One Life To Another
by A Life of Rules is No Fun
Summary: I thought that a normal life would be mine to live. Of course, I'd never thought that I'd be on the Reikai's Most Wanted list. Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke, welcome to a new adventure.
1. False Accusations and Understandings

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...

* * *

Chapt. 1

False Accusations and Understandings

Sitting in the darkness of my room, I listened to the soothing voice of Tim McGraw. Leaning against my bed, I relived the events of the day. The song _It's Your Love_ came on and I started to sing its sweet melody. Faith and Tim make a good couple; maybe that's why I like the song so much. Anyway, while singing, I continue my thoughts.

A swishing sound reached my wolf-like ears and I abruptly stopped singing. The faint scent of demons and humans reached my nose swiftly. The noise changed to silence, only to be broken by the sound of an annoying voice.

"This can't be the right place, it's too dark," he said, stupidly.

"Try the light," I say coolly from my shadowed spot. There was a bit of shuffling and then the lights illuminated the room. "Good job," I say sarcastically.

"Now this can't be right, it's a bedroom!" he said again.

"Koenma must've given us the wrong coordinates," another boy sounded.

"Koenma?" I question standing up and facing the boys. "You know him?" I look at the boys. The scent of demon filled my nose; one scent coming from a fire/ice demon that was slightly shorter than me, the other came from a fox demon that was taller than me with long red hair. A half demon filled my nose; it came from a boy who was slightly shorter than the fox. The tall, stupid looking one smelled human.

"How do you know Koenma?" asked the half demon.

"I asked you first."

"Childish," snorted the small fire demon.

"We work for Koenma," replied the fox kindly. "How do you know him?"

"Just heard of him is all," I shrug. "So you guys are the famous Reikai Tantei, it's an honor," I say, bowing slightly. "What you lookin' for, maybe I can help."

"A demon by the name of Darkfire, you heard of her?" the half demon says.

"Heard of her, I know her."

"You do? Where can we find her?" the fox asks.

I simply smile. The next moment a katana was at my neck from behind; I kept my smile.

"Tell us demon, where is Darkfire?" the fire demon asks roughly.

"Hiei..." the fox starts.

"So you are the famous Hiei Jaganshi. I am in the presence of greatness."

"Just tell us where Darkfire is and I'll consider letting you live," he barks, pulling the blade against my skin.

"Why should I tell you where she is? She's right in front of your eyes," I say calmly.

"You lie, Darkfire is a girl," he sneers.

"Too true," I reply in a more feminine voice.

"Hey! That's a girl!" the human shouts.

"Nice work genius," I say. Abruptly, Hiei pushes me against the wall. His left hand pushes on my shoulder while his right holds his katana steadily at my neck.

"You're under arrest for the murder of three people: Yuka Tanshi, Tano Tanshi and Oshi Tanbo," Hiei accused.

"WHAT?! I didn't murder them! They were my parents and my best friend! They were murdered before my eyes!" I screamed, tears coming to my eyes. I glared at Hiei through my tears, desperately trying not to cry.

"Hiei...she's not lying, let her go," the kind voice of the fox said.

"Shut it Kurama, I'll be the judge of that," Hiei said, never removing his blood red eyes from his gaze. "I say you lie."

I let a tear escape my eye and push closer to the blade. "I dare you, say it again, say I lie...it's your funeral," I say coldly. I push my neck harder against the blade, feeling a warm liquid run down to my collarbone. Hiei pulls back a little, but keeps his glare steady.

"I say you." He stops in mid sentence when I raise a blade to his neck.

"What was that Hiei Jaganshi?" I sneer.

"Hn." He pulls away, eyeing the blade carefully. My hand goes up and gently sweeps my cut. "You're telekinetic," he states simply.

"What's it to ya?" I growl. Returning the blade to the proper place, I walk over to my bed and sit down. I stare at each of them, the fox most of all.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" he finally asks.

I stay silent. "You smell funny."

He raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"You smell of a fox, but a human scent lingers...and you look nothing of a fox," I state.

"I am a fox demon, but this is just a human body that I am borrowing."

"Well that answers that question."

"What question?" the half demon asks.

"When Hiei said 'Kurama', I began to think he was the famous bandit Yo-Ko; he confirmed my suspicions," I say. "But he looks nothing like the Yo-Ko I've read about," I shrug a dismay. Another swishing sound comes to my twitching ears; it fades as suddenly as it came. Another scent came to my nose and I turned to see Yo-Ko standing there. "Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" I say in amazement.

"Glad you think I'm that amazing," he says in a deep, sexy voice that would make any girl melt. His silver tail swished gently behind him, I watched in jealousy. "You should get that wrapped or it'll get infected," he said, pointing to my neck.

I broke out of my trance and looked at him. "It'll be fine. I'm a demon remember? I heal faster than he would," I point to the human.

"Hear that Kuwabara? She doesn't like you much either," the half demon said, on the verge of laughter.

"It's not that I don't like him, I'm just stating. Don't feel bad Kazuma, but it's the truth."

He just stared at me in shock...they all do.

"What?"

"How'd you know my name?" Kuwabara asks.

"I've heard about you guys, and I've studied about you. And by process of elimination, you must be Yusuke Urameshi," I say, pointing to Yusuke.

"But...I'm the team captain...how could you not know me first?" he stutters, Kuwabara laughing the whole time.

"Your demon scent threw me off."

"Demon scent?" he asks.

"Yea, you're a half demon...I thought you knew."

"What kind of demon are you?" Hiei asks from his corner, finally speaking.

"I am made up of four demons: fire, darkness, fox and wolf," I list, looking at Hiei in hate.

"I didn't think foxes and wolves got along," Yo-Ko says.

"They don't, but my parents did," I shrug and continue glaring at Hiei.

The room stayed silent for a few moments.

"I think we need to take Darkfire to see Koenma," Yusuke says, breaking the silence.

"I'm not going anywhere," I hiss, turning my cold glare to Yusuke.

"But you must, Koenma has to speak with you," he replies, not flinching under my gaze.

"I'm not going anywhere," I repeat.

"You will go...even if it's by force," Hiei snarls, stepping towards me.

"I dare you," I say coldly, still glaring at Urameshi.

Hiei takes another step, but he quickly regrets that move as another blade flies across his right cheek.

"Think I was kidding?" Still staring at Yusuke, I pull out three more blades and steadily hold all four in front of each person. "If Koenma wants to talk to me that bad, tell him he can come here." With that said I lie down on my bed and flip the switch.

"Whoa! That was cool!" Kazuma said when the lights went out. "Was that her telekinesis? Or is she super fast like Hiei?"

"It was her telekinesis," Kurama, now in his human form, explained calmly. The sound of a blade against its sheath reached my ears.

_Guess he trusts me now._

_No, I just don't feel like getting sliced to tiny bits...telekinesis is hard to escape,_ a voice said within my thoughts.

_It's not nice to read people's thoughts without permission Hiei,_ I scolded him in a sarcastic tone.

_What thoughts?_

_That's mean._

_And I care, why?_

_Have a heart!_

_Why? Just so it can break?_

_At least you'll know it's there. Besides, hearts are meant to break...that's why they're so fragile._

_Hn._

We stop our mental chat and I stare into the darkness. I silently scan the figures in my room. Kurama was still standing there, silent as I was, looking at the spot where I was. Yusuke had moved to the floor and looked rather bored. Kuwabara had followed suit and looked half asleep. Hiei...he was nowhere to be seen.

I held my breath and listened carefully to the echoing sounds. The breathing of the boys filled my ears and the feint beating of hearts sounded among it. There was a silent breath behind me, and the heartbeat just as quiet. I turned quietly onto my stomach and stared into his bloody eyes. My eyes flashed and light returned to the room.

Hiei was still standing there, returning my gaze with one of his own. I lay there and searched his eyes for something other than hate. His gaze remained unmoving while mine moved franticly about his face. His headband glowed for a second, but went out just as quick.

_What are you looking for in here?_ I ask Hiei, I could feel his presence within head now.

_The truth, _he said simply.

_Truth?_

_Yes, I still think you're lying._

_Why you-_

_Chill, I have to make sure...Koenma will ask._

_So, you have to see the real deal?_

_Yes, and I know the difference from a thought or the actual event._

_Fine, you want the truth? You'll get the truth._ With those words thought, my mind replays the event from my childhood. I watched again as my mother and father was slaughtered before my eyes. The blood that sprayed and splattered my face seven years ago, felt as real now as it did then. The bloody, mutilated corpses of my parents lay before me; another tear escaped my eye.

The next flashback was more recent, only two years old. As Oshi and I walked up the stairs, a shift in the wind caught my attention. I turned to see him there, blood escaping arrow wounds in his chest. Blood ran from his mouth, his eyes glazed over. The warm blood felt hot on my hands as the scene played through my mind. My cry rang through my ears; my weeping caused another tear to fall.

_Get it now Hiei?_ I think with sadness ringing clearly.

Darkfire, I... 

_Don't be sorry Hiei, you wouldn't know how,_ I cut in coldly.

Won't you just- 

_No._

_We'll leave you alone for a while._

_How 'bout forever?_

_We'll see._ He walks over to Kurama and whispers something to him. Kurama motions to Yusuke that it's time to go; he nods and hits Kuwabara to wake him up. The four walked to the wall behind the door and the swooshing sound came again as they disappeared one by one.

I lay back down and the lights go out. Tears flow freely from my eyes now. The cool drops slide down my face and stain the pillow. I turn over into the soaking pillow and let out muffled sobs of hurt. My body shook furiously as I bawled and yelled into my pillow.

I turn my head to the side to breath. My eyes, puffy and red, ached from the tears that where lost. My breath was unstable and shook with every exhale. I wiped away the remaining tears and dried my face. Sitting up, I held my knees close to my chest. My life had just fallen apart.


	2. Hiei, You Won't Die

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...though it would be cool if I did.

* * *

Chapt. 2

Hiei, You Won't Die

Two days had passed since the day I met the Reikai Tantei. My life was becoming normal again. The painful memories went to the back of my mind once more, and the tears I cried were long forgotten. I felt happy again.

Just getting home from school, my mind was filled with the laughter of my friends. I thought life was pretty good. I had some homework, so I made my way downstairs to my room. The air filled my nose, but I could care less about the strange smells. But when I flipped on the lights that thought quickly changed.

"What do you guys want? I thought I had gotten rid of you!" I whispered loudly in shock. I quickly shut the door and ran over to my radio. Turning it on, I turn up the sound to muffle our voices from my family. "What are you doing here?!"

"We came back with news from Koenma," Yusuke informs me.

"Really? What does he want now?" I cross my arms and look at him skeptically.

"He wants you to come back to the Reikai and join our team."

"I'll pass, thanks," I tell him. I push past him and Kuwabara to my bed. Throwing my backpack on the floor, I slump down on my bed.

"But..."

"No buts Yusuke. I'm not leaving, I can't."

"Why not?" Kazuma asks.

"My family is here, I swore to protect them."

"But your parents...they died," Hiei says quietly.

"Yes, my birth parents were murdered. But my parents now are who I swore to protect 'til I get my revenge. My sister is also in danger, I have to keep her safe, too," I say solemnly.

"Oh..." Yusuke whispers.

"I'd be more than happy to spar with you here, but I can't join your team."

"Hn, sounds like an excuse to me...you afraid?" Hiei says in a challenging voice.

"Ha, I could make you look weak. I'm not afraid of a few weak demons," I reply coolly.

"You afraid to die?" he continues his challenge.

"My life isn't important enough in this world to be afraid of that...I would gladly die for anyone," I return.

"I will spar with you. We'll just see how strong you are."

"Fine." The challenge is complete. "Come back in an hour...and you'd better be prepared."

Hiei says nothing and turns on his heels back towards their portal. The others follow suit until the swooshing sound fades. I heave a sigh and flop backwards on my bed.

After lying there for a while, I turn to my backpack and pull out my algebra homework. The numbers spun through my head, math equations danced through my mind and new numbers were created through the courtship of the numbers. Pencils and paper doodled across my brain. It was giving me a headache.

"Ahhhhh! Math, I hate it. I could always do it after my spar with Hiei. But then I might be too tired and hurt to think, then my homework would be late and my grades would drop! Damn, school sucks!" I sigh and set my homework aside.

I look around my room once before I get up and stretch out a bit. I walk to my closet and start a little search. Digging through clothes and boxes and other junk, I finally come across what I was looking for. Pulling it out, I shut the door and air out my fighting kimono.

I strip down and grab the midnight black kimono top. I slip it on and tie the delicate strings carefully; the shirt reached just below my butt. Next, I pick up my blood red pants and carefully slip them on; being sure I don't mess up the top. The baggy pants were still a little big on me. I then slip on the second kimono top; which is also blood red; and carefully tie its fragile strings. Finally, I tie a black sash around my waist to hide the ties...also as a place to put my wakizashi, Kitsune. Strapping my katana, Ookami, to my back, I check my clock.

At ten 'til five, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama walk through their portal. Hiei was still sporting his usual wear. Behind the four I noticed a few new faces.

"Who are they?" I ask, indicating the girls behind them.

"Oh! This is Botan, Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina," Yusuke introduced, pointing to each of them in turn. "Care if they come to watch?"

"I don't care...do they want to come or are you dragging them along?" I accuse.

"They wanted to meet you, but you have to fight Hiei," Yusuke says, trying to fix my accusation elsewhere.

"Yes, but now that that's over with, I wish to fight," Hiei growls in irritation.

"Why, ready to loose?" I tease, hanging my arms on his shoulders and grinning like an idiot.

"Hn...remove your arms from me now...before I do it for you!" Hiei snarled, but turning a little pink none-the-less.

"Whatever you say Hiei!" I remove my arms and stand there, still grinning like a buffoon. "You guys ready? Ok, let's go!" We were suddenly engulfed in darkness that faded just as quickly as it came. Standing in a lush forest, green and tall, I look around to make sure I got everyone.

"What the hell was that?!" Kazuma shrieked.

"Kinda like teleporting, but I use the shadows as my mode of transport. Hehe, it's one of my specialties." Grinning like an ass again, I race off into the forest. "Come on!" I call back over my shoulder. I could sense Hiei in my blind spot, trying desperately to catch up with me. Kurama was keeping up fairly well towards the back, but the others were sadly lacking.

I skid to a sudden halt in a decent sized clearing. Hiei slides past me before he finally stops, inches from a tree. Kurama pulled in and gracefully stopped next to me. Five minutes later, Urameshi, Kuwabara and the girls come in.

"'Bout time," I say in annoyance.

"Well excuse us for not being super fast!" Kuwabara defends.

"Excuse me, do you like red and black?" a peppy voice squeaked.

"Yea, why?" I ask turning to face the blue-haired Botan.

"Well, you are all black and red...I just was wondering why."

"Oh, red fox, black wolf...fire and darkness...the whole black and red thing kinda fits don't it?"

"I guess," she said.

"Your eyes look like Hiei's and Yukina's," another girl said.

I turn to face the brown-haired Keiko. "Why do you say that?"

"You all have red eyes. Yours look like a cross between theirs...gentle like Yukina's, but secretive and hollow like Hiei's," she explained.

"Oh..."

"I didn't mean you were hollow Hiei! Eek!"

"Hiei knock it off, you ass!" Yusuke yelled. Hiei had Keiko by the neck against a tree. He glared at her with a deathly stare. He wasn't kidding.

"Hiei!" I screamed.

He didn't move. Drawing my katana, I rushed at him with the hilt aimed at his head. Still unmoving, I took my hilt and hit his wrist, allowing Keiko to slide to the ground. I slid Ookami back into his sheath and glared at Hiei.

"What the hell where you thinking Hiei?!" Yusuke yelled, rushing to Keiko's aid. "She said the truth; it's not her fault that you're a cold hearted bastard." Big mistake. Before Yusuke could blink, Hiei had him in the same position as he had Keiko in moments ago.

Yusuke kicked and pulled, trying desperately to get free. Hiei wasn't budging. I gave Hiei a death glare.

"Let go Hiei," I said in a deathly calm.

He didn't say anything, just held tighter onto Urameshi. I wasn't going to let Yusuke die. I stepped in front of Hiei's glare and returned it ten fold. My hand flew up and slapped him, hard. He dropped Yusuke and stood there in complete shock, a red mark on his left cheek.

"You ok Yusuke?" I ask, still glaring at Hiei.

"Yea, thanks," he gasped.

"Hiei," I placed a hand on his shoulder, "if you want to let out some anger, I'm your opponent, not them."

His face slowly turned back to me, his eyes still wide with shock. "You...hit me."

"Yea, I did. You deserved it."

He touched his red cheek gingerly. His eyes returned to their normal and he glared at me. "You'll pay dearly for that."

"We'll see," I say coolly and walk off. I stand on the left half of the clearing, waiting for Hiei to take his position. He walked over to the right half and stood right in front of me. I took a stance and fingered the hilts of Kitsune and Ookami. Hiei just stood there.

"Ready? Set. GO!" Kurama yelled. The fight had begun.

I charged at Hiei, he didn't move. Pulling out Kitsune, I back slashed Hiei. I hit his coat. I sheathed Kitsune and stood my ground. The scents of everyone there clouded my nose and I couldn't find Hiei.

The sound of metal hit my ears just in time as I drew Ookami and turned to block. His eyes flared with a fire like no other. I pushed him off and attacked his hand with Ookami's hilt. I hit my target and he dropped his katana. Still in the air, I kicked it to the edge of the clearing.

Hiei, being unarmed, jumped back. I sheathed Ookami and took him and his brother off. I leaned them against a tree and took a different stance. Hiei looked a little shocked that I did that, but kept his cold glare.

"FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!" he yelled and punched the air. From his fist, a swirling black fireball came towards me. I dodged it easily and turned to watch it fly off. It was heading to the tree with my weapons and I wasn't going to let that happen. Moving quickly, I jumped in front of it and stood strong.

The blast made contact with my stomach. I slid back a couple inches but I stood my ground. It stung like a bitch, but I wasn't going to let it pass me. It faded and I fell forward, smoldering.

I could here Kurama start a ten count. I couldn't lose. Shakily, I got to my feet. Smoke rose from where I had been hit.

"What the hell?!" Hiei gasped. "You could have died from that, but you stood against it to save your weapons?!"

"Those weapons were my fathers; I would gladly die for them. But that's not why I did that." I took a moment to breath. "My weapons would have been safe. I did it to protect the tree."

"A TREE?!" His jaw dropped.

"Yea, this isn't my forest you know. Besides, that tree has lent me his leaves many times, he's a good friend," I choke out. "The fox in me won't allow it."

"But, a tree? You'd trade your life for a tree?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Hn, how pathetic...protecting a tree," he scoffs.

"At least I have something to protect," I lecture.

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW OF PROTECTION?!" Hiei snarls.

I glare at him. "More than you think Hiei Jaganshi. I'm protecting you now."

"How's that?"

"You're still alive aren't you?"

"Hn."

I take another stance, still smoldering a little. Hiei, looking rather annoyed, did the same. He lunged at me for a punch. Blocking, I deliver a counter punch of my own to his gut. He quickly moved away and came in for another punch. At the last possible second, he switched to a kick that I narrowly dodged.

This continued for about another thirty minutes. Hiei looked irritated by the fact that I kept evading him. I kept a straight face, trying to hide the pain that arose from my smoldering wound each time I moved. Hiei grew more impatient with each passing attack.

"I'm tired of this!" he yelled as he jumped back. Landing on the opposite side of the clearing as me, he stood there panting. Sweat dripped down his face and soaked his midnight black shirt. He was breathing easy compared to my labored breathing.

"Tired...of what?" I manage to gasp.

"You! You keep evading and dodging me! You're weak, yet you fight as though you're winning! I will end this now!" He threw himself at me. "DOUBLE FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!!" he shouted. He punched the air multiple times. A large number of black fireballs came at me. I stood there.

"Move Darkfire!!" Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and the girls screamed at me.

I didn't budge.

"Baka," Hiei muttered as the flames moved in to strike.

I widened my stance and awaited impact. My eyes grew wide and the flames hit. I let out a blood-curdling scream. My body felt as though it was being tore limb for limb by Satan himself. The pain was so excruciating it's beyond words.

When the blasts finished their assault, my bloody, smoldering body lay limp on the ground. I could hear gasps from the sidelines. Footsteps started towards me.

"Don't move; this is still a battle. Kurama, count!" Hiei barked.

_I won't lose._

_I told you, you're too weak for me._

_I'm not done yet...give me a minute._

_You've got five seconds._

Gasping and coughing for air, I stumble to my aching feet. Kurama stops just before he reaches ten. "I...told you. I'm...not done...yet."

"How?! You're not immortal!"

"No...I'm not, but...I haven't...even scratched...the surface of...my power," I gasp threateningly. "I won't...lose to...an arrogant...ass like you, Hiei."

He looks taken aback by my comment, but quickly returns to his unemotional expression. "Hn, looks like you're half dead to me. But if you say so."

"I know so." Raising my energy level, black flames seemingly consume my figure. My name comes from this little trick, Darkfire. "You see, my power is almost limitless. Certain gems keep others and me safe from my power. Would you like to taste some of that power?" I taunt from within my flames.

"Fine, if you want to go down in glory."

"Fine!" Untying a red velvet pouch from my sash, I pull out a grayish-black stone with the imprint of a wolf on it. _This is my ace in the hole._ "Ready or not Hiei, I'm comin'!" I fist the stone in my right hand and call out, "CALL OF THE WOLF!!" The flames around me flew wildly in an energy that just exploded from my body. "You picked the wrong demon to fuck with, Hiei Jaganshi," I growl as the winds and flames finally die down.

"What the...?!" Hiei exclaims.

I smirk evilly and let my knuckles crack as I flex my dangerous claws. Baring my fangs, I rush at him, ready to swipe his head off in one fail swoop. I see his eyes grow wide, and my grin grows wider. Aiming for his head, I take a wide sweep. I hit air.

"Gotcha," Hiei sneers from behind me as cold metal touches my neck.

"You forgot something."

"What's that?" he asks, twisting my left arm roughly behind my back.

"Make sure both arms are beneath the blade!" The last words spoken, I grab Hiei's hand, give it a sharp twist and ram my elbow into his nose.

He lets out a muffled sound of pain and drops his katana. Stumbling to the ground, he holds his bloody and broken nose. I turn to face him, smiling evilly. He scoots back as fast as he can.

"What? Scared?" I mock.

He nods once.

I grin wider. "I shall bring down the mighty Hiei Jaganshi with no trouble! Prepare to die Hiei!" I yell insanely. His eyes grow wider, if possible, with fear. I leap into the air and come down upon him with all ten claws.

Hiei lets out a bone-chilling scream of agony as he falls back into a pool of his own blood. Claw marks ran from his cheeks, down his neck and stopped at the middle of his abdomen. I had just created eight straight rivers of crimson blood that overflowed their banks and seeped into the grass.

I fell to my knees, clutching the wolf stone. Tears mixed with blood and hate mixed with sorrow. I could now see through my own eyes, untainted by the wolf's spirit.

"Hiei, what have I done?" I ask, shaking furiously as more tears fell.

He made no answer. The sound of panicked racing reached my trembling ears. His eyes looked like they were glazing over.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE DARKFIRE?" Yusuke screamed at me.

"I, I didn't mean to," I sobbed. "I didn't mean to."

"How can you not mean to murder someone?!" Kuwabara screamed.

"Stop fighting, we have to help Hiei," a gentle voice said somewhere behind me.

"Don't worry 'bout Hiei, Yukina. He'll be ok," Kazuma comforted.

"HIEI!" I cried, throwing my head back to stare into the sky. Tears silently streamed from my crimson eyes. My heart burned and shattered with each tear.

A mournful howl filled the heavy air. The heavy black clouds that loomed over-head began to let their rain fall freely like my tears. Soft at first, it became a downpour. I didn't care. My howl continued through the rain.

The others just stood by Hiei and me in the rain, my howl filling their ears. I fell back to my hands and stared at Hiei's almost lifeless body. The rain had washed away the blood, but the deep gashes shown clearly in the lightning. Tears fell behind me; I had broken so many hearts.

"Hiei, you won't die...you are too loved for that," I whispered through the thunder, wiping the tears away. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard on Hiei. Slowly, his gashes started to disappear. I cringed slightly and held back the urge to scream out. I had completed my task.

Hiei's eyes regained their original blood red glow, he sat up and he stared at me blankly. I gave a weak smile and a nervous laugh. His expression went to shock when he saw my face and body. Gashes appeared on my face and neck and blood pooled beneath me.

"I told you, you wouldn't die," I gasp before I fall into a black abyss.


	3. Stiff as a Board, Heavy as an Elephant

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...though it would be cool if I did.

* * *

Chapt. 3

Stiff As a Board, Heavy As an Elephant

I jolt to a sitting position at the sound of a large crashing sound. "Wazzamatta?" I mumble sleepily. Pain flooded through my body and I fall back onto a pillow.

"Finally awake? Good, I was tired of seeing you sweat," a familiar voice growled.

I look over to see Hiei sitting in a chair with his arms crossed - he looked terribly bored. "Well I didn't ask you to watch me!" I yell at him in a menacing growl.

"Better than Kuwabara or Urameshi," he states unaffected.

"I'd rather them watch me than an emotionally challenged fire/ice demon!" I retort.

His eyes snap open. "Fine!"

I stick my tongue out at him. I feel a nasty tasting hand grab it. I open my eyes, trying to get my tongue back.

"Want to lose that?" he snarls.

I glare at him.

He glares back.

I bite his hand, hard.

He lets go and walks out of the room. I wipe my tongue off vigorously before putting it back in my mouth.

Moments after Hiei had walked out of the room, Yusuke had walked to door.

"Can I come in?" he asked as he knocked on the frame.

"Sure," I give him a warm smile.

Silence fills the room as Yusuke sits in the chair Hiei had been occupying moments ago. The silence grew so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Sorry 'bout yesterday," I whisper to break the silence.

"Yesterday?" he looked puzzled.

"The Hiei incident," I inform him.

"Oh that..." he looks hurt. "Naah, don't worry 'bout it! Hiei needed a swift kick in the ass to prove he ain't all that! Besides, you fixed him up and took the damage yourself," he said, pointing to my bandaged chest.

"Ack! Yusuke you ass! Why didn't you tell me?!" I scream more incoherent things as I cover up.

"Hiei told me not to," he said in innocence.

"HIEI!!!!!" my voice rang through the house.

No answer.

I grumble some more and search around the bed for a T-shirt.

"What ya lookin' for?" Yusuke asked as he followed my gaze.

"A T-shirt," I answer simply, still searching.

"Um, Botan has yours in the wash and..." he paused to think while I continued my search. "Well, here," he finished. A big cloth landed on my head. I took it off and saw that it was Yusuke's shirt. I look at him.

"Er, thanks Yusuke," I say, fumbling with the buttons of the oversized shirt. "Won't you be cold?" I ask, pointing to his bare, muscular chest.

"Naah, but if I do...I want my shirt back," he said the last part with a grin and skipped out of the room.

"YUSUKE YOU PERV!" I scream after him. _Why that little...oh well,_ I think, heaving a small sigh. I slide out of the bed – luckily I still had my pants – and walked out the door on the far side of the room. I stop in the barren hallway. _Hmm, which way? Mmmmm, that way!_ I point left and walk the length of the hallway.

I came to a dead end. Doors lined the side along the way, but none indicated a bathroom or stairway, or anything useful for that matter. I leaned my back against the dead end wall and thought some more. _Going back the way I came would be annoying; there's no smells of a kitchen and I'm starved, but that doesn't matter. Let's see, I could always open these doors one by one. The scents are so mixed, I wonder if this is a bedroom._

I push myself off the wall casually and walk to the closest door on my right. It looked safe enough. The black paint of the oak door looked fresh. It smelled fresh too. On a gold painted plate, there were numbers that read '623'. _Weird._

I give a small knock on the hotel-like door.

No answer.

I knock a little louder.

No answer.

"Seems safe I guess," I say to myself and turn the golden handle. The door opened silently and clicked shut. I ran my hand along the walls on both sides of the door for a light switch. None. I look through the dark and see a large bed, a possible window, a bathroom or closet and another door similar to the other.

Silently, I made my way to the supposed window. Opening the curtain slightly, I reveal a wonderful lake view. The sun danced on its still surface. The surrounding forest was just as spectacular a sight. It looked perfect for my wolf and fox needs.

Creeping in between the satin curtains, I seat myself on a blood red window seat. Concealed behind the satin midnight, I sat in the warmth of the sun. I crack the window open a bit and breathe in the wonderful smells of oak, fish, birch, maple and other woodsy smells. I just lean back against the wall and let the wind and sun caress my bandaged face.

"What are you doing here?" a cold voice came from my right.

I open my eyes and turn to see Hiei. "Got lost," I say simply and go back to my previous position.

"So you came into my room?"

"Didn't know. The door just said '623'," I replied coolly.

"Couldn't your nose pick up my scent?" he sneered at me.

"Too many."

He let out a low growl.

I gave a fiercer one.

He grabbed me by the collar of Yusuke's shirt. "This is my room, get out," he snarled in my face.

"No," I say innocently, looking him straight in the eyes. Locked on the ruby color that shown in the sunlight, I saw his mouth moving but I heard no words. His eyes sparkled angelically as he held me roughly by the shirt. I couldn't help but smile as I gazed into his beautiful eyes.

"Are you listening to me?" he growled, shaking me a little.

"No," I answered, still locked in my dream.

He let go. I fell flat to the floor. When I sat up, I rubbed my nose.

"HIEI YOU ASS!" I yell as I jump up and chase him around his room. We knock over a few things: lamps, vases and figurines. Well, I broke most of them...over Hiei's head. The pillows were strewn across the room; feathers filled our hair. The bed looked awkward and the curtains...well, let's just say he might want to find some new ones.

"Whoa," he gasped, panting and sweating like a dog.

"You got...what you deserved..." I panted.

"For what?" Hiei asks, straightening up a little.

"Telling Urameshi not to tell me to cover up," I said, getting up from the floor.

"That."

"Yea, that," I say as I pick out feathers from my hair. When the last one was out, I looked up at Hiei. His appearance made me crack up, gaining a quizzical look from him.

"What?" he asks angrily, completely clueless.

All I could do was point. He walked to the bathroom and glanced in the mirror. His hair was covered in glass and red feathers. He looked like a clumsy flamingo that was just in a glass shop. He looked too funny for words.

"Haha," he sarcastically laughed.

"Damn straight!" I coughed between laughs. Hiei slammed the door shut and I laughed harder. When I finally settled down, Hiei walked out of the bathroom. He no longer looked like that crazy flamingo. "Much better."

"Hn."

"Dinner's...ready?" Yusuke says as he pokes his head in the room. "What the hell were you guys doing up here? Was there a fight I missed?" He looked utterly confused as he looked about the destroyed room.

"Kinda Yusuke, don't worry 'bout it. What's for dinner?" I ask, changing the of Kurama," he states. His head leaves but pokes back in quickly. "I want my shirt back," he grins evilly.

"Fine." In a quick second, I take off Yusuke's shirt, toss it to him and pull up a dome of fire over me.

"Cheater," he mumbles as he pulls the shirt off his head and closes the door. I make my way to a dresser, trying not to trip or step on any glass. I look up at the ceiling.

"Hiei?"

"Hm?"

"You don't have any lights."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Don't like 'em."

"Oh...that's cool." I continue to make my way to his dresser. Well, it was more like a nightstand. I open the top drawer and shut it quickly, my face becoming very hot. _Never opening that drawer again!_

_Good idea._

_Damn it, Hiei! Stay outta my head!_

_Would if I could._

_Huh? Never mind!_

_What are you looking for? In my drawers I might add._

_I need a shirt._

_It's not like you have anything to look at. Your covered, just use that._

_Hiei! In a house full of boys you honestly think I'd do that?!? Two of those boys are Yusuke and Kazuma!_

_True._

_Which drawer are your shirts in. Don't want to stumble across another unpleasant sight._

_Second._

_Thanks._ I pull out the second drawer. Guess what color I saw. I didn't. _Hmm, black, black or black? He doesn't even have a red or that blue one I've seen. Wait, he was wearing that one when I fought him...I guess I ripped it to shreds._

_Yes, you did..._

_Sorry...if your gunna be in my head, don't let me know it. Now, let's see. I'll wear this one...not that it looks any different than the others._ I pull out a black tank top – not that he'd have anything different – and slip it on. It almost fell off. I let down my barrier. "Jesus Hiei, can you even fit into this?!" I exclaim, trying to hold the shirt up.

"Kurama bought it for me to 'grow into'," he says, walking over to me and pulling out a smaller shirt.

"Like you're gunna grow," I mutter.

Hiei gave me a death glare.

"I was kidding!" I gave a nervous laugh and grabbed the tank top Hiei was holding. I quickly changed shirts and stuffed the big one back in his drawer and shut it. This top fit much better. "Thanks Hiei," I say, giving him a hug.

His muscled tensed the moment I touched him.

"Sorry! Hugs are bad!" I say apologetically, picking myself from his shoulders. "Don't kill me."

He says nothing and does nothing...just stares in shock.

I wave a hand in front of his face. "Uh Hiei? Earth to Hiei."

Nothing.

I take his arm and drag him to the door. He still hasn't moved. I drag his stiff body back to were I started when I left my first room. "I guess I'll just wander around," I think out loud. "Damn Hiei! When they say stiff as a board, you take it seriously. But no one said the board had to weigh an elephant!" I say turning to his stiff figure.

Nothing.

"Damnit." I continue dragging Hiei along the halls. "This place is like a hotel: numbers on all the doors, wall lighting and good carpets. I guess it's more like one of those really fancy ones. But why would the Reikai Tantei live in a hotel?" I talk to myself often. This is one of those times when I'm bored and need to break the silence. I round a corner and continue babbling. "Why can't I smell the chicken Kurama is cooking? Unless Yusuke and Kazuma ate it all already. No, Kurama would've saved some for us. Right? Maybe the carpet cleaner is what's blocking my nose, the stuff is really strong." I stop at some stairs. I look back at Hiei. "I could always use him like a surfboard and just slide down. No, he'd murder me...if he ever gets up."

I let go of Hiei and sit down next to him. I wave my hand in front of his face a few times. When he doesn't move I give a large sigh. "Hugs are really bad." I lean in a little and gaze into his shocked eyes. He didn't even blink when I blew on them. "HIEI! WAKE UP!" I screamed in his ear.

He jolted up and looked around frantically. When his gaze settled on me, he gave a small glare. "Don't do that," he said in an artic voice.

"Which one? Hug or scream in your ear?"

"Both," he answered in that same artic voice.

I gave a nervous grin. "At least I didn't ride you down the stairs like I wanted to do," I confessed, scratching behind my head nervously.

"You're lucky. Where were you taking me?"

"Dinner, remember?"

"You're hopelessly lost."

"I figured as much," I snap.

"Come on," he said, unfazed. He stood up and walked away from the stairs. I silently stood up and followed him. We wound through halls that all looked the same. My stomach growled loudly.

"Hehe," I laughed nervously, blushing in embarrassment. "I've never gone this long without food."

He stayed silent and continued walking. I give him a funny look, but shake it off and follow him. After what seemed like ages, the smell of chicken and rice and other good smells fill my nose. I rush ahead of Hiei, following the wonderful smell. I arrive in heaven.

"'Bout time you got here! Kurama wouldn't let us eat 'til you showed up," Kuwabara whined.

"Geez, I thought your nose could sniff anything," Yusuke laughed.

I give a low growl. "This place's scents are all jumbled together, it would take hours to sift through!" I explain in agitation. "Besides, I had to carry that guy most of the way," I state carelessly, pointing my thumb over my shoulder. I can feel Hiei's hot glare on my neck. Discarding the thought, I take a seat in an empty chair and gaze at the wondrous food.

"Dig in," Kurama says cheerfully.

I do. Pulling a large piece of chicken onto my plate, I start to devour it. I finish it and reach for another. Yusuke goes for the same piece. I give him a death glare, bare my teeth slightly and give another low growl. He backs off quickly.

After about two chickens, three helping of rice and many compliments to Kurama later, I sit still and stare at my plate. I look up at Kurama, who was sitting across from me, and ask, "Where am I?"

Everybody about chokes on their food...well, except Hiei.

"Took you long enough," Hiei says calmly, taking another bite of his chicken wing.

"You are in the Reikai," Kurama says after he recovers.

"Oh...THE REIKAI?!?!" I jump up and knock my chair halfway across the kitchen. "I have to get home! My parents will be worried sick!"

"Why should you care? They're not even your real parents," he says emotionlessly.

"They may not be my real parents, Hiei, but they took care of me for seven years." I glare at him.

"Don't worry," Yusuke says calmly, "some girl named Osadyro called them and said you were at her house. I think she used the name Sam for them though."

"Oh...how do you guys know Osadyro?" I ask as I move to get my chair.

"She had a run-in with Yusuke a while back...he didn't come out too pretty," Kuwabara snickers. He receives a lump on the head from Yusuke.

"I remember that, she told me about it. She said Gorgonsceto wanted to eat you," I say, returning to my spot.

"Gorgonsceto?" Yusuke says.

"The dragon," I say coolly, reaching for a slice of garlic bread.

"That killing machine has a name?!"

"Dragon," I corrected Yusuke, stuffing the garlicky goodness in my mouth. "Most excellent Kurama!" I smile, complementing him for the zillionth time.

"Glad you like it," he smiles cheerfully.

"Well, that was a good meal...now what?" I say, pushing my pate back.

"Well, the girls will be here in a little bit for movie night," Kuwabara says, eating the final chicken wing.

"What we watchin'?"

"A comedy," Hiei says with a smirk upon his face, still chewing on his chicken wing.

"What one?"

"'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'," he says, taking another bite off the chicken.

"You sick, sick oni," I say, shaking my head in disgust. I look at his chicken.

"What?" he says, narrowing his eyes at me.

"You gunna eat that?" I point to the chicken wing.

He tosses me the half eaten piece of meat. I catch it in my teeth and start to rip the flesh from the bone. When finished, I stick the bone in my pocket and get up. I stretch a little and walk to another door that I hadn't been through yet. Upon opening it, a broom hits me in the head.

"Wrong door." I roughly push the broom back in and quickly shut the door. I turn to another door and open it more slowly. I peek in and see a living room. "That looks safe," I think aloud and walk in, shutting the door behind me.

I jump on the couch and stare at the TV. That got boring so I started to look for the remote. _Hmmm, not there or there. Cushions? Nope. Under the couch? Nada. If I were one of these guys, where would I put a remote?_ I think for a moment before I throw my hands up. "I give up!" I sigh and lay back on the arm of the couch. I close my eyes and think of what has happened in my life: not very exciting. At least, that is, until these people showed up.


	4. The “Comedy” and Truth or Dare

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...but it would be cool if I did.

* * *

Chapt. 4

The "Comedy" and Truth or Dare

I got lost in my thoughts. Flashbacks mingled with the present thoughts. I was so lost, in fact, that I nearly had a heart attack when a doorbell rang. After I get up from the floor – from jumping ten feet in the air – I go to what looks like a front door. When I open it, though, I'd wished that I'd stayed on the floor.

Botan tackled me with shopping bags and other smelly items. While I lay on the floor, the other girls walked by me like I was just a rug. Well, Yukina stopped and helped me up. I said thanks and she gave me a kind smile. I dusted off the footprints and turned to the living room. They had ambushed my seat.

The boys walked through the kitchen door and sat down in other spots: Yusuke sat next to Keiko, Kurama sat in an armchair next to a lamp, Kazuma sat between Botan and Yukina and Hiei went to a window seat at the other end of the room. I stood there. I looked at Hiei and noticed the window had enough room for two.

I make my way for the window and when I get there, Hiei stretches his legs out. I stand there and stare at his out stretched legs. I looked up at his never-changing face. Then back at his legs. I do this a few times. Hiei gets a little agitated.

"Go away."

"No, I wanna sit here too. Move your feet."

"I don't share my window."

"Well, you will tonight."

"Sit with the others."

"There's no room."

Silence. I stand for a moment. Then I sit down on his legs. He turns his head and gives me a death glare to remember. I just stare out the window like I'm not doing anything wrong.

"Get off," he growls.

"Will you move your legs?"

"No."

"Then no to you too." I turn and stick my tongue out at him.

He grabs it again. "Get off."

I glare at him, trying to free my tongue.

He grips it harder and pulls it roughly towards him.

I let out a small yelp. The group turns to Hiei and me. Hiei lets go of my tongue and pulls his legs out from under me. I fall to the ground...again. I jump up in furry.

His legs stay where they are. I let my muscles relax and look at the vacant seat.

_You gunna sit down or what?_ Hiei's voice came within my thoughts. I look back at the group and smile a fake smile, which makes them all turn back to what they were doing. I turn back to the seat and take one last glance at Hiei before I sit down.

The view from this window faces a garden. A cupid fountain sparkles in the moonlight as water jets out of various places. Flowers, shadowed in the night, grew all about. Perfectly trimmed hedge animals were scattered here and there, like they were setting the stage for the perfect romance scene:

A nameless man and a faceless woman, destined to be together, but sworn to be apart. As they race through this moonlit garden, they called each other's names. Finally they find each other. He spins her around and around as they hold each other tight. He tells her he loves her, and she says she loves him. The fountain of cupid sets the perfect melody as the water moves. They dance in bliss, never wanting the night to end. But it does, and the sun slowly starts to rise. He takes her hand in his and gets down on one knee. He takes off a ring and places it on her satin finger, the words "will you marry me?" rolling off his tongue. She says yes and cries tears of joy as the sun casts dark shadows on their forbidden love.

_That was beautiful,_ comes Hiei's warm voice.

_Thanks..._ My cheeks start to feel warm. 

_No need to be shy, it was amazing. I could see the figures dancing in the dark, I felt the love they shared and I heard their hearts skip a beat._

_It wasn't that good Hiei._

_But it was._

_What's up with you? I thought you were a cold-hearted ass who couldn't feel anything._

_Hn._

_Have a thing for love stories? I do._

_Hm, I think they're starting the movie without us._ And, as though on cue, Kurama turned to us and said:

"You guys gunna come watch?"

We say nothing and get up. Silently entering the seating area, I find a comfy spot on the floor and make myself comfortable. Hiei sits close to me. His one-of-a-kind scent filled my nose and I loved it all. I sat still and quiet as the movie started.

I remember that throughout the movie, I constantly jumped onto Hiei's lap or hid my face in his shoulder. He never moved, just looked at me...not in a hateful way, but more like a caring way. Is that possible?

I also remember Botan moving to share Kurama's chair because Kuwabara couldn't keep his hands to himself. Yukina was constantly hidden within his arms and chest...sweet love, I feel happy for Kazuma. Keiko and Yusuke had fallen asleep in each other's arms halfway through the movie, but when a loud scream sounded, they jolted awake and apart. Shizuru could care less about the people dying; her soda was more interesting...at least I think it was soda.

The movie finally ended, and I was coiled within both of Hiei's shirts. I managed to get out of the one he was wearing, but I couldn't tell which way was up with mine. When I finally did, Botan shouted:

"Let's play truth or dare!"

A chorus of yes's sounded. Hiei and I said no.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Botan pleaded.

"No," I refused, turning my head from her only to come face to face with a pleading Yukina. I couldn't help it. "Fine."

"Yea! You have to play too Hiei."

"No, I don't."

"If I'm playing, you're playing," I say, dragging Hiei by the ear back to the group. We all sit where we were for the movie and Botan started.

"Kuwabara, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Kazuma said without hesitation.

"Hmmm...I dare you to...kiss Yusuke, on the lips," she finished, dragging the last part out.

Yusuke had a look of sheer disgust on his face. I would too. Reluctantly, Kuwabara walked over to the frozen Yusuke and planted a quick kiss. Yusuke, now unfrozen, rushed away to a bathroom while Kuwabara darted for the kitchen sink. When they both returned, the game resumed.

"Uh, Kurama, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Kurama answers calmly.

"Do you like Botan?"

Kurama pauses then mutters something inaudible.

"What was that?" I tease.

He mutters again.

"Still couldn't hear," I taunt him, his face as red as a tomato.

"Yes..." he whispers. Botan blushes a zillion shades of red and Kurama stares at his feet. Wonder what's so interesting about them? "Keiko, truth or dare?" he asks quickly, changing the subject from him.

"Dare," Keiko says boldly.

"I dare you to kiss Yusuke." Keiko blushes and Yusuke looks stunned again, a small grin on his face. She reaches over and kisses him on the cheek.

"Hey! That was no kiss!" Yusuke complains.

"He never said I had to kiss you and the lips Yusuke, it was fair," Keiko defends.

"She's right Urameshi," I agree. He sulks in his seat and Keiko glances around the room.

"Shizuru, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to, um...I dare you to drink nothing but milk or water for the rest of the week!" It's Tuesday.

"WHAT?! Fine," Shizuru sulks with Yusuke. "Hiei, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

She grins wildly. "I dare you to kiss Darkfire!"

"WHA?!?!" I shriek. "Shizuru...but...Hiei...kiss?!" I stutter frantically. _No! This can't be happening! I can't kiss a guy now...especially one that I just met and almost murdered!! I can't!!_

_She didn't say on the lips, so hold still._ Hiei looked into my eyes; I could see my scared reflection in his blood red iris'. He looked a little pink; I could hardly breathe. I sat there frozen, dreading what was coming. I stared straight into his eyes. Then they went off to the side and I felt warm lips press against my cheek.

Hiei pulled back and I was once again staring into those mesmerizing eyes. I saw my face as red as my eyes and I turned sharply into a pillow. I heard the game continue on, but I wasn't listening to the words.

Flashes from the past played through my mind. Oshi was there, smiling like always. He begged and begged to hold me for just one night, that's all he wanted. I could feel his warm arms around me, protective and loving. I could feel hot tears roll down my face.

"Darkfire, Darkfire! Hey! Earth to Darkfire!" someone screamed in my ears.

I look up at Yusuke, straight faced. Like nothing had happened. Nothing. "What?"

"Truth or dare?" Botan asked.

I look at her. "Dare," I finally said after a moment.

She thinks for a moment then looks at me with an evil grin on her face. "I dare you to..." she pauses and a look of horror spreads across her face. She glances at Hiei, who had a straight face and a glare made just for her, and returns to me. "...To drink a whole bottle of wine," she finishes quickly.

I nod and look at Hiei before I get up. He has a look of satisfaction, though his gaze was still fixed on Botan threateningly. I look at Botan and her face is slowly regaining color and she looks a little more pleased. Her eyes still flashed with fear, but she wore a smile that could fool anybody.

"What do you like?" Botan asks, opening a door.

I look at the many bottles. All of them different. Red, white and a bunch of other wines that have funny names filled the closet-sized cupboard. "I dunno, never had wine before," I say innocently, pulling out a bottle of Mezzo Corona. I stare at it strangely, like it was something that I've never seen before.

"Excellent choice!" Botan sounded, taking the bottle from my hands and shutting the door. "Come on, they're waiting." She leaves me standing there.

"Gods, please don't let me do anything stupid," I pray, seemingly staring at the ceiling.

"Come on Darkfire!" someone called from the living room.

"Coming!" I answer as I jog out of the kitchen. I open the door that separates the two rooms and I lean on the frame. Everybody was sitting in a circle, the now open wine bottle in the middle waiting for me. I gulped and leaped into the center of the circle and grabbed the bottle.

They all started to chant my name. Well, Hiei just kinda sat there and stared at me. I took a deep breath and started to chug the wine. It was really nasty. My head started to get dizzy, and I wasn't even done with the bottle yet. This could get interesting.

I finished the bottle off and gasped for air. I had a small smirk on my face as I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand. "Wow..." I gasped. I fall to the floor.

"You ok Darkfire?" Yusuke asks, coming into my view with a stupid grin on his face. Though my vision was blurry, I knew he was proud.

"I'm fine." I try to sit up on my elbows, but it doesn't work too well. I fall back to the floor and hold my throbbing head. Then everything is black.

Before morning, the only thing I can remember from that night is this:

I felt strong arms carrying me. The floor creaked a little. I swayed back and forth in the rhythmic beat of his walking. A familiar scent filled my nose. Then I felt a soft bed.

I could hear the man leaving. "Don't...leave me," I whisper in my sleepiness. I hear the door click then the bed shifts weight. "Thank you."


	5. Issues, a Message, and a Freezer

I think we know that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Chapt. 5

Issues, a Message and a Freezer

I wake up, head throbbing still. I open my eyes slowly; something is different. I sit up cautiously, looking at the figure in my bed. My eyes grow accustomed to the darkness and I see a boy. His bare chest was firm and tanned...my eyes saw white scars against the bronze coloring of his skin. His abs were toned perfectly with a strong six-pack etched into his fit body. The same familiar scent filled my nose.

_Wow, he's perfect. But who is it? I can't make out his face. I can't worry about this now; I have to get home._ I carefully slip out of the satin bed. Wearing the same clothes as yesterday, I creep to the door. I finger the brass handle and think better of opening a door.

I pull my hand back and picture the forest I train in. I open my eyes and see the bright slivers of light piercing the canopy. I walk around for a bit, taking in the scenery. It looks the same as it always does. Oak trees line an unbeaten path; ivy leaves crawl up the trunks and weave in and out of branches above. Bushes skirt in and out of the massive trunks; birches stand tall and slender in the shadows and spotlights the forest casts; maple trees litter acorns across the floor, making sure you wear shoes when you visit. A pond nearby lets off the smell of fish and cattails. I love this forest.

I stop at the pond and kneel down on its bank. Trout and goldfish dart in and out of my shadow. I stick my bare feet in the cool water. I sigh in relief and lean back on my hands, staring up at the blue sky. It was a perfect baby blue, devoid of clouds. I kick my feet in the water a bit and remember something: my shoes are still in that hotel-like place.

"Damnit!" I yell, throwing my fists against the water. I close my eyes and picture Hiei's room. I open my eyes and see a tiled floor. I hear water running, but I can't see anything threw a thick, sticky fog. "What the?" I stand up and step forward only to immediately fall back to my butt. "OW!"

"Who's there?" a voice calls from within the fog. The water stops running and the moving of plastic can be heard.

I look around, carefully standing up again. I feel a wet hand touch my shoulder. I jump ten feet in the air and land, once again, on my ass. I rub it gingerly, trying to find the source of the hand. A door opens and cool air rushes in. The fog dissipates quickly.

"What are you doing in my bathroom?" a skeptic voice asks from the doorway.

I look up to see a wet Hiei half wrapped in a black towel. Water ran through the crevices of his perfect muscles. "I guess my teleportation abilities are a bit rusty. Haven't used 'em in a while and I guess your bathroom was the easiest destination. Though I don't know why," I ramble, standing up once again.

"Shut up," Hiei said, covering my mouth with a warm, wet hand.

I cross my eyes and look at his hand. I wrinkle my nose and pull away from it sharply. "Whatever you just used, your hand smells like dog shit," I say in pure disgust. I walk out of the bathroom and start to search for my shoes.

"What are you looking for?" Hiei asks, now at my side.

"My shoes," I answer, looking under the bed for the fifth time.

"They're downstairs."

"How far downstairs? We are on the sixth floor right?" I ask, sitting on the soft bed.

"Yes," he sits next to me, "we are on the sixth floor. But I don't think I'll tell you where your shoes are. I think I'll let you hunt for them." He smirks in a sarcastic 'good luck' kinda way.

"You wouldn't dare Hiei. Now tell me where they are!" I snarl at him.

"No, I don't think I will."

"Why the hell not?!"

"You didn't tell me where you were, why should I tell you where your shoes are?" Hiei looks at me, expecting an answer.

"What are you, my dad? I don't have to tell you shit!" I yell at him. "Now, where are my shoes?!"

He sits there and grins at me. Yea, grins. You know like a Yusuke or Kazuma grin...just not that stupid.

"Damn oni, why you gotta be difficult all the sudden?" I ask, leaning back on my hands.

"Heh, it's kinda fun to see you get mad," he says, a hint of amusement in his seductive voice.

"Mad huh? Mad was when I gave you those." I point to the visible scars.

He runs his hand over the indentations. "You weren't mad, you enjoyed giving me these," he states calmly, looking into my eyes. He takes my still pointing hand and presses each finger in its appropriate claw rivulet. My eyes widen for a second at the sudden contact with his warm chest. Then a smile slowly spread across my shocked face as I remembered how he got them. "See?"

"Huh?" I pull my hand away quickly. I hold it close to my chest and stare at the oh-so-interesting floor.

"Don't worry about it. That's how a demon feels. I'm just glad you're different or I'd be dead now." He puts his arm across my shoulders and takes my chin in his silk fingers. "I know the feeling."

I just stare at him. I couldn't believe this. He wasn't the Forbidden Child I'd read about. He is supposed to be a cold, heartless demon that feels nothing for anyone. I was bewildered. "I, I don't understand," I stutter, locked in his blood red gaze.

Silence.

"Where are my shoes?" I ask, breaking away from him and moving for the door.

Nothing.

I finger the brass handle. "Fine, don't tell me. Someone has to know where they are." I turn to the black door and try to turn the handle. It wouldn't budge. I turn back to Hiei.

He produces a silver key. I stare at him skeptically.

"Why can't I leave to find my shoes?"

"Take the key and you can leave." He puts in his wet hair.

"You're weird. And stupid. You think I can't get that easily?" I lean against the door and cross my arms over my chest.

"Without using your telekinesis? No, I don't."

"Oh, so you expect me to get the key without using powers huh? And who says I need a key to get outta this place?"

He gives me a questioning look.

"Well, you'll see what I mean in a sec." I smirk then close my eyes and picture the living room from last night. I remember the dark corner and concentrate on that. When I open my eyes I see the boys sitting around doing various things:

Yusuke was flipping channels, Kuwabara was trying to play solitaire and Kurama was sitting in his chair reading a book called "Wolf To Fox; Can They Cooperate?" I thought Kurama's book looked boring, but hey, I've never been a fan of that kind of book.

I stepped out of my shadowed corner quietly. I snuck up behind Yusuke. Kurama's eyes looked up from his book slightly, not enough for anyone else to see. I put a finger to my lips and he went back to his book. I took a deep breath, in a quiet manner, and yelled in Yusuke's ear, "MESSAGE FOR YUSUSKE URAMESHI!!!"

He jumped ten feet in the air and landed on the couch with a thud. He looked around madly. "What? What?" he asked continuously, finally laying his eyes on me.

"Pick a channel," I say sweetly, moving around the couch.

He glared at me.

"Oh yea, and, have you seen my shoes?"

"Uh...no."

"Kazuma?"

He looks at me. "No, but I think Hiei put them in the freezer." He points over his shoulder to the kitchen.

"Thanks!" I say, patting him on the head and heading for the kitchen door. I get ready to push it open when I stop. I turn back to Kazuma. "Did you say he put them in the _freezer_?"

He nods.

"I'm gunna kill that oni!" I rush into the kitchen and yank open the freezer door. Sure enough, there were my tennis shoes. Frozen. I sigh angrily and pull them out.

_Darkfire?_ a female voice comes into my thoughts.

_Speaking._

_You know who this is right?_

_Yea, just get on with it Osadyro._

_Your mom will be here to get you in ten. You might want to get your butt over here now._

_Yea, yea, be there in a sec._ I close the freezer then my eyes. I concentrate on Osadyro's bedroom. I open my eyes and see her sitting on her bed.

"Hey chica," she says calmly.

"Yo," I reply, setting my shoes down.

"What happened to your shoes?"

"Hiei...he put 'em in the freezer."

She cracks up with an uncontrollable laughter.

"It's not that funny," I say coldly, setting a small fire atop my frozen sneakers. They thaw immediately, water evaporating in seconds. I sit down and put on my shoes. "So...how's he doin'?" I ask to break the insane laughter.

"Ok I suppose," she answers, calming down into a serious face. "I don't really feel like talking 'bout him."

"Whatever, my mom's here anyway. Thanks for covering for me."

"No prob, it wasn't a big deal."

I nod and head downstairs to see my mom waiting at the door. "Hey Mom."

"Hi Honey, ready?"

"Yea, see ya later Sam!" I call back to her.

She waves and I walk out to the green Malibu waiting outside. I got in the passenger side and buckled up. My mom got in and the ride home was silent.

We pulled up to the gray house with black, plastic numbers that read '7989'. I got out and looked at the dead grass. I walked silently to the door and went into my home. Walking down the stairs, I pet the cats absent-mindedly.

I shut the door to my room, turned on "Big and Rich" and lay on my bed. The pillow smelt like me...and like foam. I turn over onto my back and listen to _Six Foot Town_. The lyrics play and I hum to the melody that I've come to learn so well.

The song changes to _Holy Water._ The music starts and I sing with the song:

"Somewhere there's a stolen halo / I use to watch her wear it well / Everything would shine, wherever she would go / But lookin' at her now you'd never tell / Someone ran away with her innocence / A memory she can't get out of her head / And I can only imagine what she's feelin' when she's prayin' / Kneeling at the edge of her bed / And she says take me away, then take me farther/ Surround me now and hold, hold, hold me like holy water, holy water / She wants someone to call her angel / Someone to put the light back in her eyes / She's lookin' through the faces and unfamiliar places / She needs someone to hear her when she cries / And she says take me away, then take me farther/ Surround me now and hold, hold, hold me like holy water / She just needs a little help, to help wash away the pain she's felt / She wants to feel the healin' hands of someone who understands / And she says take me away, then take me farther/ Surround me now and hold, hold, hold me / And she says take me away, then take me farther/ Surround me now and hold, hold, hold me like holy water, like holy water, like holy water, like holy water"

The song fades into _Saved_ and I sit up. I take up Osa, the stuffed wolf that Osadyro gave me for my birthday. I looked at his big eyes and wished he were real. I kiss his head and put him down.

I lean over the edge of the bed and grab my algebra homework. I only had a few more problems to do so I finish them quickly.


	6. Training Day One For the Urabutosatujin

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...

* * *

Chapt. 6

Training Day One For the Urabutosatsujin

I put the book down and lay back down on my pillow. "Glad that's done with," I sigh. A swishing sound came from the door. I sat up and looked at the portal to the Reikai. The purple swirls faded back into my red wall again. I see a teen with a blue pacifier. Jr. was written across his forehead, though his caramel brown hair almost covers it. He was wearing a blue kimono type outfit.

"Darkfire I presume?" he asks, looking me up and down.

"Yea, and you are?"

"Koenma," he answers simply.

"Figured, just makin' sure I wasn't confusing your scent with an ogre's."

"They work for me, I'm not surprised I smell like them. Now, to more serious matters. You've heard of the Urabutosatsujin right?"

I nod. "Yea, an illegal tournament of blood and gore," I say with bitter sarcasm.

"Well, there will be one coming up in about a month. If you will agree to join in this tournament I will not ask you to join the Reikai Tantei again. Deal?"

"No can do. I have to stay here and protect my family," I say, shaking my head in a motion as to say 'sorry'.

"It won't be a problem," Koenma continues, trying to persuade me to join. "Whenever you're needed, you'll immediately be pulled to wherever you're needed."

"School issues."

He thinks for a second. "Isn't your school out in a week?"

"Huh?" I think for a moment. "Oh yeah! Haha!" I give a nervous laugh and scratch behind my head. "Oops."

"Then it's settled!" the ruler says excitedly. "Training starts today at noon." He turns to go through the portal.

"Hey, Koenma?"

He turns.

"Thanks."

He looks perplexed.

"For giving me the opportunity. And for trusting me...though we just met."

He smiles and walks through the portal without a word.

"Weird." I shrug off the thought and get ready for noon. It was ten now, so I had a couple hours to eat and get ready. Yes, eating sounded good.

Noon rolled around quickly. I had taken my sweet time to eat so I had no time to change. I threw on my black, zip-up hooddy and tried to find my sneakers. Under the bed was clear; so were the covers. I guess I should have known two hours would go by fast.

I was rummaging through my closet when the boys entered my room. I didn't notice and continued to toss stuff out of the way. No luck.

"Where the hell are my shoes now?!" I yell in frustration. I walk out and start to shove the pile of crap back into my closet, still taking no notice of the figures in my room. I knew they were there, but they didn't know that.

"Darkfire?" Yusuke asked, coming up behind me. "You ready?"

I turn and glare at him. He steps back a couple paces. My face softens into a gentle smile...a Kurama smile. "Yea, I'm ready. Can I pick where we fight?"

Yusuke shrugs.

"Cool. Nobody move." I close my eyes and reopen them. Everybody is with me in the quiet forest. "Awesome, I didn't leave anybody."

"Same spot as last time?" Kuwabara asks.

"Yea."

Kuwabara takes off running.

"Guess he doesn't wanna be left behind again," Kurama points out, staring at Kazuma's back.

"I guess, but he won't be there before me." I take off after Kuwabara, Hiei hot on my heels. In seconds, I was standing in the clearing. Hiei stands beside me, trying to hide the fact that he was whooped.

"Good God you guys!" Kazuma pants as he practically crawls into the clearing.

I smile and look behind him to see Yusuke and Kurama coming up. "Good job Kuwa, you beat the other two."

He grins like a buffoon, not unusual. I walk over and pat him on the back, stretching greatly. Hiei looks at me like I'm nuts. I am, so it doesn't bother me much.

"Who's first?" Yusuke asks as he and Kurama enter the clearing.

"I don't care, how about Kuwabara," Kurama suggests.

"No way! It's against my honor code to fight girls," Kuwabara says with a stubborn face.

"Would you fight me if I was a guy?" I ask, tapping his bicep.

He looks down at me with a confused expression, again, not unusual. The rest look at me confused too...especially Hiei.

"You see, foxes have this ability called Illusion." Kurama nods in agreement. "I use it quite often...see?" A light flashes as I throw a leaf above my head. When the light fades, shocked faces greet me.

"Ahhhhh!! You're a guy!" Kuwabara screams and hides behind Yusuke.

"Remember, I practice Illusion. This is what I look like when I use it to look like a boy." I look at my outfit. My black hooddy remained and so did my shirt, but I had a more masculine figure. My jeans looked to fit more and I had a black baseball cap. It had special holes for my ears. I flipped it backwards and looked at the cowering Kazuma. "You ready? Or are you gunna chicken out?"

He steps out from behind Yusuke. "I wouldn't turn down a fight from you! Let's go!" He takes a stance and calls forth his Spirit Sword. I jumped back to the other side of the clearing. I realized I was unarmed.

"GO!" Kurama shouted. Kuwabara rushed me and sliced my middle. I dodged easily and stood on his head. I formed a sword of fire and hit him in a certain spot on his neck with the flaming hilt. He fell forward as I jumped off and landed gracefully beside him. I bent down and slung his arm over my shoulders and dragged him over to the others.

"I don't think he'll be gettin' up for a while," I say as I gently lay down Kuwabara. "But he'll live."

"Guess I'm next," Kurama says, stepping around Kuwabara and walking for the far end of the clearing. "Yusuke, it's your call."

"GO!" Yusuke calls from the side. Kurama pulled a rose from his long, red hair and it instantly transformed into a whip of thorns. I smirked and my flame katana changed to grass katana, covered in thorns like his whip. He lashed out at me and I swiped it away with my sword. We did this a few times.

He lashed out once more, but this time it grasped my katana. I tried to tug it away, but he held it strong. I let go of my weapon and it turned into a leaf. Kurama flipped his whip out at me again. I didn't move, but waited for it to get inches from my face before I put my arm up. The thorns cut into my arm as the whip wrapped around it. I took a hold of the whip and pulled, the thorns cutting deeper. This whole time neither Kurama nor I had moved an inch, but now, Kurama was struggling to keep hold of his weapon.

"Give it up Kurama!" I shout, making the streams of blood bigger.

"No." I set the whip on fire and it rushes to Kurama's hand, burning it slightly.

"Sorry, but I like this arm," I say sarcastically, licking the blood on my throbbing right arm. "I'm bored." A knife appears at Kurama's throat. His eyes widen when he realizes that it's there.

"Darkfire wins," Yusuke says with little enthusiasm, knowing he's next. Kurama walks back to the sidelines and Yusuke takes his place. I put the blade back in its respectable spot.

"GO!" Kurama yells. Yusuke gets in the stance for his Rei Gun.

"REI GUN!!!" Yusuke yells. A blue ball of spirit energy emits from his index finger and flies towards me. I smirk and stand there.

"Dark-fire sword," I say calmly. A black, flaming swords appears in my hands. The energy comes closer every second. I jump up and come down on the blue shot, slicing down with my katana. The shot splits. I jump back and slice the two halves, incinerating it.

"You, you obliterated...my Rei Gun," Yusuke faltered, overtaken in shock.

"I did," I reply calmly. I slice the air and Yusuke flies back into the forest. I look at Kurama. "Out of the ring, start counting." He does.

"...Four...five...six...seven..." still no Yusuke, "eight...nine...ten! Darkfire wins," Kurama finishes. Yusuke trips into the clearing, a rip in his shirt, but no wound. Kurama runs over to Yusuke. "You ok?"

"Yea, just got the wind knocked outta me," he says, a small smile on his face.

"That must be where you were hit," he inputs, pointing to the ripped spot in Yusuke's green shirt. "I wonder why it didn't cut you're skin. That's a clean cut, not like a rip you might get from the push of the wind," Kurama thinks aloud. They look over to me.

"What?" I had lost concentration and was now back to normal. They stared at me, wondering why there was no wound. I gave a pained smile and they returned to Yusuke's shirt. My face remains unchanged, but inside I was screaming in agony. _I guess I shoulda hit Yusuke with a softer attack. Damn, this woulda nearly killed him...I'm about ready to keel over._

_What did you just do?_ Hiei's voice came to my thoughts; he was staring at me from a tree.

_Nothing,_ I lie.

_Then why would you say you're – quote – "about to keel over"?_

_You're mistaken._

_You lie. You're hurt._

_What're you gunna do about it Hiei?_

_I don't care, I just want to know why the detective didn't get hurt and you did._

_Same reason you only carry small scars...and are still alive._

_Why?_

_I don't really want a murder on my hands._

_Then why did you attack him with such a strong attack if you had no intension of hurting him?_

_I don't want to appear weak._

_Haha! You, weak? Baka onna, if you can kill me you are far from weak._

_1 – thanks for the compliment, 2 – I am not a stupid girl._

_Whatever..._

_Hn._

"It's my turn to fight," Hiei announces, jumping down from his tree. I look at him in slight shock, but see that he is serious. "I wish to see how well this injured oni onna can fight. Without using that stone, your telekinesis or teleportation," he adds.

"Then you will not use your mortal or darkness flames," I continue for him.

"Fine."

"Injured?" questions Yusuke from the sidelines. I can feel his gaze upon me so I start the fight myself. This is no surprise to Hiei for he acts quickly.

I speed up in my charge for him. Brute strength is all I can muster right now. Claws at the ready, I advance quickly. He smirks and stands there. I stop abruptly in front of Hiei. He remains unmoving. I carelessly scratch his cheek. The illusion fades into thin air.

"Too fast for you?" Hiei's voice comes from behind me. I turn and feel cold metal enter my shoulder.

I can't hold it in and let out a bone-chilling scream. I fell back a bit and clutched my bleeding shoulder. He moves towards me. I jump back, but stumble upon landing. I take out an ordinary leaf and fling it at him. He stands there and watches it come closer. It slashes him across the left cheek.

I fumble to my feet, feeling hot blood flood from my stomach wound. I feel a sharp pain on my left cheek; blood stains my face and shirt. Hiei looks at me in surprise. He feels his left cheek. Nothing.

"I see," he says simply. He rushes me again and punches me across the face. I fly back into a large oak. I slide down the trunk; seeing becomes almost impossible. I get to my feet, ignoring the shooting pain through my body. I look at Hiei and the world starts to spin.

"I think...I lost..." I gasp and fall to the ground.


	7. The Shadows and My First Mission

Again, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Holds information that got deleted in original!

* * *

Chapt. 7

The Shadows and My First Mission

"Where am I?"

"You are in the shadows. Welcome," a feminine voice says. I turn around and see a beautiful woman before me. Her black hair flowed out behind her, as though a breeze was blowing it that way. Stunning red eyes looked at me with great sadness carved into their gaze. Her lips formed a small, but sad, smile. Her long black dress flowed with her hair. Everything about her was so sad.

"Why am I here?"

"Not why, _who._"

"Who?"

"Yes, look." A full size mirror appears before me. I look at my figure. My black hair had become a silver-gray and the small, sharp bangs that were once red are now big and fat, black bangs that stuck out at odd angles. On the left side, my hair curved out into an interesting style. A blood red gem was implanted under my left eye; I was wearing ruby studs in my ears – which look like human ears. A gray sash hangs loosely around my neck. A short, black, half-cape hung sideways on my left shoulder, the Japanese character for flame embroidered on the shoulder front. A deep red T-shirt was being worn over a gray long-sleeved shirt. A midnight tail flicked behind me.

"What am I?"

"Who."

"_Who_ am I, then?"

"Who you were always meant to be."

"Is this a riddle?"

"You were born a special baby. Demon blood coursed through your veins, as it does now. The blood of warring creatures had come together to create you. The Fox of Fire and the Wolf of Darkness, destined to be together but sworn to be apart. You are a child of warring peoples, only you can bring them together."

"But I am Darkfire, I don't understand."

"You were supposed to look like this, but your parents were murdered and were not there to show you the way. I will show you the way, trust me."

"But I don't know your name. And what if I don't want to bring together peoples that I have never known?"

"Then the world will fall. All you have known will be gone. The world will become shadow…such as this place."

"What is your name?"

She remains silent.

I step towards her.

"It's time to wake up. You aren't supposed to stay in the shadows?"

I jolt forward in a cold sweat. I calm down my breathing and look around. The room was not my own. The smell was unique and familiar, but I couldn't seem to place it. I look around the dark room. I've been here before.

Door opens and light floods upon the bed. I duck under the covers to shield me from the light. My nose is suddenly ambushed with smells of familiarity that can't be misplaced. "Hiei?" I say to no one in particular.

"What?" I peek from under the covers, relieved that the light was gone. I sit back up in the bed, now knowing where I was.

"Why am I in your room…again?" I ask, looking about the room for him. A curtain is pulled back and a soft light illuminates the room. I see him sit on the velvet red seat.

"I brought you here after you collapsed," he says nonchalantly, continuing to look out the window.

"I didn't know you cared," I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't," he says in a calm, sadistic voice.

I glare at him. I check to see if I am fully clothed before slipping out of the bed and creeping over to him. He just sits there, unsuspecting. Being a cunning fox has its beneficial factors, such as sneaking about. Anyway, I stand behind him, barely breathing, and raise my hand above his head. I fist it and ram it down through his hair to the middle of his thick skull.

I watch him crumple before me; yes, even Hiei crumples under this pain. He falls forward onto the floor and grasps his head. I let out a cold laugh.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, ONNA!" he screams, jumping up and glaring at me with a fire in his eyes I've never seen.

"I have a name you know," I say coldly, pushing him back into his seat.

He growls at me.

I growl back, baring my teeth, threatening to bite his head off. I stick my tongue out at him, but keep my eyes open. He moves lightning fast for my tongue, but I suck it back into my mouth before he gets to it. "Got ya!" I mock, laughing hysterically. The next thing I know, the nasty tasting fingers of Hiei enter my mouth while it was wide open and laughing. He grabs my tongue and yanks it out into the open. I give a little whimper from the pull.

"You don't like this do you?" Hiei says, smirking at my stupidity.

I shake my head slightly.

"Didn't think so. If you wish to keep your tongue, keep it inside your mouth," he snarls, frowning and releasing my tongue. "Three strikes, once more and you're out."

"I didn't know you were into baseball, Hiei," I say in innocence, returning my tongue to my mouth.

"I'm not, the buffoons downstairs are," he states carelessly, returning to the outside world.

"Well, if you're done with me I'm gunna go visit. See ya." I walk towards the door. I reach for the handle and Hiei appears before me and knocks my hand away. "What?"

"You know something you're not supposed to," his icy voice growls.

"Really? What might that be?"

"A certain secret that you figured out."

"I hate riddles. Let's see, a secret I figured out," I think for a second. "Does this have something to do with you?"

He says nothing.

"Oh, I see. So it's something about you I shouldn't know." I pause. "I know now. Silly me, I should have known this a long time ago. You don't want anyone else to know that Yukina's your little sis."

He cups his hand over my mouth. "Shut it, you baka."

I push his hand away. "Your secret is safe. I wouldn't tell anyone anyway, I value my life." I push him aside and open the door. I step outside and turn back to Hiei. "You should tell her, y' know. She deserves to know."

"Hn." I shake my head sadly at him and walk down the lonely hallway. I hear a door click shut, but I pay no mind to it. I keep my head down and stare at the floor as I walk. Maybe that's why I ran into him.

"Watch it!" a boy yells. I look up just in time to collide with his chest. We both fell to the ground. I rub my nose and look at the boy with one eye.

"What the?"

"Sorry 'bout that, Darkfire," Kuwabara says apologetically.

"It's ok, Kuwa. Where were ya goin' in such a hurry anyway?" I ask standing up and offering him a hand.

"Hiei's room," he says, taking my hand.

"Why?" I inquire pulling him up and looking up into his gentle eyes – the exact opposite of Hiei's.

"We got a job to do," he says, letting go of my hand.

"Oh, well, I don't think he's in the mood," I tell him, looking back at his door. "Anything I can help with?"

"Erm…not sure. Hold on a sec." He pulls out what looks like a compact mirror. It clicks open and he starts to talk to someone. "Ok, thanks. Bye, Koenma." He flips the mirror shut. "You get to take Hiei's place!" he informs me excitedly. "Since you're just as fast as Hiei, and much more resourceful, and you use your head…Koenma said it was ok."

"Cool, where we goin'?"

"Follow me; we gotta get the other two." He races down the hall and I follow in a light jog. We reach the end of the hall in about two minutes flat, though I could have made it in about two seconds or less at top speed.

"Where's Hiei?" Yusuke asks as we stop in front of them.

"He's in a bad mood, I'm taking his place," I state calmly.

"Welcome then, this will be I tough first mission," Kurama says kindly.

"Hey, Kuwabara, you did check if it was ok right?" Yusuke questions, looking at Kazuma suspiciously.

"'Course I did, Urameshi! I'm not a half wit like you!" Kuwabara defends.

"Come now boys, we have a job to do," I say in a mother-like tone, stepping between the two bickering idiots.

"She's right, come on. A portal has been opened," Kurama says, turning and walking towards a blank wall. He steps into the wall and pink sparks fly from it. He's gone.

"We better follow, come on." Yusuke steps through the wall, followed by Kuwabara. I step towards it cautiously and jump in.

Suddenly flooded with pink and black, I hold my breath. The color fades quickly and I soon find myself on a cliff side. I look out over a pool of black, no color, just black. A, get this, blue sun sparkles on the still surface. A sudden feeling sends chills down my spine.

"Comin', Darkfire?" a voice calls from behind me. I turn and see the other three waiting for me. I run to them and we head for a castle. We stop at another cliff.

"Now what?" Kuwabara asks, looking over the edge.

"Yes, we need to get there, but we are sadly stuck here," Kurama says, also looking over the cliff.

"Your logic amazes me, Kurama," I state sarcastically, looking at the demonic castle. A dark green aura rises from the creeping castle. The putrid smell of blood sweeps the land before it. "I can get there."

"How?" Yusuke asks.

"I can jump over there. For me, it's not a far leap. But for you, your guts would splatter the rocks below," I reply calmly, still gazing at the castle.

"Any way we could get over there alive?" Kuwabara asks, worry ringing in his voice.

"No, I'm still a little weak from Yusuke and Hiei's battles. Tell me what to do and I'll do it." I turn to them with a straight face.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stare at me like I'm nuts. Kurama looks at me, and then he says:

"I guess there's no changing your mind. We need to retrieve an artifact, The Devil's Key. We don't know how heavily it will be guarded though. It looks like a regular stone, but it has a distinct mark – the Japanese character for demon. You know what that looks like?"

I nod.

"Good luck then."

"WHAT?" Kuwa and Yusuke scream in unison.

"You're gunna let her go alone?" Yusuke says in worry.

"Yes," Kurama answers calmly, still looking at me.

"You really think she can do it alone?" Kazuma asks, his gentle eyes filled with worry.

"I know she can."

"Don't worry, Kazuma, I'll be back. In once piece even," I say, trying to reassure him. I give them a warm smile before I turn and jump from the cliff. Landing gracefully on the other side, I turn and wave at the boys. I turn back to the ominous castle before me. I take a deep breath and push the door open.

Fresh blood floods my nose, causing me to cover it quickly. I look through the blackened room. Bodies littered the floor, demons and humans alike. At the other end of the room a shadowed figure moves about. The murderer.

He looks up at me. "Dessert, this is a wonderful day!" booms the figure from the room. The door slams shut behind me, engulfing me in darkness. I use it to my advantage.

I becoming one with the shadows, I move to the big figure gorging itself on the flesh of its kill. "You shouldn't do that," I say in a deathly voice. I take a leaf and slit his throat before he even has time to react. "Easy." I move from the carcass and head for a door I spotted earlier.

It swings open easily to reveal a training room. And, like in the room before, the door slams shut behind me. "That's annoying."

"What? Scared that you're locked in?" a voice hissed.

"No, it's just that the whole door slamming and locking is used way too much." I stand still, waiting for any movement. A demonic aura fills the room, and everything smelled the same.

"Well, get used to it," the voice hisses again. A body materializes before me. A tall, dark man with a green cloak concealing his body smiles evilly at me. His short, spiked hair looks orange, but I know it's blonde. "You seem a worthy opponent for a female."

"Gee, thanks." He looks about six foot two, much taller than me. I smirk at him and he just keeps smiling. He disappears again. I frown. "That's my trick." I raise my energy a bit more, sending black flames sparking from my body like lightning.

A yelp emits from a corner. I turn to see the man huddled there holding his face. My flame got him good. I take this opportunity and send a blade for his neck. He gasps and rears back into the corner. I stop it at his flesh, a small trickle of blood streams down.

"Wha-what do you-you want?" he stammers in fear.

"Where's The Devil's Key?"

"Will I li-live?"

"Depends on the information."

"In the center room of this castle. The bottom level. Each level has its own guardian, like me," he says quickly, praying that I'm generous.

"Is there a way to get to the bottom without dealing with the guardians?" I ask, pulling the knife away slightly.

"Yes, yes there is!" he answers excitedly.

"Will you show me?" The blade inches back a little more.

"Yes, yes!" He removes his hand from his face and shakily stands up. I see the burn I inflicted upon his right cheek. His skin was mangled and scorched, barely below his eye. It slightly resembled a dragon. "Um…" He points to the blade that still hovers before him.

"Oh, sorry." The blade flies back to me and I catch it with ease and put it in a pocket. "Lead the way…uh," I look at him again, "what's your name?"

"Shi, my name is Shi," he says, eager to stay on my good side.

"Well, Shi, let's go." He steps to the opposite wall and knocks on it three times. It opens up and reveals an ominous staircase. He steps down and turns back to me.

"Don't worry, these stairs are perfectly safe." He turns and continues down, I follow closely behind. "You know, I never wanted to become a guardian, they threatened my family. I didn't like the fact that they killed people. I kept to my room and only injured the people that made it past Skaw, the first guardian," he spoke with certain sadness in his voice. The scars he carried were ones that you can't get from battle, and those are the worst.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? This is not your doing."

"You are a fox, something about my destiny binds me to them."

"Yes, you are the special child that was banished from the wolf clan seven years ago. Have you come to save me?" he turns his silver eyes back to me.

"I was sent to retrieve the key, but I will help you free." My face remains straight the whole time, but I feel sorry for him.

"They sent you alone?" he asks, turning forward again.

"I was the only one who could make the jump."

"Oh." The rest of the journey was made in silence. The winding stairs continued on for what seemed like forever. We stop at a large, wooden door.

"This is the room, the last test awaits you."

"Test?" I reach for a blade.

"You must find the stone, I can't help you."

"Wait for me; I'll help you to the outside." I step through the doorway into a large, circular room. Scattered about the floor, stones of equal size, color, texture, and design await me. I look at them all. They are all the same, but only one of them is the key while the rest are just normal stones.

I wander about the room, inspecting the stones. I dare not pick them up for fear of any traps. They all have the Japanese character for demon on them. I search a while longer.

"Everything ok?" Shi calls from the door.

"Yea, great." I'm about ready to give up when, out of the corner of my eye, I notice a strange aura glowing. I calmly walk over the strange glow and notice it's a stone. _Could this be it? None of the others have a demonic aura, I bet this is the one._ I squat down before it. "Looks safe." I touch the demonic stone. A burst of power floods from it and engulfs the room in a blackish purple mist.

"So, you are the Chosen Child," a great voice boomed around me.

"No," I answer in seriousness, standing my ground.

"Only the Chosen Child can touch me and release my power. You must be," it booms again, like thunder in a storm.

"A chosen one for what?"

"Why tell what you know?"

"Just checkin'. Why would The Devil's Key help me with my destiny?"

"In time, child, you will know what you must do." The blackish aura fades as quickly as it had come, leaving me standing in the room looking clueless.

"That helps a bunch," I say sarcastically, picking up the stone. I turn and walk back to Shi. He looks at me.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, come on. We gotta get outta here." I take his hand and race up the stairs. He stumbles behind me the entire way, but we make it to the top in record time. I burst through the door into the lighted room. Guards greet our return. "Hey guys, move if you want to live," I order in a deathly voice that would make Hiei hide.

Nothing.

"They're powerful, be careful," Shi whispers in my ear.

I smirk. The guards rush towards me. Arrows wiz by my ears, daggers fly close and energy attacks scrape slightly. Poor aim. I hold my hand up and summon a dark energy forth. The blast is released and the guards fall dead. "Come on, Shi, let's go."

Nothing.

"Shi?" I turn back and see the fallen fox with an arrow in his head. "Damn, I thought I could save him." I bend down and shut his eyes. I stand up again and bow. "Thanks for your help." I turn my back to him and race out of the castle.

The doors burst open easily and the cliff edge comes into view. I close in on it quickly and leap up and out. I can see the tree boys staring at me with shocked faces. I can't make it. I start to lose air, but just then – by sheer luck – the castle blows up. The force pushes me flying into Yusuke and Kurama.

"Ack! You ok, Darkfire!" Kuwabara asks worriedly, picking me up off the two boys.

"I got it," I say proudly, thrusting the stone towards Kurama.

"Good job," he says. He goes to take it but the stone rejects him by sending black lightning to his fingers.

"Hm? Guess the stone was right," I say, poking the rock.

"What?" Yusuke says, looking at me.

"It said that only the Chosen Child could touch it." I look up and see them staring at me. "Oh, heh, heh! Long story, maybe Koenma knows, ask him!" They continue staring. "Listen, I gotta get goin'. Open a stupid portal and let's go," I say with more seriousness.

Kurama turns away and walks through a portal; apparently they had it waiting for a while. The other two follow shortly and I walk in after them. The same lights flood around me and disappear quickly. I step out into an office. "Huh?" I look around frantically.


	8. One Mistake I'll live Hiei Meet Osadyro!

Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Chapt. 8

One Mistake, I'll Live. Hiei Meet Osadyro!

"Welcome," a voice says.

I look around and see no one. I feel a tug on my pant leg. I look down and see a toddler. Squatting down to his level I say, "Yes Koenma, sir?"

He looks slightly shocked, but that fades quickly. "Put that stone in there would you? Since you're the only one that can touch it," he instructs, pointing to a small vault. I stand up and walk over to it. I place the stone in and turn back to Koenma.

"Well, if that's all, I gotta go."

He opens his mouth to say something, but I have already gone. I open my eyes and find myself sitting in a tree outside my school. I hear the bell ring and I can see kids flood into the halls.

I wait in my tree silently for about five minutes when I spot Osadyro coming out. I jump down quietly and make my way to her. "Hey!" I call.

She stops and turns to me. "Hey!" I get to her and she looks at me with a serious face. "You owe me."

"Why?"

"I covered for you again. Altering people's minds isn't an easy task you know," she scolds.

"Sorry, sheesh. I didn't think I'd lose to Hiei this time. But he got me while I was hurt."

"So, that doesn't matter."

"Yea, well, it doesn't help the fact that I had lost a lot of blood before he stabbed me in the shoulder."

"Why didn't you block?" She continues walking.

"I had no weapons." I pause. "He still has them. Baka oni didn't tell me!"

"Well, it's partially your fault for not remembering, y' know."

"Yea, I know, but still."

"Besides, it's not like Hiei's the one to tell people those kinds of things."

"No shit." The rest of the way home is made in silence.

We reach her house and I call my mom to tell her that I was doing homework at Sam's place. Sam is Osadyro's human name.

"What were you doing today anyway?" she asks once I put the phone down.

"I did a mission for Koenma; Hiei was in a pissy mood."

She nearly spit up the pop she was drinking. "What?!? You helped the Reikai Tantei?!"

"It's no big deal. I just wanted to see the Makai."

"Did you help them?"

"Had to, I was the only one who could do it," I say nonchalantly, shrugging and sipping my own soda.

She sighs and turns back to MTV.

"Oh yea, I gotta go." I stand up.

"Why?"

"Gotta get my weapons. Oh, and thanks." I disappear before she can say a word. I open my eyes and see a ticked Hiei standing in front of me. I jump back in fear, falling over the bed.

"You went on my mission," he snarls at me, inching closer to where I lay.

"Didn't think Kuwabara would like being disassembled, so I went," I defended nervously, backing up into the wall.

"That was my mission, I was supposed to retrieve the item," he barked, looming over me in a menacingly way.

"You are a chosen child too?" I ask fearfully.

"Maybe; Koenma said I would be able to touch it. I alone would be able to release its power," he barked again, picking me up by the front of my shirt.

"Yea, well, you've been matched," I choke, grabbing his arm so I don't fall through.

He says nothing and glares at me – man, if looks could kill. He tosses me back onto the bed. I bounce once...straight to the floor.

I yelp when I hit the floor – landing on your shoulder hurts. "Ow..." I sit up and rub my shoulder gently. I grasp Hiei's comforter firmly between my teeth. He looks at me strangely. I give a painful smile and pound my shoulder back into place with my palm. My grip tightens on the blanket. "Damn," I mumble, rubbing my shoulder gingerly.

"What do you want?" he snaps, unfazed by me.

"Huh?" I ask in confusion, standing up...sorta.

"You wouldn't just come here; what do you want?"

I think for a moment. "Where'd you put my weapons?" I ask, remembering why I was here.

"The training hall."

I stare at him through the darkness...not that I minded, the dark that is.

He sighs in irritation. "Follow me." He walks to the door, opens it and leaves. I follow shortly. Can you believe this guy? One moment he's about ready to murder me, and the next, he's acting like nothing happened. Yeesh, talk about mood swings.

"Hiei?" I ask after a while, to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Hm?" he answers, looking straight.

"Can you answer me something honestly?"

"Of course."

"No matter what the question?"

"Out with it onna," he says, a little more forcefully.

"Were you afraid?"

"Of what?" he asks, looking back at me for a moment then turning back to face the front.

"When I was battling you the first time...when I gave you your scars," I whisper the last part in shame of my lack of control.

He's silent for a moment. "I was."

I stop in mid step. I grab his arm and he turns and looks at my hand.

"What?"

"Was I that insane?" I ask, a slight fear in my voice.

He says nothing and takes my hand from his arm. "Don't worry about it," he says, certain harshness to his voice, but soothing at the same time.

I bow my head in shame and walk ahead of him. He follows and soon gets ahead of me again. He turns and opens a door. I stop and stand in the dark frame. He flips a light switch.

I look upon the training room. In the center, a mat was placed as a ring. Scattered around the ring, weights and other such training devices looked worn from use. Placed on the white walls, weapons of various sorts shown in the light. Katanas, tantos, wakazashis and other weapons of various names, dazzled in my wide eyes. I looked about the room in awe...I had just died and gone to heaven.

"You like it?" Hiei asked, breaking my trans.

"Like it? No. I love it!" I rush up to the ring, bow quickly and flip gracefully to the center, all in one swift, fluent motion.

"Nice," Hiei compliments. Shocker. He speeds up to the ring, bows and flips with a spin right beside me.

"Nice," I compliment.

He just smirks.

"Hey? Can I bring a friend?"

He stares at me.

I sigh. "May I please bring Osadyro over for some sparring?" I ask, speaking slowly.

"I guess. I mean, I don't care," he shrugs it off and turns away and punches the air.

I sigh again. I close my eyes and concentrate on finding Osadyro's mind link. I sit for a moment, focusing hard on finding Osadyro. After about five minutes, I find her.

_Hey, Osadyro?_

_Speaking._

_It's Darkfire._

..._You think?_

_Yea, hey. You wanna come spar with Hiei and me?_

_I suppose that could be interesting._

_Great! Can you get here yourself, or do I need to bring you?_

"I'm right here," a voice says, bending down next to my ear.

I jump back in shock, falling to the floor. "Gah! Don't do that!" I yell, trying to slow my heart down. "You wanna give me a heart attack?"

"Might be fun," she teases.

"You're as bad as Hiei."

She turns and looks at Hiei. He had been watching our quarrel with mild interest. "So you're the infamous Hiei," she smiles, putting her hand out for him.

He looks at it suspiciously before shaking it. "I suppose."

"Great, introductions. Hiei, Osadyro. Osadyro, Hiei. Good, can we fight now?" I plead, jumping around like an eager pup.

"Down girl," Osadyro teases, patting my head.

I glare at her. "I'm not a dog."

"Sure you are," Hiei taunts.

"I'm a wolf, there's a difference," I growl.

He just smirks. "Whatever."

"Don't diss the wolf, she's temperamental," Osadyro warns him.

"Really?" he says in amusement, looking at my fuming figure. "I find that truly fascinating."

"Whatever, it's your funeral," she says with little care, shrugging and levitating over to the wall of weapons. I like that, wall of weapons. Anyway.

"So, now what?" Hiei asks, shifting his gaze.


	9. Hiei Vs Osadyro! I Lose?

Chapt. 9

Hiei Vs. Osadyro! I Lose?

I grin evilly. "I want to see how well you fare against Osadyro." He gives a worried look...kinda. "Don't worry, she'll just use skill." I look over my shoulder at Osadyro, who, at the moment, was admiring a wide range of shurikens. "Careful, if you don't move she'll rip you up."

"Heh, can't scare me," Hiei says, a hint of nervousness in his voice. And, as if on cue, a shuriken whizzes dangerously by my ear. Hiei's eyes widen as the deadly star gets closer to his head. I reach out and carelessly catch it.

"Your senses are lacking," Osadyro scolds, coming up behind me.

"Yea, yea. Lay off," I tell her carelessly, pocketing the throwing star. "I'm not at my best."

"Excuses, excuses! How do expect to avenge your parents if you can't fight in mid or less condition?"

I force down anger. "Let it go Osa, I'm not in the mood."

She looks at me, her long hood hiding her eyes. "Right. So, Hiei, set the rules." She turns and faces him.

"Weapons and brute strength only."

"Fine by me...you're still gunna lose." They take their respectable spots on the mat while I walk to the side and stand at the ready.

"Ready?" They take a stance. "GO!" I shout. Round 1, begin.

Hiei and Osadyro rush each other with matched speed. Stars appear out of nowhere and find themselves in Hiei's exposed shoulder. He winces slightly, but continues with his attack. He draws his katana and slashes at Osa's stomach. She dodges easily.

I grow bored after about five minutes. I turn from the battle and go the one of the walls. It held katanas and wakazashis. I gazed at the various lengths and styles. Each of them are different – style, color, soul – but they all hold the same purpose: murder.

I walk along the wall, marveled at the collection. I come across a picture. It was of the Reikai Tantei. The girls and Koenma were there, along with another woman. I thought it was a neat picture. Let's see if you can picture it in your mind:

Yusuke sat in the middle upon the sandy beach, looking quite content. Keiko sat next to him, the same expression on her face. Botan sat on the other side of Keiko. She was holding the baby form of Koenma; he was holding her oar proudly. Shizuru and the other lady were standing behind Botan, talking and pointing to Kazuma and Yukina. Kazuma was laughing like he does, while Yukina looked up at him with a gentle smile on her face. Kurama was sitting on Yusuke's right, looking at a bored Hiei. Hiei was...well, he was being Hiei, staring off into the waves.

"Darkfire? Earth to Darkfire!" a voice screamed in my ear.

I jump in shock. "What?"

"'Bout time," Osa said irritably. "Hiei's not getting hurt, but you're bleeding like crazy. Mind explaining?"

I look down into a pool of crimson blood.

"You did it again. Like with Urameshi," Hiei puts in, looking at my bloody figure.

I nod.

"Did what?" Osadyro cuts in, utterly confused.

"When she battled Yusuke, she hit him with an attack that would have probably killed him. She took the injury upon herself instead, leaving Yusuke with a ripped shirt as the only evidence that there was an attack," Hiei explains. "She also did the same for me...only I was half dead when she decided I deserved to live," Hiei adds with sarcastic bitterness.

"And she just did it now, I take it," Osadyro says slowly, putting the information together.

"Yes."

"Funny thing is, I didn't even realize Hiei was being ripped up. Speaking of which, damn Hiei you suck," I inform him sadly.

"Hn, and you could do better?"

"Hell ya! I'll prove it to ya too," I declare confidently.

"In that condition?" he teased, looking me up and down.

"Yea, these are just scratches compared to what she's done to me before."

"Ahem, if we're gunna battle, may we please get on with it?" Osadyro cuts in.

"Sure thing, just let me get the brothers." I walk along the wall looking for my weapons.

"Brothers?" Hiei asks, following me.

"My weapons, they're brothers."

"Oh, they're over there," he says, pointing to a stand at the head of the mat.

"Why are they at such an honorable place?" I question, turning for the stand.

He doesn't reply, just follows. I decide to make quick pace, seeing as how Osadyro has a short temper, so I jump the mat and land smoothly before the stand. I carefully pick up Ookami (Japanese for wolf) and strap him to my back. I slide Kitsune (Japanese for fox) through my back belt loop on my jeans. I turn and pace the impatient one.

"Ready Osa?" I taunt.

"To beat you? Any day," she jokes, taking a stance.

"You wish." Taking a basic stance, I rest my hands lightly on the hilts of the brothers. I smirk at Osadyro from across the mat and glance over at Hiei, who is acting as referee.

"Ready? Go!"


	10. I Win, But What a Nightmare!

Yes, we all know that the story is mine but Yu Yu Hakusho is not.

* * *

Chapt. 10

I Win. But What a Nightmare!

Osadyro rushed me, shurikens hidden in the folds of her cloak. She threw three at me. I drew Kitsune and batted them away, left-handed. Osadyro continued for me; I slid Kitsune back. She punched for my face; I dodged. She kept up her assault of punches. I moved easily in and out of her fists, never moving my hands from the hilts of my swords.

She pulls a few kicks, but they miss. She goes for an uppercut to my jaw. I take this moment and fling a blade at her. It hits its mark on her shoulder. Stumbling back, she removes the blade and throws it into a nearby wall.

"Where'd that come from? Your hands never moved," Hiei says in bewilderment.

I lift up my right hand and reveal several small blades. "I'm always prepared," I tell him, still looking at Osadyro as she regains the proper footing.

"That's cheating Darkfire," she accuses.

"It's just like your shurikens. I'm no cheater...at least not when it comes to you," I say, grinning at the last part. "You're just better with powers and I'm better without."

"You're good with both," Hiei states coldly.

"Geez Hiei, I'm sorry, get over it already." Osadyro takes this chance to lunge at me. I see her coming, but my mind is a little slow sometimes. She sucker punches me across the face and sends me flying towards Hiei. We – I – collide into Hiei and we go flying into a weight set. F.y.i., don't do that.

I stumble up, throwing the weights off to the side. I hold my head; an eight-pounder hit it. "Jesus Osa! Warn me next time!" I yell, jumping back onto the mat.

"You saw it comin', it's your own damn fault you got hit," Osadyro remarks.

"Yea, well..." I look over at Hiei, "I think we should help him." I point to Hiei. A ten-pound weight has flattened his hair; a couple of sixes squashed his hand; he lay on top of the rack.

"I wonder if he's dead," Osadyro thinks aloud.

"And if he is, you're bringing him back to life!" I snap, knowing what she wanted to really do.

"You're no fun," she pouts.

"Feed your vampire needs on a human." I jump over to Hiei's side and take the weights from his hand and hair. "Hiei? You dead?"

"Yes," is his only reply.

"Ok, just checkin'." I turn to Osadyro. "He's dead, I suppose you can suck 'im dry," I say with a mischievous grin.

Hiei shoots up and stands behind me. "I'm alive alright?!"

"I was kiddin' Hiei, chill," I say with a slight laugh.

He glares at me.

"Damn it Darkfire, don't get my hopes up," Osadyro complains.

I just shake my head and jump back on the mat. "Ready for round two?" I taunt.

"Heh, I'm always ready," she says confidently.

"Then here I come!" I push off the mat and race towards her at an alarming rate. I throw I few leaf blades to her face. She acts as expected and swats the leaves away. When she looks back to me, I'm not there.

"Huh? Where'd she go?" Osadyro looks around the room. Hiei does too.

"I don't know, she's...so fast," Hiei says in astonishment.

I watch them search from the corner of the room. The shadows harbor my scent, energy, body and anything else they could use to locate me. I smirk in my hideout.

_Come on Osa; are you really that dumb? You, of all people, should know how I fight. I'm gunna get you._

_Found you Darkfire._

_Ahhhhh! Hiei!! I forgot, the shadows don't hide thoughts! I'll get you if you tell Osa!_

_So, you're in this corner._ Hiei comes closer to me. My eyes grow wide, but I know he can't see me. _To tell or not to tell, that is the question._

_You've been around Kurama too long. You tell, and the next time we fight, I'll make sure to let you die._

_Right._ He moves away from my corner and moves along the wall. _I think Osadyro has found you anyway._

I smell Osa within the shadows. I look to my left and, sure enough, there's Osa. She's gliding towards me angrily, a knife at the ready.

"Eek!" I spring from my shadow and stand on the mat. Osadyro jumps out after me. I dodge at the last second and land a right hook to her face. I uppercut her in the stomach and elbow her back.

"Oof!" is all she lets out as she slams on the mat.

Hiei starts to count – happy he actually remembered. "10, Darkfire wins," he declares, very unenthused.

I bend down to Osa's level. "Hehe, I win." A stupid grin appears on my face.

She snorts in disapproval. "Whatever." She stands up and looks down at me. "You won this time, but next time we use powers."

"Ok," I say, standing up as well. I look at my watch. 6:00 on the dot. "We should head home, it's getting late."

Osadyro turns to face me again. "I guess. But you're coming to school tomorrow."

"Aw man. How come I gotta go?" I whine.

"'Cuz I ain't coverin' for ya again."

I sigh. "Fine. See ya tomorrow Hiei." I wave and teleport to Osa's house. She's right behind me when I arrive. "See ya later." I walk out the door and race home.

The rest of the night was boring so...on to the next day!

Bee...Beep...Beep! I shoot up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. I reach over and turn off my alarm clock to stop the annoying beep. I calm my breathing and slide out of bed. The light flips on and I pick out some clothes from the pile on the floor.

"Damn, gotta stop havin' that dream." I step out of my room and flip the lights off. Walking to the bathroom, I heave a sigh. The bathroom tile is cold and clammy; a hot shower sounds beautiful.

I step in and let the water wash over me. Giving another sigh, I think about the dream I woke up to:

Watching Hiei fall back into his blood, my mind is lifted of its haze. I can see Hiei, unmoving and half dead. Hot tears well in my eyes; I know I did that. Rain falls on my head, but I can't feel it. The world around us fades into black. Everything. Nothing. The Hiei fades away too. Alone. All alone.

"What have you done?!"

"How can you not mean to kill someone?!"

"What did you do Darkfire?"

"Did I deserve to die?"

"Do you enjoy this?"

"Why? Why? Why!"

Voices flood the void. Questions, faces, flood about me. I want to get out. Tears run down my cheeks. Can't breathe. Flood. Help!

I shake my head to clear the horrible memory. How must Hiei feel? I can only imagine. I look at my bandaged torso. Hiei was afraid. He carries scars, so shall I. I rip away at the soaked gauze. Turning off the water, I keep the gauze from going into the drain.

The indentations are shallow enough. I run my fingers along the rivulets: my collarbone down to my abs. I cringe when I remember how Hiei pressed my hand to his. I can still hear his scream echo in my brain. He was afraid. I terrified Hiei Jaganshi, The Forbidden Child.

Stepping out of the shower into the warm mist, I wrap a towel around me. There's a knock on the door.

"Come in," I call. The door opens and cool air rushes in. The door clicks shut. I turn a see Hiei leaning on the door.

"Bad time?" he asks sheepishly, turning to look at he floor.

"Kinda...but since you're here," I walk up to him, "can you help me?" I push a roll of fresh gauze towards him.

"Huh?" His face turns a bit pink.

"I just need you to wrap it around the back, I can do the rest," I add, pushing the gauze a bit closer. He takes it. I turn around and drop my towel to my waist. I can sense Hiei turning slightly redder.

He presses the end of the gauze to my semi-wet back and hands the roll to me. Taking it, I wrap it around my front and give it back to Hiei. This goes on until we're done. I pull my towel back up and turn to him.

"Thanks."

He nods, trying to hide the redness in his face. "I'm surprised your sister hasn't come yet," Hiei began, changing the subject.

"She's left already," I inform him, pulling up another dome of fire.

No response. He just kinda stared at the dome. You see, I could see him but he can't see me. It took me a while to perfect the technique. Since I really didn't go into detail what Hiei looks like, I'll do it now.

His hair is midnight black with a white starburst in the middle. It defied gravity...sticking straight up like it does would've stumped Einstein to the day he died. His jagan was always covered with a thick, white bandana. Usually sporting a black cloak, he wears black pants and high boot-like shoes. I think he wears from one to five white belts, but I can't be certain. Of course, he owns black tank tops...but how much he wears them is beyond me. And, dare I say it, he has a breath-taking body. He may be short and lean, but I'll be damned if he ain't got the most muscular body I've ever seen. Oh yes, and those eyes; blood red rubies that'll ensnare you in their mesmerizing gaze, no matter how much you fight it.

"You 'bout done onna?" Hiei brakes in, irritated.

"Yea, yea. Keep your drawers on," I answer back in the same irritation; he broke through my wonderful thoughts. I let down my barrier and walked out of the bathroom, still drying my hair and ears. "So," I began, "what you doin' here?" I throw my towel in the hamper.


	11. School and Short Descriptions

Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, don't claim to.

* * *

Chapt. 11

School and Short Descriptions

"Koenma wanted me to tail you through school today and see what you do," he explains in his smooth, seductive voice as I comb my hair. When I get done I shake my head like a wet dog. "What's the point?"

"I like it better when it looks wind-blown. I just comb it to get the tangles out," I say, walking towards the stairs. "Why does Koenma have this sudden fascination for me?"

"He just wants to see how you handle things in the Ningenkai." He follows me up the stairs in a light step.

"Hn," is my reply.

"That's my line."

"When it becomes a line, I'll ask before I use it."

He gives me a 'you're an idiot' look.

"I'm sorry, but two letters is not a line," I shrug and grab my backpack. "Come on, I'm gunna miss the bus." I grab a Pop-Tart from the pantry, lock the door when we're out and race for my bus stop. Easy task usually, but you gotta act human in the human world. Though, unknown to Hiei, he was invisible to the ningens. I made sure of that.

We arrive at the stop and the bus pulls up.

"Made it just in time Anna," Ivan smirks. Ivan's a kid from school that just happens to ride the same bus as me.

"No shit Sherlock," I tease, stepping on after him.

_Anna?_ Hiei pops in my mind.

_My human name._

_I see._

_Darkfire isn't a real practical human name...Anna is the name my parents gave me._

_It's nice._

_Don't flatter yourself._ I take a seat in the back of the bus, where I always sit. I put my back against the window, put my left hand on the seat in front of me, my right on my knees and stare at the passing scenery.

Everybody chatters happily around me. Most of the people sit in the front of the bus, though a couple three sit near the back. I'm a loner on the bus. I talk to no one and no one talks to me.

I pull out my Pop-Tart and unwrap it. Devouring it a bit at a time, I continue to stare.

"Hey, Anna, what's up?" Osa asks as she comes back.

I pull my legs up and let her sit down. "Not much Sam. You?"

"Same old, same old," she says nonchalantly.

"Want some?" I ask, pushing a S'mores Pop-Tart towards her.

She takes it and devourers it in a matter of seconds.

"No breakfast?" I inquire, returning to the outside.

"Not really."

Nothing from me.

_Why's Hiei here?_

_Koenma sent him to follow me today._

_Creepy._

_Just a little._

_I heard that._ Hiei just can't stay outta my head can he? I close the connection and remain silent for the remainder of the trip.

School comes into view and I let out an irritated sigh. We step off the bus and the three of us – Hiei, Osa and I – walk up to the eighth grade lockers. We stop at Osa's then move on to mine. Science here we come.

The day was boring, so I'll give ya the short version: the day goes by, Hiei follows me everywhere, had to cover his eyes in the gym locker room third hour, no questions asked all day and then we went for the bus.

_That was the most boring thing I've ever had to sit through._

_Now you know what Yusuke, Kazuma and Kurama go through everyday._

_I guess._

_Shut up and walk._ I step onto the bus and make my way to the back. The journey home is loud and annoying, but I survived (how would I be telling you this story if I didn't?). Anyway, the bus stopped at my stop and I got off.

"Is it always like that?" Hiei asks, first thing to come outta his mouth since school.

"Yes." I heave a sigh of annoyance after saying it. "So, we got training today?" I say after a long pause.

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll have to let my mom know. Then we can..." I start, but Hiei stops and holds my shoulder. I turn and look at him. "What is it Hiei?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Why would Hiei, of all people, be apologizing? To me, none-the-less.

"For hurting you like that while you were weak," he says, indicating to my right shoulder.

"Naah, don't worry 'bout that. I wasn't paying attention." I take his hand and give a warm smile. His cold eyes seem to melt and show like a rose after the rain. For a moment, his hard exterior gives way to a gentler side. But it went just as it had come.

"The others will start to wonder, come on," he orders, taking back his hand and walking on.

I give him a funny look, but follow after him. He looks perplexed about something, but I can't tell what. His eyes keep scanning the area around us, as if searching for something. I can't help but worry.

We reach my door and go straight to my room. "So, where we trainin'?" I ask after a bit.

"A new place. Just be ready for us in an hour." He turns and walks for the portal.

"Hiei..." I whisper. He stops and turns his head slightly. "...Is something wrong?"

"No, why would you ask?" he snaps angrily.

"I'm a wolf, I can sense these things."

"There's nothing wrong."

"Would you tell me if there was?"

"No," he answers shortly, disappearing into the portal.

"I can see the scars he where's on his icy heart; I just wish he'd let me help," I sigh. "Can't he see that I, too, carry scars?"

Since training gets boring for a week, I've decided to describe the characters to you instead. I might even include myself.

Yusuke: black hair that's always gelled back. Deep brown, puppy dog eyes. On school days, he wears a green jumper; but on regular days and training days, he wears blue jeans, a T-shirt of sorts and an occasional brown or black jacket.

Keiko: short brown hair, bright blue eyes. On school days, she wears a blue skirt and top that kinda makes her look like a sailor girl; and on regular days, she wears a skirt or dress of sorts (I don't see the girls as much as the boys).

Kuwabara: orange hair in an Elvis style cut. Beady little eyes, I think they're black or brown. School days, he wears a blue jumper like Yusuke's; and any other time, jeans and a T-shirt.

Botan: baby blue hair and bright pink eyes. A smile is always plastered upon her face, with the exception of when she needs to be serious (not often). Sometimes she's wearing a pink kimono, but most of the time she's wearing jeans and a tank top or T-shirt...occasionally a jacket with lots of pockets.

Kurama: long, red hair and brilliant green eyes. On school days, he wore a purplish jumper, different from Yusuke and Kuwabara's. Any other days (weekends and days off) he wears slacks or jeans and shirts that vary every time.

Shizuru: she just wears slacks and some sort of shirt or tee, and she usually is carting around a jacket. Not too much about her.

Yo-Ko: golden eyes and long silver hair. Fox ears and tail, silver of course. Usually wearing what his human form puts on...but Yo-Ko rarely shows.

Yukina: long, blue-green hair in a ponytail with a red bow type thing. Big, soft, sparkling red eyes. She's always wearing a blue kimono whenever I see her...I wonder if she owns anything else. She's so innocent; it's hard to believe that she's related to Hiei (don't tell him I told you that).


	12. Iowa for a Vacation?

Don't own YYH...

* * *

Chapt. 12

Iowa for a Vacation?

One week later.

The tournament was steadily drawing nearer. Everybody was on edge. The guys had been in a similar tournament two years ago, the Ankoku Bujutsukai (Dark Tournament). I was the only inexperienced fighter here. Not inexperienced as in I've never fought before, inexperienced as in I've never been in a life or death tournament of this caliber. Well, I've never been in a tournament at all for that matter.

"You ok?" a voice says as a hand is placed on my shoulder.

I tense up and jump slightly.

"Take it easy Darkfire, it's just me," comes the calm speech of Kurama.

I loosen up and turn to face his chest; that's my eye level. I look up into his vibrant eyes. "I'm fine."

"You seem a bit jumpy. You sure you're ok?" he inquires with concern.

"Perfectly fine. Just thinking about the Urabutosatsujin is all," I tell him calmly, turning back to the balcony over looking Cupid's garden. I named it Cupid's because the fountain was in the middle of it all.

"Don't worry so much, you'll do great," he comforts.

"Thanks Kurama." I stare towards the flaming gold of the sun as it slowly sets upon the land. The shadows slowly grew longer and the sky darker. The bright green trees became a dark forest green. Cupid slowly became a cold, hard, icy statue upon darkened waters. The bloomed flowers begin to close up for the night, sleeping in the darkness only to wake up to the sunrise. I give a small yawn.

"You've had a hard week, you should get some sleep," Kurama offers.

I turn to his gently smiling face. "Don't you ever worry about yourself?" I ask, returning his smile with one of my own.

"Only when there aren't others to think about."

I give a small laugh. "You're weird Kurama, I suppose that's why we're friends." I give him a gentle hug. "Tell the others I said good night." With that said, I teleport to the garden outside.

I walk along the flower lined, gravel path. The warm summer breeze caresses my face. I breathe in the smells of the flowers and trees about me. Kurama has done a wonderful job. I slowly come upon Cupid's pedestal fountain. I gaze into its angelic, stone face. I take a breath and sigh, sitting on the fountain's edge.

I dip my fingers in the cold water and make more ripples on the moving surface.

"Leaving without saying anything?" comes a well-known voice.

I look up and see Yusuke walking up to me, glad in pajama pants and a white tee. "That was the plan," I answer quietly.

He smiles broadly and sits beside me. "That's not very nice you know," he lectures.

"I know, but I didn't plan on stopping here."

"Then why did you?"

"It has a perfect view of the sky," I tell him, turning my face to the starry sky. The stars shown brilliantly against the black sky. And the moon, oh the moon, it glowed marvelously in its full state. Not a cloud in the sky tonight, it was perfect.

"I see what you mean," Yusuke sighs in awe after a while.

I simply smile and turn back to the view in front of me. "Did you want something Yusuke?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Not really." He stares into my eyes. "Just...you're a pretty good fighter."

"Thanks. You're fair too."

"You're just saying that cuz I'm the team captain."

"No, I'm serious. If you didn't act like an idiot all the time, you might actually be able to beat Hiei sometimes."

"Still wouldn't be able to beat you," he laughs, ruffling me ears.

I give a small laugh and pull away. "I gotta go Yusuke, see you tomorrow." I salute him and teleport away to my room. I instantly lie down on my bed and fall asleep.

Beep. Beep. BEEP! "Stupid alarm," I grumble sleepily and flip the stupid switch that turns off the stupid alarm. I grumble some more and walk to the bathroom. "Why'd I get up this early...can't I just play sick?" I sigh.

"I know why I'm up, why are you?"

I nearly jump out of my skin. I turn towards the voice and see Osadyro leaning against the doorframe.

"Damn it, don't do that!" I yell, trying to slow my heart down.

She just smirks in satisfactory.

"What do you mean 'why are you'? It's Monday."

"Yes, in June," she says smartly, pushing off the doorframe and walking over to me. She puts her hand on my head. "You see, we don't have school today." She ruffles my ears like Yusuke did last night.

I sigh angrily.

"What?"

"I finally finish training and can concentrate on school, only to remember that we don't have any," I explain.

"You passed with an A, chill."

I push her hand off my head and walk back to my room.

"Where you goin'?" she asks, following me.

"Back to bed," I answer in annoyance.

"Why?"

"Cuz I can."

"Since you're up..."

"No." I lie down and pull the comforter tightly around my shoulders.

"You don't even know what I was gunna ask."

Nothing from me.

"Please just listen," she whines.

"I'll listen, but that don't mean the answer will be 'yes'," I tell her, sitting up and facing her.

She plops down on the bed and starts talking about some elaborate scheme and how it has to work this time. I'm not completely sure what she said because I blocked most of it out.

"On with point!" I demand, wanting to go back to bed.

"Alright, alright, geez. I'm going to kidnap you for the week," she finishes, finally.

"Where we goin'?" I question skeptically, but interested all the same.

"Iowa," she answers cautiously.

"Iowa hm? For the week. If you can get my mom to say yes, I don't give a shit," I tell her frankly; letting gravity pull my head back to its pillow. I don't see her, but I swear she jumped with delight before disappearing into the shadows. I sigh and fall into a peaceful slumber.

"Fire? Rkfire? Darkfire?!"

I groan sleepily and pull the covers over my head.

"You lazy ass! Get up damn it!" barks an angry voice.

I mumble something...or I just mumble.

The person in my room growls and the covers are ripped from my body.

"Eek!" I scream as I jump up.

"What?" the voice asks, unconcerned.

"It's cold," I mumble, stealing my comforter back and wrapping it around me. "What do you want Hiei?"

"How'd you know, you haven't opened your eyes since I came in here yesterday?"

"I'm a wolf, remember?" I mock. "Yesterday?"

"Yea, you've been out since 7:30 yesterday. At least, that's what time it was when I came in," he explains. The bed shifts weight.

"What time is it now?" I ask before a big yawn escapes my mouth.

"6:30...pm."

"WHAT?!" I exclaim, jumping off the bed and dashing insanely about the room grabbing clothes and what not.

"What are you doing onna?"

I don't answer. Suddenly, my face meets the floor and my forehead almost meets the dresser. I push myself into a sitting position and rub my rug-burned chin.

"What are you doing?" Hiei repeats, looking at me like I'm an idiot.

I stay silent for a moment. "I...don't remember."

He practically falls off the edge of the bed. "Baka."

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Maybe I am, but you don't have to tell me that!"

"I just don't want you to forget it."

I growl menacingly at him; he just kinda sits there. I lunge at him and pin him to the bed. He does some real fast move thingy and I find myself on my back. We kinda fight like this for a bit.

"Hello...Hiei? And Darkfire?"

Hiei and I stop; I've got him in a choke hold and he has me by the ears.

"She's gunna bite yer head off y' know," Osa warns Hiei.

He just pulls harder. I move and bite into his arm. He doesn't do anything so I bite harder and feel blood run down my arm. He punches me to the side and looks at his arm, then at me.

"Every time I see you guys, you're fighting over something."

"Yell at Hiei not me," I say, licking my bleeding arm. "He's the one who watches people sleep for 23 hours non-stop." His glare narrows on me.

"That's sick dude," Osa says.

His glare turns to her, but doesn't stay there long. "Why do you insist on hurting people when it's you who feels the damage?"

"Cuz I can. Got a problem with that?" I snarl.

"Just a little."

"Why? It's like getting your revenge without having to lift a finger...or blade."

"Exactly," he answers, leaning towards me slightly with an evil smirk on his face.

"A-hem," comes Osadyro after staying silent during our bickering.

"What?" I snap, still glaring at Hiei.

"I just thought that we could go now."

"Right, the others were waiting for Sleeping Beauty here to wake up," he says, turning to her and pointing his thumb back to me.

"Uh, go where?" I ask, forgetting that Hiei just called me a sleeping beauty. Beauty is what got me.

"On our trip. Your mom was easy to convince," she explains, an evil smile upon her face.

"What does he mean by 'the others'?" I ask skeptically.

"It was their idea, but I got the short straw and had to ask you."

"So I have to spend another week with those nuts? When do we start?"

"Ten hours ago. But since I couldn't get you up, we've been waiting," Hiei replies snidely.

"Well excuse me for being tired. You people put me through hell and back again."

"No, you did that yourself. You beat us up, but you got the damage."

I about stuck my tongue out at him, but quickly stop when I remember that he'd cut it off. And I had no doubt that he would too.

"Good wolf, now go pack," he orders.

"I'm not a dog," I growl.

"I know that, that's why I called you a wolf. Now, pack!"

I jump slightly and start dashing about the room again. Clothes, pencils, notebooks and other junk fly across the room into my suitcase. Hiei and Osa follow my speeding moves with interest...I guess that's what you'd call it. I mean, geez, they had popcorn.

I finally plop down beside my packed suitcase. "Done," I pant.

"Good, let's go." Hiei stands up and walks towards the portal.

"Why're we goin' on a week vacation in Iowa?"

"To get a little fun in before the tournament," Osa says carelessly, resting her arm on my shoulder.

"In Iowa?" I state in criticism, pushing her arm off.

"Close and cheap."

"Whatever, let's go." I walk by Hiei towards the portal. He grabs my arm and yanks me over to him. "Hey!"

_We're going a different way._

_What other way is there?_

_The others have already left. Thanks to you, we were left here to wait for you to come from your slumber. Osadyro is going to take us there._

_You coulda just told me that; you didn't have to try to rip my arm off._

_Hn._

"Will you guys stop bickering and come here," Osa growls irritably, stamping her foot slightly on my carpeted floor.

I glare at Hiei, which he returns, and then turn to Osadyro. "Coming." I rip my arm from Hiei's grasp and walk over to her. "How 'bout you Hiei?"

He snorts and walks to the other side of Osa. "Let's go already."

"Right." A black light engulfs us (and my suitcase) and disappears in the blink of an eye. I look out upon the endless field of corn growing before us.

"This is where we're staying?" I ask in a 'you have to be joking' way.

"Yup. Like I said, cheap."

"A corn field wasn't what I thought you had in mind."

"Shut up and come on," Hiei growls and vanishes into the corn. Osa follows shortly and I'm left standing. I sigh, shrug, and trot after them. I catch up quickly and it seems like we're walking forever before we finally see a small clearing in the corn.

"Damn."

"We found it yesterday, we're lucky," Osa says, stepping next to me. Kuwabara looks over to us, noticing we were there. His face brightens and he bounds clumsily over to us.

"Hey guys! Have a good rest Darkfire? Hope Hiei didn't hurt ya tryin' to wake ya up," he says, glaring down at Hiei.

"Shut up, I didn't do anything," Hiei growls, stepping away from him and coming to the opposite side of me.

"He's right Kazuma," I explain. "Unless you count calling me a lazy ass and sleeping beauty, he did ok."

"See, Hiei can be nice when he wants," Yusuke chimes, grinning stupidly and elbowing Hiei slightly. Hiei growls, causing Yusuke to move over to Kuwabara's side.

"I did push her off the bed a few times to try to wake her up, but it didn't work," he says casually, smirking at me.

"You do know I would have scratched your head off if I'd woken up don't you?" I snarl, flexing my fingers.

"That's why I kept my katana close."


	13. Kill and the Crescent Moon

Don't own YYH...never claimed to...

* * *

Chapt. 13

"Kill" And the Crescent Moon

"You were gunna kill me if I attacked?! Come here Hiei, we're gunna play a little game," I say in a deathly calm, moving closer to Hiei with an evil grin on my face. "It's called 'Kill'. And you get to be the prey." I lunge at him and he takes off running around the corn clearing. "Stop moving you bastard!"

"I'm the prey. You think they just stand there and let themselves get killed?"

"Yes!" I fling leaves at him and they immediately turn into blades. Hiei turns and bats the blades away with his katana. I had already jumped behind him and summoned my fire katana. I point it at his back and press it gently against it. "You're dead. 'Kill' has a new prey." I laugh and race into the cornfield. My katana had gone back into my body because the corn would have gone ablaze if it hadn't.

Hiei raced silently behind me, closing the gap quickly. My heart raced with my feet. This was the most fun I was having since training started. The wind played with my hair and beat in my ears. I forgot all about everything around me. It was just me and the wind.

The sun was sinking silently beneath the western border behind me as the moon loomed overhead before me. The grayish tint in the twilight hours of this night grew blacker still. The field around me grew darker and more shadowed. This is the time of the wolves. The hunt was beginning and I was the prey. A shadow raced quietly behind me, for I could see it mingling with my own. But that was soon forgotten as the light went out and the moon was my only guide.

An unknown force suddenly pushes me to the ground. The weight is heavy upon me as I overcome the sudden shock. Out of instinct, I thrash about madly, clawing the corn laden soil. I am forced on my back and pinned there. I struggle a while longer, but the being won't move. I stop and look through the shadowed dark, spotting a pair of red eyes like mine.

"You're dead," he mocks proudly.

I say nothing, just lay there and gaze into the captivating eyes before me.

"Now what?" he asks, getting off and sitting beside me.

I sit up and stare at my feet. A cool breeze makes its way through the maze of corn and caresses my sweating face. "I dunno. I like it out here though." Sighing, I lie back and fold my arms under my head as a pillow.

"I guess it is kind of nice," Hiei puts carelessly. I don't think he could know nice if it bit him in the ass. He'd probably think it was a dog – not I'm degrading his intelligence at all.

"Like you'd know what nice is," I mock, smirking at his darkened figure. He was leaning back on his hands, staring at the silver moon.

He made no answer. Not even a typical glare. He just stared at the moon. I too returned my gaze to the lonely moon. And yet another scene played in my mind:

The nameless man once again took the stage, looking into the silver crescent moon. He called to it; you see, he had lost his one and only. He begged and prayed for his love to return. He asked why he had been fated to lose her. Why the world had to go on without her there. He cried to the moon, the cold summer night, and asked it to send him an answer. An answer as to why the Gods did not favor their love; why they had cheated his fate to be with her. He bore a child in his leathered hands and asked the moon to bless this child by bringing back the mother. His sorrow filled howls rang upon the winds as he pleaded for the moon and the stars and the Gods above to save the child by returning the mother to it. A bright light flashed and thunder cracked and from the sky above a chariot, laden in silver and gold, came down upon the unholy earth. The faceless woman stepped from the white light and ran to the saddened wolf with open arms. They embraced, the wolf and fox, and held their child within.

This crescent moon Hiei and I looked upon tonight reminded me so of the memories I did not know were mine. I couldn't help but feel an undeniable comfort; being near Hiei made me feel so safe and sound I thought I'd never wish to leave. But, all too soon, the thought of the others entered our minds.

"We should get back. The others will start to wonder," Hiei whispers.

"I know, but I wish to stay here. All night, just right here with this feeling under this sky."

"What feeling?" he asks, turning to look down at me.

"Security. Being with you...I don't know why, but whenever I'm with you the feeling always hangs." I look at him. He just kinda stares at the dirt, like he's thinking deeply about what I said.

"We should go," he repeats, standing up. He turns and offers me his hand. I look at it and hesitantly take it. He pulls me to my feet and walks back towards the clearing. I bound after him and walk silently beside him.

When we enter the spot, everyone has already turned in.

"Doesn't look like they were too concerned about us," I whisper.

Hiei just shakes his head and walked over to a tree stump. I use one of my many leaves to turn into a fox/wolf combination animal (illusion, of course). My nose is suddenly overcome by a wonderful scent. I sleepily follow it to Hiei's tree stump. Half asleep, I jump on top of it, curl up, and fall into a dreamless slumber.


	14. Can't He Feel? Can't He See?

Not owning YYH...wanting too, but not...

* * *

Chapt. 14

Can't He Feel? Can't He See?

My nose twitches eagerly at the wonderful smell of breakfast. My eyes slowly open to the bright sun that glows overhead. I yawn tiredly and stretch out my cramped limbs. Feeling bored being an animal, I leap in the air from my stump and summon my leaf back. I land gracefully in the clearing on my two feet.

"Cool trick Darkfire," a voice says from behind me.

I turn to see Kuwabara sitting on the ground with his trusty smile upon his face. "Thanks."

"Breakfast!" Kurama calls. Kuwabara stands up and walks with me. I can already tell what Kurama fixed: hot pancakes, warm syrup, and something with corn. How'd he get pancakes and syrup? We sit down at a makeshift table and pillows for cushions.

"So this is kinda how you guys eat in Japan?" I ask, looking at the blue and green chopsticks beside my paper plate.

"Yes, it's a lot easier to set up than an American table and chairs," Kurama says, setting a steaming plate of pancakes upon the table.

"I see."

"Get used to it," Hiei growls from the opposite side of the table.

"I have nothing wrong with it. Actually, I think it's kinda cool."

"Dig in!"

"With pleasure!" Urameshi and Kuwabara say in unison. And that's exactly what they do. I look at my chopsticks again and finger them warily. Picking them up, I try to hold them like Hiei was. But, as expected, my fingers slipped constantly and the sticks continuously crossed. I was about ready to give up and use my fingers when a warm hand covered mine.

I looked up at the person it belonged to and saw Hiei. I turned back to our hands and noticed that he was fixing my fingers into the proper places. He moved my hand towards the pancakes and helped me pick one up. He neatly folded it over and picked it up again. I couldn't believe what Hiei was doing. Him helping me instead of mocking my stupidity, I didn't understand. He presses the warm cake to my lips and I take a small bite. Upon letting go of my hand, the chopsticks go nuts and the cake falls back to the plate. I hear him let out a small, light laugh.

I stare at him. And, for the first time, I notice how his eyes really look. Painted in blood and scarred with sadness. Flashing every now and then with hatred or love. Pained and lonely, I know he feels everything that passes through his mind but he never shows this. I can see the pain of death and deception that plague him everyday. Painted with the blood of those he killed and those that have died, they still flash with guilt. How can he know so much pain and have nothing to show for it? How can anyone have so many scars and not have the need to show it? _Keiko was right._

_Right about what?_

_You are hollow._

_What's that supposed to mean?!_

_You are so pained and scarred, but you show nothing. You feel it all, but you don't show anything of it. How can you live that way?_

_Easy, I have no regrets._

_Regrets are one thing, but carrying scars such as you do is another. Do you know how to show pain? Do you even have a heart in that ribcage of yours?! No one can be hurt like that and be completely emotionless like you!_

"You can't judge me by things you have no knowledge of!" he yells, leaping up and disappearing.

"What was that all about?" Yusuke asks, turning to me. They all look at me.

"It's none of your business Yusuke," Osadyro snaps.

"You heard?" I whisper, looking at her.

She says nothing and puts a chunk of pancake in her mouth.

"I have to go," I say shakily. I stand up and rush into the field, tears starting to stream down my cheeks. I race blindly through the corn, feeling the stinging cuts as I rush past. Almost in an instant, the field ends and I come upon a bluff. Blood dribbles down my arms and drips off.

"Why'd I have to be so stupid?!" I cry, falling to my knees. I sniffle and wipe away the hot tears. "Why'd I have to...to...?" My sobs cut into my sentence and I shake furiously.

"Don't you just hate it when you're right?"

I turn to see Yusuke coming up behind me. I turn away and try to hide my tears. A strong hand grabs my shoulder comfortingly.

"It's ok. Osadyro told me what she heard. Don't worry about it so much," he comforts. "Hiei's temperamental when it comes to his feelings."

"But...but he doesn't...even realize...that I do...know...know what I'm talking a...about," I choke between pained sobs.

"Knowing Hiei, he probably does," he soothes, rubbing my back gently. "It's just not in his nature to let on to things like that. Things that he cares about." He pulls me into his lap and holds me in a brotherly way. I just sit there and cry into his chest, not caring who might see.

We sit like that for maybe an hour. Nobody came looking for us. Nobody called our names. Nobody let on that they cared we were missing. I now had the hiccups and Yusuke's shirt was soaked with tears. But he didn't care about that, he just held me closer to him when I started to jump. He started to rub my back again and my hiccups slowly faded away.

"Thank you Yusuke. They're lucky to have a friend like you."

"What about you? Aren't they lucky to have you?" he asks, pushing me back so I look at him.

"Why? Why would they be lucky to have me?" I look away. He grabs me chin in his finger and thumb and turns my face to him.

"Kuwabara has gotten to be a better fighter. We all have. He no longer rushes blindly into a battle and he thinks of strategies. I even use my head more now." He pauses. "You've done so much for us already and we've only known each other for only a week or so."

I give a small smile and pull away from him. I stand up and hold out a hand for him. He takes it and pulls himself up. "Yusuke, you guys have done more for me than you think. I thank you for that. Tell the others I'll be back later tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"To find Hiei." With that, I turn from him and jump off the bluff. I plummet for the ground at an alarming rate. Timing it perfectly, I make a small fire blast to slow me down before impact. I land gracefully on a pointed rock. "Now, to find Hiei. Hopefully he's up-wind." I put my nose to the air and sift through the smells of the world. It doesn't take very long to find his unmistakable scent. I follow his scent and stop atop a hill near a small pond.

Hiei was sitting in a bare tree looking at the rippling water. His hair swayed softly in the light breeze. His back was towards me so I couldn't see his face. Hanging above him, his coat/cloak also swayed in the breeze. I knew he was mad at me; there was no doubt in my mind about it. But I had to tell him.

I softly walked down to the tree. His scent grew stronger with each step. When I finally reached the tree, I put my back to the trunk and stared out at the water. Hiei made no sounds, but I knew he wanted to know why I was anywhere near him.

"Hiei..." I whisper, but loud enough for him to hear.


	15. So Much for Apologizing

Don't own YYH...

* * *

Chapt. 15

So Much for Apologizing

"I'm sorry," I say after he doesn't answer. "It wasn't my place to question you the way I did," I continue. "But can't you try to understand why I might say that? That maybe I might know what I'm talking about."

"You could never know," he growls curtly.

"But I do Hiei," I whisper softly. He jumps down in front of me. I look up into his face. His eyes are hard and fixed into a cold glare.

"No, you don't."

"I can't judge you, yet you seem to think you can judge me. Why is that?" I ask in a calm, but curt, voice.

He says nothing and turns away. Momentarily, I watch his back but turn away to stare at the dirt.

"Why won't you listen?" I beg.

"I never said I wouldn't listen."

"Then why won't you believe me?" I ask, looking at the back of his head.

He just sighs.

"Hiei, you may not think I know, but I do. I really do. I've been hurt, and I carry scars on my heart and soul too. How could you, who knows most about my past, think any differently?" I ask, stepping in front of him.

"You may carry scars and have felt pain, but that doesn't mean you know my heart," he answers bluntly.

"Then help me understand Hiei. Please. Because I don't get it."

"That's the point, you're not supposed to."

"But, Hiei."

"No, Darkfire. I won't bend my life for you. I won't bend it for anyone or anything." He begins to walk away.

I turn to the pond and stare at it sadly. "You did for Yukina."

He stops and looks at me. "What did you say?"

"I said you bent your life for Yukina," I reply, continuing to watch the small waves smash against the bank.

"Why do you say that?" he asks heatedly, appearing beside me.

"That's why you had the Jagan implanted. So you could watch over her secretly. You still watch her now; she's always on your mind. You bend over backwards for her everyday to make sure she stays safe." The sun glimmers on the waves, sending shimmering crystals into the air when the waves crash. Suddenly, blue lightning flashes across my eyes and pain floods from my right cheek. My feet have left the ground and the air is pushed aside as I glide through it. Contact is made with the ground and I slide a bit. I lay there. Shocked and dazed.

"Don't you ever talk to me about Yukina!" Hiei snarls, lifting me from the ground roughly by my shirt collar.

I can barely look at him. My right eye feels bruised from the hit; and my left is being shielded from dirt and sand. I catch my breath from the abrupt impact to the hard ground. "Why not?" I whisper hoarsely.

"You don't know what you speak of! You have no idea what I do with my life!" he yells in my face, shaking me a little.

"You don't have any right to accuse me of not knowing what I preach. I have a sister too, y' know. And I would die for her, just like you. No, you're right, I don't know what you do with your life. But I know what I do with mine. And, to tell ya somethin', they don't seem so different," I tell him calmly.

"Your opinion, not mine," he growls curtly. I give a small sigh. I suppose this angered him more because he tossed me into the air. I do a slight flip and land clumsily on my feet.

"Hiei, please shed a little light on that icy heart of yours; it gives it a certain glow."

He snorts in disgust.

"It's not for me. I just think it'd be better for you."

"Worry about your own well-being."

It's my turn to snort in disapproval. "If I did that, I'd be just like you."

"Take that back!" he snarls, making a slight motion of an attack.

"No. I'll take it back when it's not true."

"Then I'll make you take it back."

"Go ahead and try."

"Fine!" He rushes towards me in a blind fury. I let him get close enough to duck down and sweep his feet. Unfortunately, he jumps over me. He jabs at my head with his foot multiple times; each time I roll away or dodge it. His foot comes beside my head again, and this time I grab it. I give him a smirk and leap from my knees. Up, up, and up we go, only to stop. I swing him up then throw him towards the earth. Dust and dirt fly into the air.

I fall gracefully to the earth and wait. The sand and dust hangs heavy in the air, making seeing almost impossible. It slowly clears and I can make up a figure. Finally, Hiei is visible. His shirt is ripped in several places and his pants have a few rips too. Blood trickles down the side of my face.

"Why? Why do you do that?!" he screams, at my throat in an instant.

"Do what?" I choke in his grip.

"Take on my pain," he snarls, loosening his grip slightly.

"For one, I'm responsible for it," I explain, regaining my footing.

"Even when you're not, you take the damage." He lets my throat go.

I stare at the ground.

"Tell me," he growls, shaking me roughly.

I pull away from him and glare. "Why should I?!" I bark. "Why should I tell you things when you won't tell me things? It's my secret! I'll keep it my own; and you can keep yours. I don't want to know."

"Darkfire..."

"No Hiei! I don't care anymore! I just don't care..." I turn from him and hold back the burning tears. Was life supposed to be this hard? Was I supposed to never be able to help those I cared about? Why does everything have to be so tough?

A hand gently lays itself on my shoulder. I freeze up. Could it be? Could it really be him? Oshi?! I turn sharply to face the owner of the hand. Hiei looks at me solemnly. I back away from him. Of course it couldn't be Oshi. He was dead. And he was never coming back. I turn from Hiei and race off. I didn't know where, just away from him.

I ran into the night and finally stopped. I was on a small bluff. The stars were veiled among grey night clouds. The moon too was hidden from me. A warm breeze fluttered by and played in my hair. It carried the scent of the world. A world I so badly wanted to escape.

"I knew we'd find you," snarls a young male.


	16. Showdown! Hiei Vs Miho!

Not owning YYH...loving the book, author, and show...but not owning YYH...

* * *

Chapt. 16

Showdown! Hiei Vs. Miho!

"Yes, I could smell her for miles," sneers another male.

"So this is the demon we're tracking? Seems sad that this is the demon that will save our worlds," a female says coldly.

I turn and face three demons; all wolves of fire. The tallest boy, and oldest by the looks of it, had unruly black hair and red bangs. A slightly tattered, white shirt hung loosely on his lean figure. Baggy red pants covered his shoeless feet. Bright, golden eyes were encased in black instead of white. A black sash was wrapped, and hung, loosely about his waist. He gave me a dark smile, showing his sharp canines.

The miniature boy holds a rusty looking katana firmly at his side. His black hair slightly mingles with small brown bangs. A red-orange shirt with a green stripe on each sleeve covered his hands completely. Baggy jeans let his pant leg cuffs rest lazily on the ground. Bright orange eyes were also encased in a deep black.

The younger female stood in front of both boys. Her long brown came down and brushed her mid-back. Tall and lean, she stood proudly before me. She wore a light blue shirt with a darker blue skirt. Her soft material shoes seemed to disappear with the blackness of the night. A gold pendant hung on a silver chain about her neck. And her baby blue eyes shown within the black casing.

Blood lingered about them.

"What do you want?" I ask coldly.

"To see if you are worthy of the title you hold!" the female declares.

"Title?"

"Of the Chosen Child," explains the eldest boy.

"Who are you?"

"I am Miho of the demon wolves," the female states proudly.

"I am Kiyo of the demon wolves," the eldest boy says.

"And I am Ronin of the demon wolves," growls the small wolf child.

"I hope you are better than those pathetic humans were," Miho sneers.

"And that fox!" chimes Ronin.

"What about them?! What have you done to them?!" I yell.

"Why don't you go look for yourself," Kiyo says coolly. I waste no time in taking his advice. I rush by them quickly and head off towards the clearing. At the speed I was going, it took about ten seconds to get there.

The campfire burned bright and steady in the center of the clearing, casting dark shadows on my friends. Blood was everywhere. I rush to Kurama and hold his head in my lap. He slowly comes-to.

"Darkfire?" he whispers shakily.

"Yes Kurama, it's me," I answer softly. He has a deep cut below his right eye. A deep gash ran from his left shoulder to his right hip; it was gushing blood like the Niagara Falls. Other than that, he was bruised and slightly cut. "What happened?"

"Wolves..." he gasps before slipping into unconsciousness.

Something rustles across the clearing. I gently lie Kurama's head back on the ground and rush to see what made the noise. It was Osadyro.

"Oh God, Osa!" I gasp, removing her tattered hood.

"They're looking for you. The wolves of fire. Run Darkfire, run!"

"Osa, calm down. I'm not going to run." Her wounds are far too gruesome to describe. _They must be strong to do this to Osa. I'll have to be careful,_ I say within my head. I set Osa back on the ground and look at her. These demons are very powerful if they could cancel out my protection charm.

I walk over to the nearest person: Kuwabara. He moves slightly as I kneel beside him.

"Darkfire, I can't feel my legs," he says in a scared voice. A huge gash has taken over his middle. "Darkfire, I can't feel anything," he cries, trying to hold back tears of fear. I take his upper body (chest to head) in my arms.

"It's ok Kazuma. It'll be fine in a second, hold on," I comfort, like a mother to a child.

"I'm scared Darkfire, I'm really scared," he sobs. "I think Urameshi's dead."

"He's not dead, Kazuma, I can hear him breathing. Don't worry about Yusuke, he would never die...ever if you asked him too," I soothe, stroking his head. "Don't move, ok." I close my eyes and concentrate on him like I did for Hiei that day. A searing pain washes over my body. My gut feels like it's been burnt from the inside out. I hold back a scream.

Kuwabara sits up and looks at me. "You're bleeding now!" he says.

"I'm...fine," I pant through my heaving breathing. I stare at the shimmering crimson color beneath me.

"Darkfire!"

I look up and stare through one eye. Hiei kneels beside me and holds my shoulders in his gripping hands. I gasp for air.

"What the hell happened here?" he asks, shaking me lightly.

"We were attacked. Darkfire just got here," Kuwabara explains, seeing me in no condition to speak.

"Then how is she like this?"

"She took my damage...she looked scared when she came here," Kuwabara whispers.

"Darkfire, why didn't your powers work?" Hiei asks me.

"The wolves...they canceled it out," I huff. "They destroyed my protection charm."

"It was a simple task to do. Especially if you have another charm user," snickers a female wolf. Hiei turns to see Miho standing dangerously close to the fire. I glare at her through blurred eyes.

"You...you canceled it out," I snarl.

"You're in no condition to fight," Hiei scorns, turning back to me. He then looks at Kuwabara. "Take care of her and the others." He pauses. "Where's Yukina?!"

"She's getting water last I saw her," Kuwabara says.

"Fool! You sent her alone!"

"No, Jin is with her," Kuwabara defends.

"Jin? What's he doing here? Never mind, just do what I told you to do." Hiei stands and faces the lanky female before him. "You will die for what you've done to them," he snarls.

"And what can a fire/ice youkai do? You can't protect the dead!" she laughs sadistically.

"No, but I can protect the living!" He rushes her at an alarming speed. He seemed to have disappeared before her eyes, for Miho looked around warily. Suddenly, she is sent flying into the field.

"Hiei, behind you!" I scream. He turns into a fist and is thrown into the fire. Quickly, he regains himself and pulls from the fire.

"How?" he gasps.

"That wasn't me you hit, fool! It was a simple illusion created by my mind!"

"But, it felt so...real."

"A calm mind always trumps brute strength, Hiei. Learn that and learn it well. Not that it'll matter, for you will be dead before the sun hits the eastern horizon!" She flies towards him in a calm rage. Without touching him, Hiei is sent into the corn. She stands on the spot Hiei had been occupying seconds ago. "Like I said, a calm mind."

"FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!!" Black energy erupts from the field and hits Miho dead on in the stomach. Hiei limps into the edge of the clearing. "I do have I calm mind, but I like strength in a battle."

"You brute! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screams, stumbling to the ground. She holds her right arm as blood runs down her arm and drips to the ground; Hiei's deadly fast with a katana. Miho fumbles to a standing position. "I won't lose!"

"Then I'll send you to Hell!"

"If I'm goin' to Hell, you're comin' with me!" A flame engulfs her figure. The heat spreads over everything. "DIE!!" The fire spreads to fill the clearing in its entirety. Then the light fades. "What?!"

"You can't win Miho...not while I have anything to do with it. Fire is my element to wield as I will," I breathe, holding up my barrier steadily.

"But you are too weak to create such a barrier!" she yells.

"True, that's why I borrowed your energy. Well, the fire you emitted anyway."

"Brother, I lost," she gasps, falling to the ground. My barrier slips away.

"Are you crazy!" Hiei yells at me.

"Yes," I sigh.

"'Ey, wot's 'appened 'ere?"

"Oh dear!"

"Jin, Yukina!" Kuwabara yells happily, standing up and hugging Yukina.

"We had a bit of a run-in with some wolves," Hiei explains, glaring at Kuwabara.

"I see. Who migh' dat be?" the strange demon asks. A single horn sits atop his head amidst wild red hair. Deep blue eyes look at me curiously; a wide smile on his face. His shirt is a simple piece of white cloth X-ed across his chest. Baggy white pants were tied neatly at his ankles. His pointy ears twitched slightly as he spoke; he stood on the balls of his shoeless feet.

"That's Darkfire, the girl we were telling you about," Yukina chimes quietly.

"So you be the famous wolf/fox they was tellin' me 'bout! Pleased ta meet ya!" the demon says enthusiastically in a strong accent. He flies over to me and shakes my hand vigorously. I give a pained expression and he immediately stops. "I be truly sorry, I did't see you was hurt 'til now."

"It's ok. Who are you?" I inquire.

"I be Jin, the Wind Master," he informs me proudly, pointing to his chest with his thumb.


	17. My Father?

Yes, we know the routine...must I say it? I must? Fine, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Happy? No? Too bad.

* * *

Chapt. 17

My Father?

"Wind Master...is the Ice Master not with you?" I ask.

"Icy? Sure 'e is! 'Ey! Icy!" he calls over his shoulder. The wind blows cold and a figure steps into the light of the fire. His ice blue hair stuck crisply to his head; four green bangs stuck out to left. A large blue tank top was being worn over a ninja netting type shirt. And over both of those, a white cloth was draped loosely and held at the top by a purple jewel; a purple belt about his waist held the cloth at his middle, still allowing the rest to dangle freely. He had on navy blue, baggy pants similar to Jin's. He, too, was barefooted.

"I am Touya, the Ice Master," he says in an icy voice. "What happened to all of them?"

"I did!" a child yells. A figure leaps from the dark into the light. "I am Ronin, and I did this!"

"A runt like you?" Kuwabara asks, scanning the small wolf.

"I may be small, but I hacked...wait a sec. What happened to the wound I gave you?!" he cries.

"I have it," I say, fumbling to my feet.

"How?! Miho canceled your charm!"

"There's more than one way to steal injuries."

"It doesn't matter anyway. I beat him once, I'll beat him again! And now you're weak. I'll send you all to Hell!" He jumps into the air and his sword becomes surrounded by flames. "Delayed flame!" He swings. Nothing. Then, suddenly, a flame erupts in the air and shoots towards us. It cracks and sizzles as it makes contact with something.

"You can't beat me with flames!" I yell behind a flaming barrier.

"How in the Hell?!"

I step weakly in front of my comrades. A katana of fire springs to life in my hand and blazes with intensity. "Fire is mine. And in the dark of night, my abilities are heightened. You should've left when you were finished with my friends. But since you decided to stick around, you'll pay."

"You can't scare me!" He slashes the air again – across the waist this time – and fire leaps through the air. It hits an invisible barrier and dissipates. I slash the air – diagonal, right to left. Nothing. Ronin screams in pain and falls to the ground, bloody and smoldering.

"Invisible fire. It's the hottest fire there is. Can you feel it?" I cringe as a sharp pain shoots from my stomach, and I start to fall back. A strong breeze pushes me back up. I look back at Jin.

"Din't tink you be wantin' ta hit da ground righ' now," he grins warmly.

"No, not really. Thanks."

"That was really neat Darkfire," Kuwabara compliments.

I smile.

"I think it was stupid of you," Hiei puts.

"Hiei, be nice to Darkfire. She saved your life again. All of ours," Yukina says kindly, steeping beside me. "Let me heal you. You look very tired and hurt."

"No, I don't need it. This is what I get for not being strong," I growl, pulling away from her touch.

"That's way you do this? To punish yourself for not being strong enough to save them?" Hiei asks, almost angrily.

"This isn't the time Hiei. Not here, not now."

"'Ey Icy. You know wot dey be talkin' 'bout?" Jin whispers to Touya.

"Not a clue," he whispers back.

"If you want to talk about something, I suggest you do it now. For in the Reikai, you might part ways," a deep voice calls from the dark.

"Who be dat?" Jin asks.

"Kiyo," I snarl in hatred.

"Kiyo?" Hiei asks.

"The last wolf of fire."

"And the one that will be your executioner!" he yells, jumping into the light. He lands on his knees; his left hand on the earth and his right on his left arm. "My siblings are weak, I won't be defeated so easily." The ground shakes and cracks. Fire springs from the crack and heads for us. I stand there, weaker still.

Strong arms pick me up in a clumsy bridal style. The air cuts sharply across my face as I am propelled to my right. My head feels light and my breathing becomes more labored with each passing moment. The smell of blood fogs all my senses.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" a cold voice asks. We stop abruptly. I look up and see Kiyo standing before us. Hiei's eyes are wide with amazement and fear. My vision blurs. I hear skin smack together and I am being carried back. I can see the ground. It gets closer and closer to my face every second. Suddenly, I'm staring at the sky. We hit the ground with a thud. I take a minute to catch my breath.

"Hiei..." I whisper.

"What?" he whispers in a pained and irritated voice.

"I can't get off if you don't let go." He slips me gently to the side and onto the ground. "You ok?"

"Yea. He's just so fast."

"Don' jus' lay there! Move 'Ragon Boy, move!" Jin yells. Heat comes upon us quickly and the sky seemingly grows brighter.

"Move damn it!" Touya yells angrily. The heat is intense now.

"Barriers are good any time now," Hiei informs me, slight worry in his voice as he lays beside me, unable to move.

"It has to be perfect. Wait for it...wait for it...now!" A blinding light envelopes us. I can hear screams of terror and fear. The light slowly fades. I stand there and look at the shocked faces, Kiyo's in particular.

"How?!?!" he yells.

"I can steal injuries _and_ fire attacks. You just handed me all the power I need to leave you like your siblings there," I say sinisterly, pointing to the limp figures on the ground.

"You can't win, Darkfire. Not against me."

"I'll prove you wrong right here and now," I growl. Black flames spring from my body and fly through the night air.

"Dragons...of black fire..." whispers Touya in awe.

"Min'ature versi'ns of Hiei's 'Ragon," Jin states, staring up at the black dragons I summoned.

"But just as deadly," Touya finishes.

"What...what are those?" Kiyo asks in fear.

"Dragons of my black fire. They're unlike anything you've ever experienced. And now, you will suffer under them for the damage you've caused my friends," I snarl furiously.

"Would you believe me if I told you we were sent here by your father?" Kiyo asks in desperation.

"He's dead," I tell him curtly.

"I know, I was there. But it was before that, before he died. He told me that I needed to find you. That one day you would be parted from the wolves. He told me that when I was eighteen, I needed to find you. To see how strong you've gotten in the Ningenkai.

"I had asked him how he knew that you would leave. He just told me to do what I was told. Since then, I trained for the day I would meet you. The day I would face the Chosen Child. I see now that you are still too strong for me. Your father would be proud if he were still here," Kiyo finishes.

"If he were here, I would still be with the wolves. And how can I believe you? You tried to kill them," I say, trying to keep my voice steady.

"We had to. I'm sorry. But you know I'm telling the truth. If you didn't trust me, you would still have dragons looming above me." He was right, my dragons were gone. I did believe him. I didn't want to, but I did. I wanted nothing more than to rip his heart out for what he'd done, but I couldn't. My father asked him to find me, and he did.

"Please leave before I change my mind in letting you live," I say, tears welling up.

"We'll be seeing you again," he says, taking off into the dark with his siblings. I fall to my knees and clutch the ground. Tears silently dripped from my eyes. Footsteps came towards me. Then it was black.


	18. While I Lay

Don't own YYH, but the story is mine. Thanks!

* * *

Chapt. 18

While I Lay

"Darkfire? I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry. You were right. I should have listened. You know me better than I know myself. I just wish you would tell me why. Why you torture yourself the way you do. I don't understand," a sad voice speaks beside me. A familiar and warming scent brushes over my nose as I breathe in a smooth, rhythmic way. This boy beside me was sad and confused, and I could do nothing to help. I longed to open my eyes, but they were heavy with sleep. I waited for him to continue.

It was silent for what seemed like ages. He did not speak again. I grew tiresome of the silence. But it was soon broken by a familiar voice.

"How's she doin'?" they whispered.

"She's still sleeping," the sad boy answered.

"I hope she wakes soon. Osadyro says this is unusual for her to do."

The boy makes no sound.

"Kuwabara wants to talk with her alone," the familiar voice said after a pause.

"I won't let that buffoon in here alone with her, Yusuke," the boy growls.

"Hiei, please," the voice begs.

"No Yusuke! I'm not leaving her!" Hiei yells. "It's my fault she's like this," he continued, more softly this time. "If I hadn't yelled at her, she would have sensed the danger sooner."

"Don't blame yourself, man. Let the buffoon talk to her," Yusuke calms, referring to Kuwabara as the buffoon.

It was silent for a while. "Fine," Hiei sighs. It's quiet again, except the minimal shuffling and opening of a door, then said door clicks shut.

"Hey Darkfire. I just wanted to say thanks. You didn't have to do that for me, you really didn't. But you did, and that's more than anyone else would have done. I think I know why you did it too. And I bet you would have done it for everybody else if you hadn't passed out. You didn't want to lose anyone else close to you. And you can bet that if our roles were switched, I'd do the same for you.

"Just don't die, ok? Shorty would never forgive you. He'd curse your name to Hell and back. You know that right? He'd never show it, but he does care. Haha, I bet he even likes you a little! When you guys had that dare, you should have seen his face when we started again! But he kept starin' at you. Almost like he thought he'd put you through some kind of pain. But I suppose it would be hard for you to like a guy right now. After what Hiei told us, about you and Oshi, I'm surprised you like hangin' with us and not get nervous all the time. I guess you're tough like that." Kuwabara stays silent. I can hear his breathing.

A door silently opens and clicks shut after a few moments. A well-known scent comes to me.

"That was a stupid thing you did back there Darkfire," she scolds me. It was Osadyro. "I told you to run. Why didn't you listen? Why didn't you save yourself from this pain? That's right, you're too kind hearted to do that. You'd die a million times for a human; anybody really. But, I thought I'd let you in on a little secret: You can only die once. Remember that the next time you risk your neck for someone." A cold liquid drop hits my face. "Don't you dare scare me like this again, ok? You can't die on me. Not now, not ever. Got that?" she chokes. Another drop hits my face. She was crying. The door is ripped open and slammed shut. I'm left alone.

Hours – I think – passed by and the door never opened. Now the silence was broken by glass breaking. A scream was heard and it rang through the house. The door flings open and slams shut. Someone was trying to catch the breath they lost.

"BOTAN! GET OUTTA THERE, NOW! UNLOCK THIS DOOR!" a voice yells, not at all muted by the door.

The blue-haired ferry girl's heart skipped a beat in fear as the person opposite the door bangs his fist upon it. Still breathing deeply, she sits beside me.

"Please wake up soon Darkfire," she begins, "before there is nothing left of this house or its inhabitants."

The banging outside subsides with a scuffle.

"Hiei's ripping this place apart. If you were to wake up, he'd stop right away. Please wake soon – for all our sakes."

I wanted to tell her I was awake, but my mouth wouldn't move. My eyelids felt like lead. My voice box would make no sound to indicate that I was awake. Sure, I couldn't feel anything below my gut, but I didn't know how long I'd been there. Hell, I could have been layin' in this same spot for a year! Though I highly doubt it.

"Almost a month you've been here and you've never moved. I fear that if you don't get up soon, that you'll be paralyzed for the rest of your life. I know that you can't move, but please try. Try for us. Especially Osadyro, she needs you. Please Darkfire; grace the world with your presence once again," she begged, choking back tears.

I hadn't known these people for very long; not even a month; and tears were being shed over me. Peoples' lives were in shambles over my great slumber. A month now they had been watching me sleep, heal, and lay there. And Hiei wouldn't leave me without long moments of consideration. How could my life have affected these people so much in so little time? Yet, it isn't so strange. When I see these people, my friends, I feel at home. A month...a month?! The tournament!


	19. In the Darkness of the Training Hall

Don't own YYH; do own One Life To Another

* * *

Chapt. 19

In the Darkness of the Training Hall

I jolt forward in the bed, ignoring the searing pain that just flooded through me. Botan nearly had a heart attack when I looked at her. My mind raced rapidly with the thought that they'd missed the tournament because of me. I jumped from my bed and shook Botan furiously.

"Did we miss it?! Did we miss the tournament?!" I yelled.

"N-no," she stutters through my shaking. I stop and hug her tightly.

"Thank God!" I let her go and look into her scared, pink eyes. "I didn't mean to scare anyone. Please bring me my clothes," I ask, noticing I'm wearing blue duck pajamas.

"Yes! Thank the Heavens above you're awake!" She dashes to the door, unlocks it, and rushes away.

"Yes, and thank God I can still move," I whisper.

"Darkfire!" Yusuke yells at the doorway. He rushes up to me, hugs me around my waist, and spins me about happily.

I laugh as I get dizzier and dizzier. "It's good to see you too Yusuke!"

He sets me down. "You woke up just in time."

"For the tournament; I know."

"Damn Darkfire, I ain't worried about that. You woke up in time for Hiei's birthday. What would make you think that I cared about the tournament while you were hangin' on by a thread?"

"It's only tomorrow that we have to go. I can't miss this chance to get my revenge."

"Or kill yourself," a voice says from the doorway.

I look past Yusuke and see Hiei leaning on the door frame. "Hiei!"

"I hope you got something to eat while you were away from her," Yusuke says, staring at Hiei.

"I ate, what's it to ya?"

"You didn't eat while you were in here?" I ask in disbelief, walking over to him.

"Hn."

"Don't you give me that. What if I woke up to find out that you had died because you wouldn't eat? Do you have any idea what kind of guilt that would do to me?" His blood ruby eyes quivered with guilt for a second then it was gone.

"I need to talk to you. Alone," he adds.

I nod and follow him through the halls. The wound in my stomach still stings as I walk, causing a small limp.

"I can carry you if it'll stop your limping," Hiei says, trying to sound like he didn't care.

"No thanks. Where we goin'?"

"The training hall."

"Oh...ok."

We walk a while longer. The halls become slightly more familiar. Then the door to the training hall appears before us. We stop and enter. The door clicks behind him.

"Is the dark fine?"

"I don't mind," I say, scanning the dark room. Even through the eyes of a creature of the night, I could not make out specific details. Everything was shrouded in shadows, and I only knew what they were from memory. I looked back to Hiei. It was like looking at him through infrared goggles. Nocturnal vision was fun. "What did you want to talk about Hiei?"

He's silent for a moment. "Is now a good time and place to talk about it?"

"Talk...? Oh, that. I guess."

"Why do you protect us? You only just met us."

"I just don't want to see another person die."

"But that could disturb the balance and order of things."

"I don't care, I don't. Three deaths are enough for me."

"But why torture yourself with minor scratches and wounds?"

"Even the smallest rock can create the biggest avalanche."

"If you were to stop the rock, the avalanche would not be created."

"Sometimes the rock cannot be stopped. Once it's cast, you can't always stop it."

"Kurama can heal any wound."

"Kurama can't do everything. Wound or no wound, he can't always heal it. You count on him for so much, but not even he can stop all the rocks."

The metaphors and riddles subside.

"Darkfire, you can't use that power in the Urabutosatsujin."

"And why not?" I question skeptically.

"We can't have you injured for your battles."

"Nice to know you care," I say sadistically, "but you can't tell me what I can and can't do."

He says nothing.

"I have an obligation now to protect, and not just a wish."

"What's that?"

"You people watched over my sleeping body for almost a month. I saved one life and seven other lives watched me."

"You can't justify protecting us with that! I don't want you to protect me! You can protect the weaklings, but let me be!"

"Yusuke is just as strong as you. And Kuwabara can cut across dimensions. How can you call them weak?"

"I don't care, just don't protect me."

"Because you don't want to feel helpless? Because you're afraid that if I protect your life with my own, it makes you look weak?"

"I don't need a protector!"

"I'm not your protector; I'm just your friend. And I happen to be willing to die for you."

"I don't need a friend!"

"We all need a friend. They make you strong."

"No! Friends hold you back! They get in the way!"

"Funny thing to say for a guy who has a handful of friends," I laugh lightly.

"You have no idea!"

"Hiei, have you ever fought with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama and never wanted to protect them? Have they never wanted to protect you? Well?"

He doesn't say anything.

"See? You're afraid to let anyone know. You're afraid to admit you have friends. That, Hiei, is what makes a person weak."

"I'm not weak."

"Prove me wrong."

"Tell me how."

"Put someone else's life before yours; then, when they're in danger, put your life in front of theirs."

"How the Hell does that work?"

"You put your life second to someone's, but when the attack comes, put your life out instead of theirs."

"My life is second to everyone's already."

"When you jump in front of a passing bullet that was meant for the one behind you; when you push someone out of the way of an attack and let it take your own life; when you call out someone's name when they're in danger; then I'll believe you."

"I won't be like you Darkfire. I won't risk my life for someone like that. When my life is assured to live, then I'll do that heroic stuff. But I won't change like that."

"You do it for Yukina, why not everybody else?"

His hard glare pierces the dark and penetrates my soul.

"Why won't you tell the girl? It's not gunna kill ya to let her know."

"That's what you think."

"I know Hiei! Is it not better to tell someone and cry, than it is to die and not have them know?"

"Who said I was gunna die?"

"Someday you will Hiei, because I wasn't strong enough to protect you. Then we'll have to tell Yukina that the brother she was searching so hard for was living just down hall. And then she'd see your mangled body, bloody and torn, and that's the only memory she'd have of her brother.

"I know you're ashamed Hiei. Ashamed of what she might think of what you have become. But not telling her, letting her wander the world in search of a brother she's already found, is killing her. I've heard her cry out in her sleep for her brother to find her. It's so sad to see her everyday, watching her search through strange faces, and not tell her that she doesn't have to search any more."

"You can't change me."

"Damn it Hiei! I'm not tryin' to change you! I'm tryin' to help! That's what I do, I help people. I don't want you to change; I just want to melt some of that ice. Why do you have to be such a self-centered bastard all the time?"

"You're calling me a self-centered bastard?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"At least I don't put my life on the line for human parents that don't even know half about me," Hiei sneered. I snapped. The sound of skin on skin echoed through the room.

"Don't you ever, ever insult my parents!" I yell, rubbing my right hand. The door swings open and the light clicks on.

"Wot be goin' on in 'ere?" Jin asks, stepping into the room. Hiei stands up and rubs his cheek gingerly, trying not to irritate the red mark. "Looks painfer," Jin grimaces.

Hiei says nothing and storms out of the room, pushing past Jin.

"Wot 'id I miss?" Jin questions, very confusedly.

"It was nothing Jin. He just made a mistake that I hope he learned not to make again."


	20. You Did What!

Dont own YYH...thank you.

* * *

Chapt. 20

You Did What?!

I thought going to bed at ten would help me rest, but I guess when you've been sleeping for almost a month it doesn't work out that way. All night I tossed and turned, thinking about anything and nothing. I sat up after a while and looked at my clock. Midnight. So much for sleeping.

I get up and leave the room I had claimed as my own. My real room my probably gathering dust. Osadyro worked long and hard to alter my family's minds; she had fun too though. They think that I went on a scholarship trip for some college on the west coast. Like I'll ever get to go to college now. I probably won't even finish high school. How do Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama do it?

My stomach gave a loud growl. I guess dinner didn't fill its appetite. The kitchen was pretty far away, so I pulled out the chicken wing bone I had saved from my first dinner with these crazy people. Maybe that's why I couldn't sleep. Jeans and a chicken bone aren't all that comfortable.

I wander the dark halls for a little while more. The wing bone was covered in teeth marks from where I was gnawing on it; now I was sucking on it like a sucker. I push the kitchen door open and walk over to the fridge. Upon opening the door, a faint moan comes from behind me. I turn around and see Kurama sitting at the table, shielding his eyes from the light.

"Sorry," I mumble through the side of my mouth, shutting the fridge and re-pocketing my half-eaten bone. "What're you doin' up?"

"Couldn't sleep," he answers shortly.

"Well, that makes two of us," I laugh, sitting across from him.

"I'm not surprised that you wouldn't sleep. You're body must want to run for miles again."

"Yea, but I'm gunna save it all for the tournament in a few hours."

"Are you sure you're up for it?" the kitsune inquires in a concerned tone.

"I'll be fine Kurama; I've been in worse situations."

The conversation continues on, and we talk about whatever comes to mind. Mostly, though, we talked about the Ankoku Bujutsukai. I had heard the story from Osadyro hundreds of times (she was there), but I still loved to hear it one more time. The battles they won and lost, the people they met, and the fun they had, even if their life was on the line. I loved to hear it again and again; it never got old, and each time it varied from the last.

The Urabutosatsujin would be similar, but entirely different. The people we would be fighting were assassins, wrestlers, mass murderers, swordsmen, and fist fighters. And most of them were humans. Sure, there would be demons there, but humans were most common in the preliminaries. I have never killed a human, and I don't plan to start.

Could Kuwabara and Yusuke handle this pressure? In this tournament, if you aren't strong enough to kill your opponent, or smart enough to find another way to win, you were going to get killed. Kuwabara wouldn't kill a soul that was human...or of the female species. Yusuke wouldn't kill a human either. How will they survive? Can they stand against these kinds of odds? I know they did in the Ankoku Bujutsukai, but this was different. Those were demons, these were going to be humans.

"Kurama?" I interrupt.

"Yes?"

"What will be our wager for the Urabutosatsujin?" I ask timidly.

"Wager?"

"Yes, you must have a wager in the tournament that you give up if you lose. It must be something precious; the more precious, the harder we fight. Weapons you give up automatically when you lose, but the precious thing you give up when your team loses. Do you know what it is?"

"Koenma never told us about that part of the tournament."

"Do you think it means he put up his own wager for us?"

"It's possible."

I give a menacing growl. "That bastard. We're a team, and the sponsor is supposed to tell us this stuff! Take me to him Kurama before I rip this place apart finding him!"

"Calm down and follow me." Kurama gets up and starts the long trek for the Jr. ruler's office. I follow closely behind him, fuming with suppressed anger. That baby was goin' down!

Soon, the large oak doors came into view.

"Would you like to be a witness to his demise?" I ask Kurama coldly.

"No, but I'll come in anyway."

"Suit yourself." I push open the large doors with little effort.

"Ever hear of knocking?!" the mini ruler exclaimed. "Oh, Kurama, Darkfire. What are you doing out here this time of night?" he corrects himself, shaking slightly.

"I just wanted to ask you a question," I coo (scary for how pissed I was), walking casually up to his desk.

"Such as?" he says cautiously.

"You never did tell us what the wager for the Urabutosatsujin was," I say sweetly. "Why the Hell not?!" I explode. "You know that we need a wager! What, or dare I say who, did you put up for it?!?!" I yell, yanking the child lord out of his chair, over his desk, and very, very close to my face.

"Swear you won't kill me?" he begs in fear.

"I might consider it," I hiss.

"I knew it would make you fight harder and do better and not lose. I didn't think it would hurt much. I just hope –"

"Out with it binkie boy!"

"So I put Yukina as the wager!" he screams fearfully.

"You what!!?!!" I shriek, tossing him across the room. Kurama skillfully catches him. I turn and face the shivering child ruler. The Devil would have cowered before me right now. "I hope Yukina knows you did this," I snarl, stepping towards the kitsune and small lord.

"She agreed to it!" he shrieks.

"Agreed?"

"It was her idea! I swear!" he wails, trying to hide in Kurama's arms.

"If you're lying, I hope you have a will written up." I storm from the room and head down the hall. I memorized where Yukina was staying so it would be easy to find her in an emergency. I think now would be classified as such. I was at her door in minutes.

I practically hammer the door down. It opens quickly and I almost whack the small ice apparition on the head.

"What is it?" she asks worriedly.

"Sorry to wake you so early, but I need to talk to you."

"About what," she inquires, stepping aside and inviting me in. She pushes the door shut.

"Did you agree to be the wager for Urabutosatsujin?" I ask, taking her shoulders gently.

She stares at the ground for a moment. "I wanted to be of some help. I knew you guys would fight harder if I was put on the line."

"You didn't have to put your life in danger."

"That's what Koenma said. You can't talk me out of it Darkfire. Please, something just told me I had too."

I couldn't believe my ears. This small, innocent apparition was putting her life on the line so that we wouldn't lose. I knew she was much older than I, but she acted like a small child. Caring, loving, tender, and gentle Yukina was so frail. A flower in a wildfire is sure to be burned; but it stands in its beauty in the line of danger. Yukina was the frail ice flower, and she was risking getting burnt for us. Right then, I admired her courage.

"Ok Yukina, but you get to tell Hiei."

"What's wrong with telling Hiei?"

"Let's just say he wouldn't exactly approve if told by someone else." I could see him ripping me to bits if I were to tell him. "Let's just hope he keeps his rage for the tournament," I sigh. I felt sorry for the team we faced first. I wonder if it would be legal to let Hiei kill them all.

* * *

Thought I'd inform you that I have pictures of my characters and various "scenes" from this story. If you happen to want to see them, please send me an e-mail at:  
Just lettin' ya know... 


	21. Silent Tears

dont own yyh

* * *

Chapt. 21

Silent Tears

"Hiei?"

He just stood there, looking out over the flowered cliff. The moon loomed overhead in its full glory. The wind blew in a gentle breeze; taunting you as it played sweetly under your nose. I walked up to him and stared out into the twinkling velvet sky.

"You didn't hold her back."

"Who?"

"You let her go; you let her put her life up for us. And you let her die."

"Who, Hiei?"

"Yukina! We lost and because of you she died! Just look!" He points off into the flowered field. A spot light shines on a lifeless form. Crimson glinted in the light.

"Hiei, I didn't know."

"How could you not know? You were the one you let us lose!"

"Hiei, I'm sorry."

"No, not yet. But you will be once you hit the ground."

"What?" But my question was answered as he pushed me off the cliff. Darkness flooded over me, choked me. I screamed, but it couldn't be heard. Even if it could, who could save me? I called his name. I screamed it at the top of my lungs, but no sound came.

"Ahhhhh!!" I scream, jolting forward. I panted and tried to pull my heart from my ears. Shakily, I wipe the cold sweat from my face.

"Is everything ok?" a voice asks from the door.

I look over and my infrared vision picks up a very cold body temp. Touya. "I'm fine Touya, thanks."

"You were screaming."

"Bad dream, it's nothing," I assure him.

"Ok, breakfast is almost ready."

"Thanks Touya, I'll be down in a sec." He shuts the door quietly and his footsteps fade down the hall. I sigh and fall back to my pillow.

"That was crazy. The tournament hasn't even begun and I'm dreamin' of Hiei killin' me cuz Yukina happened to die because we somehow lost." I sigh again and slip out of bed. This was gunna be a long day.

I trudged down the lonely halls for the kitchen. I didn't know if Yukina had told the emotionally challenged oni yet, but if she had...we'll just no go there. I was looking forward to the food, but not the company.

I reached the kitchen door, and was about to pull it open, when it swung out and smacked into me. I slid slowly to the floor.

"What the...?" a voice wonders. "You!" it yells. I'm suddenly yanked to my feet, only to be thrown into the couch.

I groan at the pain I had woken up for.

"I should mutilate you right now, but I want your corpse to be recognizable for your family when they pick out your coffin!" it yells, forcing me into a sitting position. I open a weary eye and see said emotionally challenged oni glowering down at me. I cringe because I knew why I was in pain. A gust of wind comes by, and a thud sounds on a nearby wall.

"Leave da poor creata be, Hiei," came the Wind Master's crazy accent. "Come on Darkfire, you be missin' all da food!"

I leap from the couch and rush past Jin into the kitchen – without getting hit by the door.

"Rice balls!" I exclaim, jumping into a seat across from Yusuke.

"And without soy sauce, just how you like it," Kurama smiles, setting a steaming plate of rice balls before me.

"You're the best Kurama!" They're gone in five minutes.

"Hungry?" Kuwabara asks, with his plain rice balls inches from his mouth still, securely between his chopsticks.

"Yea," I laugh, stealing his uneaten rice ball and gobbling it down before he could make any arguments. "Thanks."

He looks at me funny, then he sticks his empty chopsticks into his mouth. He pulls them out when he realizes there's nothing there. "Hey!"

I laugh at him. We finish breakfast and clean up. Touya and Jin say their good-byes and tell us that they're heading to the tournament arena to find out the seating stuff. The rest of us sit in the living room; I was trying to avoid all contact with Hiei, but failing miserably. I scoot closer to Yusuke when Hiei sits next to me. I didn't exactly have a death wish.

Soon Botan bounded into the room with her squadron of girls – Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru – carrying rather large shopping bags. A small, blue...thing...was among them.

"Phoo!" the blue thing cried. It slightly resembled Yusuke.

"You brought that repulsive thing with you?" Hiei growled, turning back to glare at the flying blue creature.

"Puu is not a thing, Hiei! Besides, he's Yusuke's spirit creature," Keiko scolds.

"Yea Hiei, he's cute!" I say babyishly, tugging on his cheeks.

He gives me a glare I deserved, but really, really didn't want. I let go and rush over to the girls skittishly.

"Sooo, what're in the bags?" I ask, pointing to one of the five bags.

"Well, this one's yours," Keiko says, handing me one of hers. "Catch Yusuke!" she laughs, tossing her other bag to the startled boy. He catches it clumsily.

"Here ya go Kurama!" Botan calls, tossing her bag. He catches his more gracefully.

Yukina walks over to Hiei. "This one's yours," she says, almost in a sad way. Hiei's face softens as he takes the bag from her.

"Here little bro," Shizuru says carelessly, tossing the bag as such. He catches it with his face.

I look at the smiling girls and get a little nervous. Slowly, I open the white paper bag. I pull out a black shirt with blood red letters that said: "Go Ahead And Look, It'll Be The Last Thing You See." I couldn't help but laugh. Next, I pull out a large pair of cargo jeans. On the back, left pocket a black and red dragon curved around a black and red flame. I grinned at the awesome picture. Then I pulled out a black hooddy with large red flames on the back, they seemed to dance. The front said: "Hot As Hell." Finally, I pulled out a brand new pair of white sneakers.

"You guys shouldn't have!" I exclaim, holding the shoes proudly.

"We knew you couldn't find your old ones, so we got you these," Yukina chirped, coming up beside me.

"And we didn't think you wanted to go to the tournament and ruin more of your socks," Shizuru added, pointing to my holey socks.

"Yea, I've been meaning to buy a pair. But I suppose recovering was more important to my body," I laugh. I turn to see what everybody else got.

Yusuke had a new brown jacket that was covered in pockets on the front, but on the back was a small picture of someone firing, I think, a spirit gun; above that was another small picture of a blue creature with a black tuff of hair on its head, I assumed it was Puu. He also got a green pair of pants made of a jean-type material.

Kuwabara got a blue sweat shirt with a yellow spirit sword intricately sewed onto the back; golden energy leapt from the glowing blade. He also got a red shirt that said: "Just Because I Look Like An Idiot, Doesn't Give You The Right To Say I Am"; and on the back it said: "Even If It Is True." Yusuke got a kick outta that. He got a new pair of jeans too.

Kurama was admiring a dark green kimono top (like what Koenma wears when he's a teenager). The back had a red rose, dripping with sparkling dew and deadly thorns on the long stem, embroidered on it. Light green pants came as a match; his outfit strangely resembled teenage Koenma's.

Hiei was staring at a black belt studded with shimmering stones. He got a new black tank top and black pants, but he was staring at the belt. The stones sparkled in the light, causing their reflections to dance on his shocked face.

I walk up behind him and stare at the belt too. "Are those...tear gems?" I ask in awe.

"Yes," he whispers shakily.

I turn to look at Yukina.

She smiles. "Something to keep you going. You all got one; check your pockets." We all do. I pull out a thin string with a shining tear gem on it.

"Yukina..."

"I didn't want you to forget why you were fighting to live."

"We're fighting for you, and we could never forget it," I tell her, holding back tears that threatened to fall. "I'm gunna go change." I rush up to my room.

I close the door and slide down to the floor. I sit there, hugging my knees, squishing my new items. I held the tear gem in a tight, secure fist. Silent tears streamed down my cheeks. I shook violently.

I couldn't lose now. Not after this. Yukina cried these gems so that we wouldn't lose. I hadn't intended on losing in the first place, but now it was a necessity that we didn't lose. Yukina's life was in our hands, and I wasn't going to let her fall. That dream wouldn't come true. Yukina wasn't going to die, especially not because of me.

Silent tears ran down my cheeks. Rivers of salt fell and pooled in the bed my arms created. Silent rivers not meant to be heard; silent falls not meant to be seen; silent pools not meant to be touched. Silent tears fell still in my strange grief. Silent tears that swore they wouldn't lose.


	22. The Opening Words

dont own yyh

* * *

Chapt. 22

The Opening Words

It was a short trip to the tournament building – through a portal to the Ningenkai, then through another portal to the stadium.

We stood there, huddled together in our rather large group, outside the ominous building. Humans, and demons in human guises, bustled about the door. Huge ushers were standing at the entrance, taking tickets or bets, I think.

"Well, we'll see you in your first match," Botan says.

"Yea, be careful. This place gives me a bad feeling," Shizuru says monotonously.

"That's because this is the place you come to die," I inform them carelessly.

"But not us," Yusuke adds. "We have a mission: Stay alive."

"Take good care of Yukina, guys," Keiko puts in before the three – Botan, Shizuru, and Keiko – walk into the crowd.

"Are you fightin' in this tournament?" a voice booms from above us.

I look up and see a rather large demon standing behind us. He looked like the guys at the entrance, but bigger. He made Kuwabara look small.

"Yes," I answer boldly.

"Follow me," the burly demon booms again. I'd say the demon was a good seven feet or so. All muscles, no brains. Slow, but sturdy enough to stand up to most attacks. He was wearing a business-type suit thing. Bald as a baby. I think it was a guy.

He led us through a back door I had noticed a while earlier. The hall was dimly lit by small candles every few feet. The smell of blood, new and old, lingered heavily in the air; it was so heavy it affected Kurama and Hiei's nose. I winced when a scream came down the stone hall; a shiver went up my spine as it echoed continuously.

He stopped us in front of a brown door.

"This is where you'll be staying," it spoke. "Someone will be coming by to give you a briefing of the rules and such."

I gave a curt nod and he left. Kurama turned the handle; which creaked eerily; and walked in. We filed in behind him; I came in last and shut the creaking door.

The room was like a leaky shack; and I wasn't too convinced otherwise. There were two couches; one looked more stable than the other, but it was a lot nastier. The paint on the walls was peeling; the walls themselves were splattered with dried blood. A door that lead to a supposed bedroom was slightly hanging off its hinges.

"Lovely suit we're staying in," I laugh sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood. Yusuke and Kuwabara look at me like I have serious issues. That plan failed miserably.

"The floor looks decent enough. I call that," Kuwabara groans, stepping to the spot on the floor he claimed as his.

"And if the bed is decent, Yukina gets it," I declare before she can say differently.

It turns out the bed was fine. She put up an argument, but she slept there that night.

Hiei and I took the floor in the bedroom. Yusuke settled on the floor near Kuwabara. And Kurama took the unstable, but clean, couch.

We sat around for about an hour, watching the wall that had an outline of a TV on it, before the briefing person knocked. Well, it was more like pounded the door down, but we'll leave it at knocked.

This guy was slightly taller than Hiei or me, but smaller than Yusuke. Curly brown hair sat upon his head as though it had been thrown on there. Hard blue eyes scanned the room and its occupants carefully. He was stocky for his height, but he was fit for his age.

"Ok, the rules are simple: There are none. Teams compete against other teams in tournament style. Each team can have no more than five members, fewer is acceptable. Anything that happens here has no legal recourse. Meaning if you die, we can't be held responsible.

"This tournament allows all weapons. The losers' weapons are prizes to the winners. If the team is defeated, you must give up something valuable as a tribute to the host," he squeaks, taking a deep breath.

"Who might the host be?" Kurama cuts in politely.

"Master Tanashi," the old man peeps, kinda creepy for this gruff old guy.

"Tanashi?" Yusuke whispers to me.

"A strong demon ruler of the panther demons of the west," I explain quietly.

"Then what's he doin' runnin' a creepy tournament like this," Kuwabara cuts in, joining our quiet conversation.

"For any tributes, weapons, or money he gets I suppose. I assume he has his own team, or teams, competing too."

Yusuke and Kuwabara simply nod and wait for the old man to continue.

"I have here," he continues, ruffling through some papers, "that a young ice apparition named Yukina as your tribute. Is that correct?"

I glance at Hiei.

"It is," Yusuke answers.

"Good, that is an acceptable tribute." He puts his papers back in a blue folder. "Gather in the lobby in twenty minutes. More will be explained there." He pushes himself up. "I trust you will be there." He holds his hand out.

"We will," Yusuke says, standing and shaking the old man's small, fragile hand.

"Good." He leaves.

"Tell us more about this Tanashi person," the Detective says solemnly, turning to me.


	23. The Panther Appears

dont own yyh

* * *

Chapt. 23

The Panther Appears

"I don't know much," I tell him disappointedly.

"Tell us what you do know," Yusuke prods.

"My father would tell me stories of demon lords of the land. Tanashi was one of many. I liked his story most because it was filled with adventure and honor."

"You call holding an illegal tournament having honor?" Kuwabara interrupts.

"Shut up and let her talk," Yusuke growls, bopping him upside the head.

I clear my throat. "Like I said, Tanashi is the lord of the panther demons to the west. He was a great lord of many years. Many demons had tried to overtake his land, but they failed. The battles lasted for months, sometimes years, on end. But Tanashi's forces always won. Tanashi's panthers were skilled samurai and practiced in the arts of ninjitsu.

"His honor came in when it came to how they would deal with the living demons. Most of the time they were sent back to their land with no trouble. But sometimes he would send them away in new clothes, fed, bathed, and food for the road. The dead, he burned and offered his prayers to their souls."

"Damn, this guy sounds like a creepy saint," Kuwabara says after making sure I was finished.

"But like I said, these were bedtime stories my father told me."

"What art of fighting does he use?" Yusuke questions, determined to get as much information about his enemy as he could.

"I'm not sure," I inform him sadly.

"We should get to that lobby before it's too late," Kurama interrupts.

"Right. Should Yukina stay here?" Yusuke questions, glancing at Yukina then looking at Hiei. It was like he was asking permission to get a dog.

"She should come with us, we can protect her better," I say quickly so that Hiei wouldn't have to answer. I glance at him, but avert my eyes when I see him looking at me.

"Ok, let's go." We file out of the room. We closely surrounded Yukina on all sides as we made our way down the hall. From my spot at the back, I reinforced Yukina's protection charm to a protection spell I'd learned a few years ago. Her beautiful blue aura turned a deep purple.

A shrill cry came from down the hall. "Phoo!"

We stop and turn to see Yusuke's spirit beast flying speedily down the hall.

"Phoo!" he cried again.

"Puu, what're you doin' here?" Yusuke asks the frantic blue beast.

"He must've sensed Yukina's energy change," Kurama says softly, stepping forward.

"Energy change?" Yusuke looked confused.

"Is that what sent a shiver up my spine?" Kazuma asked from beside Yukina.

"Possibly. It only came for a split second," the kitsune says thoughtfully.

Hiei shifted his gaze to me.

I turned to the floor.

"We're going to be late," he growls, moving down the hall.

I follow him quietly. The others join shortly.

Loud arguing soon reaches my ears. My head jolts upright and I look around frantically.

"What is it?" Kuwabara asks me, noticing my strange behavior.

"Either I'm goin' nuts, or we're close," I whisper.

"I think both is a just answer, but I can hear the noise too," Hiei smirks back in my direction.

After a little more walking, we step into a brightly lit room. We shield our eyes upon entering; the light seemed brighter than it was because of the dimly lit hallway. When my eyes adjusted, I scanned the room.

It was very large. Demons and humans filled the room, wall to wall. Scents and auras leapt from the many people in the room; I was overwhelmed. Upon a stage in the front of the room, a lonely microphone stood. Curtains of red velvet were tied loosely on the sides of the stage. Lights cast eerie shadows on the plastic wood flooring of the theater. Blues, greens, reds, purples, oranges, and pinks glowed hot on the lonely mic. A man walked up to the mic. It was no longer lonely.

"May I have your attention please?" his voice boomed through hidden loud speakers.

The room goes quiet instantly.

"Welcome to my tournament! I expect you have been briefed on the terms and rules of this tournament. Momentarily you will be given a slip of paper. On this paper, a letter will be." The wall behind him becomes animated. The letters A, B, C, and D appear. "You will be put into one of these four blocs." The screen changes to tournament brackets. "This will be the setup. I hope you enjoy! Oh yes, there will also be a time on there of when your first battle will start. Thank you!" The speakers click off.

So that was Tanashi. A dark complex outlined his blonde hair. Elf-like ears, smaller than Jin's, were situated in the mess of his long, blonde hair. Bright green were his eyes; they stared at me the whole time. He wore a business suit, black and tight fitting. Those eyes.

Soul piercing eyes of green jade stared at me. Over the entire crowd, those eyes looked at me and only me. Sure, they could have been looking at anybody. But they weren't. They were looking at me. Filled with hate and love and desire and disgust and vengeance, those eyes pierced my soul so I couldn't look away. Green jade stared at me, but I didn't know why.

"That was Tanashi?" Yusuke whispered in my ear.

All I could do was nod. I still stood staring at the spot Tanashi had occupied moments ago. Fear raced across my mind and instincts told me to bolt out of there, but I had no idea why. Tanashi was not a demon to be taken lightly.

The loud noise stopped. The movement of a fly in front of me stopped and the fly hovered in the air. Demons had stopped in mid step. Humans had frozen in their actions. Everything was still. The demons passing out the paper had stopped in the middle of handing it to someone. Time had become still.

"You actually came," a smooth voice whispers. A dark aura washes over the room. It splashes angrily against my barrier. "Why must you resist the darkness?" it whispers again.

"I don't resist darkness, I resist evil," I hiss.

"Is that why you hide your true power and identity? Because you fear it?"

"I don't fear it; I just don't want anyone to be hurt because of it."

A figure steps from a shadow. Tanashi. "Human emotions will bring you down."

"You sound like Hiei."

"Of course; we're exactly alike." A menacing smile grows on his thin lips.

"Hiei is nothing like you! He's a kind person!" I yell.

"Kind?" he challenges.


	24. A Small Truth and Another Team

dont own yyh

oh, and Frozen Flame: email is up on homepage, send me one and i send ya those pics.

* * *

Chapt. 24

A Small Truth and Another Team

"As I recall, Hiei has killed hundreds of thousands of innocent people. He's showed no mercy to those who begged. When his name is spoken, it strikes fear into the hearts of even the strongest of demons. Hiei is far from an angel," Tanashi explains to me.

"That's his past. He's different now," I tell him angrily.

"How do you know this man's soul?"

"I don't, but I can see it in his eyes. Hiei doesn't do that now."

"How would you know? How long have you known him?"

"For only a short time now, but I'm not blind. Besides, he's always with me," I whisper. Ever since I met the Reikai Tantei, Hiei's never left my side for more than an hour or so. Even while I slept, when I awoke his scent was everywhere. He watches me as he did Yukina before I came along.

"We're off subject now, Darkfire," he purrs in his native tongue. "I just wanted to tell you, because you ignored all instincts of the animals, you will perish in this tournament. Even if I have to run your team ragged with battles, you will fail. I have five teams of my own here, and if others don't finish you off first, they will enjoy desecrating you and your sad team." He walks among my time frozen teammates. He stopped at our young ice maiden and Hiei (they were standing next to each other). I jump in front of them.

"Get away from them!" I snarl, baring my fangs.

"I will have their heads on my wall soon enough. All of their heads!" he cackles. He fades away, as does his evil laugh and the evil he spread over the room. Time resumes in the room instantaneously.

"Is everything ok, Darkfire?" a soft voice whispers behind me.

I turn to face Yukina. "I'm fine," I assure her with a small smile. A hand is placed on my shoulder. I go stiff and the hair on my neck rises. A barrier of fire comes up around me. The hand is flung away and the owner lets out a yelp of pain.

I relax and look back at Yusuke; he was blowing on his hand.

"Sorry Yusuke, a little tense."

"Just thought you'd like to know that we're fighting in half an hour." He rubs his red hand. "Will this scar?"

"If it does..." I hold up my right hand.

"Right," he smirks.

"Do you know who we are to be fighting?" Kurama inquires.

"It says 'Team Kano'." Yusuke reads.

"The God of the waters? I guess they must be water demons," Kuwabara reasons.

"Not all water is in the form of liquid. They could be steam or ice," Kurama corrects.

"Or all three," Hiei adds.

While the team was talking about our upcoming opponents, I was staring off into the distance where Tanashi had come from. His jade eyes had once again held me captive while he spoke. Everything about me told me to run away, to leave them behind and save myself. Maybe that's what his eyes do. They try to get you to abandon everything you hold dear. But they also held you in place. They made you want to plead to be released. Even when he turned from me, something still held me. How could one demon possess that kind of power. For once in a long time, I was scared of my enemy.

"Are you Team Urameshi?" a silk voice asks.

I come from my faze and look at a tall boy. His white hair was tinted lightly with an icy blue color. Snow white wolf ears stood visibly on his head. Deep, ocean blue eyes gazed at me; icebergs floated on those waters, that's for sure. He wore a large tank top, similar coloring to his hair. Baggy, but not loose, blue jeans held a decent looking katana in its left belt loop. Two blue, almost like, triangles were painted below his left eye; one right under and the other more on his cheek. On his right forearm, was a silver arm guard; on his left forearm, an icy blue one with the Japanese symbol for ice on it.

He repeats himself.

"They are," I reply hoarsely.

"You aren't part of the team?" he asks.

"I am, but they're the team...I'm an addition," I clarify.

"I see." His voice was like vanilla silk; soft to the touch and sweet to hear.

"What were you needing?"

"Well, we are Team Kano. It says we're fighting team Urameshi first, so I thought we'd come meet our opponents before we hit the ring." He pauses. "I'm Yuushito." He puts out his hand.

I shake it enthusiastically. "Darkfire's the name, fightin's the game."

He takes his hand back. "This is Shoda and Yasha."

Shoda was a tall, skinny wolf demon. His sleek, white hair was tinted with a light grayish color. ­Light gray wolf ears stood attentively amidst his sleek hair. On the right side of his bare chest, the Japanese characters for steam were painted (I'd been working on my Japanese recently). Baggy, gray pants were tied neatly at his waist with a brown sash. His silver eyes were much softer than those of his leader. And in truth, a lot cuter.

Yasha, on the other hand, was masked by a long robe (similar to Hiei's thing that he wears) with a large hood that covered all but a cocky smirk.

"Nice to meet you all. I take it you know the rest of my team," I say, turning slightly to look at them. Hiei happened to be over my shoulder the moment I turned my head. "Good God Hiei!" I yelp, jumping back in shock.

"Scare you?"

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"Um...do you two want to be left alone?" squeaks Shoda.

"Why would you think we'd wanna be alone?!" I ask angrily, turning on Shoda.

"Well, you guys fight like..." he starts nervously.

"Say it, and I'll rip your head off!" Hiei barks, glaring at the frightened oni.

"Alright you two, calm down," Kurama says, stepping between us and Shoda.

"Yea, kiss and make up," Yusuke grins, pushing our faces into each other's. Our lips make contact. I back from Hiei – he was tomato red – and punched Yusuke in the gut and kicked him where the sun don't shine when he doubled over. All I heard was a mumble of pain, slight snickering, and another blow making contact to a person as I walked away to the room.

How dare Yusuke do that! Who did he think he was pushing us together like that?! I shoulda killed him. Hiei was already ticked at me, and was avoiding me...now he's got this to keep away from. How does my life get so screwed up when someone else is behind the wheel? I can't drive it myself, so I give it to another person and I crash. And I thought I sucked at driving my life. Yusuke and Kuwabara are gunna give me crap now.

I heave a large sigh.

"Phoo," a familiar blue creature whispers. A weight is placed on my right shoulder. I turn my head and see Puu sitting on my shoulder with sad eyes. I pet his head absentmindedly as I continue down the hall.

"Don't worry 'bout me Puu, I'll be ok. You're just lucky I didn't murder Urameshi after the stunt he pulled," I growl through clenched teeth.

"Phoo," he whispers again.

"You don't say?" I laugh, pretending to understand.

"Phoo."

"Yea, yea. He was only trying to help. Whatever you say blue buddy." I sigh again. "Can't he find a more subtle way to make things better though?" I ask him.

"Phoo."

"I guess." The odd conversation stops when we reach the door. "You coming in too?"

Puu says nothing.

"Ok." I twist the handle and walk in, shutting the squeaky door behind me. I walk to the room I would be sleeping in tonight and glance around. My stuff was in the corner. I rummage through my bag a bit before pulling out my new shirt and hooddy.

I switch shirts quickly and pull on my hooddy. There was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" I call, stepping out of the bedroom.

The door open slowly and Hiei steps in.

"Oh, Hiei, it's you," I say, more surprised than anything.

"Phoo!"

"Quiet Puu," I say, hushing the spirit beast.

"I'm sorry," Hiei says weakly.

"For what?"

"Kissing you."

"It wasn't your fault."

He says nothing and shuts the door. He starts to walk past me, but stops just beside me.

"Darkfire," he whispers, "be careful. I don't want you to put your life in danger just because you don't want us to die. Your emotions will betray you in the heat of battle."

"They haven't yet."

"We don't need another Kurama around."

"Is that what you think I am? A kind-hearted fool? I am no fool."

He turns to me. Putting his hands on my shoulders, he turns me to face him. "I know you are not. I just don't want you dying because of the emotions you have developed from living amongst humans."

"I won't die Hiei. I can't."

"Why do care about petty humans?"

"That's not why I can't die, Hiei. I can't because if I do, Yukina will surely parish. I cannot protect the living if I am dead. I made a promise, Hiei. And I intend to keep it."

"Just don't be stupid." He pulls me into a tight hug. My body freezes; my eyes widen with fear. A barrier flies up, but it surrounds Hiei as well. I couldn't understand.

I had defended him against Tanashi's words, but I didn't believe them. I knew he had changed, but not like this. This was a side of Hiei that I had never seen, or dreamed I would ever see. I had wished to see a gentler side, but this was scary. How could one moment change him like this? What kind of spell had he been placed under?

* * *

Shoda - show da

Yuushito - you she toe

Yasha - like in InuYasha, that kind of Yasha...get it?


	25. From Fire to Ice

dont own yyh

* * *

Chapt. 25

From Fire to Ice

"Hiei," I whisper weakly from within his grasp.

"I know, we have a match to go too," he replies to my thoughts. "This is no spell. Swear you understand?"

"Yes...I get it, but we must go." I try to free myself from him, but he wouldn't budge. "Hiei..."

"You're wearing Yukina's tear gem; I can feel it."

"And you're wearing the belt she made. And the tear gem you've had since forever."

"You can feel that too?" he asks, pushing me back a bit.

"Yes, I won't tell though. Can we please go, I don't want us to forfeit like this. If I did, I would have stayed asleep."

"Ok, we'll go. Just promise me something: No matter what the odds, you will survive; no matter whose life is in danger, you will not die to save them," Hiei says sternly.

"I can't promise that Hiei."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not like you. I put my life before another's only when it's to save them." I look over at Puu. This whole time, the small spirit beast had remained quiet and watched carefully. A somber look was in his eyes as he watched me as I implied a plea for freedom from Hiei.

All I wanted to do was break free from Hiei and run to the others. I knew that, there, he would not bother me like this. This Hiei scared me. I had wished for nothing more than for him to befriend me, but this was too much. I wanted to run, I wanted to fight.

"Hiei, please," I begged.

"Just try and keep up." He let me from his strange embrace and moved to the door. On my way to the door as well, I grabbed Puu.

"Ok, lead the way." Hiei tore out of the room and down the hall. I followed skillfully – shutting the door with my foot – beside him. His hand came beside mine.

"Hold on," he instructed. I looked at it cautiously. "I won't bite." I grasp it tightly. His speed suddenly tripled and the hall was a mere blur. The air whipped across my face; I held Puu tightly in my right arm.

"Phoo!" he shrieked in delight.

A smile crept on my lips as we raced. The feeling was exhilarating. But all too soon, we stopped in a huge room. Roars of delight erupted from around a square ring in the center. There were no stadium seats, just standing room. I spotted our fan club a little way off. Jin and Touya were with them. A small, old, strange lady was standing with them too. She was shorter than me.

Yusuke stood in the middle of the ring with Yuushito and, I guessed, a referee. For the first time, I noticed he was wearing his new clothes. They all were. I also noticed that Yuushito had on a thick band of black leather around his neck, it was spiked (and it reminded me of a dog collar). After a few more minutes, Yusuke started back towards us.

"You guys have a crazy sense of timing," he barks angrily.

I glance at Hiei.

"What was that about?" Hiei asks.

"Well, if you were here you'd know! But since you weren't, I'll tell you. First, we were talking about our disqualification, and then you guys flew in. Then, we talked about the terms of the battle."

"And...?" Kuwabara says.

"We agreed on a three-on-three battle," Yusuke finishes.

"Bad move Yusuke," Kurama says.

"Why?" Yusuke questions.

"They are demons of all forms of water, and together they are a deadly team. You played into their advantage."

"I knew that part, but I wasn't worried. Why, you ask? Because I have the perfect demons to beat them!" he boasted.

"Who might that be, Detective?" Hiei questions, though he knew the answer already. Anybody with half a brain knew the answer already.

"You, Darkfire, and Kurama. The only demons on our team," Yusuke says in a 'duh' tone. "Now, get up there and get us a victory!"

I shake my head at Yusuke, the sad half-breed we were stuck with. Without wasting time, Kurama, Hiei, and I jump into the ring to meet our opponents.

"Ready? Fight!" the female referee yells.

"Before we start, I think it would be fair if I showed myself," the caped demon said in a hard, icy voice. He rips his cape from his body. Standing before us was the unmasked Yasha. He was tall and very lean. He was wearing a skintight blue shirt with the character for water on the front. His black pants were also skintight. Hard, black eyes glared at us from across the ring; a fanged smirk was etched on his hard face. His wild hair was tinted with a midnight black; his ears were midnight black too. The ref said something about him, but I was drowning all the sounds out.

This man, I remembered him from somewhere. Those cold, heartless eyes, I remembered them. Something happened and those eyes were there. I couldn't recall the owner, but the eyes were as clear in my mind as they were before me now. Murder rang through my head. One of my demon spirits wanted this man dead. The demon of water to die now by my hands; it wanted my hands to be tainted by his blood. The wolf, it wanted this demon to perish.

_Darkfire, who is this man to you?_

_I don't know; the wolf just wants him dead._

_Then why don't you feed its desires?_

_Because, that's how a killer is born. If I give in to it now, then what will keep me from giving in the next time? Or the time after that? You should know the feeling, the impulse._

I look over at Hiei. His face remains concentrated and focused on the wolf of steam. The demon's mouth moves, but I don't listen to anything. The crowd is roaring, but it's silent to me.

A wet fog covers the ring. It seems to stop at the edge. A gleam of light reflects through the strange fog. So it is ice that held us in, fascinating.

_Move it baka!_

The water wolf was racing towards me. Even through this steam, I cold tell who it was. Right hook. Dodge. Low kick. Block. Counter punch. Flying into the ice. I race after the demon lodged in the ice wall. Something sharp and cold entered my arm. I'm sent flying into the wall as well.

I look down at my arm when I recover from hitting the ice. A glimmering icicle is sticking out of my arm; my blood stained it. I grip the cold ice and prepare to yank it out. A shift in the steam catches my attention. Another icicle. I dive out of the way and the ice blade lodges itself in the ice wall. The blade becomes part of the wall.

Instead of pulling, I decided to melt it. It worked much faster. Fire melts ice. And this steam had to go. I'll just melt this ice wall ... and ... incoming cool air and out goes the steam. Something sharp lodges in my unprotected back. It's ripped out. I fall to my knees.

Sound floods back to me.

"If you are the child to save our people, we're doomed. You can't even survive the first match," a wolf growls.

I cough up blood. My head swims. My body meets the wet stone floor. Dying wasn't an option; Yukina was depending on our survival. I could no longer see more than blurs. I couldn't move. I was letting everyone down. I can't die, but I am.

_Get up baka._

_I can't. I can't._

_You can, and you will. Remember what you're fighting for._

_Yukina..._

_Your parents and Oshi; now get up. You have to avenge them first. You can't die like this._

_Hiei..._

_Just get your ass back in the game! I don't care how, just do it!_

My world is covered in a haze. Everything blends together to create a gray, blurry world. I can hear the fight continue behind me. Attacks echo in our encasement and slip out through the whole I made. No one outside can see us. I can see no one inside or outside. Footsteps vibrate next to me.

"Get up," a low, cold voice growls.

_Why?_

"You are a Forbidden Child among the worlds of human and demon; as well as among the clans of wolf and fox. Yet, you are the Chosen Child of these two clans. But I see only a child, brought down by a petty blow. If that is how you wish to die, then I am glad. Your parents will disgrace you in Hell," the voice sneers.

_Don't you dare talk about my parents like that you bastard!_ My mind races and my body surges with power. My once nearly lifeless body picks itself from the ground. I feel a sensation of change, but I can't see it. My feet touch the ground.

"Don't you dare talk about my parents while I'm alive!" I yell at the ice demon.

"Much better," he smiles.

"DIE!" I lunge at the demon. Skillfully, I produce a katana of fire and swing it at his head. He blocks with a blade of ice. "...?!"

He pushes me back. "You see, my ice is strong enough to stand up to fire."

"How?"

"My energy." His smile once again appears on his face. "I'm glad to see you weren't ready to give up."

"Not now, not ever!" I rush him again, this time faking a sword attack. While he blocked that, I kneed him in the stomach. He doubled over and I elbowed him in the middle of his back. Pieces of concrete fly from the ground.

He made no sound, and no attempts to get up. I look around the ring. Hiei was in a sword fight with Shoda; it was like a dance that only the trained eye could see, for they were moving with lightning speed. Yo-Ko was fighting off the water wolf, Yasha; a large hole was in the fox's gut. But why had he gotten the damage? Tanashi, he's the one who canceled my charm.

Movement below me changes my view. Yuushito pushed himself up to a standing position.

"I admire your courage," he smirks.

I give him a questioning look.

"You didn't kill me while I was down. You're braver than most. And more honorable," the wolf adds.

"I try."

A blade of shimmering ice erupts from his fisted left hand. With his right, he pulls out his katana. I reach for my katana and wakizachi, but realize they aren't there. Yuushito smiles. I put my hands as I would if the hilts of my weapons were in their spots. He lunges.

He strikes at my head with his ice katana. I pull my hand from my back weapon (where my katana would be) and, as I do, a katana of darkness forms, just as it would if it were coming out of its scabbard. I skillfully block his blade.

"Impressive," he compliments.

"Thanks." His normal katana comes to back slash my stomach. I draw a flame wakizachi, just as I had the dark katana, and block his attack.

"It seems we are evenly matched in swordsmanship." He pushes away from me. "But good of a samurai are you?" His ice katana disappears. He grasps his remaining katana's hilt firmly with both hands. He takes a wide stance.

I rush at him, swinging with precision. One hundred strikes I make in twelve seconds, he blocks them all. I go at him again and again, but again and again he blocks me with skill I've only seen once: My father. One more folly of attacks, he ends it with a counter attack. It slashes me across the stomach, cutting deep. I stumble back.

"You see, I was taught by the best in the land. Now you shall fall from this tournament by his attack!" He takes a cat stance. His blade flames with a light blue energy. Slowly, he walks towards me.

A scene from my childhood flashes in my mind:

"Ok, now watch closely my child," my father would say in his big, deep voice. A crooked smile plays on his leathered face and his sky blue eyes twinkle with delight. Gray bangs danced on his forehead as the wind blew by. Silver ears stood lively and playfully amidst his unruly hair. His mountain man arms stretched out far and his large, leathery hands grasped his old katana in perfect form. And his long, muscular legs held him up in a cat stance. My father stood proudly before me.

A black aura enveloped his blade and flared up. I watched him closely, just as I always did. Slowly, he walked toward a block of wood. He slashed across the middle. Nothing. Suddenly, the log was encased in the black aura. Then, boom! The log exploded into tiny splinters that rained down on my head.

"Yea Daddy! He defeated the bad guy again!" I congratulated, jumping around my father. He always showed me attacks he discovered. I would always watch closely and then, when no one was watching, I would try them myself. They never worked. I even watched the ones he'd showed me before. I would always beg for my favorites, for those were the ones I wanted to try the most.

"Yes, my little fox/wolf, I did," he would laugh his big laugh. "And I will always defeat the bad guys."

"Of course you will! You're the strongest man in the entire world!"

As Yuushito came closer, I let a tear fall. He told me he would always defeat the bad guys, but why couldn't he defeat her? Was it because she was a bad _girl_ and not a bad _guy_? And now, the attack I had loved so dearly was being used on me. He prepared to strike.

_Hiei!!_


	26. The Guiding Oak and Our First Victory

dont own yyh

more pics done, let me know if you want to see!

* * *

Chapt. 26

The Guiding Oak and Our First Victory

A flash of light, steel clashing, and strong arms all come instantaneously. The wind brushes by my face and against my wound. Blood flies past the dark figure carrying me. I'm gently placed on the ground against the cold ice wall. His bareback faces me, stained with dark blood. A deep, black gash ran down from his right shoulder to his lower back.

"Hiei..." I whisper, coughing up more blood.

"Shut up and sit still." He raced off in a flash and the sound of steel on steel sounded again. Sparks flew into the air, and blood followed shortly after. Blades of wind sliced through the air towards me at an alarming speed. My eyes widened. A blur appears before me. Blood sprays everywhere.

"Hiei!" I scream hoarsely.

He backs up into the wall and slides down next to me, cutting his back up even more on the jagged surface.

"Damn, that was amazing," Hiei gasps, smirking at the air.

His body was covered in deep, blood-gushing gashes. No longer a pale peach, Hiei was crimson and shiny. He reeked of blood (wonder why). But there he was, smiling about getting the shit beat outta him. His eyes had a certain gleam to them, like he was proud of Yuushito for beating him. A sense of respect lingered on his dazed and bloody features.

"Hiei, why?" I manage to whisper.

_Someone once told me that that was what friends did. She scolded me when I disagreed. And you know something, she was right. I don't have a heart._

_I was wrong. You have a heart; you just don't know how to use it._

_Hmm._

_Why do you smile?_

_I've never met a swordsman that could best me. I don't think any swordsman could beat him. A true samurai spirit is part of Yuushito's soul._

How could we beat a samurai that could best Hiei? How could I beat a man that knew all the attacks my father had ever known? I knew the attacks by heart, but I'd never been able to do them. But this man, he knew how to use them, when to use them, and who to use them on. What could be used to beat him?

Another memory played in my mind:

My father stood there before me, good katana in hand. The sun had begun setting behind us, turning the clouds pink. The eastern sky was red-orange, and, as you went up and over the western sky, it became a light blue that got darker and darker until it faded into black.

"Watch this now, you will be the only one to see," he had said to me. "Normally this attack would be used with two people, but I will show you as one. Both people work in symmetry side-by-side. Now, watch very closely."

I had done as I was instructed and sat very still. Wind came out of nowhere and flared up around my father. Leaves, rocks, sticks all swirled around him, fast. The wind around him turned black. He held his katana out in front of him, pointing the tip at a large oak.

"Forgive me, dear tree," he had whispered. Then he raced at the tree. The wind became a fierce storm around his body. Six feet from the tree. Three feet. Two feet; slash across left, across right, and across the middle. It was felled with that last stroke, more the pressure really. Three deep cuts were carved into the trunk; it broke near the base.

"Wow!" I gasped, racing over to my father's side. We stood and stared at the majestic creature that lay before us. The mighty oak let out a last gasp and its spirit left it. It swirled about me, making the light green color form a "wall" before my eyes. I stared in awe at the magical sight. The color faded and a soft whisper sounded.

"I will guide you now," is what the spirit spoke. I looked up at my father.

He gave a warm smile. "Now the trees and grasses and flowers of the world will be yours to command. The oak will be your protector, look to it for answers. But in turn, you must treat nature kindly; become one with it." His large hand rested itself on my head.

"Of course, Father. I will always treat the world with love like you've given me," I had said after a moment. The wind danced with our hair and slowly left us again.

We were the only two that knew the attack. I swore to master it one day with my partner. My father held me closely as we counted the stars in the velvet sky.

"Hiei, try something with me," I breathed.

"Like what?" he asked, turning his head to look at me. Yuushito was slowly approaching us now. A smug smile played on his lips.

_It's an attack my father showed me years ago, before he died. Yuushito doesn't know it._

_How do you know?_

_Because my father only showed me. We were the only two who knew._

_What do I need to do? Decoy?_

_No, this attack takes two people. We must do it in perfect symmetry. Just follow my lead; keep up with me and don't go any faster._

_Ok, but how are we gunna stand?_

_Leave that to me._ I curl my knees up to my chest. Shakily, I push myself up, supported by the ice wall. Luckily, my sweatshirt was thick and kept my back from being cut up. Once I'm standing sturdily, I reach my hand to Hiei.

"Here, take it," I instruct, barely above a whisper.

He grasps it tightly. Using some telekinesis, I pull him into a standing position next to me.

"How cute, helping each other up," Yuushito mocked, stopping a few feet from us. "Not that it'll do you much good. We'll win."

"Not if I can help it," I cough, baring blood stained teeth. I form a black flamed katana in my shaking fist. Hiei silently slides out his katana. The wind picked up in the enclosed ring. Cement chips, ice shards, and blood spun around me. A second wind kicked up beside me. Hiei was equally surrounded. His wind was a strange red-black combination; mine was a deep blood color. I mustered up my strength to get ready to run. Hiei must've sensed this change, for he, too, was summoning the last of his strength.

"You can't beat me with wind tricks!" Yuushito called over the winds. "And even if you manage to beat me, how will you survive two more?"

I make no reply, and Hiei stays silent too. I push from the wall and race towards Yuushito; Hiei stays right beside me. I hold my flaming katana steadily before me; Hiei follows suit with his. Four meters. Three meters. Two meters; slash across left, across right, and across the middle. The ice wolf cried out in agony as the strikes dig into his flesh. He had tried to protect himself by holding up his arms in an X shape in front of his face and upper torso; the arm guards acting as protectors.

Yuushito falls with a thud to the ground. The winds die down and the shards and blood fall to the ring once again. The ice samurai lays there, deep cuts in his arm guards and slashes over the unprotected flesh.

The attack was much more damaging with two people. Not only had it taken out Yuushito, but Shoda and Yasha, too, lay on the ground, bloody and cut up. Kurama, no longer Yo-Ko, rested against the wall, staining the ground and ice with blood. I fumble to his side.

"You ok, Kurama?" I ask, breathing for air.

"I'm...not sure," he gasped. His face was pale, almost white. And his once bright eyes stared at me through a thick fog. Blood poured from his wounds like a water fall. I think he was hit by Hiei's and my attack.

"Don't talk, just sit." The ice wall was slowly melting away. Once it was gone, I held Kurama from falling over the edge.

"Well, it looks like Team Kano is down and unable to fight. Team Urameshi takes the win!" the referee announces, finally able to see the ring.

Kurama gasps for air that was not coming to him.

"Hold on Kurama," I command, "you can't die. Just hold on for a moment more." A deep red aura surrounds Kurama and me. Sharp stinging covers my body. Blood spurts from new wounds on uncovered skin. Kurama's wounds fade away, while new ones appear on me. The aura fades.

"There you go, Kurama," I gasp.

"Darkfire," he says. Now he holds me. My body shakes violently. I can't breathe.

"You shall not die," an ancient voice booms. A green aura surrounds me again. The smell of oak fills my nose. A new sensation fills my body. I can breathe.

"I will always protect you," it whispers, disappearing into my body again.

"What was that?" Kurama asks after several moments.

"The old oak," I smile. I look into the fox's green emeralds. My reflection stares back at me, but it's...different. A shining jewel flashes and sparkles below my left eye.

"Kurama," I whisper, "what do I look like?"

"We'll get you a mirror later. For now, just rest," he says, brushing foreign hair from my face.

"Where's Hiei?"

"Resting, like you should be doing," Kurama says sternly, laying me down on hard floor outside the ring.

"You ok, Darkfire?" Kuwabara asks, picking me up gently in a bridal style.

"I'm fine, thanks," I smile weakly, resting in his arms. "Just a little tired." I yawn.

"Get some sleep; we'll take care of you." For the first time, I notice that Kuwabara's eyes are a dark brown. Soft when they wanted to be, so kind and caring they matched their owner's personality.

"Take good care of Hiei too. He's hurt real bad," I yawn, concerned about my youkai partner.

"We'll take care of him," Yusuke says softly, coming into my view.

"Thanks guys..." A dreamless slumber washes over me.


	27. I Don't Want Your Sympathy

dont own YYH

* * *

Chapt. 27

"I Don't Want Your Sympathy"

A light buzzing fills my ears. Slowly, I open my tired eyes. The room is the one from yesterday. I'm on the bed.

"Oh, good! You're awake!" a gentle voice rejoices. I look to my left and see Yukina standing in the doorway. "I'll tell the others straight away." She smiles warmly and turns back out of the room.

"Thank goodness you're ok!" Botan sighed, the first to enter.

"Yes, you had us worried," Keiko adds.

"And you kept mumbling and thrashing about in your sleep," Kuwabara says with concern.

"I'm fine now," I assure them.

Kurama enters with a small mirror. "Here." I try to grasp it, but fail. He holds it up in front of my face.

In the mirror a familiar stranger was looking back at me. It was the me from the shadows! Silver-gray hair that stuck out on the left in a funny way; the big black bangs; the red diamond shaped jewel below my left eye; the ruby red studs in my human-like ears. Shock spread over my face.

"My ears!" I cry, feeling my head with my right hand.

"Yea, but you wanna see the coolest thing?!" Kuwabara exclaimed, rushing to the bedside. He gently flipped me over and tugged on something.

"Oww!" I yelp, for whatever he was pulling, was attached to me. I look back and see a midnight fox tail in his grasp. It flickers madly. "Let go!"

He does. It sways back and forth, like it had a mind of its own.

"Great, I get a tail but I can't keep my ears," I groan. "Why can't I ever have both?!"

"Calm down, you'll hurt yourself again, kid," Shizuru said, turning me back on my back.

"Where's Hiei?"

Sad faces turn to the floor.

"Well?"

The faces turn farther from me.

"He's alive isn't he? Tell me!" I demand.

"He's alive, but I don't know for how long," Yusuke spoke, looking at me with a solemn face. His brown, carefree eyes stare at me with sadness and pain flashing through them.

"I do." I roll from the bed, ignoring the searing pain the coursed through my body when I hit the floor. I push myself into a three-legged crawling position; my left arm wouldn't work. I crawl, very slowly, for the door.

"You shouldn't move," Kurama says, resting a hand on my shoulder.

I shoot him a hard glare.

"You'd go to him too if you were in my position," I growl.

He backs off and stands back up. I continue to make my way for the door.

"At least let someone help you," Botan pleads.

I stop and stare at the floor.

"No," I say shakily, "it's my fault he's hurt. And it'll be my fault he survives."

"It's not –"

"Yes it is!" I snap, hiding the tears dripping from my face. "I wasn't strong enough to keep him from getting hurt. I wasn't strong enough to keep my charms from being canceled by other charm users. So, yes, it is my fault."

I crawl through the doorway and make my way around the couches. Hiei was on the clean one. I sit before his face.

"Hiei, I'm so sorry. I shoulda been stronger." I gently push his hair from his face. His bandana glows. His jagan glows.

Curiosity starts to get the better of me. I'd seen it before, but I liked to look at it. Carefully, I reach behind his head and untie the little knot. I pull the white cloth from his forehead.

There it was. Open and seeing. The purple iris sparkled under the light. Jaganshi, one with third eye. How could this be considered "The Evil Eye", when the person who carries it is good?

_Because the person who carries it is not good._

_Yes you are Hiei. You are a good person._

_Heh, does a good person kill innocent people?_

_I don't care about your past. But I do care about your future._

Hiei jerks in a sudden pain. His face distorts with this pain as he writhes.

"Hiei, Hiei! Just hold on!" I hold my hand under his nose. No air. I take his squirming body in my arms. "Just hold on a moment longer." The same deep aura that had surrounded Kurama and me after the match is summoned again. New blood spits on the floor.

"Stop, please," he gasps.

"Not until I heal you," I argue. A pointed object makes contact with my stomach. The aura fades as I gasp for air.

"I said stop," Hiei growls, rubbing his elbow.

"Why?" I breathe.

"I don't want your sympathy," he answers simply.

I snort at his pathetic answer.

"And I don't want to see you die trying to save everybody in the room when they get a paper cut!" he says sternly.

"Those aren't paper cuts," I argue, pointing to his bandaged torso.

"They're nothing to worry about."

"You couldn't breathe! You may not care about your life, but there are people here who do."

"No one cares about a murderer," he scoffs.

"Yukina does!" I throw back.

He shoots a death glare my way.

"You may not like that fact, but it's true, Hiei. You do have friends that care. Deal with it."

Hiei narrows his eyes as he continues his glare.

"She's right y' know," Yusuke says, gently plashing a hand on Hiei's tender shoulder.

Hiei turns his glare to Yusuke.

"Come on you guys. Let's play nice, please?" Yukina pleads, stepping between Yusuke and Hiei.

Hiei's eyes soften and he looks away. "Fine, but I won't like it."

"Yea, save you're fighting for the ring," a female growls.

Everyone turns to the door, except me.

"I guess. But Osadyro, could ya get off the ceiling? It's gunna fall in as it is," I smirk, staring at my batty friend. You see, she was part vampire. All eyes turn to the ceiling. Osadyro flips down easily, barely making a sound when she hits the floor.

"You look like you been chewed up and spit out," she chuckles, petting my earless head. "And you got a new 'do too."

I pull from her hand the best I can. "Yea, well, I don't like it. I got human ears now."

"Ain't nothin' wrong with human ears," she scolds.

"Besides, you traded ears for a tail," Kuwabara adds, sitting down beside me and batting at my flickering tail.

"Yea, it's cool, but I want both. Like Yo-Ko."

"You don't look so hot either Hiei," Osadyro says, changing the subject.

"Hn," he replies smugly.

"He won't let me heal him," I say, pulling my tail from Kazuma.

"I don't need your sympathy," Hiei growls, turning his back to me.

"I'm not being sympathetic, I'm trying to save you," I argue.

"By risking your own life?"

"Yes, if I must."

"Will you stop beating yourself up about that! It's not your fault that there are people out there that are stronger than you! You don't have to sacrifice yourself because of it," he yells, turning on me angrily.

I look down at my knees.

"Another person's life is never more important than your own."

I glare at him. "You wouldn't know. You have no idea what it feels like to save a life that's more important than your own. Everyone's life is more important than mine." I jump to my feet and stomp to the bedroom, ignoring the immense pain that shot through my body as I did. I slam the door behind me.

"Now look at what you've done Hiei," a voice scolds from the other room.

"Yea, all she ever did was try to be nice to you," another voice adds.

There's a knock at the hotel door. The squeaky door is opened and shut.

"Is da wolf/fox 'ere? Me an' Icy be wantin' to say our congrats ta her victory," the Wind Master says happily.

"And to see how her wounds are doing," Touya adds (Icy, hehe). "How are your wounds Kurama?"

"Only minor scratches," Kurama says.

"You look like crap, 'Ragon Boy," Jin says, probably to Hiei.

"Shove it," Hiei snarls.

"'Ey, that be uncalled fer!"

"You think that was uncalled for? Well, wait 'til you feel this," Hiei retorts.

Skin hits skin.

"Hey, now! Cut that out Hiei," a female yells.

There's a small scuffle.

Curious now as to what was happening, I open the door. Yusuke was roughly restraining Hiei, and Touya and Kurama were holding Jin back. Blood was dripping from Hiei, while Jin had a small trickle of blood coming from his nose.

"Ya did't have ta 'it me! I were jus' sayin'!" Jin argued, trying to free himself.

"Well, ya didn't have to say anything!" Hiei snaps.

"Boys, please," Botan says, stepping between them.

Pain flashes through Hiei's eyes.

"Yusuke, Hiei's hurt," I call from the door.

"Ya think?"

"No, Yusuke, he's bleeding again," I say, walking up to him.

Yusuke looks at the small pool of blood that I point to.

"I see," he says nonchalantly. He lets Hiei go and Hiei immediately goes after Jin again. I grab his arm and twist it so he's facing me. He holds back the urge to yelp in pain.

"Shut up, sit still, and stop pickin' fights," I command, pushing him onto the couch.

"You can't tell me what to do onna," he growls.

"Wanna bet?" I snarl, pressing on a bleeding wound.

He tenses under the pain.

"Now, lay down and shut up," I instruct, gently pushing him down. I carefully start to unwrap his bloody bandages. The wounds were a purplish color, pus oozing from some of them. A few were an ugly black or brownish. His back had the deep gash, which was now a dark purplish and oozing, and the little cuts from the ice, which were just red or pink.

"Most of these are infected already," I say sadly.

"But Kurama used herbs to prevent that," Yukina protests.

"These aren't natural infections. More like they were made by a poison." I pull a white cloth from a medical bag on the arm of the couch. Carefully and gently, I start to dab the gash on his back. Again, Hiei tensed up.

"I know it hurts," I whisper, continuing to dab. "But, once it's all done, you'll be able to fight the next bout with us. And I promise that I won't heal you next time. Unless you ask, that is. That'll work, right?" I continue to talk to him a low, soothing voice. His body tenses and relaxes every time I touch a wound and take the cloth away.

I tell him more about my mother and father. How my mother was a great illusionist, one of the best in the land. How, when she moved to the wolf clan with my father, she would teach the wolves the way of illusion. She was well respected. I told him about my father's great ability to create new energies. How he could turn the energy of a rabid dog from a horrid black to a light green. I told him of the many attacks my father knew and taught. He was well respected too.

The other's had left Hiei and me to ourselves. Kurama lingered nearby, in case I needed help, playing cards with Osadyro and Touya. Jin, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were doing something in the bedroom, laughing heartily every now and then. The girls had gone out shopping or to get dinner or something like that. The old lady had stayed behind and was listening intently to our one-sided conversation on the arm of the couch.

"You family sounds very interesting," she finally said in a raspy voice.

"They were killed by a panther demon," I reply, looking up at the woman.

"Sorry to hear that," she says, nimbly hoping off the arm. "You're a nice girl, Hiei's lucky to have someone like you around," she continues, walking up behind me.

"Thank you ma'am," I reply kindly, respecting the elderly woman.

"Genkai, please. I don't like such formalities," she smirks, laughing slightly.


	28. Small Talk

dont own YYH

* * *

Chapt. 28

Small Talk

"Are you the Genkai from Kurama's stories about the Ankoku Bujutsukai?" I ask her, returning to Hiei's wounds.

"I'm assuming."

I smile a small smile, carefully cleaning an oozing cut.

"You know, you're injured just as bad," Genkai reminds me after a while.

"I know that," I whisper. "But Hiei's wounds are in worse condition than mine."

"Yes, Hiei is very lucky to have you around."

"Tell him that," I joke.

"Food's here!" Botan calls, pushing open the door.

I turn to look at her. "Pizza smells good."

"That was supposed to be a surprise," she whines. "Oh well, you're right. I thought we'd try some American food this time."

Keiko and Shizuru walk in carrying five steaming boxes each. Yukina steps in behind them carrying a few smaller steaming boxes.

"And breadsticks," I grin, sniffing the delicious air.

"'Ey, she gots a good nose on 'er!" Jin grinned, coming into the room with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Thanks." I continue the clean Hiei's wounds, being careful not to press too hard. A low growl escapes his body. "I didn't mean to press that hard," I apologize.

His face becomes a slight pink.

"Hm? I get it; you're hungry!" I grin. He tries to turn into the couch, but I stop him. "Not until I finish." I turn around and grab a small slice of cheese pizza. "Here."

He stares at the greasy piece of pizza in my hand and tries to turn away again.

"I know you're hungry. Now, you'll eat this willingly, or I'll stiff it down your throat," I threaten.

He nibbles at the end.

I sigh angrily.

He takes a bigger bite. Soon, the piece is gone.

"See, that wasn't so hard. A few more minutes and you'll be as good as new." I close my eyes and sit very still. An energy leaves me and intertwines with another inside the body before me. The smell of oak fills me again and I open my eyes. The light green aura of the oak spirit was hovering over Hiei's body, trying to find a way in.

A faint black and red aura outlined Hiei, keeping the oak from entering. But Hiei was weak still and his aura wound not last long.

"Hiei, he only wishes to help."

"I don't want it," he breathes.

"You need it."

"Hiei," Genkai starts, "this girl is trying to save your life. You don't want her to die. Maybe, letting her save you will save her." I liked her logic.

Hiei's mind seems to ponder this for a moment. Slowly his aura fades away; a silent sigh of relief slips from his body. The oak spirit seeps into Hiei's body, making him glow a light green. The cuts slowly fade from their black or purple color into a soft, healthy pink. The oak leaves him and returns home to me.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" I yawn. Drowsiness splashes against my tired, bloody body. I create a makeshift pillow with my arms and lay my head on the edge of the couch near Hiei's arm. "Just a little nap."

A small whispering takes place behind me. Shuffling, cardboard scraping, and a squeaking door happen quickly, leaving the room silent; save for the breathing of Hiei and me.

"What happened?" I whisper, too sleepy to look for myself.

"They left," he answers quietly.

"That's nice..."

A heavy object places itself on the back of my neck, resting softly there. I snuggle closer into the couch, grasping the heat. It was a wondrous feeling of comfort and belonging that kept me there when the object hugged a little tighter around me. A sweet scent lingered about me; oak and something else.

"Hiei," I whisper, "when will you tell her?"

"Someday...maybe."

My heart sinks slightly. His only living relative, and he won't even let her know. This was a sad man indeed.

Sleep overcame my weakened mind.


	29. Click, Flash, Buzz, Scream!

dont own YYH

* * *

Chapt. 29

Click, Flash, Buzz, Scream!

Click. Flash. Buzz. Click. Flash. Buzz.

I groan sleepily and try to turn over. As I start, a low growl sounds in my ear.

Snicker. Click. Flash. Buzz.

I slowly open my eyes. My head moves up and down, following my hand. Pink triangles cover soft, peach leather. Black cloth was a little farther down; white strips of leather held the cloth; one strip was dotted with shining jewels.

Click. Flash. Buzz. Snicker.

I try to sit up, but a strong object pulls me tighter against the pink and peach, moving leather.

Snicker. Click. Flash. Buzz.

I force the object from me and sit up.

Click. Flash. Buzz.

Looking about me, I see grinning faces; a few with yellow boxes to the right eye. Things come into focus and I see the boxes are disposable cameras. I look beside me and see that the leather was Hiei's chest. I jump from him. The room shakes when I land on the floor.

Laughter erupts from around me.

My face turns red.

Hiei jolts forward. Pain flashes across his eyes. He falls back.

More laughter.

"Shut up," I growl embarrassedly.

Click. Flash. Buzz.

"Come on, it's funny!" Osadyro laughs.

"Yea!" Yusuke snickers, slapping my back.

I tense up, my tail goes straight, my eyes widen in pain, and I resist the urge to scream. My eyes start to water. The pain was like having a sledge hammer come down on your hand.

The laughing stops.

"Hey, you ok?" Botan asks, kneeling beside me.

I dare not say anything for fear that a scream would come out instead.

"Ya hit her too hard Yusuke," Osadyro laughs.

"I just tapped her," he defends.

"If you were cut up like her, would you think a tap was just that?"

"I guess not."

"You ok?" Kuwabara wonders, waving a hand in front of my face.

I give a small whimper.

"That means yes," Osadyro jokes.

"Actually, I think he dislocated her spinal cord," Hiei coughs.

"Why would you say that?" Yusuke asks heatedly.

"I'm a telepath you dope," Hiei growls.

"Oh yea!" Yusuke laughs nervously. "What're we gunna do 'bout it?"

"Pop it back into place." Hiei carefully slides off the couch and crawls over to me. He hides the pain that is evident in his mind. He carefully pushes me to the floor; relaxing my rigid muscles.

I whimper once more; calmly trying to explain that I don't need help. But, when words are not coming to those who listen, you get stuck with the telepath that always hears.

"You are getting help. I didn't like it, and neither will you. Deal with it," Hiei explains. He places a bony object just above where the bones were disconnected. It goes away and then comes down sharply in the mid of my back.

I let out a scream that could be heard for miles.

Suddenly, the door busts open. An assortment of demons and humans rush in, looking all about.

"We heard a scream," one of the demons said.

"Yes, a loud one," a human adds.

"It was just a small sprain being put to shape," Botan interjects. "Nothing to worry about. But thank you for being so concerned."

I lay stiff on the ground; my eyes were watering.

"If you say so ma'am," another human says kindly.

"She does, now git!" Shizuru commands. The room clears in an instant, save for three scraggly demons.

"May we stay for a bit?" the kind, young one asks.

"What would you be wantin' to stay for?" Yusuke asks, standing to better greet the demons.

"We ain't got nothin' better to do," a harsh voice answers.

"What he means is," the last demon spoke, "we have nowhere to go for a while. And we were wondering if we could hang with you guys."

"I see nothin' wrong with it," Genkai speaks, her old voice warm with compassion.

The door closes. The smell of blood and wolves fills the room.

"Why's Darkfire on the ground?" the kind voiced wolf asks, his bare feet stepping into my view.

_How'd he know my name?_

_They're the wolves we just fought._

_That's why they smell so familiar._

_Yea._

"Her back was cracked by the dimwit and Hiei just popped it back into place," the old woman said, indicating Yusuke as the dimwit.

"I'm sorry, jeez," Yusuke grumbles.

I still lay on the floor, pain racing up and down my back. What did the wolves want? Were they seeking revenge? Or just coming to talk like they said?

A chill runs up my spine. Fear freezes me. Another chill runs.

"You guys feel that?" Kuwabara asks.

Silent.

"Thought so."

"We're not alone," Osadyro hisses quietly.

Something silently shoots through the air. I catch it with my telekinesis before it impales itself in the back of Shoda's skull. It was a rock.

I push myself from the floor, taking no notice of the pain speeding through every part of my body. I stand unsteadily in my place.

"Come on out, kid," I growl hoarsely.

From a dark shadow, a small, scrawny boy appears. He looked about my age, thirteen or fourteen. Four large, black bangs hung in front of his thin face. Blood red hair stuck out to a point behind his head. Two triangles were below his left eye; the larger one was black and the smaller one was red. He wore a large, baggy black shirt with the character for fire on the front. Baggy blue jeans nearly covered cloth-like shoes. He was a young dog demon.

"You found me," he says toughly.

"Your shadow skills are sorely lacking."

He snorts at my remark.

I shoot him a hard glance. Disappearing into the shadows themselves I reappear beside him. He jumped.

"Care to rethink your actions around me?" I growl.

He just stares at me coldly, hiding the fear that I can smell.

"I ain't afraid of you," the pup growls.

"Pretty cocky aren't ya?" I grab his wrist as it starts to strike. "Foolish boy."


	30. Mamoru and the Earthly Battle

dont own YYH

* * *

Chapt. 30

Mamoru and the Earthly Battle

Wind kicks up. His black eyes glow gold.

"I'll teach you to fear me," he snarls.

"I'm sure little man. But let's go somewhere else to fight. Like a nice clearing I know of." A sudden change of scenery startles the dog pup slightly.

"What's your name?" I ask him, standing and walking a fair distance from him.

"I am Mamoru," he answers boldly, standing as well. "And I will bring you down for the disrespect you've shown me!" A bright energy envelops him, flaring up brilliantly. He rushes me. Punches are thrown widely. I block them with one hand.

"Not bad," I complement him over the smacking of skin, "but you're too weak to hit me." With my unoccupied hand, I thrust a weak energy at him. He skids back a ways, panting.

"How?" he gasps. He swallows and tries again. "How can you be this strong already? I watched you fall."

"And you watched me rise again. Get over it. You can't defeat me trying to use what you don't have."

"What do you mean?"

"You're trying to use attacks of fire and dark when your power resides from the earth!"

He stares at me in shock. His aura fades away. All he seems to be able to do is stare. His knees buckle beneath him and he hits the ground. He sits there, leaning forward on his hands to stable himself. A warm breeze brushes the tears from his cheeks and the grass caresses his hands.

"Why did you try to beat me with elements that contradict your powers?" I question, kneeling by his side.

"I wanted to be strong!" he sobs.

"The earth gives you strength. Learn to look to its wisdom and power for help." I touch his shoulder gently; he pulls away harshly.

"I want to be able to depend on myself for power. I want to wield elements that will not need persuading to use. Like you." He looks up at me with teary eyes.

"I asked the elements to help once. I had to learn to respect them before they helped without question." I look to the trees that surrounded me. "Once, the earth was the only one that would help. The fire neglected me for my weakness. And the darkness disgraced me for my pleading eyes. The earth understood."

"Then why won't it listen to me?"

"Because you feel ashamed to wield it. You must respect it for its awesome powers. The earth is a majestic being, more alive and free than any other element. Can't you understand that earth is easily the most powerful element of them all?"

"But so many things can defeat it: Darkness keeps it from growing; fire burns it to ashes; ice freezes it, keeping it from growing too; water drowns it; and light can kill it just as easily as darkness. How can earth be the strongest when it's easily the weakest?"

"Summon the earth to you and I'll show you." I stand and walk to the edge of the clearing. "Let go of pride and bring all you have."

Mamoru got shakily to his feet. He wiped away the dried tears with the back of his sleeve. A new aura surrounded him this time, more true. Deep green flames danced and swirled in an artificial wind. The trees hummed blissfully and the grass sang in harmony. Flowers let go of their sweet smell and a few petals. Petals, leaves, blades of grass, and such swirled and danced in his green flames. Then it faded suddenly. He positioned a naganata easily before him; the earthly items that were around him moments ago formed this bladed staff.

"You wanted to see all I have. I just hope you're prepared for it," he growls smoothly. He leapt forward and slashed at my middle. Blades of leaves flew towards me swiftly. It seemed the wind was also on his side.

"Funny thing though," I smirk at the racing blades, "I control earth too." I easily catch five of the ten flying leaves. Flinging them back, the ten collide with each other and fall to the ground. "Did you forget that already?"

"No, I remembered. I just thought I'd test you first." He readjusts the position of his naganata. "Draw your weapon."

"Gladly." A barbed rose stem erupts in my hand; rose petals burst out with it and floated to the grass. "Let's go!"

We rush at each other with matched speed. He thrust the blade at me from three feet away. I knock it away.

_A good reach, but less control out that far._

I speed up and try to get closer to attack. The naganata flashes before me and I jump back, barely missing the cut. I go forward again. This time he thrusts at me. I step to the left slightly and continue running. Jump; slash. He screamed and the naganata fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Heh, guess you win," he smirks painfully, clutching his right bicep.

"It was a good round. Do you believe me now?"

"Yea. I felt the thrill of becoming one with the earth." He stops for a moment. "You should be gettin' back, they might need you."

"Right. You wanna come?"

"Can I?"

"I wouldn't be asking if ya couldn't," I wink. The scene changes quickly.

"'Bout time you got here. We got a match in ten minutes!" Yusuke yells, thumping me on the head.

"Sorry, jeez!" I growl, thumping him back.

Both of us are abruptly thrown against a separate wall and held there.

"Will you two save it for the ring?" Osadyro growls, roughly setting us back on the floor.


	31. Old Man Named Frank

dont own YYH

* * *

Chapt. 31

Old Man Named Frank

"Whatever. We should probably get down there right now then," I grunt, dusting invisible dirt off.

"She's right," Kurama adds, walking for the door.

Every one follows.

"Hey," I start.

They turn back to face me.

"Whose shirt is this?" I tug at the one I'm wearing. It was a black T-shirt with a red dragon on the front.

"Hiei got it for you," Yukina smiles.

They all leave; save for Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei.

"What she doesn't know is that Hiei lifted that shirt for you with his lightning speed and walked back to make it look like it took him a while," Yusuke snickered.

"Yea, we could see him out the window," Kuwabara snickered in addition.

"And if either of you bakas tell anyone else," Hiei threatens.

"Save it for the match Shorty," Kuwabara says, composing himself and walking out the door.

"You know why he left right after he said that right?" Yusuke said, on the verge of wetting his pants from laughter.

I just nod.

Yusuke trips out of the room, laughing after Kuwabara.

"Some team captain," I say sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," Hiei agrees.

I take a deep breath to start telling him about it, but he shoots me a hard glare; I smile stupidly. We walk to ring like that: me grinning like an idiot, and him trying to act like he doesn't know me.

"The match will be team versus team! First team to have all its combatants' dead, ring out, or unable to battle loses! Ready? Go!" the ref shouts into the mic. Five descent fighters of the human race rush at us.

They're knocked out of the ring with a blow by each of us. Hiei didn't even kill his opponent.

"Well, that was quick. A record time of five seconds! The winner is Team Urameshi! Advance to the next bloc!"

"That was way too easy," Kuwabara complains, hopping from the ring.

"A waist of time if you ask me. I'm surprised those humans even got past their first match," Hiei growls.

"Maybe the team they fought was full of weaker humans," I suggest.

"Is that possible?" Hiei snorts.

"Sadly, yes," I sigh, acting disappointed.

"That was it?" Botan asks as we join them.

Kurama nods.

"That was fast."

"I'm hungry," Yusuke says after we walk a while. "Think you could _get_ us some food, Hiei?"

Hiei shoots him a death glare.

"Yea and you could _pick up_ a few sweaters for the girls," Kuwabara adds, holding back his laughter.

Hiei desperately tries to hold back his urge to kill them.

"I'll get it," I say quickly. Before they can say anything, I rush down the hall; waving to them without turning to look at them. I burst through the glass doors and into the sweet air of the woods. A beaten, cemented path leads along shops, dinners, and take-outs.

I walk down the abandoned walkway, looking at the neon signs.

"'Frank's Everything'," I read. "'Pizza, chicken, ice cream, etc. You want it? We got it!' " I walk into the small dinner. Two booths and a couple of tables with two chairs each were the only seating options. A gruff looking man was sleepily cleaning a counter top. His baby blue eyes were glazed with age. A long white beard was neatly braided and tucked into the breast pocket of his flannel shirt. His long silver hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"Excuse me, sir?" I say, walking up to the counter.

He looks up at me with his tired eyes. Deep wrinkles defined his features; he was terribly old.

"Frank, nice to meet you," he growled kindly, holding out a gnarled hand for me to shake.

"Same here," I say sweetly, gently shaking his fragile hand.

"What are you needing miss?" Frank asks with a distinctive Scottish accent.

"What would you recommend?"

"Oh! Wait right here!" he says excitedly, wading up his towel and throwing it aside. He scuttles to the back room.

He's only gone a moment or two.

"Here it is! My ultimate sandwich!" he shouts giddily. He sets out an easy three-foot sub sandwich, filled to the brim with meats, cheeses, and more meat. Fresh white bread gives off a wonderful aroma.

"It's amazing!" I say, sniffing the scent.

"All my life," he begins sadly, "I've waited for someone to ask that. Thank you."

"Sure, we all need that little recognition. Sit with me for a while?" I ask, motioning to one of the booths.

He nods happily and comes from behind the counter. He walks nervously beside me, leaning uneasily on his maple wood cane. Situating himself in the seat, he sighs.

"Are you here for the tournament?" he asks.

"To fight in it."

"I knew it! I could just tell by the fire in your eyes when you walked in. You can always tell an honorable fighter from a regular one."

"How's that?"

"By the way they treat others – especially the elderly." He winked at me. He gave a hearty laugh; I joined him.

"Were you a fighter once?" I wonder, noticing old scars.

"Along time ago. I was undefeated here. Every year, I would enter with my friends, and teammates, and we would fight to the top. We never killed, though." He paused for a breath. "But one year, we lost.

"Demons had been allowed to enter. We had made it to the final bloc and were ready to win. But the team we were up against was a group of ruthless demons. The price we paid for losing was our lives."

"You still live."

He winced. "If you call this living. My best friends were mutilated before my eyes. No one knows me any more. No one cares to hear my tales. I lost my pride then. I had begged them to kill me too, but they only laughed. They left me to live with the pain off loss."

"I'm sorry."

"You are the first one in a long time to care like this. You truly are an honorable fighter. Always keep that."

"Tell me more. Tell me the stories you know."

So he told me. Hours passed by, but he never faltered a detail. Such enthusiasm came from this man as he spoke of his adventures. And the description! Oh, the description! I could taste the rancid meat; the blood; the vanilla.

"That is all I have," he finished, smiling proudly.

"Thank you, sir!"

"Please, Frank."

"Thank you, Frank. Your stories were amazing and inspiring. I hate to leave you now, but I must get back; my friends will be worrying about me."

"Understood. And, thank you. You've made me a happy man today. Maybe I can die in peace."

"How much do I owe you for the sub?" I inquire, reaching for my wallet.

"Now charge! Just you being here and listening is price enough for me."

"But I must give you something!" I protest.

"You will do no such thing!" he says sternly. "You will take your food and go with it without paying a cent."

He cut the sub into three parts and put them in a box.

"Now, you go and remember what you heard."

"I will. Thank you again, Frank."

He turns into the back room again. Quietly, I lay a twenty on the counter and hurry out. The cool, brisk air meets my face; pushing me home.

"One more stop," I say to myself. I walk up the strip and step into a clothing store. Thirty bucks for twelve sweaters; really good deal.

"Done," I sigh with little enthusiasm, walking back towards the hotel.

"You shouldn't worry the others, y' know," a familiar voice mocks.


	32. Hiei’s Story and Smiling Lessons

dont own YYH

* * *

Chapt. 32

Hiei's Story and Smiling Lessons

"Hey Hiei," I smile, turning to a nearby tree.

"Hey," he smirks, jumping from his tree and landing softly beside me.

I continue walking to the hotel; Hiei treads softly a little behind me.

"I'm sorry," he says weakly, stopping.

I stop and look at him. "For what?"

"For the other day. I knew you were scared, but...I just didn't..."

"It's ok, Hiei. I knew you were scared too. I was just scared because I haven't been held like that for two years. And coming from the you I knew, I didn't know how to react to such a gesture."

He stares at the ground.

"I forgave you the moment you let go."

He looked up at me. Such sadness he showed. Worry etched his face, distorting the tough mask he wears. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight from invisible tears. This man never showed human emotion to anyone. Why was I special? Why did he only show them to me? This feeling he showed was new to him too. What was racing through his mind, I don't know. He looked so helpless and I knew he hated it.

"What were you and that old man talking about?" he asked quickly, changing the subject and his expression.

"His life when he was younger," I answered simply, accepting his want to talk about something else.

"Why?"

"When you get older, you want to feel needed once again. This man wanted to feel like a hero once more."

"Didn't look like a hero to me," he snorted.

"Looks aren't everything, Hiei. He used to be looked up to; then he lost. Now no one cares about an old man running a store on a nameless street in a nameless city."

"Then why did you?"

I smiled at my youkai friend.

"Because Hiei, I like to hear stories. Even if I've heard them a thousand times, I'll listen to them a thousand more. I could go back right now and hear those tales again and again all night."

He looked at me like I was a baka onna, but I didn't care. Maybe I was, but I liked to hear stories. They had always fascinated me. True or made up, I didn't care, they were always different each time I heard them. The same words were never used; the same descriptions altered themselves in the slightest; and the dangers always had new twists. Stories weren't like a written book, those never change. Stories changed, but they always held the same ending, no matter how many times told.

"You like stories, huh? I got one for ya," Hiei said, thinking for a time.

"Really?" I said, setting my stuff under a tree.

Hiei disappeared into the branches above; I sat at the base of the tree.

"Yea, I know one you've probably never heard," he began. "It's about a boy, now a man, who wanted to be the greatest. He was tired of being hurt and pushed around. This boy didn't understand the meaning of greatness, and I suppose he still doesn't."

His words floated on the breeze; cold and bitter at times, while others were vanilla sweet. Such description he used to describe everything; the characters, the forests, the singing of the birds, the smell. It was almost like being there. I could feel the boy's pain, I could hear his cries of anger and pain, I could taste and smell the blood, and I could see his heart become tainted with malice.

But this story seemed vaguely familiar. I'd never heard it before, but some of the stuff was known to me. Was it possible that I had heard a similar story? Kurama told me a story about a similar boy, and saidthat I knew him. Some of the details were the same. Could it be that Hiei and Kurama's stories were the same ones just told differently? And who was this boy, really?

"Even today he searches for the power. Even today he doesn't know what greatness is. Well...he didn't," Hiei finished.

I thought for a moment.

"Who is he, Hiei?" I ask quietly.

He says nothing. I can sense something strange from him, something I've never felt when I'm around him.

Something hard hit the top of my head. It bounces off and I catch it. A black and red marble. Shiny like glass, but smooth like silk. It held a distinct shape – though it still looked like a marble – that I knew. I pulled out the team gem Yukina had given me and compared them. Same size and shape! I looked up into the dark tree branches.

"He's you, isn't he," I say weakly, standing up.

Again, silence.

"Ok, I'll leave ya alone." I pick up my stuff and start to walk down the walkway.

"Don't...go," Hiei's voice whispers weakly from within the trees.

I stop and turn to the tree. The leaves rustle and my black clad warrior slips down. He sits beneath the tree, staring at him knees. I sigh and walk over to him. Once again, I set my stuff down, but this time I sit next to Hiei.

We stay like that for a while, silent as a tomb. What thoughts were running through his mind I could only imagine. His face was a blank slate that I couldn't make into a masterpiece. But how I wanted to! To create a work of art on that blank face would be amazing. A simple smile, that's all I wanted to create.

"Hiei?"

He looks at me.

"Smile?" I give a weak grin.

"Why?"

"Because I want to remember that you can."

He stared at me like I was crazy.

"Please?" I beg.

The corners of his mouth flicker violently. Did he not know how to really smile?

"Smirk for me."

He did that in an instant.

"Now the other side."

He switched.

"Now both."

One side went up, slowly followed by the other. He looked like a crazy child abuser. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" he asks irritably.

"You, can't you smile?"

He glares at me.

"Think of something really funny. It doesn't have to be my definition of funny, but it has to be really funny to you."

He continues to stare at me. Then his face slowly softens and a small smile appears. It grows and grows until he's laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask, kinda scared by this gesture from Hiei.

"Swear on your life you won't tell?" he threatens, still laughing.

"Yea."

"I remembered your expression while we were watching the movie. How you practically hid yourself in my shirt. You tickled me without knowing it. I held it in until I could laugh at someone's death, but how I wanted to laugh; tears were coming to my eyes. You were so scared; you made me laugh while hiding."

I made Hiei laugh. The guy was ticklish, go figure.

"You know, you should never tell someone you're ticklish," I say slyly.

"Why?" he asks, calming down.

"Because. . . ." I leap at him, my fingers crawling up and down his ribs. His face was turning blue from holding in his laughter. I poked a rib lightly and he burst. He rolled over, out of my fingers, and tackled me down. It was my turn to almost die from holding in laughter. I didn't last as long as Hiei did.

We did that for a few minutes.

"Hey guys! Look at this! Hiei can laugh!" a voice calls.

Hiei and I fall apart and lay in the grass, panting and laughing at the same time. My sides hurt and my stomach ached.

"I be! 'E can laugh! An' 'e can turn red!" an Irish man exclaims happily.

"That's really creepy," a female says. "Darkfire's laughin' too."


	33. Secrets

dont own YYH

* * *

Chapt. 33

Secrets

It's a while later, after the others calmed Hiei and me down. We're sitting around, watching the wall. It's not as fun as it sounds.

"Can we please do something!" Yusuke yelled, clutching his un-gelled hair.

"When you come up with something, we'll do it," Osadyro snaps, tired of his and Kuwabara's complaining.

"I'm going for a run," I sigh, standing up.

"Alone and in the dark?" Kuwabara says, looking up at me with worry.

"I think I can handle myself, thanks." I get ready to leave, but remember something. "Oh yea, this is for you guys." I point to a box on a small table.

"What is it?" Botan asks, eyeing it carefully.

"Food."

Stampede. I smile a teleport to the forest I loved so.

"Darkfire's back."

"Yes, Darkfire's back."

"Welcome home!"

"Good to see you again."

I loved when the trees talked around me to the others. Everything echoed from one to another.

"It's good to be back," I smile.

The trees continue to whisper amongst themselves as I walk an unbeaten path. A wolf howled in the distance, beckoning my name. I howl a long, mournful howl, signaling that I have no name. The wolf walks from a shadow.

"Hello there," I say, bowing slightly.

"Don't bow to me!" it growls, baring its fangs. "Don't ever bow to anyone but your alpha!"

"I am a lone wolf, I have no alpha. I am a wandering fox, I have no clan. I have no one."

"Then you bow to no one!" The black wolf with glowing black eyes bowed before me. "We bow to you."

"Why? I am no one."

The wolf stands.

"You are the demon who will lead the wolves and foxes to peace." A blue light flashes and a man is standing before me now. "I learned that yesterday."

"Yasha? What're you doing here?"

"Reminding you that you bow to no one. You are a higher being than us all."

"But, Yasha..."

"No! You must take the pride, even if you don't want it! It is your duty to fulfill the task that your parents set up for you. This is the job you were entrusted with, and you must complete it above all else."

"I can't do it alone. I don't even know what to do."

"You aren't going to do it alone. You and the other chosen one will be the ones to bring peace to worlds that have never truly known it."

I look up at the amber sky. The stars were becoming visible as the amber turned to black.

"You have to fight to win. And you have to win to fight. You can't lose."

"I know I can't lose! But I'm not in this tournament to fulfill an ideal that no one wants me apart of. I'm fighting for those I care about. I'm here to protect those that have no protectors."

"So, who's protecting you?" He places his hand on my shoulder. "You can't always be the hero all the time in every story."

"You wouldn't understand." I break from him and continue my walk.

"I knew your mother. She was a great demon. As she taught me, she would tell me stories of old and stories of yet to come. She once told me that I would meet her child when she was older and fighting for a righteous cause. At the time I thought she was just being playful to a child. But she was right. I met you here, fighting for a righteous cause that I can't understand. But I do understand that your mother intended for us to meet."

I stop. He knew my mother? She never told me about him. Why not? She used to tell me of her students, but never of a black wolf. Why did she keep him a secret from me? And how many other secrets were left for me to find out? So many questions with no answers.

"Strange huh? A wolf looking up to a lowly fox."

I turn on him with a hard glare.

"Don't disgrace the fox!" I snarl.

"But your mother was exceptional," Yasha continues, ignoring me. "She was not the disgrace that her clan thought her to be. She was a great illusionist! And any demon that could not see that did not deserve to live! But, alas, I was too young and my voice did not matter."

"You idolized her didn't you?" I ask, calming down.

"She was a fine master. And she would be proud to see you today." He smiles a fanged smile. "You should rest, you need everything you have to win tomorrow." A blue light flashes again and a black wolf once again stands before me. "Good luck." He disappears into the night.

_As long as I have my friends, I have all the strength I need. And I won't forget what you said Yasha; thank you for everything._

The trees whisper their good-byes and I teleport back.


	34. Syrup with a Side of Bacon, Please!

sorry this took so long! i dont own YYH

* * *

Chapt. 34

Syrup with a Side of Bacon, Please!

"Darkfire, breakfast is ready," someone whispers to me.

The sweet scent of fresh bacon flirts with my nose and tempts me to wake. I sleepily raise my heavy eyelids to see a plate of bacon before me.

"For me?" I ask, sitting up.

"Yup," Botan says happily. She gets up to walk away.

"Hey, got any syrup?" I ask her before she leaves.

"Yea, hold on." She leaves and returns quickly. "Here ya go."

I take the steaming liquid and pour it over my bacon.

"You flooded it!" she shrieks, looking in horror at my plate.

I look at her confusedly. "I like it this way." I pick up a dripping piece of bacon and stuff it in my mouth; the crunchy, syrupy goodness doing the tango with my taste buds.

"You're as bad as Hiei!" she yells, stomping from the room.

"What did I do?" I'm left with more confusion.

"She made it herself," a voice says. "I do that to whatever she makes."

I turn and see Hiei leaning against the wall; he too had a plate of syrup with a side of bacon.

"I just like it this way. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings." I think for a moment. "You like syrup?"

"Yea, problem?" he growls.

"No, just curious." I finish the bacon, and then lick the plate clean of syrup. Cautiously, I glace at Hiei out of the corner of my eye. Surprisingly, he was also licking the syrup from his Styrofoam plate. This guy gets weirder and weirder every day.

"Come on guys, Bloc B tournament match is starting soon!" Yusuke calls.

"What he means is that we got a fight comin' up," Kuwabara interprets.

"They knew what I meant!" Yusuke growls.

"If they were as smart as Kurama!"

"I'm half as smart as them. And if I know what I mean so should they!"

"Oh yea, your logic is so dependable. Oww!"

"Please stop you guys; save it for the next match," Kurama pleads.

"Should we go?" I ask, looking up from my plate.

"Sure, I'm itchin' for another fight. Hoping this one will be more exciting." Hiei pushes himself from the wall and tosses his plate in a trash can. I toss mine too and follow him out. We step into the area in front of the couches; I see Kuwabara with a black eye.

"Ready?" Hiei asks impatiently.

"Yea, yea," Yusuke growls, walking for the door.

I look around. "Where's everybody else?"

"Already gone," Kurama answers.

I shrug and follow after Yusuke. The others come soon after and we're on our way to Bloc B arena. It is a silent trip.

"Team Urameshi!" a different ref shouts into the mic, waving her hand towards us. All the refs looked the same to me, so descriptions aren't too important on my list. Just want to say one thing: they don't have on zebra strips or nothin' ordinary like that.

It's about half and half on cheers and boos; nothing new to me.

"And Team Kirotu!" she shouts again, waving to the left this time. The spotlight shines on five caped figures. A strange aura hung about them, hiding any sign that would tell me if they were human or demon.

"They've masked themselves well," I whisper to Hiei.

"But that aura belongs to one of them," he whispers back.

"Those guys give me the creeps," Kuwabara says in a low tone.

"Everything gives you the creeps Kuwabara," Yusuke mocks.

"No, I don't like 'em either. We're in for a fight," I say, staring across the square ring at our opponents, Team Kirotu. How that ominous black aura made my hair stand on end; made my blood run cold. Fear.

"Be careful you guys!" a boy yells from the crowd.

My eyes scan the crowd and I land on Mamoru. Such fear did his face show. Was this team so bad that it scared a dog pup like this? So scary that it scared a wolf such as myself? Only the match will tell.

"Will the team leaders please step to the center of the ring to discuss the terms of battle?" the ref says, glancing at each team.

Yusuke calmly walks to the center. The other team, well, it's strange. One of the cloaked figures came forth and dwarfed Yusuke when they met at the middle. The aura remained around him; behind him, it stretched back to the others. A long, thin, black wall of flaming energy that connected them. The rest of the leader's team was also still protected by the aura.

"Whoever they are, they don't want us to know until we fight them," I growl fearfully.

"Yes, but a smart tactic nonetheless," Kurama states.

"Or they're scared," Hiei smirks. The moment we saw the team, Hiei has never averted his gaze from them. Was he trying to break a mind barrier? Or maybe the black energy around them? Could he be possessed by their aura? How absurd! Hiei, being possessed by these fighters? Is it possible?

Yusuke hops down beside us.

"One on one fights have been agreed to! The pairings are as follows," the ref smiles, turning to face a large screen. It flashes and comes up. Ten faces appear. All the hooded fighters' pictures looked the same. How were we to know which we were fighting?

"Yusuke…?" I begin.

"They said they would choose who they fought," he says, staring at the screen.

"And you agreed to that?!?" I yell.

"They said it had to do with pride or something. Don't worry we'll win!" He gives his goofy, care-free smile and I can't help but feel nervous. I was first and I had no idea who I was up against.

"Darkfire versus Kisho! Please step to the ring!"

So, Kisho was who I was to fight. But, if they picked, how did she know?

We meet in the ring.

"Fight!"

The black aura fades from him. His scent floods to me. Demon. Elemental demon.

"We meet once again Darkfire. And my, have you changed," Kisho says, vanilla words rolling like thunder beneath his cape.

"Have we met?"

"Once, a time ago." He rips his cape from him and flings it aside. Chocolate brown hair was neatly put up in a high ponytail; deep red bangs hung on his face. Blood red eyes, like Hiei's, pierced my soul. A smooth smile played on his lips. He was wearing a green kimono top with a white under kimono. Baggy white pants were tied neatly at the top, hidden under a black sash. Mingling with the hot flames twisting about him, a black tail flickered.

Elemental wolf demon.

Kisho…I knew him?


	35. Holding on for Dear Life

dont own , i'll never own YYH

* * *

Chapt. 35

Holding on for Dear Life

"Have you forgotten me already?" Kisho asks in fake disbelief. "The Ningenkai must've taken a toll on your mind as well. Shame. I'll have to remind you!"

The flames flew wildly. A strong wind came up and threatened to toss me about. Everything became black as a starless and moonless night. Lightning flashed and thunder clapped. I felt water around mid-shin. The strong scent of sakura plants filled my nose. Elemental wolf Kisho, calling forth the elements he controlled.

I could see the heat radiating from his hot, burning flames not too far off. He hadn't moved. The heat flickered, almost like it had gone out and came up with only a split-second interval. Lightning flashed again. There was no body in those flames. A clap of thunder and I make contact with the ring floor.

I pick myself from the water and glance around me. There was no Kisho.

_I'll find him with the shadows._ I slip away into the black abyss that surrounded me. Here no thunder roared, no lightning flashed, no water stood, but the smell of sakura plants lingered. Out of the corner of my eye, a flame flashes. The smell is gone.

_So the plant scent remains with him._ I come from the dark into a flashing darkness. An artificial darkness. I hated artificial darkness. The smell of Kisho's plant lingered through the howling wind. A flash of light and a clap of thunder.

"I know you can hear me, so listen well," Kisho says in his vanilla thunder voice. "I can beat you now. I've become stronger than all of my clan. I will defeat you; and you won't be able to mock me any longer."

"I've discovered how to beat you Kisho, so be ready," I growl over a clap of thunder. "And I call forth a hot light!" I pull a pure red marble from my jean pocket and fist it tightly. Flames burst from my body and swirled about. The high water evaporated, creating a thick steam. It seamed that Kisho had sealed of the ring with his wind abilities.

Sakura plants smelled beautiful to me. I could follow their scent through anything. The scent moved around me, like a lion to its prey. It sped towards me. Thrust. I dodge easily and return the attack with my own. The wolf of elements gasped for air, as his diaphragm would not allow it just yet. While he lay stalled, I thrust a fire katana into his stomach. The howl that flooded from the pain hurt my ears. The wind walls fell and the steam ran free.

Kisho lay on the ground, sprawled out, but held by my katana, in his own, splattered blood. I call the flames back to me, sword and surrounding.

"It appears that I've won," I hiss.

"And Darkfire takes the point!" the ref girl calls.

Kisho coughed up blood, turning his head to sputter it out. I pick up his limp body and carry him to his teammates' side of the ring.

"Congratulations," came a deep, thundering voice.

I walk back without a word. My mind had become hazy and my body felt weak. Everything was blurry, and my skin felt like fire. The stone of fire was safely back in my pocket, so that wasn't causing my pain. As I stepped from the ring, I fell to the hard, cemented ground. There were strange shouts around me, incoherent things. Everything was red and fuzzy; my breath fell heavily. Hands touched my face and pulled away sharply. Fingers danced about my cheeks. A loud jumble of words reached my fading ears. My throat ran dry, disabling my speech. I was burning.

_Darkfire? Can you understand me?_

_Only in my head, Hiei. But even here, it's fading._

_Just hold on a moment longer. The battles will end soon. Just stay with me._

_What's wrong with me, Hiei? Why can't I move?_

_We don't know. Just stay with me; don't leave me._

_Never, Hiei, not even if my life depended on it._

_Your life depends on you staying here._

_Ok._ I take a sharp, painful breath. I was so hot, I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't rid myself of the heat. I couldn't see anything but red, even when I closed my eyes. I could no longer hear the mumbling of people, the loudness of the ref, the shouting of the crowd, nothing. Was it true? Did my life depend on staying with Hiei?

_Darkfire?!_

_Right here._

_Keep breathing, ok?_

_I am._

_You weren't._

_I'm trying, Hiei. I'm so hot. And tired. Can't I sleep?_

_No! You must stay awake! We're almost done. Just stay with me._

_I will, Hiei. I'm staying here with you. Are we winning?_

_Of course we are._

_I'm slipping Hiei, I can feel it._

_Tell me more about your mother._

_She was a tall, slender fox. Red as blood with eyes like the moon. I loved to play with her blood red tail, tipped with snow-white color. Long, flowing hair of silver and red, she used to let me braid it. She taught me little charms that I could play with. I used to make my ball roll back to me, like I was playing with a friend. She showed me how to hear the trees and flowers and grass talk. I miss her._ I wanted to cry, but no tears would fall.

_Sounds wonderful._

_I didn't mean to make you feel bad._

_No, don't think that. I asked._

My breath stops short. Everything stops working. My mind was fuzzy and fading. The red got deeper and deeper. I could feel nothing but the burning pain within my body. I couldn't struggle for air, I couldn't beat the ground for help, I couldn't do anything to relieve myself with air. Silk touches my lips. Air rushes through my lungs, but not enough to let me breathe. The silk again touches my lips. And again air floods into my lungs. I gasp for more.

_Stay with me._

_I'm trying, Hiei. Are the battles over?_

_One more. Just hold on a moment longer._

_Am I gunna die?_

_I won't let you! Don't think about that, just stay with me. Don't leave me._

Even in thought he sounded terribly worried. But I couldn't think why. Never had he shown compassion to another soul but Yukina when he could. What made me so special that he would be worried? Why did he care about me? I wasn't special, just an ordinary demon. But this man held back his yearning to weep. Why?

_You're going to live Darkfire. Even if I have to breathe for you myself._

_I won't leave you._

_It's time to get help, hold on._

_Always. I'll always hold on, even in death. But don't let that happen, please. I need to protect them, and you. I'm holding on to you for life, don't let me slip. I love you, Hiei._


	36. Another Mystery

dont own YYH...

* * *

Chapt. 36

Another Mystery

A constant pounding rang in my head. Hollow, steel pipes clashing against one another, trying to make as much sound as possible. An irritating sound, I assure you. Where I was, I did not know. Who I was with, I did not know. How long I'd been out, I did not know. What I had been done to me, I didn't really want to think about it. It wasn't that I didn't trust my new friends, just that my imagination sometimes got the better of my judgment. The steel pipes continued to clash in an uneasy rhythm.

I was no longer hot, but instead cold. The unnatural red was gone, replaced by the familiar blackness of my eyelids. I fought to move, but was unable to. I could breathe, but it was unsteady. Satin petals caressed my cheeks and wiped sweat from my forehead. They played over my lips. These satin petals played on my face, separated from a definite center. How I wanted to open my eyes and see these dancing petals, but my body would not allow such a hard feat.

"I wish you to wake soon, Darkfire," a silk voice whispered. My ears could now hear the sounds of people's speech. "The others are worried about you as well. They wish to see you smile as you did. I wish to see you smile."

The voice was so sad. A man that had not shed many tears, but was now in great pain, wishing for a tear to fall. Had I caused this pain? And what had become of Hiei? Smells came to my nose again. A sweet aroma of comfort and longing tickled it. I knew this smell, but I couldn't recall it now. My mind drew a blank, and the voice continued its talk.

"I thought that my life was a pain to deal with, but you've given us ten times more trouble than I could've imagined. You're harder to keep track of than Kuwabara. But, maybe, that's why I can sit here and not be sickened. Not that you would make me sick. A guess the weakness of a being makes me feel sick to my stomach." He stops. The petals stand still on my face. It was like this for a few moments. Then he continues.

"But, then again, you're not weak. A lesser being would've succumbed to the poison the moment it took hold of its body. But not you, you held on. For Yukina, Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Kurama, and even the annoying Puu. You held on for them. And even for our new friends: Yuushito, Yasha, Shoda, Mamoru, and the demon you beat, Kisho. You stayed alive for them all. And they're waiting for you to wake."

Just for them? What about Hiei? I held on because he begged me to. I wanted to rest, to sleep, but he pleaded with me to stay. So I did. I stayed with Hiei until I could no longer. But this voice was telling me that I did it for all but Hiei. I had forgotten about the others; it was just Hiei. Hiei kept me there. Why was Hiei's name not among that list?

"I did it for Hiei," I mumble, opening my eyes slowly. The petals jump from my face. The blurry figure that was the voice came into focus. "I did it for you," I whisper, smiling up at my shocked warrior.

"I'll tell the others you're awake," Hiei stutters. He stands and turns to leave, but I grab his hand. He looks back at me, and then looks at my hand.

"Don't leave me," I whisper, imitating Hiei when I was fading from him. I wasn't trying to mock him; I just didn't want to be lonely. I wanted to be shown the light when I was trapped in a dark world I couldn't escape.

"I won't ever leave you," he whispers, sitting back on the bed. He grasps my hands within both of his and pulls it to his lips. He kisses it lightly and just holds it there. Like, if he let go, I would fade from him forever.

"Hiei…" I whisper. He immediately drops my hand.

"Sorry." He looks at the floor.

"No, don't be." I turn his face back to me and keep my hand at his cheek. I gently stroke it. He presses my hand to his face, and then he turns into it and kisses my palm. He just sits there, holding my hand to his cheek. I sit up quickly and hold him around the neck. A tight embrace that I never wanted to break. I felt strong, quivering arms wrap about my waist.

"Don't ever leave me."

"Never, Hiei, I will never leave. I swear." He pulls back slightly and looks into my eyes. They pleaded for something, a strange wanting.

"May I?" he asks, moving his lips closer to mine.

I nod, unable to speak. Silken lips touch mine lightly at first. He pulls back slightly and looks into my eyes. No, he stared into my soul. The thing I wanted most was coming true. But I was scared. He pressed again. But this time was different. This time I returned the kiss. He pulled me closer and something sharp ran through my body. I bite my tongue and pull away sharply.

"What is it?" Hiei asks, sensing my pain.

"My back," I growl through clenched teeth.

"You're back?" He lays me on my stomach and pulls my shirt up. "Mamoru must've done that to get the antidote into you're blood stream."

"That puts a whole new meaning to the phrase 'back-stabber'," I grumble, still in pain from driving my teeth into my tongue.

"I'm going to go tell the others now." He stands up and walks to the door, stopping there. "This never happened," he says, not looking at me. He walked out the door and shut it behind him. Hiei was such a mystery sometimes.

Just when you think you've got him figured, he takes a whole new twist. And that messes everything up. How can you solve a mystery that's always changing? Always eluding truth? But I was going to solve this mystery, one way or the other. Even if I have to get my shirt dirty (not that I cared), I'm going to solve it. I mean, how tough could it be?

"Ah, Darkfire!" Yukina sighed, the first to enter.

"You gave us quite a scare young lady," Botan sarcastically punishes.

Keiko nods in agreement.

"Yea kid, ya gotta stop that," Shizuru smirks.

Osadyro says nothing, just smiles in relief that I made it. Yusuke and Kuwabara grin stupidly, holding something behind their backs. I eye them suspiciously. Jin is hovering above them, grinning from ear to ear as well. Master Genkai was standing in front of Kurama, smirking proudly. Kurama was relieved to see me up. Touya stands in a dark, secluded corner, looking at me through icy eyes. Team Ronan stands at the end of my bed, gently smiling at me. Mamoru is sitting on the foot of the bed, grinning madly.

"We got a surprise for you," Yusuke says after a moment.

"You do?" I ask, turning to him.

"Yea, so close your eyes," Kuwabara grins.

I hesitate, but close my eyes as instructed. There's slight shuffling and snickering and whispering, and then it all goes quiet.

"Ok, you can open them now," Yusuke says, trying to hold in his excitement. Slowly, I open my eyes. There, before my eyes, was the most wonderful thing I'd seen in my life. Yusuke held out a katana. The hilt was blood red beneath authentic ray skin (like a sting ray or a manta ray's skin). The scabbard was made of maple wood coated in that shiny black stuff. The hand guard was silver and rounded with a black and red dragon painted on it. The end of the hilt was capped with real gold.

Kuwabara held a wakizachi. Its hilt was colored silver beneath ray skin. The scabbard, too, was made out maple and coated with the black shiny stuff. The hand guard was red with a black and silver dragon painted on it. It too had a gold top on the hilt.

Jin hovered above with a beautiful tanto. Like the rest, the hilt was capped with gold and the scabbard was maple and coated black. The hilt was black beneath the ray skin. And the hand guard was black with a red and silver dragon painted upon it.

I could hardly breathe.

"You guys," was all I could gasp.

"Happy birthday," Kurama smiled.


	37. Flavor?

dont own YYH

Chapt. 37

Flavor?

"How'd you guys know it was my birthday?" I ask in confusion.

"Botan's the Grim Reaper, remember? She likes to research people too," Yusuke grins.

"Yes, it's a hobby," Botan says nervously.

"I guess you gotta have somethin' ta do when there ain't any dead people to escort to wherever. But why would you guys get me somethin' like this?" I ask. All around me were smiling faces. All of them were so happy that I was ok. Even those who we've just met, and almost killed, smiled.

"'Cuz dat's wot fr'ends do fo' each'ther," Jin smiled, plopping down beside me. He places the tanto in my hand and closes it tight around it. "So's ya doesn't ferget us."

"I could never forget you," I wink.

"We've yet to give our present," Shoda says kindly, stepping around the bed. He produces a bluish-gray, cold marble.

"It is steam and water incased in a never melting ice. You could throw it into the hottest part of Hell, and it would not melt," Yasha smirks his fanged smile.

"Good luck in all your journeys," Yuushito smiles solemnly, bowing his head slightly.

"You guys are leaving?" I inquire in shock.

"We must return to the pack, and then return home. We must so we can tell the elder of our findings," Shoda answers.

"We expect to see you again. Soon, I trust," Yasha winks, turning to Yuushito. He nods and they're gone.

"Well, wasn't expecting that. Guess I'm gettin' a lot of that today," I sigh.

"My turn!" Mamoru exclaims, moving to my side. He holds out his fist, palm side up. He uncurls his fingers to reveal a seed.

"Thanks," I smile.

"Don't ya want to know what it is?" he asks.

"Sure," I smile.

"It's a rose seed. When you find your true love, it will blossom, symbolizing your love; it will never die. Well, not until you and your loved one do." I take the seed from my dog friend and place it in an empty cup. I take him up in my arms and hold him tightly.

"Thank you, my inu-youkai," I whisper.

"Where should we go for dinner?" Keiko asks after a pause.

"Did you guys like that sandwich I brought?" I ask, setting Mamoru down.

A chorus of yeses ring in my sensitive ears.

"Then I've got the perfect place!" I grin. "My treat."

"But it's your birthday," Yukina insists.

"And you guys gave me my presents. Now I give you yours."

"Ours?" Kuwabara asks.

"Yes. You've all been here for me when I've fallen to pick me back up. So, why not reward you?"

"If you insist," Yusuke groans sarcastically, "we'll let you treat us to dinner."

I slip out of the bed and pull on my bloodstained pullover. The smell was almost unbearable, but only one with a keen nose could smell it. And I was positive that Yo-Ko wouldn't be joining us with this smell. Mamoru swiftly covered his nose the moment I pulled it out.

"Sorry Mamoru, but it's all I got," I say sheepishly.

He nods in understanding.

I lead the way to the place we would be dining. The look on the old man's face when he sees us will bring such joy to my heart. Old Man Frank was gunna get a surprise like no other. A smile spread widely on my face. He had been so happy about just one sandwich; this would send him into an everlasting happiness.

_I can't wait to see the look on his face!_

_You're taking us to the old man's restaurant?_

_Of course, Hiei. They liked the sandwich so why wouldn't they like anything else he makes?_

_I think you're nuts._

_Nuthin new!_ I send a large grin back at Hiei. He rolls his rolls his eyes and steps behind Kurama. I frown. _Hn. I'll get 'im later._ I stop in front of a rundown building. The neon lights flickered in a few of the letters. Broken windows were bored up or replaced. A few graffiti signatures were along the bottom of the brick front. There was a sign in the door that said OPEN in orange letters.

"This is it," I sigh.

"Creepy," Kuwabara whispers.

I shoot him a glare.

"But welcoming!" he corrects nervously, edging closer to his big sister, Shizuru.

"It smells delicious!" Mamoru exclaims, stepping closer to the store.

"Doesn't it though!" I smile. We step into the small shop. "Frank? I came back for more of your great food!" I call, stepping up the counter.

The old man peers out from his back room; a smile spreads on his face. "And you brought friends!" he smiles, walking up to the bar.

"Yes, they loved your sandwich so much, I thought they might want to try other foods you make."

"Ahaa! I knew I hadn't lost my touch! I'll make whatever you wish!"

"You heard the man, what would ya like?" I ask, turning to my ragtag gang of friends.

"I sa' we each ge' 'r own foo'!" Jin happily suggests, trying his best to keep his feet on the ground.

"Sounds good to me," Kurama seconds.

"Well, order up then!" I step aside and the group lines up before Frank. He swiftly takes down their orders with a happy face. It was a wonderful sight to behold. Making the old man feel wanted again was a great gift. I go to pick a booth to sit at when I see Hiei staring at something on the far wall. Curious, I walk up behind him.

It was a picture. Preserved behind the glass, it still looked old. Five strong, young men stood huddled together. Cheery grins stood on their faces. They looked to be fighters. At the bottom, right-hand corner of the picture, there were five signatures. Kazuki Taka, Nobuy Goshi, Hiro Yoshihir, Yushi Takei, and Frank Anzai. This was Frank's old team! No wonder he's kept it in such good condition; he must miss them terribly.

"No wonder he's stayed so close to this place," Hiei says after a while. "So many memories are tied here."

"Mmm-hmm. That would make sense," I smile softly, looking at the grinning man in the middle. I believed him to be Frank. "Aren't you going to order?"

"Not hungry," he grunts, walking to a small table.

"How 'bout you? What would you wish?" Frank calls to me.

I smile back at him. "A small version of your famous sandwich."

"Can do!" He disappears into the back room. Thinking, I trot after him silently. I carefully poke my head into the kitchen.

"Psst, Frank!" I whisper loudly.

"Yes?" he asks, appearing from behind a screen of smoke.

I beckon him to me. "Do you make ice cream or frozen-snow?"

"Oh do I!" he says jubilantly.

"Shhh, it's a surprise."

"Ah, for whom, might I ask?"

"The dark figure with spiky hair. He's so stubborn he won't get anything."

"I can make him a special batch. Any specific flavor?"

I bite my bottom lip. I hadn't the faintest idea what flavor he liked.

"Uhh…vanilla?" I say with uncertainty. "Does frozen-snow even have a flavor?"

"Don't you worry about it. I'll make something special." He gives me a reassuring smile.

"Thanks!" I disappear from there and sit at a lonely corner table; the only spot not occupied. I remember telling Hiei I loved him, but, God, I don't even know what flavor ice cream he likes! Does he even like ice cream? I'm so hopeless.

I rest my chin on the table lazily and close my eyes. Delicious scents float from the kitchen and dance in my nostrils. My mouth started to water. I sit up and wipe the slobber from my face with the back of my over-sized sleeve.

"That's gross," I mumble to myself.

Time passes and the small room is filled with chatter. Then a shout is heard.


	38. Summer Tears

dont own, and never will, YYH

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapt. 38

Summer Tears

"Order up!" Frank calls. I look up and see him juggling steaming plates as he totters over to each of us. "Ohh!" he grins as he starts to fall over. I stand to rush to him, but Hiei beats me to it. Wait, Hiei? "Why thank you, sir."

Hiei says nothing, but takes a few of the steaming, tottering plates from the old man. He carefully holds them out for each person to takes his or her own meal. Everyone stayed in their place, shocked by Hiei's behavior. Yukina quietly rose from her seat. Fearlessly, she strode lightly to her secret brother. She smiled so sweetly at him as she took her food from his forearm. The rest stand and grab their respectable plates.

"Here's the surprise you ordered," Frank whispers in my ear, placing a bowl beside my plate.

"Huh…oh, thank you," I smile. He bows lightly and wanders back to the chattering group. Still smiling, I stand up quietly and grab the cold bowl of frozen-snow. Still not sure what flavor, if any, it was. I silently stand behind Hiei.

"What do you want," he growls after a few minutes, not looking at me.

"This is for you," I say quietly.

He turns around in his seat and stares up at me. I lower the bowl so that he could see in.

"Uh…thanks?" he mutters, taking the bowl from me. "But why?"

"You looked hungry." I smile and walk back to my food. When I finish, I look over to where Hiei was sitting. Thing is, he wasn't there, but his bowl was. I walk over to the table and see the bowl is empty.

_He must have gone back to the room without us. Should I go check on him?_ I look about the room. Everyone was smiling, even Frank, and laughter filled the air. _I'll just leave the money and go. No one will miss me._ Quickly, I place the money on the counter and slip out the door unnoticed.

The air is brisk and brings the scent of autumn. A cool breeze rolls by and the autumn smell strengthens. But it brings another scent, a familiar scent. I sniff again and the smell floods my nose. Hiei.

"Hiei, why'd ya leave?" I ask, seemingly to no one.

"Too noisy," the harsh voice of Hiei says from above.

"Makes sense," I chuckle, looking up at a tall tree.

"What're you doing out here?" he questions.

"Seeing what you're doin' out here," I answer truthfully. Hiei stands beside me in a flash of black.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like it when people care about me."

"Then that's why."

He gives me a puzzled look.

"I came out here to see how you were because I am the only one who doesn't care if you don't like it. Well, the only besides Yukina."

"Why do you always bring her up!" he growls.

"Because she deserves to know."

"Stop getting in my life!"

"Ha! You admit to it then! Yukina is your life!"

"I never said that."

"Yes you did! You said—"

"I know what I said!" he interrupts. "Just…leave me alone!" Hiei speeds away.

"Hiei!" I call. Waiting for a response and receiving none, I chase after him. I end up in the hotel room. Hiei's pacing across the room, staring blankly.

"Why can't you just tell her?!" I shout.

He completely ignores my outburst and continues pacing across the room. Back and forth, back and forth. He was like a wind-up toy that couldn't make up its mind about where it wanted to go.

"Will you just stop and look at me for a second?"

He stops, looks at me, and then continues pacing.

"She deserves to know. For years she's been looking for a brother she's beginning to doubt even exists. And for those same years, you've been watching out for her secretly. Why can't she know?"

He stops at the window and sighs. Staring out onto the street, he makes no attempt to speak.

"If you won't, I will!" I stomp towards the door, but am stopped by a sharp, cold metal at my throat.

"You will do no such thing," Hiei snarls.

"Why not?"

He moves the sword away, sheathes it, and walks back to the window.

"Why do you have to be so scared all the time? She won't think any less of you."

"If I were to ask you that same question, how would you answer it?" he asks, turning to face me.

"This isn't about me."

"Why not?! Why does it have to be about me all the time? You keep secrets too, and nobody asks you to share them."

"Your secret's out. You can't kill everybody who knows."

"Yea, and why's that?"

"Because you'd never hurt them like that. They're the only family you have now. But you won't even tell your sister that."

"I don't have to! It's my life and she's my sister, and nobody can tell me what to do with them!"

"I'm not trying to! I'm trying to help you make the right decision. One day you'll die, and she'll find out that she'd know who her brother was all along. Only thing is, you'll be dead. Then she'll wonder why you never told her. If you're so afraid of that, then why won't you tell her?"

"Because I'm not afraid! I've never been afraid in my life!"

"That's the biggest lie you've told me yet. You're so afraid, you can't even admit it." I walk over to him. He continues to stare at the street, pretending I'm not there.

"I am scared, Darkfire," he finally whispers. "But no one can know. I have to be strong; no one can see, or know, my weakness." His body starts to shake violently. "Why can't I take the pain you can?"

"You've taken the pain for too long." I hesitate. How I longed to comfort him. To wrap my arms around him and hug the pain away. I wanted to pull him to me and never let go.

He shakes again and draws a sharp breath. Soft thudding sounds. It was almost as simultaneously as tears falling. Tears that made sound when they hit carpet; could it be? Was Hiei crying?

"I just wanted to be the strongest I could be," Hiei chokes out. He turns to look at me. "But look at me, I, Hiei the Forbidden Child, am crying."

"Power isn't the only thing that gives one strength. Sometimes the pain we show," – I wipe a tear from his eye – "strengthens us the most."

He looks at the floor to hide his red, tear-stained face.

"I won't tell her, but you should." I walk from the small bedroom and close the door behind me. Stiffly, I slide to the right to lean on the wall. Sighing heavily, I slide to the floor. I take another deep breath.

The hallway door flies open and a shadowed figure stands in the frame.


	39. Bloodlust

dont own YYH

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapt. 39

Bloodlust

The figure just hangs there for a moment. Leaning, almost lifelessly, forward while his long, slender arms held him sturdily as he grasped the wooden frame for dear life. The scent of demon blood hangs about him. A dead, eerie aura floated about him in a sickening way. Never had I seen someone with such a deathly aura.

He moans.

I jump up, ready to fight. The tall, shadowed figure falls into the room. Fire red hair covered his face.

"Uh…Kurama?" I put down my guard and walk over to him. When I turn him over, I saw how pale his complexion was. He was so cold. "Hiei, come quick!" I yell. He did not come. "It's Kurama!" I add, removing the kitsune's shredded shirt.

"What the Hell happened to him?" Hiei gasped, kneeling beside his injured friend. Deep, red, bloody gashes covered his torso. Some were thin, like from a bladed weapon. Others were defined slashes from claws or a like weapon. But one caught my eye. The cut was deep and a hellish black color. I knew of no weapon that made such a wound.

"I don't know," I sighed. "But what do you suppose made that?" I ask, pointing to the black gash across his upper chest.

"Not sure, but it looks like it was poisoned."

I look a little closer at it. To me, it didn't look like poisoning, but I had never seen a poisoned wound. I lean closer to it and take a few sniffs. It smelled of a putrid odor. I pulled away from it sharply.

"What poison smells _that_ bad?!" I growl, covering my nose forcefully. "It burns."

"I've no idea what poison it is. I'm not the expert. I only knew it was poisoning because I've been around when Kurama pointed it out. I'm not the go-to guy on this kinda stuff."

"Pain…Yusuke…help…" Kurama gasped. His eyelids started to droop shut again.

"Kurama, Kurama stay with me," I say, shaking him gently. "Where? Tell me where, Kurama."

Kurama pulls a sharp, painful breath. "Frank," he breathes painfully.

I look at Hiei. He just stared disbelievingly at his friend's condition. These two had been together for years uncounted and they'd never stopped being friends. But, just now, Kurama was being torn from Hiei. Soon, Kurama just might be flung into a place where Hiei can't follow. I knew the discomforting feeling, and I knew the pain that was breaking his heart.

"Hiei, go to them. If Mamoru's ok, send him here as fast as he can run."

"What about you?" he asks, looking at me for the first time. His face was no longer set in cold stone, but twisted with sadness and fear of loss.

"I'll stay here and do what I can. He won't leave you," I reassure.

"How do you know?" he snaps.

"Because I won't let him."

He sits there for a moment. His eyes penetrated my soul. He was so untrusting of my loyalty right now. The bond of trust that existed between us was ignored. Hiei looked through me, unsure if he should trust.

I rest my hand on his shoulder.

"I won't let him fall," I whisper.

He nods slightly and disappears from the room.

_Please let them be ok._

"Kurama, hold on to your life. You can't die on Hiei, he needs you here. Just…just don't die on him…I don't want to lose the trust I've gained. The love." A tear hits Kurama's pale cheek and dots his face with tiny, salty droplets. A pained, small smile works its way onto Kurama's face. His jade green eyes open and look at me so sadly. The smile was solemn, like he knew a sad fate that I did not.

"Tell Hiei…I said good-bye," he whispers. Such a sad voice, cracking and burning with the pain of death. But he was so calm, like he knew that there was no other way. Nothing that could be done to save him now.

"Don't you dare, Kurama! Don't you dare leave us. Fight for me, Kurama! Fight for life," I sob, squeezing his cold hand.

"I can't, my time is now." He takes a sharp breath. "Be strong for me."

"I won't let you die, Kurama! You're going to live!" A bright light surges over his body. Death was not an option for me. A couldn't accept it. Not now, not ever again. Kurama was going to live, I'd make sure of it.

A scream burst from my mouth. Such pain he had endured to receive these unwanted wounds. I had this unwonted will to live. A primordial urge that shot through my body, giving me the strength to save him and myself. Never had I experienced such a thing: this exciting thrill of pain and bloodlust. It was unnerving.

The light fades slowly. Kurama's wounds were gone, but the poison was still within him…I could smell it. Kurama was still dying. I didn't save him. The demon thief fox, Yo-Ko, was slipping from this world. Shuichi Minamino was dying. His mother would never see her boy again, and it's all my fault.

"Kurama, please stay with me," I weep, but my plea went unheard. "You can't go, Kurama. Your mother will miss you terribly, Hiei will send me to follow you, and so many others will weep. Please, Kurama, don't leave." Tears fall freely from my eyes. Blood seeped from my wounds and stained everything. But he just lay there. He would not comfort me one last time, no smile would appear, and his eyes would never shine again.

"Kurama, Darkfire!" cried a child. I looked up at a blurry demon.

"Mamoru," I sob, "I can't save him. He's been poisoned and I can't help him!" I burry my face into Kurama's chest and cry forbidden tears.

"Let me," Mamoru whispers, laying a hand on Kurama's stomach. He says something in an ancient language and his hand begins to glow. A few more words and the energy began to pump into Kurama's body. It sounded like a steady heartbeat. Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum.

Kurama breathes a deep breath.

"Kurama!" I yell, a smile cutting through my burning tears. He was alive.

"That should do yaaaa!" Mamoru yawns, stretching his arms into the air. "I think I'll take a nap now."

"Mamoru?" I question as he lies down.

"Hm?"

"What happened to the others?"

"I don't know. When they came, Kurama told me to find you guys." He falls to a deep slumber instantly.

"Kurama?"

"Yes?" he whispers.

"I'll be back. Be safe." I walk from the room, leaving Kurama and Mamoru to a quiet peace. Quickly, but quietly, I race for Frank's restaurant. The air began to smell heavily of demons and blood. Rei gun shots lit up the twilight sky. So there was a battle.

_How many others are injured?!_

I slid to a stop. Battle was an understatement, this was a war! A body came flying towards me. I got ready to beat it down when I saw it was Yusuke. He made contact with me and I flew back a few feet before hitting the ground.

"Mother…!" Yusuke yelled, rolling off me.

I coughed.

"Huh? Oh, Darkfire! 'Bout damn time you got here!" he grinned, pulling me to my feet.

"Thanks for caring," I smirk. "What happened here?" I ask, becoming very serious.

Yusuke turned back to the battlefield with the most serious face I've seen him wear.

"These creep demons just showed up and demanded the hanyou wolf girl and hanyou Forbidden Child. We knew they were looking for Hiei, but a half demon made no sense. Kurama said it probably meant half ice and half fire demon."

"And I'm the wolf girl. Half fox and half wolf demon. But what would panthers want with us?"

"I don't know. The moment we said you guys weren't here, they started to attack. Is Kurama…?"

"He's alive. Mamoru saved him."

"You must'a done something," he says, looking at my bloodied shirt.

"Avert your gaze elsewhere," I growl, pushing his grinning face to the battle. "Where are the girls and Frank?"

"Under the back room."

"What?!"

"In a secret tunnel," Yusuke adds.

"I'll get them outta here."

Yusuke nods and trots off.

"Yusuke!" I call.

He turns back.

"Break a few legs!"

He grins, nods, and busts up a demon.

I find the back room/kitchen and begin digging through the rubble. The smell of blood hung so heavy that I couldn't sniff them out.

"I found the hanyou wolf!" a brute booms from behind me.

I slide forward and avoid being pounded into the ground. Standing, I see panthers circling me. Smirking, I give them a 'bring it on' look. And they sure don't hesitate. Slashes from all sides come at me. Weaving between them, I avoid being injured further and kill them all.

"Now, to resume my search." I dig a while longer before coming across a small door. Upon opening it, a spear-like weapon jabs up continuously as I dodge.

"Hey, stop! It's Darkfire!" a peppy voice yells. The spear retracts and I see Frank standing with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry 'bout that," he laughs.

I shake my head with a smile.

After pulling them out one by one, I help them get safely to the hotel room. Leaving them in the safety of a spell, I race back to the battle. The same bloodlust returns as I get closer and closer. The savage wolf within me growls in pure anger and bloodlust. I was mad and I was dangerous; the panthers would hurt no more of my friends again. The panthers would die before the sun set on the western horizon.


	40. What Blood Does to Love

dont own YYH  
it may take me a little longer to update now. why? because my stupid sister accidentally deleted most of my story. luckily, most of it was saved. but the good stuff...well, i have to rewrite it from memory (which is a terrible one). just thought i'd give you guys a heads up.

* * *

Chapt. 40

What Blood Does to Love

The panthers didn't even see me coming. I came with such swiftness and quiet footing that twenty of them were dead and gone before anyone noticed. A pure flash of blood was all anyone saw. In a matter of seconds, the panthers were dead. The smell of their slain bodies and the sight of the splattered blood gave me such pleasure. I smiled.

A human hand touched my shoulder. Whipping around, I slash at the boy. Fear coming off him, he dodged my frenzy of attacks. His mouth moved, but I heard no sound. His eyes were wide with intense fear; brown dots of fear. Brown eyes…Yusuke! I try desperately to stop my assault. My thirst for blood drove me to continue to attack until my prey was dead.

I tried to call out to him, but my mouth stayed in its insane snarl. I was no telepath, so I could not tell him that way. What was I to do? Yusuke was still trying to calm my unwonted rage, but he didn't know I could not be calmed. Hiei was always in my head…hey! I'll try to talk to him!

_Hiei!!!!_

_What the Hell's wrong with you? …Don't yell like that again…_

_Sorry, but I can't control myself any more. This insane need for blood has taken over my primordial mind and now controls my actions. I'll kill Yusuke if I don't die first!_

_Hn…weak baka._

The scent of fresh blood races through my senses. My attack stops in mid-swipe, just before cutting Yusuke to ribbons. Turning my head to the right, looking over my outstretched arm, I see Hiei standing there among the fire and dead panthers. Blood ran freely down his left arm and his sword was stained with fresh blood, his own blood. My mouth twisted into a sinister grin. My attention was none turned to Hiei.

"Catch me if you can," he smirks, sticking his katana into a fallen demon and racing off.

Taking his challenge, I follow swiftly after him. This was a deadly game, and only the victor would survive. How could I save us both if I couldn't control my actions? What was Hiei planning? Quickly, I gained upon him, closing the distance between us. I knew he wasn't running his fastest, or running in fear, but I didn't care. I wanted to see his blood on my claws. I had become the killer I feared.

Suddenly he stopped. I kept going and dug my claws into his lower back. He coughed up blood, and again when I ripped my hand from him. He turned on me and I jumped lightly away. He stood there, grinning. Hiei was smiling at me, like he was mocking me. Mocking my lack of control. But why shouldn't he mock me? I have lost control over my primordial selves again. But, this time, I couldn't stop myself. The sight of his wound excited me more, and Hiei mocked me.

"Damn, Darkfire, I really thought you'd learned," he ridiculed. "After all this training, I thought you'd be able to control this being within you. This is how weak you are."

"I'm not weak," I snarl in an alien voice.

"Prove it."

I snarl again and race at him. He doesn't move. Ramming my hand through his right shoulder, Hiei grabs my arm so I can't pull myself from him. Ramming my other hand through his right shoulder, he grabs me again. I pulled and pulled, but his iron grip would not loosen. Piercing my tainted soul with his bloody eyes, he leans towards my face. The fear on my face that was reflected in his eyes was unnerving. So daunted was I, that I couldn't turn from him as his lips brushed mine.

"Come out, Darkfire. I wish to kiss the one who makes me smile," he whispers, millimeters from my lips.

An unfamiliar urge surges through me. It was like being struck with lightning, only…sweeter, for lack of a better word. This intense sensation rushed through me, cleansing my tainted soul. Breaking from his weakened grip, I pull my hands from him. Wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, I kiss him with a latent passion.

When I broke the kiss to breathe, I saw a smile on Hiei's face. I smile back. Without notice, he pulls me back in for another kiss. Taken off guard by his sudden gesture, my eyes widen and flash. The smell of Hiei's blood made me want to kill and taste his blood. I was turning back into the deadly wolf demon.

A growl sounded deep in my throat. Hiei breaks the kiss, but keeps his arms tightly around me.

"Please, don't turn into that wolf. It's not you. That part of you is not true yet. When you master it, I will accept it openly. Please, don't turn into the ruthless killer I once was," Hiei pleas.

Again my eyes flash, but this time back to normal.

"Never again, Hiei. I swear to you that the wolf will not appear until it is mastered," I swear, hugging his neck tighter. Tears dripped onto his shoulder and mixed with blood.

"Over here guys! I found 'em!" a voice calls from the distance.

I ignore them, keeping my tight hold on Hiei. I feel his arms drop to his sides, but I didn't care. That was who he was, a secretive youkai.

"Hey, Darkfire?" Yusuke says, cautiously placing a hand on my shoulder.

I whip around and grasp him tightly. His arms wrap brotherly around me and hold me securely.

"I'm so sorry, Yusuke," I sob. "I couldn't stop myself. Please forgive me!" I cry uncontrollably onto his chest.

"Hey, calm down. Shhh, it's ok. It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you," he soothes, rubbing my back.

"I didn't mean to hurt Hiei or you. I just wasn't strong enough."

A hand rests on my shaking shoulder.

"You saved Kurama, the debts are repaid," Hiei says, almost in a soft voice. I do not look back at him, but hug Yusuke tighter to me.

"If you wish to see the man you wished to be alive the next you saw him, then go see him," I snap through burning tears, "before he truly leaves you. I took his wounds and Mamoru healed the poison, but I do not know how it affected him. He could already be dead for all you know, you heartless yaro!" (Yaro means bastard, just to let you know. I read it somewhere.)

There was a sense of hurt, and then it was gone.

No matter how hard I tried to make sense of why I said that, I could not. The thoughts of how much hurt I inflicted upon his already beaten heart just ripped me up inside. I had just scarred him physically and emotionally. No, Hiei was void of all emotions. I had scarred a black hole, a thing that took no mind to the pain. But that was not a just reason to say that to him. Kurama and he had been friends for so long, and I tried to dissolve that bond by threatening Kurama's life. That would pain even a heartless yaro such as Hiei. No matter what he says, his friends surround him everyday. I betrayed the friendship, love, and trust he had given to me, a rare thing indeed, and now I was alone once again.

_Hiei, I'm sorry…_


	41. Dog of Blacknight

dont own YYH

* * *

Chapt. 41

Dog of Blacknight

The battle started early this morning. Around four a.m. So many people had come to watch the fight, but I could not be for certain which team they came to watch. Nor did I really care. I was more concerned about Kurama. He still looked horribly tired, for his lids drooped every now and then. The smell of panther demon blood stained my body, even though I scrubbed it vigorously last night. And Hiei and I were still at odds. A strange and threatening rift had opened between us. A rift I wanted badly to mend. But, more so, I prayed our opponents did not know this.

"Yusuke," I say, just before he puts his foot to the ring.

"Hmm?" he mumbles, looking back at me.

"No pairings, please," I plead. He understands, nods, and walks to meet our foe. The argument went on and on. No matter how hard Yusuke tried, he could not get a one on one fight. Nor could they agree to a team battle. This was not turning to our favor. They knew we were at odds, and they planned to use it against us.

"Because the teams cannot agree, official ruling will take action," the ref says into the microphone, pushing the fighters apart. "It will take place as a tournament bracket. First up: Darkfire of Team Urameshi vs. Kino of Team Hakashi!"

Yusuke and the other fighter step from the ring, being replaced by Kino and myself. Tall, dark, and handsome, like someone out of a romance novel. I hated guys like that. This was a hanyou cat, I hated cats.

"GO!"

I waist no time or effort in knocking the cat from the ring. One fail swoop with my fist, and he was lying amidst the crowd. He was no challenge what so ever. I was bored already. I jump carelessly from the square ring and sit monotonously on the floor. The next fight is called, but I could care less. Swords clashed, the metal ringing throughout the stadium. I was beyond normal boredom.

"A foolish fight is that without purpose, or so it is said by my clan," a male spoke. Upon looking up, I see a dog, black as midnight. "This is a foolish fight."

"Hey, who're you?!" Kuwabara shouted at the potential threat.

"I am Tsubasa, Wind Dog of Blacknight," he states proudly, standing. Brown slacks, made of a denim material, hung baggily about his shoes. A black jacket lay loosely on his shoulders and covered most of his blood red shirt. A fluffy black dog tail flipped about behind him. His spiked, blood red hair had a tuff of black amidst it, there his black ear hid.

"Wings, that is an ideal name for the wind," Kurama says, watching the strange dog.

"Blacknight…I've heard that before. What is it?" I question, no longer listening to Hiei's fight.

"Blacknight, it is a pack of dogs. The majority are hanyou inu, half demon dogs. Blacknight was the founder of the clan, long ago passed. We are misfits, wanted by no one, even us full and pure blooded demons."

"Why are you there?" I question further.

"I wandered there after my pack was slaughtered," he answers shortly.

I was to be sent to the Blacknight clan after my parents died. But they would not accept a wolf, nor would they allow a fox half-breed mingled in my beingwithin they'reclanon top of it all. Truly, I believe they feared me.

"Do you have a brother?" Kurama asked. So he could smell it too. Since I saw him, I had smelt a familiarity between him and another dog pup I knew.

"Yes, a young one, no more than a naive pup," he says curtly. "But he ran off a year ago to search for a strong demon; a hanyou fox and wolf wielding the power of fire and darkness. He was enthralled by this demon, for they could produce a fire as black as night itself. It appears he's found this demon." He looks straight at me. Sky blue eyes, almost white, locked with mine. Wolf met dog at that moment, and the wolf wished to dominate this weaker species; I suppressed its will.

"Mamoru," I smile, looking over at the pup. He was watching the battle intently, though I knew he could see no more that the flashes of light created by the clashing of steel.

"Yes, foolish as he is, I followed him. Why he stayed when he found you is a mystery to me," he scoffed.

"I showed him the earth," I say sincerely, turning to Tsubasa. "You should be proud of your brother, he learned quickly."

"Iie, I will not be proud 'til he beats me."

"What if I beat you? Will you be proud then?"

"What will that prove?"

"If I use only the moves Mamoru knows, and at the same level, will you accept the fact that he is worthy of your pride?"

"Why can Mamoru not fight for himself?"

"He will be concentrating too much on earning your approval to fight with all himself," I defend fairly.

"Hmm, I will see your team in the tournament. Prove to me then what Mamoru cannot," Tsubasa challenges, disappearing from the stadium in a gust of wind.

"I will, Tsubasa, Wind Dog of Blacknight," I vow silently.

"His aura is strong, do you really think you can beat him while you fight at Mamoru's level?" Kuwabara asks.

"Mamoru could beat someone that arrogant and weak as he. But, Tsubasa being his hypercritical brother, Mamoru does not stand a chance." I had great faith in Mamoru's abilities and powers. His naganata was easy enough to form and wield, and his power level was easy to go down to. But I did not know of his experience. Had Mamoru fought under such conditions as when he fought me before? But it did not matter. I would beat Tsubasa, and earn the respect from him I deserved. Even if I did beat him and gain the pride for Mamoru, the little earth pup would have to earn respect from his brother on his own.


	42. One Day I’ll Tell You

dont own YYH

* * *

Chapt. 42

One Day I'll Tell You

_Once you've tasted the blood of a creature you've slain, that thirst never really leaves. Often, you find yourself struggling to keep hold of the bloodthirsty beast within you. They constantly struggle to get free, and once again taste the warm blood of a fresh kill. This yearning can drive even the strongest man to insanity. The fear of becoming insane drives fighters to maintain control of themselves, never killing a man. This same fear drives me to strive for domination over the wild beast that beats within my heart. I know the battle for control is a winless fight, for the beast is part of me and I am part of it. One day I will kill until I should fall, never again to rise. But I do not fear my own death. No. I fear the number of people, ningen or youkai, I would slay on my mad slaughter. This is why I fight myself: to keep those in the world safe._

_A promise made to someone you care for so passionately should not be broken as easily as a thin thread._

_I do not fear the thought of dying. Really, it is Death itself, in its pure state of being, which I fear._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The matches drag on; we win them all of course. I can't tell you much about them I'm afraid. I was thinking about Tsubasa the whole time. What other abilities did he possess that he did not mention? Did he have slight earth properties, like Mamoru had small wind skills? Time would tell. But just how much time?

"Are you coming, tomodachi?" Kurama says, laying a hand on my shoulder.

I snap out of my thoughts and look up at him.

"Tomodachi?" I question, not sure what he meant.

"My friend," he elaborates apologetically.

"Oh. Yea, I'm coming." I smile and walk with him. The others had left a while ago, while I was in my own thoughts. He smelled so sweetly of roses. We walk in silence the length of the first hall.

"Kurama?" I say, looking at the floor.

"Nada?" he says. I take it in terms of 'What is it?'

"How long have you and Hiei known each other?"

He stays silent, thinking back. "You know, I haven't really counted," he finally confessed. "Just, for a long time. I suppose you could put it that way."

"Hmmm, ok." I had really messed up this time.

"Oi, you ok?" Kurama inquires with the utmost concern.

"Huh? Yea, I'm fine. Domo though." I give him a weak, unconvincing smile.

He raises an eyebrow as if to say, 'You're kidding, right?'

I sigh. "Fine, you caught me. Not everything is fine." I tell him what happened the other night. He listens intently, never speaking. When I finish, he catches me as I fall, crying, to the floor.

"Don't worry about it," he soothes, petting my quivering head.

"I had no right to say that to him! His trust is a rare thing, and I had gained it. But I lost it the moment I snapped at him. And the moment I threatened your health, I lost his love."

"His love?" Kurama asks in a shocked voice, pushing me back by the shoulders. He looks at me for a moment, smiles, and then pulls me back in tightly.

I could not speak so I just nodded solemnly.

"If Hiei has truly given his love to you, then he will not lose you like this. Hiei is not stupid, he knows a good thing when it comes around."

_Hiei, I said I loved you, but you never said it back. I took your kisses to suffice as an answer. Do you truly love me? Will you still be there for me after this all ends? Hiei, I didn't mean to hurt you._

"Please don't tell, Kurama," I whisper.

"No," he answers simply. "Oh, hello Hiei."

My heart skips a beat. How long had he been there? What thoughts did he hear? What words that were spoken reached his keen ears? Hiei, an untrusting man, sees me now in the arms of his best friend. What thoughts run through his mind? I dreaded the answers.

Shakily, I pull myself from Kurama and stand up. I walk up to Hiei, rest my hands on his shoulders, lay my head on his chest, and hold back burning tears. I could feel his muscles tense at my touch. But I didn't care. I stayed as I was, wishing for his arms to hold me. And, as though he had known, strong arms reached around me and held me tightly.

"Don't think this means that I'm letting you off easy for calling me a heartless bastard," he says dryly, but in an almost jokingly way.

"Whatever it takes, Hiei. I just don't want to lose you." His arms pull me tighter into him. I let his scent overwhelm me. So many things raced through me: happiness, sadness, hope, loss, faith, anger, distrust, mistrust, hate, and love. No longer did our hearts beat as two, but instead as one. Our minds became a single thing. Two bodies, one perfect soul.

-- A long, narrow hallway stretched before me. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all of the same color: red. But not a pure red. No, it was glassy. With each step, as I descended the hall, the glass crunched beneath me, threatening to crack and break apart. As I passed on slowly, the walls showed memories. Some I knew, for they were mine; and others I did not, for they were of another person.

"See me," they whispered. "Break me. Make me hurt with pain unfelt."

I heard them but did not reply. I walked on, fearful of stopping. Each step seemed to become harder; each breath a little shorter. Why and how I got to this hall did not concern me now. But the nagging question that beat within me was always on my mind: Where am I?

After what seemed like forever, a door appeared at the end. I stop in front of it and run my hand along it. This door was of wood. A strong wood painted black. A silver plate read 'Hiei'. What lay beyond this door? A pulse beat from it, quiet and foreboding. I fingered the strange handle. It was shaped almost as a sword would be. But a dragon and flames enveloped its diamond blade. I gripped it lightly and the pulse beat louder. I pulled upon it, straining against its heaviness. The pulse pounded in my ears, like it was afraid. With each advancement I made on the opening of the door it got heavier and heavier.

"Hiei," I whisper as I pull. If he was truly beyond this obstacle I wasn't going to give up. "Rrrrraaaahhhhhhhhh!" The door flies open and slams against the glass. But, frail as it was, it did not break. I look upon the room I opened. The only light in it was the light that shown from the hall I stood in. It was darker than night in there.

I took in a deep breath.

"HIEI?!" I called. My voice did not echo through the dark. For a moment, there was no response.

"_That light . . . . Could it really be…?!"_ came the thoughts from a man with in the room. The thoughts rang out clearly through this world; they were not only in one's mind.

"Hiei?!" I call again. Crimson eyes turned to me. Colored with years of bloodshed, they shown it the light. They called me to them. "Hiei!" I cry, running into the blackness.

"How did you come across this place?" Hiei growled as I stopped in front of him.

"I've not the faintest idea. I was in your arms and when I opened my eyes, I found myself in a long hall." I pause for a breath. "Why do you live in such a dark and lonely place?"

"Because it is home."

"But the light…what about the light?"

"There is no light in my world."

I look around. He was right, there was no light. The only light was that coming from the doorway. I could feel the chill in the room from the lack of light. How could Hiei live like this? I stare into his eyes.

"I showed you light," I say softly, pointing my thumb over my shoulder to the door behind me. "Can no one else do the same for you?"

"This place is forbidden. How you got in, I do not know. Leave, you can't be here," Hiei snarls, pushing me away. I fall. And I continue falling. No floor was there to stop me.

"Hiei!!!" I cried out.

A hand grabs my arm.

"Ahhh!!" I yelp as I am jerked to a stop. I grab the arm and it pulls me into its owner. The arms hold me tightly and securely.

"Don't you just think that you can fall from me, because you can't. Leave the way you came. Never come here again."

"Hiei, I will light this place. I will not stand for your heart and mind to be darkened as such," I whisper, cuddling closer to his warmth.

"I won't let you."

"You'll lose. I said I was going to do something and I am going to do it." I walk from him and stand in the doorway. "This door will remain open so that light will show in here." Placing a charm on the door so that it will remain open, I start back down the hall. The light envelops me. I open my eyes to Hiei. --

"You can see the light now. Soon, the sun will rise on your eternal night," I whisper with a smile.

"Why do you love me?" Hiei asks, resting his cheek on my head.

"_One day, Hiei, one day I'll tell you."_


	43. Two Days in Counting

dont own YYH

Frozen Flame: That sounds like a wonderful idea!I would be honored if my story was on your site. I thank you for asking me and putting the disclaimer on. Also, I will be looking forward to seeing the site. Take care!

* * *

Chapt. 43

Two Days in Counting

Two days before the finals to loaf around. And that is what we did. Kurama often confined himself to the unoccupied window to read. Hiei had disappeared to somewhere one night. Jin and Touya had gone somewhere to see someone about something. The girls were often out, seeing the small town or shopping. Yusuke and Kuwabara laid around or played cards. I was outside. That was where I slept, ate, and lived. Osadyro was never far away, but she was never close either.

One day Yusuke said to me, "You need to relax a little."

I returned, coldly, "If you were about to meet the demon that murdered your family, you'd be tense too." I was left alone after that. Not that I minded any. I was content living in this desolate town. I had found Frank a new, vacant shop not too long ago and he's been doing swell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The leaves have started to turn and fall. With the sun setting on the west, everything becomes gold. I think about how my life has changed; how, from the moment I met them, my world was flipped upside down. So many times I had watched the seasons change from my window, and now I was here, who knows how many miles away from my home. Images of the humans I'd left behind passed through my mind. They think I'm in Hawaii, but I'm not.

The wind passes, playing in my hair. I stood up on my branch and looked towards the sun. The clouds had a golden lining to them, while the eastern clouds had gray linings. The wind blew again, stronger this time. New scents floated in upon it. My senses had become more acute over the course of these two days. I could depict a cat from a panther; a dog from a wolf; human blood from demon blood from animal blood. The wind brought with it an eerie change. It seemed almost unwelcoming.

The scent of a friend tipped my nose.

"Hello, Hiei," I welcome, continuing to look to the sun.

"Konnichiwa," he says, almost sneering. I look down at his blackened figure. Leaning against the tree, he stared up at me. There was no look of remembrance in his eyes, but I knew he knew me.

"Dochirahe," I smirk, asking him how he was. I knew some Japanese, not enough to school him in it though (it was his native language after all).

"Good enough."

I nod curtly.

"Darkfire!"

"Yes, Osadyro?" I call to my friend who was standing on a roof.

"Kurama made steak. Thought you might want some!" she answers.

My eyes lit up.

"You bet!" I leap from my branch and run on the roof tops as she levitates along beside me; Hiei raced along the ground. As we neared the hotel building, I noticed the window to our room was open. Convenient. I took a great leap, a simple task for me, and dove into the room; flipping easily to my feet. Osadyro and Hiei follow shortly after. The wonderful smell of cooking steak filled my twitching nose. Good food and a good cook, dangerous combo.

"It's good to see you again," Kurama smiles.

"Hai, it's good to be back," I answer, nodding. "Hiei has decided to grace us with his presence as well." I nod my head towards his general direction.

"I noticed. Steaks are in the bedroom, fresh on the grill."

"Domo!" I say happily, making my way past him and through the noisy, crowded room. I poke my head into the steamy room. There, beside the far wall, stood the small, portable grill. On top were two sizzling steaks.

I lick my lips. Upon walking into the room, the door slams behind me. I whip around, but no one is there. Cold steel cuts an X shape into the back of my neck. Hissing in pain, I finger my steak knife. Without turning around, I chuck it into my attacker's thigh. He hisses in pain.

I turn to see Hiei crouching on the floor, holding his wound. Threateningly, I hold my fork to his Jagan. His eyes widen in a strange fear.


	44. Anything for Your Love

dont own YYH

KuramaIsFine: You know how in the beginning of chapt 43 Yusuke and Darkfire had that little dispute? Well, she slept outside because she needed time to think about how she was going to deal with seeing the face on the murderer that killed her family. You know, alone time... Hope that helps a little.

* * *

Chapt. 44

Anything for Your Love

"You wouldn't really do that," Hiei growls in fake fear, eying the fork that hung dangerously close to his delicate Jagan.

"Wouldn't I? An act such as that deserves punishment," I say calmly, resting the prongs lightly on his bandana. "No, you're probably right. I wouldn't do that to you, no matter how much you deserved it." I throw the useless fork into the far wall and offer Hiei a hand. Swiftly, and without much warning, he takes something bloody and rams it through my hand, sticking it to the floor. It was the knife I had thrown into his leg.

I curse in pain.

"You are too trusting," Hiei sneers, standing up. He makes a motion to kick my head, but stops in mid-kick; he must've seen my barrier go up. "That won't save you forever." His glare is hard and steady upon me, waiting. But, behind his eyes, there was a hint of guilt.

"Hiei…"

"You told me you would do what ever it took to keep my love."

"And I will, Hiei. Anything!"

"Don't protect me anymore! Stop putting spells on me that will keep me from pain; pain that is mine. Cut me! And if I bleed, I will accept that as payment."

Did he not know that the spell was gone?

Hiei begins to glow slightly, a reddish color with hints of black. He assumed it was a spell disappearing, but he assumed wrong. I was not taking a spell away; I was putting one on him. A stronger spell that Tanashi would not be able to cancel out. The glow left him.

"Cut me," he demanded, tapping a finger lightly on his right cheek. I stood and drew my nail across his cheek. Blood dribbled down, dripping off his face. The cut then began to disappear from his face, though the blood remained.

A sharp sting came on my right cheek.

"I told you to take the spell from me!"

"You said if you bled, and you bled," I say matter-of-factly, pointing to the blood still on his face.

"I told you to remove the spell!"

"And there was not a spell to remove." A flash of silver came up my face. A burning sting comes over my left eye and I see red. "AHHHHHHHH!!!" I scream in pain, holding my eye with my hands.

I was answered with silence.

Blood poured out of my eye and into it. I remove my bloody right hand from my face and let it fall to my side. Quivering in pain, I fall back to the floor.

"Why, Darkfire?! Why?!"

"Why what? Why do I defy you?" I mock blindly.

"Yes, why!?"

"Because love makes you do stupid things." I stare at him through my right eye, which was slightly squinted. His face was no longer carved into stone, but it was still unsmiling. He knelt down beside me and held out a white cloth of sorts.

"No wonder you're always acting as you are then, if that is truly so." He lays the cloth on my knee and left me alone in the room. I stare at the cloth for a moment before taking it up and holding in on the left side of my face.Theslashwas thick and slightly curved away from my ear. I would be forever partly, if not completely, blind out of this eye now, all thanks to Hiei Jaganshi…the bastard I love.

I stumble to my feet after a while. Before leaving the room, I grab a steak. And the moment I step into the next room, Yusuke notices me…and my eye.

"Oi, what the Hell happened to you?" he asks me.

"Ask Hiei," I answer, smirking in satisfactory as I walk out of the room. The moment I step out the door of the lobby, fifteen floors from my room, I hear Yusuke:

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!"

I laugh lightly to myself. Beginning to devour my dinner, I jump into a suitable tree for the night. I had stopped bleeding, but I couldn't see. My lid hung lazily over my wounded eye, as if trying to protect it from another attack. Every now and then it would twitch with pain and irritation. It settled down when I closed my eyes for sleep.

"Sleep tight, child. For tomorrow you will wake only to sleep for eternity!" a voice cackled in my head.

"Tanashi!!" I yell, jolting awake. "Know this, Tanashi: I will kill you before my time ends!" I vow.

Laughter answers me. Slowly, it fades away.


	45. The Finals Begin

dont own YYH

Wolf of the Frozen Flame: No, Hiei is as he always is. I suppose you could say he was "testing" Darkfire. Hiei does love her, he's just confused about these strange feelings. Get it? Hope this helped at least a little.

* * *

Chapt. 45

The Finals Begin

"Won't you just die already!?!" Yusuke screamed at the snake hanyou. Yusuke had shot many holes in this dreaded creature,yet still it chased him. Its golden eyes glowed with hatred and its fangs dripped acid. "Rei Gan!" he shouts, sending a blue orb of energy into the demon. It blew its head clean off.

"Winner: Yusuke Urameshi!"

As Yusuke starts to walk back to us, the snake head quivers. A few more steps and the head is flying towards Yusuke, its fangs ready to kill.

"Yusuke, look out!" I shout, pointing behind him.

He turns and fires another shot, obliterating the head.

"Had it all under control," he says proudly when he struts up to us.

"Is that why yer knees are shakin'?" Kuwabara grins, pointing to Yusuke's chattering knees.

Kurama steps up for his match and is back in a matter of minutes; it was an easy win for the fox against the small cat hanyou. Kuwabara walks forward to face his opponent, a cat as well, but a full demon cat. With a few quick maneuvers, he is back in record time. As for Hiei, it didn't even seem as though he had left. One moment he was there, the next moment…he was still there; a defeated demon lay unconscious on the floor, a symbol of his fight.

"Darkfire versus Tsubasa!"

My hand was still in pain and I couldn't see out of my left eye very well. The moment my foot touched the stone arena, my energy level went down to match Mamoru's. I summoned the naganata and prepared for his attack. Tsubasa had chosen dual katanas for his weapons. His footing was sure and his speed was top, he never faltered under me. With each swipe I took, he countered with two of his own; it was a great deal of work to not get cut. Mamoru's attacks came to me as though they were my own. I knew everything I needed to fight as though I were him. When Tsubasa got too close, I sent waves of leaves, which turned to blades the moment released, at him. Finally, he backed off to the other side of the arena.

"Enough child's play. I will send you from this ring in one gust!" Tsubasa cries over the wind, which was picking up considerably.

I say nothing and stick the blade of my weapon between two stone slabs. I grip the handle tight with my left hand and throw my right arm around it, hooking with my elbow. The wind dog sent a huge gust of wind at me, causing my feet to leave the ground and my body to be tossed about like a flag. I tighten my grip, not daring to let go. When I had jammed the blade into the ground, I sent with it a seed. This seed grew into large vines, traveling underground to Tsubasa. There it waited for me to give it some energy; it would use that energy to spring up and entangle to dog, stopping the wind. When I felt myself slipping, I sent small waves of energy through the ground and into the vines. The windsuddenly stops and I fall to the stone floor of the arena. I look up to see Tsubasa struggling in my vines. Pulling the naganata from the ground, I race at Tsubasa. Turning the blade away from him, I slash across his middle and send him flying into the crowd.

"Darkfire wins!"

I hop from the ring and wait for any last announcements from the ref.

"The final match will begin shortly."

Yusuke and Kuwabara begin to whine at how they just finished fighting. As for me, I walk into the dark hall. It felt like home, strange as that is. The darkness soothed me. I sat against the stone wall and rested. Someone began to come down the hall. I look out the corner of my eye, but see nothing for they were on my left.

I emit a low growl.

"It's only me,"a soft voice says. The smell of roses flutters about my nose. Kurama. I stand up and face him. "Can you not see me?"

"My right sees what my left cannot."

"Hiei's doing, I remember now. He said you dropped this," Kurama informs me, holding a necklace out. It was a chocker with a silver chain; the pendant was that of a howling fox-type creature: the main "coat" was of rubies and the chest, where it would've been white on a fox, was of a black stone I did not know the name to. Kurama placed it carefully around my neck.

"He said I dropped it? I didn't know I had it," I confess as he steps back in front of me.

"Yes, well, I figured as much when I didn't remember you looking for it. I think you've truly changed Hiei."

"Iie, I just helped get it out. When he'll acknowledge that fact to the rest of the world, I don't have a clue."

"And he may never."

I nod in sad agreement.

"Team Urameshi please report to the stadium or face disqualification!" the ref announces.

"Suppose that's us," I grin, pulling Kurama's arm over my shoulders. "Let's get goin' before Hiei murders us."

"Yes, let's," he smiles, walking on my right and pulling me closer in a brotherly way as we walk. "Think we can win?"

"I have no doubts!" We step into the stadium and are greeted by cheers.

_Good luck._

_Domo, Osadyro-chan._ I look over at my friend and wink at her. She just smirks the way she does and bows her head ever so slightly.

"Team captains to me, please!" the ref calls, raising her hand in the air. Yusuke and a woman in a ninja-type outfit walk to the demon girl. The ninja did not look at Yusuke, but instead looked at me. Her eyes sparkle with amusement. Even as they talked, her eyes stared at me. A strange longing and fear struck my heart. Who was this woman?

"Ok, it will be tournament style! If you win, you stay and fight until you lose. First up: Hiei and Kuruto!"

I blinked and Kuruto was dead. One down, four to go…two down, three to go…three and two…four and one. The final battle, if Hiei wins…we'll be having a huge celebration in his honor. I'm sure he'd just love that.

Anyway, Hiei and the ninja face each other. The fight began and Hiei swipes furiously, but accurately. But to no avail. She dodged and countered and dived and jumped. Hiei was covered in bruises and blood while the ninja held none. With each shuriken that sliced Hiei's skin, I felt new pain. Within five minutes, Hiei was laying on the ground beside me.

She points to me.

"I want to fight you next," she hisses. Her aura flares up in black flames. Her scent finally came to me. A panther demon; she smelt like Tanashi.

"Fine, I'll kill you," I growl, jumping onto the ring.

"You don't remember me, do you?" she purrs, circling me.

"Iie. Enlighten me." I keep my face forward, sensing where she walked.

"Remember blood, screams, arrows…your mother and father and lover…remember them?"

It hit me like a ton of bricks.

"You!" I snarl, maintaining my position.

"Hai, it is I, the assassin that did away with those you loved. You may call me Ansatsusha. Don't fret; you'll see them again soon…very, very soon." She lunges at me from behind, hoping to catch me off guard. I jump up and look down to find her. But she wasn't there.

"Peek-a-boo!" she hisses, slashing my back forcefully enough to send me back into the ground below. I try to pull myself from my crater, but find myself being forced down by a foot resting on my back. I was already weak from Hiei's injuries, and now I had ones of my own. I couldn't win, not like this.

'_Let me help you,'_ a voice deep within me howled. It was the wolf.

'_I can't, you might kill those I care for.'_

'_No, I shall only kill those you wish me to. Let me help you.'_

'_I can't take that risk!'_

'_But you can risk letting Yukina die? Letting your family and lover down, never to rest in peace? Please, let me help you!'_

I couldn't breathe. She pushed on my back harder, causing a rock to puncture my stomach. Things began to haze. Was I to trust the wolf? Or would I let myself die here?


	46. To Fall and Rise and Fall Again

dont own YYH

* * *

Chapt. 46

To Fall and Rise and Fall Again

_Darkfire, get up!_

_Hiei, I can't._

_You will! You have to!_

_The wolf, it wants to help. But I fear it._

_Iie! You mustn't fear the power that wants to help. Embrace the beast. Save Yukina!_

Yukina. If I lost, I would be letting them all down. Hiei is right; I can't fear something that can help me save the ones I love. I need the wolf's help to destroy this assassin. I must call upon it, before it's too late.

'_Wolf.'_

'_Will you let me help you?'_

'_Yes, but on one condition: you return when this is over.'_

A flare of new life and energy fills me. I felt renewed, like I was flying. Heart filled howls escape my throat and fill my ears. A soft pain washes over my body. My form changes, my bones crack and move and reform, and a sense of warmth brushes over me. I was different. I was a wolf.

"Wha-at? This isn't possible! Half cannot become whole in a matter of seconds!" Ansatsusha screeches in horror, her brown eyes wide with fear.

"I am not whole!" I bark. "I will never be whole! But I will use this to destroy you!" Snarling fiercely, I race at her with the power of four feet. Thousands of years of instincts come back to me. I remember how wolves used to roam the entire world. I remembered it all. And with each swipe of my large paws, more and more came back to me.

I jump back and look at the defeated panther ninja.

"You took everything from me! You stole time that was mine to use with them! You killed the boy I loved and the parents I held dear! I hate you with everything that I am! But even that will not bring them back. Killing you will not either, but it sure will make me feel better!" Hatred burned within my tattered and beaten heart. I lunged forward for the final bite. "Say hello to the Devil for me when you get to Hell!" I snarl, snapping at her throat.

She had moved just as I clamped my jaws down.

"I will kill you with everything I have left," she breathed, coughing up blood. She began to chant a spell of sorts I suppose.

"Don't let her finish that spell!" Botan cries from the crowd.

"Time to die, bitch!" I snarl, leaping at her. With ancient accuracy and talent, I snap down on her shoulder, shattering the bone.

She screams out in pain. It was a horrible sound. Imagine nails scraping down a chalkboard, and then times it by ten. I had to stop that sound. Turning around to face her kneeling figure, I jump at her.

Crack! Her neck snaps in half, silencing her.

"Darkfire…wins," the ref gasps, turning away in disgust.

'_Thank you for your trust.'_

'_Wolf, I look forward to working with you again.'_

In an instant, I'm back to my human form. I grasp my stomach and fall to my knees. I fall forward and lay there with my head throbbing from the sudden impact with the blood-covered, stone floor. Blood flowed over my arms and into Ansatsusha's blood.

"Darkfire! Darkfire?" a boy calls my name. He sounded so distant, yet I knew he was right beside me because I could feel his hand resting on my shoulder.

"I'm right here," I gasp before falling into darkness.

* * *

sorry it was so short, the next one will be longer. hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! 


	47. Reasons to Wake

dont own YYH

thank you to all that review!your wordsare much appretiated!

* * *

Chapt. 47

Reasons to Wake

I never thought I'd ever say this, but I actually like it when I'm trapped in a place of nothingness. The silence eases my mind and calms my soul. I can think and not be disturbed; I can sleep and not be woken; I can cry and not be seen. To do anything I want and have nobody around to tell me not to, that is why I love to be trapped.

But there is nobody there. No one I can talk to, no one I can see. A loneliness that bites at me and slowly tears me apart. I can't walk freely; I am confined to one mind: my own. Only I can rescue myself from me, but sometimes I can't. To be alone and have no one to help, that is why I hate being trapped.

"Darkfire," someone whispers. It seemed so far away from me, like they were talking through a wall. "Please open your eyes." He was kind as he spoke.

Water dripped on my face.

"Get up, you fool! Do you think we enjoy watching you sweat like this?!" another man cries out to me. His voice was an angry sadness. "Let me go! Don't tell me to be quiet; I'll scream all I like!"

A door shuts and locks.

"He just misses you. That wolf really must've taken its toll on you. Hiei needs you now more than ever, Darkfire. He won't leave this room unless we force him out; and even then, he just stands by the door. He won't even eat if I don't bring him something. Of course, I have to force it into his mouth, but that's another story. He's so stubborn."

There was a long pause. I heard many choked sobs and the blowing of a nose. I always made people sad or angry when I fainted for long periods of time. I made this person cry as if I was dead, but he knew I wasn't. A longing gripped me, desperately wanting to dry his tears. I wanted to see.

A constant pounding erupted suddenly.

"It seems Hiei has lost all patience for you," the soft voice whispers. I could almost hear him smiling. "I suppose I should let him get it out of his system so he might sleep tonight."

A lock clicks open and the pounding stops. A door shuts again.

"I should kill you right now, you know that? You have to wake up so you can eat, see the sunshine, celebrate for your stupid victory, and smile again. You've been asleep for too long!" he shouts.

I wanted to ask him how long, but my voice would not speak it.

I began to shake violently all of the sudden. Something was clamping and squeezing my arms, shaking me back and forth.

"Wake up, please! Yukina cries every night because she thinks it's her fault you're like this. She thinks it's because you saved her, you pay with your life. You gotta wake up and prove her wrong! Kuwabara can't even make her smile any more…"

Familiar warmth envelopes me, an unforgettable scent fills me, and an incomparable feeling touches my heart again. I knew who it was, for the sad man told me his name, but I could not recall him. But how I wanted to remember the man who made me feel this way.

"You have to wake up, you must," he whispers. "Kurama says you may never wake up, but he prays you will. Yusuke can't even look at you without tearing up. Botan and Keiko do all they can to keep Yukina together. Shizuru cries silently when she thinks no one is watching, but she would never tell any one that. Genkai tries to help Kurama, but to no avail. Wake up, please, Darkfire."

I wanted to ask him about Kuwabara, but, again, my voice would not work.

"And…Kuwabara…" he begins to choke out, "Kuwabara holds you as though you were his own flesh and blood, like you were his younger sister. He never cries and he never looks forlorn. He says he knows you'll wake up when you're ready. Well, Darkfire, when are you going to be ready?"

The warmth becomes stronger as I feel myself being pressed against something. It was a familiar something, something I had been pressed to before. The object was hard like rock, but soft like…satin.

"No one knows where Osadyro went."

Osadyro?! I have to find her! She always does stupid things when I'm not with her. Her vampire needs could be going nuts right now, and I can't help her. I have to wake up!

My heart begins to race. I struggle violently to open my eyes, to speak, to do something, but my body wouldn't work right. I longed to cry out, but I still couldn't. My breathing quickens and my sweat runs cold. I had to wake up. I had to open my eyes to the world. I had to save someone who really needed saving.

"Darkfire, calm down! You'll kill yourself!" the man cries out.

No! I need to wake up!

"Darkfire, please! You can't die on us! You can't die on me!"

Not die, just wake up. Please, just help me wake up!

"Please…just breathe!" he shouts. A sharp, quick sting hits me across the face, like a smack. "I'm sorry, but you must calm down."

My heart slowed, my breathing became normal, and I stopped shaking. This man had hit me. And because of that offense, I remembered his name.

"Hiei," I gasp, my voice finally working, "you bastard."

"Guilty as charged," he says, a slight laugh in his tone. But then he became serious. "What happened just there?"

I slowly open my eyes and meet concerned pools of blood.

"I have to find her. I have to find Osadyro," I whisper.


	48. Tracking a Vampire

dont own YYH

sillylittlenothing: most all questions might be answered here! if that makes any sense to you at all. but, anyway, i hope this answers some of your questions.

* * *

Chapt. 48

Tracking a Vampire

"Do you even know where she is?" Hiei asks me, sitting on a familiar windowsill.

"She's easy to find," I answer curtly, checking to see if my clothing is satisfactory: a T-shirt and jeans, perfect.

"Yea, how?"

"Follow the trail of dead people," I smirk, as if it were no big deal.

He stares at me.

"She is a vampire after all…well, part vampire."

"So you're going to track down a vampire? Baka."

"Friends gotta look out for each other. I don't have time to argue with you about this, I have to find her." Making my way to the door, Hiei stops me. "What?"

"Think you should eat something before you go? After all, you have been asleep for nearly a year now."

"A…a…year?" I stutter in disbelief.

"Afraid so," he says nonchalantly.

"She's probably sucked half the population dry by now!"

"Heavy drinker?" Hiei jokes.

"That's not funny," I scold. "Why didn't you keep track of her?"

"Three reasons: one– she's a vampire, two– she's a vampire, and three- she's a vampire."

"Why do you think she left, you dope? She wouldn't do that to you guys. Why do ya think I'm still here?"

"Hn."

"You do that, but I'm going to find my best friend."

"Without eating?"

"Don't need to. My body is built to last without food."

"But not for a year," he protests.

"I'll get something on the way," I growl, pushing past Hiei and walking out the door. Before teleporting to the Ningenkai (I was in Hiei's room), I mumble something for Hiei to hear, "Maybe a fawn or a rabbit." The look on his face was priceless: shear confusion and disgust.

Strangely enough, when I look around to see where I had teleported myself, I find I had gone to the oh-so-special…Iowa. Fun galore.

"This looks strangely familiar," I mumble sarcastically. Human blood filled the air and came fresh on tainted winds. "She was definitely here."

Someone screams.

"Lucky me." I race off towards the scream. Looking down from a building looming over the poor woman, I see her holding a lifeless form. The body was deathly pale (that was a stupid pun…but what can I say? It's true). Not a speck of blood was around.

"She was here recently." I sniff the bloody air. "Very recently."

She calls what she does 'feeding'. Usually she only feeds off of one or two every month or so. Osadyro knows when to stop; she just can't always make herself do it. As she grows older, her ways become more and more unpredictable. She is of many years, in fact. But she has been reborn so very many times I can't keep track of her growing age. Where she is now, I can only guess. Her usual spots vary time to time, and I can never remember.

Jumping about the rooftops, I begin to sniff. Sifting amongst the blood-laden air, I search for the unforgettable scent of my long-time friend. She would be near here; I knew it. That body back there was still fresh; he had not begun to bleed what was left of his blood.

I stop atop a tall, proud tower.

"Osadyro!" I shout to the wind. "It is I, Darkfire! Please, stop your slaughter and come to me!" The wind howls fiercely around me, telling of something coming quickly upon me. I stood, waiting, unafraid.

There she soared, merely a black cloak floating on the wind to those below. Only her hair had changed from its original brown with blonde tips to a black with red streaks. She had morphed to her vampire look.

"It's about damn time!" she snarls, landing beside me.

"Forgive me, I couldn't wake," I smile. "You've changed so much."

"It's permanent now, thanks to you."

"What did I do?"

"Absolutely nothing! That's the point. I gave you a week to wake up and you didn't."

"Well, there's your problem!" I laugh. "You only gave me a week! Maybe if you had given me twelve months…" I trail off.

"That's not funny."

I laugh at her.

"It is and you know it. I haven't eaten yet, care to join me?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Blood can't satisfy you forever." I pat her on the back. "C'mon, I'll buy."

She looks me up and down. "With what money? You haven't got a cent to show."

I laugh and rub the back of my neck.

"Hai. Well, I just thought we might go out to eat."

"You know I don't like wild game."

"Well, you're a spoil sport," I groan.

"I've a better idea anyway. C'mon." She grabs my hand and leaps into the air. We fly that way for a bit: me hanging by my arm as she hovers easily.

I begin to recognize the area.

"Osa, why bring us here?" I question, staring at the city as it unfolds below us. It was the place where my grandparents lived…my human grandparents, more so.

"Not here, I just need to pick up something," she answers slyly.

"My arm hurts and I'm hungry, let me go. I will find my own food," I growl, trying to free myself. She was up to some trick that I would not find so funny.

"You wish to fall to your death?"

"I will not die. Just…let me go."

"As you wish." She releases me.

"See you in the Makai!" I call to her as I plummet towards the earth below. A nearby water tower breaks my fall as I grasp its railings. The strain ripped at my flesh. I nimbly pull myself onto the narrow walkway.

"That was stupid," I mumble, licking the blood from my wounded right arm.

"Yes, that was."

I look up to the top of the tower. Yusuke stood there proudly.

"Strange. I suppose a hanyou such as you does love a good challenge every now and then. But what brings you to America?" I inquire, jumping up to him.

"Hiei told me you were awake and running about the Ningenkai when I came to check on you. I figured you would return to a place known to you."

"So you came to Iowa? Why not to my home?"

"You weren't there."

I shrug it off and look to the west. The sun was still high so it was not yet evening.

"You know," Yusuke begins.

"Probably."

"Would ya let me talk?"

"I guess."

He sighs heavily. "Hungry?"

"Like rabbit?"

"I give up!"

"Good." I begin to lick my wounds again, waiting for food to tickle my nose. "Hey, Yusuke? You like sushi, right?"

"I guess."

"You good at fishin'?"

"Never been."

_This'll be entertaining._


	49. The Art of Demon Fishing

dont own YYH

thank you all for your reviews!

* * *

Chapt. 49

The Art of Demon Fishing

"So, let me get this straight. You're going to teach _me_, Yusuke Urameshi, how to _fish_?" the gel haired tantei complains as we make our way through a cornfield.

"That's right," I remind him. This was about the fifteenth time he's asked, but I'd be nervous too if I was teaching me to fish my way. Humans use poles or nets when they fish; demons hunt their fish.

"How exactly are you planning on doing this?"

"The demon way," I answer vaguely.

"That's comforting," he mumbles under his breath.

I laugh at his distrust as we step out of the field. A small pond lay before us.

"We're fishing in a puddle?"

"This is my grandfather's land, be respectful," I snap. "My family would bring us fishing up here in the summer sometimes; it is where I first learned. It will be a good spot for you to learn as well."

"Memories of family are scattered all over the place for you, ne?"

"I suppose." I step up to the pond's edge and look into the murky water. To my right, a small bluff stood over the water's edge. "That's where I would stand," I smile, pointing to the bluff in general.

"Did the water really go up that high?"

"Maybe at one time," I answer with uncertainty.

"Hmm." He steps up beside me, also staring into the water. "How do you see the fish?"

"You feel for them or you sense them. Careful, they dart." I go to pull off my shoes only to discover I wasn't wearing any. Thankful I was wearing baggy jeans, I pull the cuff of each leg up to my knees and roll the rest up to about my mid-thigh. Yusuke attempts to do the same.

"Boxers are wonderful for this event," I smirk.

He looks up at me.

"Just a helpful hint."

"I guess you're right…" he murmurs, straightening up. Skillfully, he unbuttons, unzips, and takes of his pants in a fluid motion.

"Nice," I laugh, staring at his choice of design: smiley faced hearts.

"Keiko picked 'em out." His face held a slight pink tint in his cheeks.

I laugh harder at this. He grumbles something and throws his shoes and pants beside a rock. Glaring at me crudely, he removes his shirt and casts it aside as well.

"Just show me how to catch a fish."

"Fine." Tenderly, I place a foot in the cold water, barely creating a ripple. I follow with the other foot, just as careful. Something slimy brushes against my leg and I smile quietly. Still being in the shallow, I squat down, resting lightly above the water's surface. This created shadow, and fish liked shadow. More slimy fish brush by me. With a swift, quick maneuver, I put my hand in the water and pull out a squirming fish.

"All in the speed," I smirk, walking from the water. I throw the fish on the ground and look at Yusuke. "Just gotta be quiet."

He moves towards the water for his try.

"Another thing: try a different spot."

He nods and walks around the lake. I smile and turn to the water banks. Small holes had been dug, similar to fox holes.

There was a large splash. I turn sharply to the center of the pond and see Yusuke flailing about, desperately holding onto his catch. Surprised by the sudden noise, a small hare leaps from its hiding spot and races into an open field. Seizing the opportunity for food, I leap into the field across the pond. Not feeling up for a game of chase, I throw a blade at it, skillfully cutting off its head in its mid-bound.

"Lunch," I smirk, picking it up by the hind legs. I wipe the blood from my blade on my pant's leg. Placing it in a secret pocket, I turn to look for Yusuke.

"Well, I think I like to fish," he laughs, holding up his prize: about a ten pound catfish.

"Congrats!" I grin, jumping onto the small bluff. Yusuke joins me shortly, combing his fingers through his wet, slightly slimy hair.

"I thought you were eatin' fish," he comments, sitting beside me.

"I don't like fish," I answer shortly, digging into the rabbit.

"Doesn't that stuff give you a hairball or somethin'?"

I spit the pelt out and swallow the meat.

"Guess not." He looks about him for a moment before turning back to me. "Got a knife or somethin' I could borrow?"

I whip out a small knife and hand it to him. He peels his fish nimbly.


	50. Four Years of Change

dont own YYH

A/N: this is a point in the story where a large amount of time passes.just a warning.

* * *

Chapt. 50

Four Years of Change

One year rolls by after the other until four years have gone by. I finished high school, excelling tremendously in Japanese (though I still use English when I talk). I could almost swear to you that Hiei learned most of my studies right along with me. He would look over my shoulder and take mental notes. He would tell me how to do my homework, whether I knew how to or not. I think he found a hobby in life: tailing after human studies.

Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, and Kazuma also finished their schooling. I only heard from them in letters that Botan would bring me daily. Sometimes she got yelled at because she would stay and talk with me for long periods of time.

But those days are over. They've all become busy. Even Hiei has left my company, leaving me to leading a normal life with my human family. But everyday, I look for them. Sometimes, I take long walks in the park, hoping to catch them in the area. Alas, we never meet up. I've begun to give up on them.

As for me, I haven't changed much. I still have my over-sized bangs that have remained black as ever. My silver-gray hair still sticks out to the left, but the three 'flips' have merged into one. The X shaped scar on my neck is still there, as though it had just been cut. And the crescent scar on my left eye still remains, blinding me just enough to make me fear those that stand on my left. I still wore jeans and a T-shirt, occasionally throwing on a black sweatshirt or jacket. The earrings and the ruby in my cheek also remain unaltered by time.

Iam twenty-two years old, but I only look about seventeen. Being a demon has its advantages.

"Darkfire, is it really you?"

I turn around to find the voice. Instantly, I come face to face with piercing brown eyes. They were familiar eyes. The man had fairly long, black hair that touched his upper back tied loosely in a ponytail. He had a small scar on his right cheek and collarbone. Sporting a white T-shirt and jeans, I recognized him quickly.

"Urameshi Yusuke, we meet again," I smile, bowing my head slightly.

"You've really grown up," he laughs. I was about as tall as he now, and he stood maybe about six foot two. "Is that lipstick you're wearing?" His voice had matured too.

"Iie, my lips come like this naturally. I would never touch the vile stuff called make-up."

He simply laughs at this.

"So, what brings you to America?"

"Actually, you."

I stare at him strangely.

"Enma-sama wishes to speak with you," he explains with a serious tone.

"What did I do now? I haven't murdered anyone lately."

"No. This is about five years ago."

And he's just now getting to it? 

The trip was short and sweet. Maybe an hour tops. The Reikai looked much different than I had remembered it. Of course, I only saw the front door, some hallways, a bunch of stairs, and Koenma-sama's office. He looked happy, yet almost sad, to see me.

"My, my, you have grown since I last saw you," he says, smiling up at me.

"That was nearly six or so years ago, Koenma-sama," I say with a small smile. He didn't look any different.

"I suppose that is so. But, in any case, I hope Yusuke has told you why you're here."

"He told me that Enma-sama wishes to speak with me," I answer shortly.

He nods and returns to his work. An orange ogre comes up and escorts me from the room. We walk silently down a hallway and up a few flights of stairs. The palace of the Reikai was beautiful.

We stop in front of a pair of huge stone doors.

"This is where I leave you," the ogre says gruffly, bowing and walking on his way. I look back at the doors as they open up a little. It seemed a small space for the massive doors, but it was plenty big for me to walk through. When I step out of the door's pass, they slam shut. Absentmindedly, I stroke the spot where my fox/wolf pendant lay hidden beneath my shirt.

"D-Darkfire?" a small voice whispers on my left.

A much-loved scent flits into my senses as I turn to look at the sound.

"H-Hiei? Hiei!" I cry out to my friend. He was shackled to a stone slab. His torso was covered in scars and his eyes looked glassy. Even as he stared at me with his body in pain, his eyes were just as hard as I remembered them.

"Silence!!" a voice thunders and echoes.

I look up. "Enma-sama," I whisper meekly.

"Bastard!" Hiei hisses softly, looking at the Lord with hatred like I've never seen.

"We are here to decide how you will be killed," the Lord booms again.

"What?!" I shout in outrage.

"You have become too strong to handle."

"And you think I'll just roll over and let you gut me?!"

"You will…or Hiei shall die in your stead."

"You leave him outta this!!"

"I've already been brought into this, Darkfire," Hiei smirks.

"This is why you've been away, isn't it? You were here gettin' the crap beat outta ya."

He turns his eyes to the floor. Enma's head nods in the slightest motion. The next thing I hear is a small grunt of pain. I turn to Hiei and see a spear sticking out of his right shoulder.

I drop to my knees, holding my bleeding right shoulder in pain. The spear is removed and a new pain washes over me.

"Interesting," Enma muses. "Hiei carries no wound, but Darkfire is whimpering in pain."

"I ain't whimperin'!" I snarl, standing and glaring up at him. A sharp sting focuses in my stomach, blood leaking onto the stone floor. A sharper sting and more blood as the weapon is removed, bringing me to my knees once again, quickly replace the first pain.

"Darkfire!" Hiei calls to me.

I cough up minimal blood, still glaring at Enma.

"Enma, I hope you like Hell," I threaten, faltering to my feet. "Because that's where I'm sendin' ya!"


	51. A Death Followed by Tears

dont own YYH

sorry about the long wait! here's the next chapter.

warning: sad

* * *

Chapt. 51

A Death Followed by Tears

"You think you can send the ruler of Reikai to Hell?! That's absurd!" Enma laughs. "You are a very funny demon, child. But even that won't save your life."

I snarl at him with bared fangs. Blood oozed between my clenched teeth, for I would not cough it up. It seeped out of my wounds and ran slowly in the cracks of the floor. I was in no position to make threats, but I did anyway. Though I had a surplus of energy, I was using most of it to keep Hiei and myself alive. Enma would not control my death, and I would not die here.

"Darkfire, just…let go," Hiei pleas to me. "Run, run away."

I turn on him. "I will not run!" I snap, blood gushing out. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and stare at him. "I won't leave you."

"You must live."

"And we shall."

"You can't save us both this time! You must save yourself!" he growls. "Stop worrying about other people. Can't you just think of yourself?"

"If I did that…none of you would be here now. I could've let you die that day, but I didn't. I could've let Yusuke die too, but I didn't. If I only thought of myself, Yukina would be dead too! But you wouldn't care, would you?"

His eyes widened before focusing into a glare.

_You leave her out of this, Darkfire!_

_Why, because you want me to? You're so selfish!_

_I want you to live, how is that selfish?_

_Because only you know that I will die. The others don't know._

_How do you know that?_

_If they did, Yusuke wouldn't have brought me here. I will not abandon those I love by running away. I will not abandon you, Hiei._

"Please," he whispers, "just run."

"No!" I scream. Throwing blades of hot fire at him, I aim for his shackles. When they melt, he falls to the floor. My wrists burn and sizzle.

"You fool!!" he shouts at me. Out of my right eye, I notice Enma nodding with his eyes. Just as I try to shout to Hiei, a blade goes through my left shoulder. Just as quickly as it had gone in, it is ripped out again.

"Darkfire!!"

"Hiei, I love you," I gasp. As I fall to the floor, my body automatically teleports to the forest where I train in, attempted to murder two people, saved said people, and go to more often than any other place in the world.

"Darkfire," the trees whisper. Vines and leaves and roots and branches gather about me. They transfer their energy to me, healing my bleeding wounds.

"Live," they whisper. "Live."

I fall asleep listening to them repeat that word.

"Hey, she's comin' to."

Painfully, I open my weary eyes. I look to my left and see Yusuke looking down at me, sorrow filling his eyes. To my right sat Kuwabara, he too showed hurt. I sit up slowly and meet Kurama. His emerald eyes are dull and sad; it pains me to look at them.

"What's wrong?" I ask them, touching my right shoulder gently.

"Hiei," Kuwabara whispers. He had not grown an inch. His hair was still as orange as ever, but it was cut in a more modern and practical style. His voice spoke with certainty and wisdom. And his eyes, they were no longer fixed into a hardened state. Right now they were very forlorn indeed.

"Hai," Yusuke agrees, looking to Kurama for support before turning his closed eyes to his hands.

"He committed seppuku," Kurama says slowly. His red hair had remained its length, but he held it back with a loose ponytail similar to Yusuke's. he was wearing a business blouse and tie.

Seppuku is to commit suicide, similar to what they did in the time of the samurai.

I choke back tears. "Why?"

"He thought you were dead because of him," Kuwabara whispers, unsure of what else to do.

"And…and he didn't…wait to find out?" I cry, stuttering through my gasps for air.

"He couldn't feel your energy signal," Yusuke put in, still holding his face in his hands. "None of us could."

"It was a protection mechanism that the forest did. It was just to protect me." I didn't know what to think any more. Hiei was dead because of me.

_I can't take self-inflicted pain, you fool! Why did you have to do that to yourself?! Why?!?! Hiei!_

I sobbed violently into my hands, praying that this was just a bad dream. But with each breath, the pain became more of a reality. I lost him, the man I loved. The second and the last. I would never love again…because all those that I did love, died.

I let Hiei go. I left him. I abandoned him without intention. I killed him.

"Would you like to see him?" Kurama asks me, tears spilling from his eyes.

I nod, for it was all I could do.

Silently, we walked to the room they had put Hiei in. It was strange being here again. I had been away for so long, I had almost forgotten what it looked like, the smell of the doors, the feel of the floor as I walked, and the color it held. But I could no longer see the vibrant colors. Everything was black and blood.

Kurama gently ushers me to the left and opens the door. I freeze in the doorway. Did I really want to see him again? Did I want to remember our last moments together? Did I want to feel that pain again? Tears begin to well in my eyes. I could hear the last words I spoke to him resounding in my ears. And him calling my name came just before. It hurt.

"You don't have to," Yusuke says to me, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, Yusuke!" I cry, throwing my arms around him. "He should've waited." His strong arms wrap around me in a brotherly way. I sob into his shoulder, never wanting to hurt again.

"Tomodachi, I know you'll find him," he whispers in my ear, holding me tighter. "You'll find him again."

I gently break from his comforting grasp and wander into the room. Kneeling beside Hiei, I push some strands of hair from his forehead. He wasn't so dangerous when he was sleeping. Except, this sleep you can't wake up from.

"Hiei!!" I howl. It was a long mournful howl, one that time couldn't help. A wound had opened and no one could fix it except for the one who created it. But he was dead.

Death would ease the pain.


	52. Vow to Kill

dont own YYH

* * *

Chapt. 52

Vow to Kill

"Darkfire, I'm so sorry," a smooth voice says. It was Osadyro. She hadn't changed at all. Only her purple eyes had become tinted with red from crying tears of blood.

"Don't be."

"You had what you wanted and needed…now he's gone," she chokes, holding back more tears. She pulls her hood over her eyes and glides quickly out of the room.

"Hiei," a girl cries. I look around and see Yukina. Her sea-green hair reaches her waist, no longer held back with a ribbon or bow. She was wearing a white robe that was tied with a black sash. And her beautiful red eyes showed pain and sorrow,a look that did not suit her innocent face.

_She still doesn't know, does she, Hiei? You left her blind._

"Don't be sad, Yukina. He wouldn't want to see you cry," I say softly.

"But what else can I do?" she sobs, sitting beside me.

I pull her close to me and hold her tight. "You can live a happy life. He would've wanted that for you. Want to know a secret?"

She nods quietly.

"He loved you as only a brother could," I whisper, resting my cheek on her quivering head. I reach up and pull a necklace from his pocket. "I think you were searching for this." I dangle the tear gem necklace before her.

"It looks like…" she starts, pulling out her own and holding them next to each other, "mine."

"Because they came from the same person. He should've told you a long time ago. Yukina, he's your brother."

She couldn't speak. But she could cry, so that is what she did. She cried and cried, littering the floor with sparkling tear gems of sadness.

"We 'ame a' soo' a' we 'eard!" an unforgettable man shouts out of breath. "K'rama, is 'e really 'ead?"

"I'm afraid so," was Kurama's sad reply.

"That can't be so," another familiar man gasps, stepping into the room. "How?" the Ice Master wonders, looking at the faces in the room for an answer.

"He committed seppuku," a childish man says. It was Koenma; he looked the same. "I'm terribly sorry, Darkfire. I tried to talk him out of it." He rests a hand on my back, asking my forgiveness.

"And I thank you for trying," I answer sadly. "But you should be apologizing to Yukina, not me."

"Yukina, I –"

"It's ok, Koenma-sama," she interrupts quietly. She stands, bows, and exits. This must be so hard for her, harder than it is for me.

"I never thought he'd go this way," a female smirks, entering the room. Her caramel hair was tied back into a neat bun and her caramel eyes pierced the thick atmosphere.

"Shizuru," Kuwabara warns.

"You all are thinkin' the same, baby bro. I just had the guts to say it," she muses. "Honestly, I feel for ya, kid." She turns her eyes to me, pitying my loss. "I really do."

"You've all changed," I say, looking at the floor.

"O'ly in app'rance," the Irish man smiles, tilting my chin to look at him. His bright blue eyes hadn't changed one bit.

"Oh, Jin. Some have changed so much more though. Urameshi and Kuwabara have gotten more mature over this time."

"She's right, you know. Some of them have changed in more ways than one," Touya offers. His sharp eyes pierced my soul, just as Hiei's once did.

Hiei…only death can ease the pain.

"If…if it's no trouble, I'd like to be left alone," I smile, it was a small smile.

They nod and exit one by one. Once the door was shut, I turn my attention back to Hiei. He had been redressed into a white tank top and a pair of jeans. Both looked rather large on him. I could see the ripples where a bandage had been wrapped around his wounds. The dead do not bleed, so what good was the bandage?

But I did not remove it.

"Hiei, I know you can't hear me. I know that you're not in there. But there's just something that I must tell you." I stop to take a deep breath. "Death is the only way to forget, the only way that the pain will stop throbbing. A lot of people will be killed. And they will die by my two hands. I cannot stop this from happening."

I touched his face with my hand; it was so cold. Never before had I used my hand to touch his face in a kind, loving manner; the last I touched his face with my hand, it was to punish. It was in vain then. Now, it was a longing love that I touched his soft cheek.

Murder.

"Hiei, I know you told me not to become what you once were, but you aren't here anymore. You can't be here to stop me. I wish I could, but…I can't. My claws yearn to tear through flesh and bone; my eyes beg to see the blood of the dead staining my hands; my ears long to hear the screams of those dying by my wrath. It is an unbridled urge that I must obey.

"I may never be able to stop. But I can promise that I'll never be caught doing the action. Only when I let them, will they catch me. This is Enma's punishment."

I stand and gently kiss his cold cheek. And, before teleporting away, I whisper my last words to his unhearing ears:

"I'm so sorry, Hiei."


	53. And He Begged

dont own YYH

Frozen Flame: Those are all really, really good ideas, but...here's what really happens

thank you to all my other reviewers! i enjoy hearing/reading what you have to say!

* * *

Chapt. 53

And He Begged

Murder. A word feared by the prey and embraced by the predator. Though their roles are often left alone, sometimes the hunter becomes the hunted. The once fearless killer is now daunted, leaving the once frightened victim to stand tall. I was once the hunted; now I am the hunter.

Death. The ending of life and the beginning of a new journey. Most fear the concept of dying. Others embrace it as a welcoming home. The thought of leaving possessions and loved ones behind drive people to strive for life, even through the killing of innocent people. I have become Death; now I fear Death.

Kill. The taking of life. They say it's for the better. People kill out of fear, passion, enjoyment, or force. Some can't kill for reasons beyond me. We can all kill, some just choose not to. Others can't stop. I wouldn't kill once; now I kill in vain.

I cannot wash the stench of blood from my hands. After every village, I wash my hands. Why, I have no idea. It's one village after another. Blood cakes my clothes and peels from my face. It was the villagers' blood. Each night I would hear their screams and see their faces just before I killed them. I could still smell their blood and feel it splash against my skin.

"They're coming," I mutter, standing from the small stream full of blood. "I suppose my teleporting would be sensitive to the Reikai right now." Just as three figures appear atop a far hill, I teleport to the outskirts of another village.

I had kept my promise to Hiei: I hadn't been caught. No matter how fast they would get there, they could never catch me. I had erased myself from the world. The Reikai could no longer track me or use the portal to my room. Every place I had ever been was covered in a veil that any Reikai cronies could not penetrate. Only when I used my demonic powers could they find me, and I only used them to teleport to and from the villages.

"Should I wait until morning to bring Death to these smiling people?" I wonder, looking at the village. Everything was cheerful about the people. They way they walked, talked, dressed, and smiled brought happiness to my darkened heart. The sun was still high, but low enough to call evening. "I think I will."

Sauntering over to a nearby tree, I listen to the merriment of the small town below. It was as though listening to a wonderful song. When I sit down, a beautiful voice rings from the street. The voice was that of a young, beautiful woman wearing a simple, but elegant, dress. Her voice was like that of a valley, lush and green: breath-taking.

It had been so long since I heard something like that.

"I will let you live in peace, young singer. Make your voice be heard by not only the ones you know and love." Standing up, I teleport to the Makai.

This past year, I had earned the name Ghost. Those never saw me that I didn't kill. My identity wasn't known by anybody except Reikai Intelligence, so I was simply a ghost. And we all know how hard it is to catch a ghost.

A sting pierced my arm.

"Yusuke," I mutter, looking at my left bicep with neglect. Pain had become a norm to me. I had never been cut by any of my victims, but everyday I felt the familiar sting of pain.

Discarding the bleeding wound, I look over the Makai. It was once a place I could only dream of seeing again…now I was a frequent visitor. Normally a wonderful hiding place for a demon, I found no safety here. Though a demon I was, I could not hide my demonic energy or aura. Both were unmistakable to the Reikai Tantei, who were currently trying to catch me.

I caught sight of a vampire floating about the sky all of a sudden.

"Osadyro…" I murmur. Even she did not know where I walked. I felt hurt not being able to talk to her, but I felt no remorse when I hid from her view. After she passed, I watched her continue her search. "One day we will see again."

"Darkfire!!" a man calls.

I turn and look at the Tantei a few steps from me.

"Please, come back," Kurama pleas.

"Yes, your company is missed," Kazuma adds.

I shake my head sadly and turn back to the Makai city below.

"Please, Darkfire, I'm begging you! Look!"

Turning back to look at them, my eyes widen slightly before retaining their distant stare. There was Yusuke, on his hands and knees before me.

"I'm begging you, Darkfire! Please!!" Yusuke begs, bowing.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," I speak softly. A gentle smile curves my lips and a sad shine twinkles in my eyes. "Someday."

"Darkfire, wait!!" Yusuke cries out, reaching for me. But it was all in vain, for I was gone before he even stood.

I was back at the village of the singing beauty. Her voice still filled the still air, though she was no longer singing but dancing happily with her kinsmen. I wanted to be that happy again, but it just wasn't possible now. The sky began to darken behind me.

"Sweet sunset. I can almost hear him treading up behind me to bring me home. I can almost hear his cool voice and feel his satin fingers intertwined with mine. Sometimes I think that he's watching me right now." I look up into the black and blue sky, letting a tear slide down my cheek and drip silently off my chin.

"That's because he is."

I turn and shoot a hard glare at the speaker. She was a slender woman with a flowing black dress. Her black hair rested lightly on her shoulders and her red eyes looked at me gently.

"You're that woman…the one from the Shadows," I snort, softening my gaze.

"You have a wonderful memory," she smiles softly.

"Why are you here? Oh, wait…should I ask _who_ you are here?" I grin with bitter sarcasm.

"No, why is just fine. I am here because Hiei asked me to tell you something."

"Great, now she's nuts," I mutter, rolling my eyes.

"Please, listen to me. I am a lost soul, one of many. Hiei joined us about a mortal's year ago. He seemed so distressed and depressed. He said he knew me…and he does."

"I don't even know who the Hell you are! Wasn't near death enough of our meeting?!"

"He told me that he knew me with red and silver hair," she continues, ignoring me. "Also that I had eyes like the moon. Then he asked me why I hid my tail, saying that it was a beautiful color of blood and snow."

"My mother. That's how I described her to him." A light gust of wind picked up and then dropped suddenly. Now standing before me was another woman. Her eyes shown like a full moon and her silver and red hair was pulled back into a long braid. A blood red tail with a snow-white tip flickered behind her. She was wearing a light green kimono that only reached about her knees; it was tied with a red sash.

"It has been a very long time," she cries, tears dripping lightly from her face.


	54. And I Called Her Mother

dont own YYH

update!!

_'text'_ the wolf speaking

**_'text'_** the fox speaking (for the first time!)

* * *

Chapt. 54

And I Called Her Mother

"But, I don't understand! Why're you a lost soul?" I ask her, my mother.

"Because you haven't fulfilled what I prayed you would," she answers, her eyes shivering.

"But I killed her!"

"And you saved Oshi and your father."

"Then what do I have to do?!"

"You know. But that is not why I am here. Hiei wishes you to stop this slaughter! He tells you to wait for him. He promises that he is coming back."

"Lair!" I cry, punching. When I open my teary eyes, I see my hand through the figure of my mother. I could see my whole arm and my fingers wiggle in shock.

"You're…really her…aren't you?" I stutter, removing my hand from her body and wiping the tears from my face.

"I am. Don't feel bad, I didn't expect you to believe or remember me…it was so very long ago," she sighs. "Please heed my words and believe them to be his." With that, she dissipates into the wind.

"Wait!!" I yell after her, but she doesn't return. After a few moments, I whisper, "Please…don't leave me…again." The wind brushes by me gently, soothing my hurt heart.

"Are…are you ok?" a female asks.

I turn and stand, staring at the person. It was the young woman from the village, the one that had the beautiful voice. My eyes widen and I teleport away.

* * *

"Hiei, you stupid bastard!!" I scream into the air. "If you wanted me to stay the same, you should never have left! You can't stop me! I will kill!" Dropping to my knees, I look out over the cliff's edge. The air was silent and the water slept peacefully as it made its way down the river far below. The night was young and brisk, a sure sign of winter.

'_Forget him. Just keep killing as you have been.'_

'_It's not that easy, Wolf. When you've loved someone, you can't just forget them like that.'_

'_Sleep, you need it. Clear your thoughts and dream peacefully tonight.'_

I sigh and close my eyes. If only it were that simple. I wanted to forget, to live like this and never have to worry again. But I couldn't. Not as long as his memory plagued my thoughts. At night, crimson eyes peer at me with sadness like no other. He whispers to me, praying that I don't forget.

But I wanted to forget.

"Why can't I just end it all? Why can't I just jump and not live?" I ask myself, staring at the river below. "At least then the blood would no longer stain my soul."

'_**No, you cannot end it, not like this!'**_

'_**Who're you?'**_

'_**I am the fox that dwells within you. I have been sleeping in here for too long. I will not allow you to throw your life away.'**_

'_**Little too late for that, Fox.'**_

'_**Mistakes can be mended. Don't let go of the man you sought so hard to find.'**_

'_**He's already gone, you twit! He can't come back!'**_

I shut the animals away. Speaking with them only caused more pain and sorrow. If they were part of me, why didn't they know that their words were painful? Did they not know my heart? How could they? A wild beast cannot know the heart of a domesticated demon.

"I just wish I had a home to return to." Closing my eyes again, I lay back and breathe in deep. "But I suppose I never really had a home." Sighing, I turn on my side and attempt to fall into a dreamless slumber.


	55. Everlasting Trust

dont own YYH

dont worry, my faithful readers, this story has a happy ending! therefor, this is not it. keep with me, it will turn out just fine.

* * *

Chapt. 55

Everlasting Trust

"Run!! Run away, Darkfire!" Hiei screams.

"I won't!" I shout back, forming a ball of fire.

"Run!"

"I can't!"

"Please, run!"

"NO!!" I cry, throwing the large ball at him. He screeches in pain as the fire incinerates his body and soul. "Hiei!!"

Darkness envelops me, casting the burning form of Hiei away.

"Hiei!!"

"Now, you die," a voice whispers. Pain, immense pain, blankets my body.

"No!" I gasp, jolting awake. I desperately try to slow my heavy breathing while wiping the sweat from my face. Once my heart stopped pounding and my breathing was normal, I stood and dusted myself off.

Ever since his death, that nightmare has plagued my sleep. But I knew that wasn't how it happened. He killed himself. I just killed other beings.

"I'm tired of this," I sigh, looking up into the blue sky. "Two years have passed and thousands have died by my claws, it's time to end this."

After the meeting and parting with my mother, another slow year of blood passed by. So, two years ago, Hiei committed seppuku. I missed that bastard, the man I loved. But I didn't expect him to return.

"Puu!!"

I look behind me and see a flying blue creature.

"Puu!!" it shrieks again. I hold out my hands and he rests in them. "Puu."

"Did Yusuke send you?" I ask him.

"Puu," he coos, shaking its body to say no.

"Can you bring him to me? Can you bring them all to me, Puu? I'll be waiting here." As if setting a bird free, I push him into the air.

"Puu!" he cries, flying away.

I sit down on the edge of the cliff and look into the valley below. It was a lush green with trees and bushes and shrubs scattered throughout its vastness. Deer and elk and rabbits lived there peacefully, living in balance with the cougars and bears and foxes that hunted them. Birds chirped blissfully through the air. A small stream ran through the middle of the valley, pooling in the center. Hawks and eagles dove towards the water and pulled up before crashing into the surface, sporting a squirming fish in their talons.

Sweet bliss.

"Darkfire!"

I turn slowly and look up at Yusuke. His brown eyes were sad, yet happy too. Looking back into the valley, I stand up on the edge.

"Don't, please!" Yusuke begs, believing me to jump at any moment.

"I'm not going to, Yusuke," I say, turning to him and the other two. "Instead, I'm giving myself up. I'm done killing." I hold out my hands and kneel on the ground.

"Stand up," Yusuke barks.

I obey slowly.

"I didn't come here to arrest you like a criminal."

"But that is what I am, Yusuke."

"Darkfire, please step from the edge," Kurama smiles, taking a small step towards me. I do as he asked. A sharp blunt pain hits the back of my neck and all goes black.

* * *

"So, this is what you're going to do again? Sleep until you have a reason to get up?" a man ridicules. "That's terribly pathetic."

A bit groggy, I open my eyes and sit up, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Hiei?" I mumble, looking around the room.

"You should know the answer to that one, Darkfire. Or have your senses diminished over these years?" the man belittles me.

My eyes rest on Yusuke, the only other person in the room. His scent was wonderfully familiar to me; I felt at home. He hadn't changed any. His hair was still long and tied back loosely, his eyes were still a soft but piercing brown, and his smile welcomed me home. I felt the love I had for him being renewed. You know, that love you get when you see the brother you thought you'd never see again.

"Yusuke, I missed you," I say sadly, looking at the purple bedding.

"And we missed you, too," he replies, standing and walking over to me. Sitting down beside me, he pulls me close to him and holds me tight. My eyes widen and my body tenses up. My mind told me to push him away and kill him, but my heart told me to accept his love.

"Yusuke, how can you trust a murderer?" I ask him, relaxing a bit. Just a bit.

"You were my friend first. Besides, I already have two friends that were killers and thieves."

I sigh, relaxing my muscles, still battling in my mind. It felt good to be held again. I missed the feeling of comfort. A feeling I wanted more of.

"Darkfire," another man sighs, opening a door. Yusuke releases me and I look up into beautiful green eyes. His fire red hair was tied back in a similar fashion as Yusuke's. He wasn't wearing a business suit or a purple school uniform, but instead gray sweatpants, a white tank top, and tennis shoes. It was an uncommon look for him.

"Kurama," I smile, eying his outfit.

"Pardon me, but I was doing a bit of running," he apologizes, sweat dripping slightly from his hair.

"Don't apologize to me. It's just good to be…" I pause, unsure of what to say.

"Home," Kurama finishes, walking to me and pulling me up into a loving hug. Again I tensed. But, again, I relaxed, taking in the sweet aroma of roses. This was another brotherly love that I felt in Kurama's arms.

"Yes, home," I whisper, leaning my head on his shoulder. I kept my hands at my sides, not letting them wrap around my friend. They were accustomed now to ripping apart flesh, they weren't used to comfort any more. Tainted hands remain tainted, no matter how many times you wash them.

"Koenma, he wants to see you," Kurama whispers in my ear after a bit.

I nod and let myself step from Kurama's loosened grip.

"Of course he does," I smile weakly, looking at the floor.

"Hey, it'll be just fine. I promise," Yusuke says, rubbing my shoulder gently.

"Hmm." I walk out into a hall, recognizing it immediately. I was in the Reikai, the same hall that Hiei lived in. Looking down the left hall, I saw the dead end door, Hiei's door.

I walk mechanically down the right hall, my mind not knowing why my footing was so sure. Soon, I reach large wooden doors, familiar as they were. Yusuke opens the door and walks through.

"Well, you ready?" Kurama asks, stopping at my side.

"I've never been more ready," I answer coolly, walking in with confidence.

"Darkfire, I never thought I'd see you again," the junior ruler, in his teen form, grins. "Welcome back."

I bow. "Koenma-sama." He touches my shoulder and I tense. My hands become fists and I struggle to keep them at my sides.

"Do you fear me?" he asks, appalled by my strange behavior, causing him to remove his hand slightly.

"No, sir. It is not you I fear, but myself. I fear for your life ending by my hands."

He rests his hands on my shoulders and squeezes gently. "If I do not fear for my life in your presence, why do you?"

I look up at him, a quizzical look on my face.

His brown eyes smile at me while his mouth remained in a firm line. He trusted me as Yusuke and Kurama did. I had killed innocent people without remorse, and these people looked at me as though I had done them a favor. I didn't understand.

"He's ready."

Koenma turns to a far door and nods. A tall man walks in. He was carrying a limp body in his arms, gently laying him on the floor. The tall man had orange hair cut into something like an army style. His hard but gentle eyes look at me with remembrance. It was a happy look.

"Darkfire," he smiles.

"Kuwabara," I smirk lightly, straightening up. I look at the man on the floor. His hair was a midnight black with blue streaks and a white starburst. There was a slight curved line cut into his forehead, slightly hidden beneath his bangs. He was wearing a black tank top and black training pants, almost like a cross between sweatpants and jeans. His feet were bare and his right arm had a black dragon tattoo spiraling down it, its head resting just above the back of his hand.

I almost cried. "Hiei…"

"He needs you now," Koenma says, looking at me.

I step towards the limp figure of Hiei, stopping just shy of him. A faint, slow heartbeat sounded. Slow, calm breathing escaped him. He looked almost peaceful. Almost.

"You have the chance to bring him back. The chance to mend wounds created by his death," Yusuke whispers.

I turn on him and glare coldly. He didn't flinch under this hard, cruel, deathly gaze. He showed no fear towards me.


	56. Among the Living

dont own YYH

sorry for the long wait! but here it is, chapter 56!

* * *

Chapt. 56

Among the Living

"These wounds can't be healed!" I snarl, glaring at Yusuke. "Even if he were to return to me, I would always carry these scars. You can't just act like it never happened!"

"That's not what I meant. I never said that the scars would go away, just that they might stop bleeding. And he can come back, he just needs your help," Yusuke argues, hoping that I would understand.

"Can't you hear him breathing?" Kuwabara questions me, looking at Hiei. "Can't you hear his heart beat?"

"Yes, I can hear him breathe and his heart beat! But if he wanted to live, he shouldn't have killed himself in the first place!" I scream, infuriated by their lack of understanding. "I take lives now, I don't bring them back."

"And yet, you kept us from death," Kurama says, sitting on the chair behind Koenma's desk.

"I am death!"

"Really? Then why did you keep us alive when you could've easily slain us? Why did you keep us from your clutches?" he continues.

I stop. Honestly, I didn't know why. It was just a familiar thing for me, a habit I couldn't break. Why didn't I kill them like all the others? Did I do it out of grief for Hiei? No. I don't know why I let them live, why I kept them from dying, but it wasn't out of grief.

"And what about that village? The one you spared; the only one you visited and didn't slaughter all its people."

I knew the answer for that one.

"Because the young woman there had a beautiful voice. It made the people happy and they danced. They lived in peace. And that woman, the one with the magnificent voice, she asked if I was ok. She didn't know what I had done. And if she did, she didn't care. I didn't want to kill them," I answer, looking into his emerald eyes.

"Koenma-sama, I have the – oh! Oh, my!"

I turn sharply to the door. There, with a folder of various papers, stood the ferry girl. Her hair was still blue and tied up in a high ponytail, but it was more curly. Pink eyes sparkle and flash with happiness and sadness, the strange combination of remembrance. The familiar pink kimono had been replaced with a purplish-blue one. Guide to the River Styx, Botan.

"Darkfire!" she cries, dropping the folder and rushing up to me. Her arms wrap about my neck in a warm embrace, one that I wished to take part in but feared to. "I've missed you so much!"

"I can only imagine," I answer softly.

She steps back to get a good look at me. But she stops at my feet before looking back at me. "What happened to your feet?"

For the first time, I, too, look at my feet. They had been bandaged securely, blood slightly seeping through the gauze.

"Well, for two years I didn't wear any shoes. With such conditions, my feet became accustomed to the rough terrain. I guess they don't care much for the carpet," I explain nonchalantly.

She nods and looks back at the folder she had dropped. As though she just remembered something important, she rushes over and picks up the papers. Laying them carefully on the desk, she eyes Hiei. Bowing, she quickly disappears from the room.

"So, what's your choice: leave him to die or bring him back?" Koenma asks, looking straight into my eyes. I knew what they wanted me to say, but I didn't know what I wanted to say. Could Hiei ever forgive me? Could he ever look at me the same if I brought him back? I brush my fingers over my left eye, feeling the scar.

Did I want to be hurt again?

"Well?" Kurama presses, leaning back in the chair slightly.

Making up my mind, I sit down beside Hiei's body. With my eyes closed and turned to the ground, I pull up a shield so that nobody outside could see us.

"Hiei," I whisper softly, "I will always remember the day you left and the day you came home." I pause and lean close to him, waiting. "And now, you will once again live among the living." My lips touch his and an amazing surge of energy bounces back and forth between us. At first, it was just like being shocked by little shocks. Then, it was like being struck by lightning. This was a new pain for me. Screaming, I fly back into the oak doors. I fall to the floor and lay there quietly, waiting for my head to stop spinning.

* * *

"It's good to see you again," the voice whispers. It was a rhythmic rolling of the tongue that mimicked the smooth rolling of water over rocks. A well recognized voice with a slightly older tone. I knew this person, but his scent is what gave him away.

"Hiei," I whisper, smiling. My eyes remain closed, not wanting to see the look on his face. Especially when I told him this next thing. "I told her, Hiei," I say, my mouth becoming a rigid line. "I told her because she needed to know."

A long silence follows. I'm not sure for how long, but it was long enough. I listened to his breathing, a faint, periodic sound that wasn't tainted with anger or sadness. I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling. My fingers were laced with satin rods that gripped my hand lightly.

"I told you, begged you, not to kill any more," Hiei began after a time. "And, yet, you still did. Why?"

"I don't know," I answer. A lie. I sit up and remove my hand from the satin rods, realizing that they were Hiei's fingers. Standing, I turn and face Hiei, who was sitting on the couch. "I just don't know."

"How could you not know? You killed all those people. Thousands of innocents!" he objects, standing as well. No longer was he short, but instead as tall as I. Even the dead can grow.

"Since when do you care about the lives of others?"

He had no answer for me. Taken aback by my answer, he falls back onto the couch. How do I answer this? That is what he was probably thinking. I wait patiently to see how he was going to answer.

"Ever since I met you," he says slowly, remembering how we met. "Ever since you threatened your life for mine. That's when I started to care."

A light mewing sounds. I try to peer around Hiei's back, but he turns so I can't see. Trying the other side, I get the same result. With a smirk on my face, I use my enhanced telekinesis to bring up the thing behind him. I cradle the small kitten in my arms. Its eyes were a piercing moon-blue and its fur was as black as the shadows I hid in. On its forehead, there was a blood colored starburst that began on the sides of its nose.

"And who's this?" I ask Hiei, stroking the kitten's head.

"My Spirit Beast," he answers under his breath, casting a sidelong glance at the floor.


	57. Hatred

dont own YYH

Kyte: Actually, that's Hiei's Spirit Beast. Funny, huh? And as for my AIM, it is: Hieipyromaster  
Any of you people can contact me with that if you want. I am usually on a lot.

* * *

Chapt. 57

Hatred

"Your what?" I ask, holding back bubbling laughter.

"My Spirit Beast, God damn it!" Hiei yells, jumping up and storming to the window.

My laughter explodes. It felt good to laugh again, for I had not done it in such a long time. I was laughing so hard, tears begin to well in my eyes. The small kitten leapt from my arms, avoiding being crushed as I held my sides in pain. I could faintly see Hiei's face turn from pink to a flaming red as he glares at me.

"It's not funny," he snarls, closing his eyes angrily as the kitten makes its bed in his hair.

This makes me laugh even harder, if possible. After a few more minutes go by, I settle down and sit on the floor. I notice that Hiei managed to get the cat off his head and onto the window sill. Hiei stood, staring out the window high above the ground below. What was turning in his head? What thoughts, questions, were going through his mind? These answers I did not know…and I wasn't all too sure if I wanted to know.

"You've gotten stronger," Hiei says after a bit, absentmindedly stroking the kitten. "I can no longer read your mind like a simple book. It has become a more complicated matter of picking intricate locks and solving riddles. Even after I get past those, I am faced with thousands of doors. Some lead to dead ends, while others take me back to the beginning. The more doors I open, the harder it gets to find the right ones." He pauses and turns to me. "I can't hear what you're thinking and it pains me."

I stare into cold pools of blood that were his eyes. I stare with a strange hatred towards him burning deep in my soul. "I put up those guards to keep nosey, mind-reading demons such as you outta my head," I sneer, sharpening my gaze into a cruel glare.

"And yet, you cannot force me to leave your mind," he counters, turning back to the window. "I wish to fight you," he says after a while, changing the subject. "I wish to see how you've managed with your skills these past two years."

"You trust me not to kill you?" I ask, standing.

He doesn't answer, just simply walks from the room. I follow angrily, watching the small kitten trail after him.

"What will you name him?" I ask, staring at the black cat.

"Her, this cat is a girl," he corrects, looking back at me shortly.

"Fine, what will you name _her_?"

"Kinpa."

"Moonlight?"

"Yes, just like her eyes." Hiei had changed very much since I last saw him. His heart had softened, it seems.

"You've changed. Is it perhaps because of your living with Botan for so long?"

"That light, which you let in so very long ago, has become much brighter. I can see."

"Either that or you have been blinded."

"No, but I think it is you that have been blinded, Darkfire."

"Only because of your sword!" I growl, referring to my left eye.

"Blinded by the blood of those you have slain and by your own arrogance." He turns left and enters the training hall I used to know very well.

"You speak as though our roles have been switched."

"Haven't they?" he asks me calmly, stepping onto the mat. Turning, he looks at me, beckoning me to give it my all.

"Not quite," I hiss, taking a strange stance on the other side of the mat. Hiei unsheathes his familiar katana and holds it in an attacking position. Not waiting for him to say anything, I race at him. My speed had become unmatched and nearly impossible to see. "This is why they call me a ghost."

"White doesn't suit you," Hiei smirks, lashing out. The silver blade appears in front of me and I slide sideways to the right. I stop and feel the sticky red color ooze down my stomach. It was like getting a giant paper cut on you abdomen, only worse. My shirt began to soak up the red color. But the shirt wasn't mine. This shirt was a white tee, slightly larger than what I usually wore. I was also wearing slimmer jeans than normal. Yusuke.

"I noticed," I muse, ignoring the blood, for there was no pain to ignore. I rush at him again. Each time I swiped, I caught a glimpse of flashing metal. Because I had no weapon of my own, I backed away and tried again. Three more times I got cut: one from each shoulder across to just below my collarbone and one across my lower back. The shirt was no longer white, but instead a deep red from my blood. Standing away from him in my own pool of blood, I begin to pant heavily while he hasn't even broken a sweat.

"You see, when you have no weapon, your attacks read like a book. Just showing the glint of my sword drove you away. You have become the beast you once feared of becoming. Look at yourself now! Huddled away like a beaten mutt!" Hiei sneers, belittling my pride.

I snarl and bare my fangs. The pain wasn't there, just blood.

"You can't even feel it, can you?"

"This is nothing compared to the torment your death put me through! There is no pain greater than that!" I bark, putting a foot forward. "You have no idea what pain is!"

"Then show me, show me what pain is."

"I'd have to take everyone that was ever close to you away. Yukina, Kurama, Yusuke, and even Kuwabara, I'd have to take them all from you. Imagine that, imagine they were all gone, and even me. Can you see yourself in a spiral of darkness? Can you hear yourself calling out for someone to save you? Feel that fear welling up inside you, the fear that you'll never have them back. Now you're at your weakest, the point in which the killer comes out. Long dormant has he laid, now he's ready to see blood. You're weak and can't fight his urge so you fulfill it, you kill. And the funny thing is…you enjoy it. Can you feel that pain, Hiei, can you?"

He shakes his head shortly, closing his eyes.

"Of course you can't, they're all still alive." The swift and sure smell of the trees breaks through the thick smell of blood, causing me to turn and find the source. By the door from which I had entered some time ago, a tall, lithe, handsome demon stood, leaning against the wall. Four large black bangs hung over his right eye. His deep, bloody red hair stuck out behind his head, coming to a sharp point. Two triangles were painted below his left eye: the larger one, that stood upright from his jaw, was black and the smaller one, whose point pointed towards his jaw, was red. He wore a deep green shirt with a light green leaf embroidered in the center; the shirt was tucked into a pair a baggy jeans. His deep black eyes stare at me.

Now that I looked, quite an audience had gathered to watch Hiei and me.

"Who're you?" I ask him in a voice of pure hatred. A blade cuts across my back from my left shoulder to my right hip. I fall forward, but roll to avoid eating the beige, bloody mat. Standing, I throw a wall of darkness at Hiei, trapping him within its blackness.

I repeat my question with the same malice.

"We soon forget the friends we make along the way," he answers in a tone that suits his appearance: deep and strong. "I was once just a small pup."

Smelling beyond the thick blood, I smell dog. As though that scent triggered the memories, they all came rushing back to me. "Mamoru, it has been a while."

"Six years…and then some."

"What brings you back?"

"I wish to continue the training that you once started. I suppose you wouldn't really call it training, for it was only a small fight, but you showed me truth. I wish to learn more."

"Why would you want to learn the ways of a murderer?" I growl, laughing a short, diminishing laugh. Letting Hiei free from the darkness, I walk past Mamoru and into the long hall. After walking for a bit, I soon found myself in the familiar living room. The last time I remembered being in here was when we all sat around and watched the Texas Chainsaw Massacre and then played Truth or Dare.

A clock ticked monotonously.

Plopping down on the couch, I close my eyes and watch the slaughter play before my darkened eyes. The screams rang through my head and the blood splashed my face. The smell of blood flitted in my mind. How many times had I seen these scenes and thought them to be nightmares? As of this moment, I thought them to be a sweet, tranquil place to hide. I hear footsteps advancing towards me, but I pay them no notice when they stop.

Then it all goes blank.

"You have changed," Hiei says distastefully. He only saw my thoughts because the memories were so great the burst through my entire mind.

"Of course," I growl sourly, looking at him with my right eye in an almost glare. How I hated him now. "What did you expect of me, a killer?"

"For you to stay the same as I had left you," he answers.

"Ha! The Great Hiei has become a fool! I never thought I'd see that day!"

"BOTH OF YOU ARE FOOLS!!" a great voice booms, stinging in my sensitive ears. "BOTH OF YOU ARE PATHETIC FOOLS!!"

* * *

When Hiei says, "Kinpa." and then Darkfire answers, "Moonlight?", that doesn't mean the cat has two names. Kinpa means Moonlight in Japanese, just thought I'd clear that up before I got nasty reviews. 

WRITER'S BLOCK!! : Ok, readers, I need ideas! Mainly on how Tanashi the demon panther should meet his end. That would be very helpful. Thank you!


	58. I Can't Kill Them

dont own YYH

still looking for ideas on Tanashi's death. thank you for all those who have reviewed and contributed ideas (cant remember names right now, srry), they're very helpful!

* * *

Chapt. 58

I Can't Kill Them

"Who's there?" Hiei calls, looking around on edge.

I sniff the air. "No one with a scent, but I can feel their vast energy," I answer, looking about as well. Then I noticed the clock no longer ticked. The far door stood half open and a shadowed figure stood, frozen, in place. Something, or somebody, had stopped time and set off a purplish aura.

"It is I, the Demon Stone, whom you sought so long ago. Come now, release me from my prison," the great voice booms again.

"Can you not talk to us first before we release you?" I ask it.

"If that would send you proof," the Stone agrees. "I have come with tidings and news of despair. The tidings I bring are to Hiei and yourself, Darkfire. I just want to congratulate you both on your regained bond; and also to wish you luck in your future together.

"As for the despair, I fear it will tear a large hole in your heart. The demons in the East, mainly the fox clan and wolf pack that reside there, are being dragged into a battle. The panthers of the North are combining with other cat demons and traitorous foxes to wage a war on the outnumbered wolves. They will surely parish without proper leadership and the correct allies."

"Yea, and what would you have me do about it?" I growl, folding my arms across my chest.

"To lead them as was meant of you!" the Demon Stone roars. "You cannot abandon them!"

"Why not? They abandoned me!"

"They call for your aid; you will give it to them!"

"And what if I don't?"

A great thunder rumbles all around us, shaking in my ears. I had no fear towards it, but the rumble made my heart race. Hiei's eyes widen slowly with each booming roll. I can feel sweat roll down the side of my face and my neck. My hands shake as I grasp my knees in a strange, unwanted fear.

"You will do as you were destined! They need your guidance, so you shall give it to them," it rumbles, stopping the shaking.

"I can't do it alone," I mumble.

"You won't be alone. The other Chosen Child will help you, even if you don't ask. Your friends will aid you, whether you like them to or not. And your mother and father and Oshi will always be with you to guide you on your journey."

"I won't play into a fate that does not exist! I wanted to be normal! To live a happy life with my parents, my human parents! They love me! My fate hasn't been decided because I don't will it!" I scream to the ceiling. "I will not aid a people who cannot accept a child of forbidden parents!"

"You will because Tanashi will slaughter them all and then come after the ones closest to your heart!" it booms.

"Fine, let them die! But he will find it hard to kill those that are close to my heart because no one is there any more! Furthermore, what heart!"

"Darkfire, please!" Hiei shouts, grabbing my tense arm. "You swore to finish Tanashi off once and for all, are you going to back out now?"

I rip my arm from his grasp and glare daggers at him. "Tanashi will die, but not because I wish to help these demons," I snarl through clenched teeth. "And not even you hold a place near my heart."

Hiei's eyes twitch slightly at this remark, but remain in their constant gaze. "I did, once," he whispers, stepping away.

"Demon Stone, show me where Tanashi is!" I demand.

"If you release me and fulfill the destiny that was set aside for you," it answers smugly.

"Fine," I growl, not wanting to argue any longer. The clock begins to tick again and the door finishes opening. Through said door steps in Kurama.

"The trees, they call your name in distress," he says, looking out the window.

"I'm sure," I snap, storming from the room.

"Darkfire, what's going on?" he calls, stepping after me hesitantly.

I stop, but remain facing forward. "Tanashi, he's getting ready to attack them."

"The wolves and foxes, your kin?"

"Yes," I answer with reluctance.

"Are you not going to help them?"

"I must."

"I'll help you."

"No!" I snap, turning on him. "No, you will stay here."

"I will not!"

"Kurama, you must. If you were to go, you would also have to slay your own kin."

"Spirit Foxes and regular demon foxes are very different."

"Could you kill them all the same?"

"If need be."

"Can you kill them!"

He doesn't answer, just stares at me. His green eyes just look at me, sending pity on angel wings. It was an odd look compared to my accusing gaze. I was panting and shaking from head to toe. Sweat slid down my face.

I repeat my question with more force.

"Can you?" Kurama asks, resting his shoulder on the wall.

My glare becomes a look of shock. Could I kill them? Of course I could! But, then, why couldn't I say it? Why couldn't I say yes? I never killed a fox or wolf those two long years, but I never really thought about them either. I could kill all sorts of creatures, humans, and demons without hesitation, but the wolves and foxes made me hesitate in my thoughts.

"I didn't think so," he muses, pushing from the wall and turning away from me. "You need us out there to kill what you can't."

I gasp slightly and give a look of painful defeat. He was right: I can't kill a fox or wolf, no matter what he may have done. Falling to my knees, I hold back tears of hurt. My body shook and ached all over, it begged me to let the tears flow, but I would not. Not this time.

"TANASHI!" I howl, throwing back my head.


	59. To Kill and To Love

dont own YYH

Very sorry if the updates come in slow. Science project is eating up all my free time. But I will update as often as I can!

* * *

Chapt. 59

To Kill and To Love

_The Demon Stone… It must be in the same spot. Koenma can't touch it. Do I want to touch it again? That boy, the one that died, he was there. I was supposed to help him out, but I ended his life. No, not on purpose, but it was my fault. The Demon Stone…_

I came to Koenma's office doors. They no longer fit quite right from when I was thrown into them. Opening them slowly, Koenma's scent reaches my sensitive nose. To get to the stone without explanation, that would be easy enough. After all, I had erased myself from all his files two years ago, so this was a piece of cake. But the combination to the safe, what was it?

I open the door a little more and slip in.

"Oh, Darkfire," Koenma says, a bit shocked when he looks up from his papers.

"I need the Demon Stone," I command, eying the safe behind him.

"What for?"

"I just need it." My patience began to grow thin.

"And I can't just let you have it without explanation." He stands up and hovers in front of the safe protectively.

"Don't make me take it from you, Koenma."

"Just tell me why you need it."

"Koenma, please, just give it to me! Explanations are better kept for later. Besides the fact that it will all make sense very soon. I swear I'll have it back to you before the sun hits the western horizon." My tone was a strange pleading sound, one I wasn't quite accustomed to using.

He stays silent for a moment, pondering what I said.

"If you're asking yourself, 'how can I trust a murderer,' I don't know. All I know is that I need that stone. And if you won't give it to me willingly, I will take it by force."

He closes his eyes and turns to open the safe. But just before he turns the last turn, he asks me a question: "Do you really think that a murderer is not worthy of trust?"

"If you cannot trust them before they murder, how can you trust them after?" I answer him.

He laughs a faint laugh and clicks the lock open. Pulling the door open, he floats to the side and beckons me to take. I do so gladly. As it lies in my palm, it pulses softly. Vibes of purple beat from it like ripples on the water.

"I'll be waiting for you at sunset," Koenma says to me as I walk from the room. I give no reply, but continue walking back to the living room. With each step, the pulsing got stronger and louder. It was almost frightening.

"Stone within my grasp, still your beating heart," I whisper, clutching the stone to my chest. "Still your beating heart and show me Tanashi!" The world around me swirls and spins, and everything is black for a moment. But only for a moment. Soon I find myself standing in a large field surrounded by bloodthirsty panther demons.

"You have decided to grace us with your presence, have you, Murderer?" a deep, harsh voice sneers. I turn slowly and stare savagely at the panther before me.

"Tanashi," I growl, "I have merely come to slay you like all the others."

"Others? I see. You are the Ghost they all whisper of in fear." He laughs a deep, hollow laugh. "This amuses me."

"Didn't notice."

"But what doesn't amuse me is the fact that you have come to kill me before I get the revenge I deserve," Tanashi snarls, gripping the hilt of his dagger threateningly.

"And what revenge would that be?"

"The death of my daughter!"

"Daughter?"

"The one you slew in the arena for everyone to see. The daughter you slaughtered seven years ago!"

"Ansatsusha, the assassin that murdered my parents and Oshi?"

"Yes," he hisses.

"You may have your chance to exact revenge, but we will do it in battle. I've been told you have begun to wage war with the wolf pack near here. When you attack them, we will fight." My eyes harden into a perfect glare, causing the Panther Lord to look away.

"When the full moon rises…that gives you a month. Don't forget." And just as his words reach my ears, I am whisked back to the lonely hallway outside the kitchen. I can see the faint glimmer of the setting sun and I know my luck is being pressed. Not wasting another moment, I rush to Koenma's office, place the stone in its vault, lock the door, and sit down at the kitchen table in two seconds flat.

"You look pale, are you ok?" a gentle voice asks, touching my shoulder. A low growl rises in my throat and I tense up. The hand pulls away and a small gasp of fear escapes her lips.

"Please, don't fear me…everyone fears me," I whisper, relaxing. "And, yes, I'm fine."

"Darkfire, they fear a ghost that they created. They don't know you, so how can they fear you?"

"Because I am the Ghost! I am what they fear!" I turn my hardened gaze up to stare into the ruby eyes of the grown ice maiden. She tried to hide the fear in her eyes, but it slips through with every breath. "Yukina, I am the Ghost."

"No, you are Darkfire, the child born of the fox and wolf. Blood may stain your hands, but that does not make you a killer. You killed not for the pleasure of their death, but for the pain that throbs in your chest. The Ghost killed to see the blood run as red rivers. That is not you, Darkfire, it never was." Her voice was no longer shy and uncertain. She spoke as though she had nothing left to live for. Perhaps she didn't.

"Your pain was just as great, yet you found other ways to soothe it. I sought the sight of blood to ease my pain. Because I thought death would ease my pain, I slaughtered thousands just so that my heart would stop beating. But the deaths of those people only brought more pain. So I killed more to see the rivers run red. Do not try to make a saint out of a devil."

"I never tried. I only want you to know that the pain you caused was not your will. Your actions may not bring you honor, but at least you did something. I could not cry nor could I sit by his could body to keep it warm. I could not soothe my pain; I could only let it slip lightly through my fingers. But you held that pain in and for that others paid dearly. But I know you did not wish to see them dead. Don't think that I am strong! I was too weak to even weep for the brother that I lost." No tears came to her eyes; no redness touched her face; no anger clenched her fists. She was serious.

"If you do not let go of the pain within your heart, it will tear you apart. And if the resentment you hold against Hiei remains, you will kill him, too," she whispers, grasping my hand tightly. "Fall in love again, just as you had all those years ago."

Love… To love again… Can I?

'_Can you stand more pain?'_

'_**Can you trust him not to leave?'**_

'_Can you let him close to you again?'_

'_**Can you accept the love he has to give?'**_

"That love made me blind to the danger lurking in the future. This love will do the same," I tell her.

"You could never have known what was going to happen. The future is determined by what we do in the present. You can't blame your love for his actions."

"It was not my love to take! I took his love without even considering the consequences. His love should've been given to you first and foremost."

"Go to him. He is lost without you. I have a love to hold me, Hiei is yours. I don't want to see either of you leave again. But I want to see you smile as you once did." She gave a short and final bow before exiting the quiet room.

_I can't understand this life. I just wanted to be normal._

Hiei. If he is lost, how did he find his way home? He needs to read my mind, but I don't want him to see the pain that it holds. The thoughts of malice and love and loneliness mingling together in a strange tornado of emotions that will destroy everything in its path would hurt him too much if he saw. I did love him…once upon a time. He hurt me most, so I now hold him away. I love them all, but they can't hurt me like he can. I cannot love that man anymore, I can't.

I will never fall in love with him again.


	60. Everything I Once Knew

dont own YYH

Wow...this is chapter 60. I thought this would be a short story, but it has turned into a long epic. I just wanted to thank all of you that have stayed with me through this. Wolf of the Frozen Flame, your words of encouragement have meant so much to me since day one. And your stories are amazing. KuramaIsFine and Ebbster, I also want to thank you guys for stickin' with me and givin' me advice and words of encouragement every step of the way. Princess Kandra, IntoTheWalkingDawn, Dreamstar22, psychopyro16, sillylittlenothing, Rahenne, Asilin Kheldarson, Blck-Rose-Tsuki, Kyte, Baka Hanyou Rahvin, Osadyro, Animefreak11, Neko-Tama, and many others, thank you for all your reviews!

Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for...

Chapter 60!

* * *

Chapt. 60

Everything I Once Knew

"Kill."

"Run."

"Save."

"Listen."

"Love."

"Help!"

My body jolts into a sitting position as an automatic response. Cold sweat dripped off my nose and onto my shaking hands. So many voices telling me to do so many things. Kill what? Run where and from what? Save what? Listen to whom? Love whom? Help what and where? Questions I knew the answers to, but had no desire to. Kill Tanashi. Run to my people from the home I know. Save my people. Listen to the advice I'm given. Love Hiei. Help my people in the Makai.

Where was I? I remembered falling asleep at the kitchen table, but I was now in a fluffy bed. The room was dark and unfamiliar. The only scent was my own, discarding the smell of human cleaning products. There was nothing in the room, save the bed, a small dresser, and three weapons on the wall: a katana, a wakizachi, and a tanto. On the north wall there was a door that led to the outside and on the west wall was an open door that revealed a bathroom. Since I was on the south wall that left the east wall, which harbored a wide window with dark curtains. As I slid out of the bed, I noticed that I was wearing a white tank top, several bandages, and large pajama pants. Instinctively, I walk to the window and pull back the curtains. A bright sun greeted me, as did a warm window seat. I sit down and look out the window. Below was a large forest that seemed to stretch for miles and miles with little patches of clearing. The tops waved to me in the gentle breeze that I could hear blowing outside.

"If only the welcome was mutual," I sigh, leaning my back on the window. From the light that was being let in, I could see that the walls were painted a deep red with a black trim along the bottom. The carpet was either black or a deep purple or blue. But the only life in the room was my own, and that was a poor excuse.

Soon, there was a small knock on the door. My eyes shift to stare at it, but I say nothing. The handle turns and the door swings open slowly and silently. A cloaked figure steps in, but it had no scent. Not even the smell of blood. It only had a purplish aura leaping gently from its body. I did not move, only sharpen my gaze upon the creature.

"Has it really been so long that you do not remember me?" it asks, clearly a female. "Are my form and aura not familiar to you anymore?"

"Were they ever?" I ask her, baring my teeth slightly. My tail bushed out and became rigid.

"They should have been," she replies, pulling down her hood. Black hair with blood tips. She turns her face to look at me. Deep purple eyes. A black cloak with a red interior. A short black dress with high white boots. Even though I could not see them, I knew there was at least one dagger in each of the boots.

"Your appearance is far more familiar, Osadyro," I smirk, closing my eyes in satisfactory. Suddenly I feel sharp fangs resting on my neck.

"I should kill you," she hisses, drawing a long, thin line threateningly down my neck. "You left me behind. You killed innocent people. You became the creature you swore to me you would never become." She backs away and glares at me.

"Then kill me. I'm sure the families that had loved ones there would appreciate it. I sure as Hell wouldn't care." Her hand flies up and across my face. My eyes open wide with shock.

"How dare you! I searched for you those two long years so that I could bring you home, and maybe, just maybe, our life could've gone back to normal. I never intended to bring you home just to punish you for your crimes. Why? Because I didn't care! I just wanted my friend back."

Just when I felt like I had been dealt enough lecture by Yukina, she comes in here and doles out more. What more did they want from me? To go back to normal and act as though nothing happened?

"Maybe it could've…if I was a heartless bitch!" I growl, glaring up at Osadyro.

"You weren't, but now I'm not so sure. You look at those slaughters as a dreamland you can escape to when the going gets tough. Do you even remember how to cry?"

I shrink away slightly, knowing she spoke the truth. She was one of the only people who could see through me like this. Did I know how to cry anymore?

"Darkfire knew how to cry. I don't know why I looked for you. You aren't Darkfire anymore. You've become the Ghost from the nightmares of foolish humans and demons. But I can't give up. When Darkfire comes back, have her look me up." With that, she exists. Reality smacks me a few times as the door clicks shut. Had I really changed that much?

The door opens again, this time allowing Hiei to step through. He walks up to me and holds out a large band aid. I glare at it.

"Just take the damn thing and put it on," he commands. I do so reluctantly. After, I glare up at him, as if to ask, 'Are you satisfied?'

"Yes," he answers and sits down beside me. I scoot away and lean against the wall, escaping his arms.

I would never love again.

Never him.

"You aren't as I remember," Hiei says after a bit, staring into the lighted dark.

"A lot of things have changed, why should I stay the same for you?"

"I never said you had to stay the same. I merely stated that you aren't as I remembered you to be." The jagan beneath his bandana glowed lightly for a moment, a flash of light in a split second, really.

"You can't get in here, you know."

"And yet I can," he says slowly, looking at me with a self-satisfied smirk on his lips. He was only greeted with a death glare. But he just continues to smirk, mocking me, I suppose.

I turn away from him.

"I never meant to leave, you know. And I never meant to cause you pain. But I did. I hurt you really bad. I just thought I had nothing left to live for when I thought you were dead. It felt like my whole life was torn away."

"You don't have the faintest idea! I came back and found out you were gone. That you took your own life because of me. It felt like I had murdered you with my own hands. When I saw you there, everything was gone. You took my heart away…and you haven't brought it back.

"You had everything to live for here. Yukina still needed you. Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, everybody was still here for you! If you had just waited, mourned a little longer, I would have come back. But even if I had died, you really think I would have wanted you to follow me? You're a fool. A selfish fool."

His face holds no emotion. Not even his eyes show pain or hatred. Just as I think that I have won, I find myself in his arms. I struggle violently to break free, but he just holds tighter. Soon I begin to panic. I didn't like being in a cage.

"Darkfire, settle down. You aren't in any danger," Hiei tries to soothe. My eyes widen and my body shakes with fear. My breathing becomes rigid and my tail whips around fiercely. The more I struggle the tighter he holds, the tighter he holds the more frightened I become.

"Settle down and listen to me. Osorurunakare, Darkfire, I just want to talk." I freeze. The way he spoke, the way the words rolled off his tongue, made me want to believe him. The urge was so strong that I did believe him. Soon I felt like Jell-O; a blob in his arms. He loosens his grip and holds me comfortingly.

"When Botan told me you were alive, I cried. Yes, I cried. Botan couldn't believe what she saw. She didn't know whether to comfort me or turn a blind eye. But despite her confusion, she touched my shoulder. It was at that moment that I knew I had made the biggest mistake of my life. That simple touch of kindness reminded me of you and what I had done. I had jumped to conclusions without even giving a thought about the people that cared for me. Never did I think about what you would've said if you saw me there. But it hit me then that you would've scorned me for the rest of forever." He pauses and looks down at me.

"You're probably right," I whisper, staring at the air. His hand touches my cheek and tilts my face up to look at his. My vision remains unfocused and blurred.

"She brought me back so that you would be happy. Koenma and Botan did it without Enma's permission. I want you to be happy, like you were before. Darkfire, will you look at me?" He stroked my cheek gently with his thumb. It was a touch I had missed very much. Things came into focus, but he remained a blurred memory.

"I want to, but I cannot. You are still a memory to me. A memory that's fading fast."

"What would refresh it?" Tears flowed to my eyes, but I would not let them fall. What would bring him back to me? Could he be brought back? Did I want him back?

"I…don't know." It was a hesitant response, but the truth. "But I need your help. In one month, panther demons, led by Tanashi, will attack my pack. I am no leader, and I cannot lead them to their deaths alone. Will you help me?"

He gives a short nod, a small smile playing on his lips. Closing my eyes, a tear slips down my cheek. A finger wipes it away.

"Don't cry, it makes me sad," Hiei whispers in my ear. His silken lips brush against my cheek, whispering: "Please forgive me."

I touch his face and look into pools of blood. They were cold, but gentle. "I forgave you the moment I saw you," I whisper, kissing his lips. He holds me so tight and so close I become lost in him. Everything melted away from us and his memory came back. Everything went back to the way it was. Our souls became one and at peace once again.

The love we once shared was rekindled.

I suppose I lied.

Maybe I could love him again.

* * *

Osorurunakare: Be not afraid (a.k.a.: Don't be afraid)

The Japanese are so polite . Oh yeah, that reminds me! I'm taking Japanese next year! So if I start using more Japanese words...well, you'll know why.


	61. And the Sky Bled

dont own YYH

* * *

Chapt. 61

And the Sky Bled

A month had nearly come and gone by this point. Everyday was about the same: train, train, train. Nothing else really mattered. The wolves worked extra hard, under the careful watch of Hiei and my uncle, Ikemasan. Ikemasan was my father's elder brother. He's a tough, rough, rowdy white wolf with a smile that could fool the damnedest of demons. I never really knew him, but he sure knew me.

Koh, my uncle on my mother's side, and Kurama worked with the foxes. It wasn't long after I came to the wolves with Hiei and the others that Koh showed up. Koh and Ikemasan were good friends, and they both agreed that an alliance was needed. I suppose this was as good a time as any.

Everybody soon realized that differences had to be put aside and they had to start treating the others as brothers (or sisters). Even I was treated with a respect I had never known. I truly felt as though I belonged there, and that felt good.

But happiness can only go so far.

Especially when it's on the eve of death…

* * *

"Darkfire, they have no fear, why do you?" Yusuke asks me as I pace the encampment.

"They will be fighting panthers that have little experience fighting wolves and foxes. I will be facing a panther bent on revenge. And this panther is a deadly foe. And he knows how I fight, making him all the more deadly," I answer crossly, shuffling the dirt.

"He knows how you fight with claws and fire. Take up a sword and fight him with steel."

I stop and look at Yusuke solemnly. "I don't think I can anymore. I've gone so long without using one." He takes my hand and gives it a gentle tug.

"Come with me." He leads me through the camp in a manner that might remind you of a wandering drunk. I don't question him or struggle, just follow obediently.

After a few minutes of wandering, we stop outside a small tent. Yusuke lets go of my hand a slips inside, leaving me standing there in confusion. I know he wants me to follow him in there, but I can't imagine why. After debating with myself on the issue, I step in.

Inside the tent was dark and warm. Yusuke stood off in a dark corner, looking at a stand in the middle. My eyes turn to the rack as well. I notice it was a katanakake. On it were the three weapons that were once on the wall in the room I woke up in a month ago. They were my weapons.

"You guys kept these?" I ask him, kneeling before the blades.

"Why wouldn't we've? We knew you'd be back." That was his answer. And it was all he had to say. I grip the katana's scabbard in my left fist. Carefully, I lift it off and flip it over so I can unsheathe it. It all came back to me. The grip on the hilt, the weight of the steel, how I got it, everything.

"Yusuke, I don't know what to say anymore."

"Say yes."

"To what?"

"To a small spar with me. Y' know, see if ya still got it in ya." He gave me this cocky smirk and I just had to wipe it off. Smiling at his small victory, he led me out of the tent and into an open spot. "Now, attack me."

I had re-sheathed the katana in the tent so I held it at my side, as if to have it in a traditional belt. Stepping into a nekodachi, I prepare for my attack.

Yusuke takes up his traditional street fighting stance, but letting his arms rest at his sides. His fingers twitched occasionally, letting his brain concentrate on moving those to defend. And his eyes locked onto my shoulders, waiting for them to twitch, giving away my next move.

I sprung forward and then dodged to the right, disappearing from a normal person's sight. But not Yusuke's. He followed my every movement perfectly. I still hadn't unsheathed my katana, but I decided now was the time. It slid out easily and glinted threateningly in the moonlight. The slashes were silent and deadly, but Yusuke evaded them all narrowly. It felt as though the katana had a mind of its own, and moved where and how it willed.

Blood sprinkles on my face so I stop. I was in mid-swipe and mid-step, but I froze in my position for a moment before resting. It was true that I had hit Yusuke, for the blade shined red. Looking over at Yusuke, whom stood a few feet away, I notice a small slice down his left arm.

"Dochirahe?" I ask, wiping the bloody blade on the grass before sheathing it.

"Yoroshii," he answers, brushing the blood away like it was just a paper cut. I walk up to him, tear off the bottom of my shirt, and wrap up his arm.

"It's the least I can do for hurting you just hours before you face panther demons," I whisper, tying a knot and then looking into Yusuke's eyes.

"They're here." It was a stern remark as he looks off into the distance. I could feel them too. He leans into me and kisses me gently on the cheek. My face flushes into a deep red. "For good luck," he says. "Don't worry, Hiei can have you." This just makes my face redder and I look down at the ground.

Howls are soon heard, signaling the coming of the demons. I grab my katana and race off to the front of our forces. Hiei is there, waiting for me. Koh and Ikemasen were there too, looking to me for orders. But I had none to give.

"Just don't die," I tell them, turning to look for Tanashi. They give me the same advice.

"Don't let her go, Hiei. You're just what she needs now, a shoulder to cry on," Koh whispers to Hiei. I make no motion to glare at my uncle, just scan the oncoming panthers for my enemy.

Dark clouds roll overhead and lightning etches across the sky. Thunder claps and roars monstrously. Rain began to beat upon our heads. Usually rain his cold and clear blue. But this rain was warm and a deep red. Water pooled at my feet. As I stare at the puddle, I'm reminded of all the blood spilt by my hands.

I made the sky bleed.

"The sky bleeds from scars of old," Hiei says, staring at the sky.

"What?" I ask, looking at him.

"A long time ago, the sky and Heaven waged a war. Both wanted control of the earth. The war went on for a long while. Both were scarred and beat pretty bad, but neither would quit. Finally, they decided to share. So they became one. That's why when people look to the sky, they look to Heaven, too." He gives me a smirk and turns back to the sky. "They bleed from a battle long ago, and to warn of the one to come."

"I knew the battle would bring blood, from both sides, but I never expected Heaven and the sky to bleed as well. Especially before the fighting even began."

"The fighting started a long time ago."

The panther demons stop before our lines. They are merely a mass of shadows in this raining blood. I could pick out individual shapes, but no details. I knew my warriors could make out less this far away, but in close combat they'd be able to see them. The falling rain killed their sense of smell.

_Save them from slow death, dear gods. If death is their fate, let it be swift._

"Tanashi!" I call out over the thunder. A dark shadow pushed through the panther crowd towards the front.

"There you are, murderer! Ready to die so soon?" he mocks.

"Something like that!" I answer, growling threateningly. The shadows begin to move swiftly towards us, making for an attack. I avoid their numbers and rush out to the other side, waiting for Tanashi. "Come on!"

"I will kill you for what you did to my daughter!" He rushes at me with all his rage. I draw my sword to block his as it came down upon me. "Your blood will fall as this rain when I'm through with you," Tanashi hisses as he towers over me, trying to overpower my defenses.

"Tanashi, I have my own vengeance to fulfill. You can kill me in Hell!" I snarl, side stepping him and slashing him across the back. He lets out a deafening hiss and cuts me across the stomach.

Everything begins to move so fast, all my mind thinks on is the battle. Dodge, parry, slash, strike! Blood hit everywhere; I couldn't tell what fell from the sky and what came from Tanashi or me. Fire blazed in his cold eyes. But his rage did not make him stupid. No. He kept coming at me with his head on straight and his mind in the fight.

Suddenly I find myself struggling under Tanashi's blade. I was being pushed into the bloody mud and the only thing protecting my neck from his katana's wrath is my blade and strength. It gets closer to making its cut with every moment. My strength is leaving me and I can feel the blades slipping.

_I cannot give up yet. I must win._

"Maybe you can have another chance to slay me in Hell. But it seems that _I _win this battle," Tanashi hisses, pushing closer to me. His breath is hot on my face. The rain is making it harder to hold on.

"Maybe," I breathe. "But I'm not dead…just yet." He simply scoffs at my remark and grins manically down at me as the blades rest on my flesh. "I don't die easy."

He knees me in the side to try to get me to slip on my grip, but I only wince and hold strong. From his position, straddling my ribs, the kick doesn't hurt much.

_If I die, there's no bringing me back. I won't come back like Hiei did. Enma will make sure of it._

Death would come on swift wings if my blade slipped.

Quick and painless.

Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Osadyro, all of you, I'm sorry.

* * *

katanakake - sword rack

Dochirahe - haow are you? (used as: are you ok?)

Yoroshii - fine, all right


	62. The End Is Only the Beginning

dont own YYH

there is a surprise for you at and after the end of the chapter

* * *

Chapt. 62

The End Is Only the Beginning

The back of the blade cuts into my palm under the weight. My hand tries to slide down to the tip on the blood that begins to seep from my palm, but I hold it strong. Tanashi can smell the blood and looks at my hand, and then he grins even wider. Fear strikes me hard, but I remain without emotion. At least, it doesn't show on my face.

_Death is only the beginning of another journey. Only the beginning._

I smile up at him. "Even in my death I have won, Tanashi. Even then."

"You aren't dead yet!" a female screams. Tanashi suddenly disappears from my sight. And with the release of his weight and pressure, my arms shoot up and fall out, creating a cross-like pose.

A hand looms before me.

"Here. Ain't nothin' more pathetic than lyin' in mud that looks like blood." I take the hand and it pulls me up.

"Osadyro, you came."

"Only 'cause Hiei told me. I can't believe you didn't!"

"When did he tell you and what took ya so long? And, sorry."

"He told me two days ago. As for the other thing…let's just say it slipped my mind." Even through the rain I could make out a slight blush on her cheeks.

"After this is done, you get to tell me 'bout it." She nods and races off to waste some panthers. I see Tanashi laying on the ground, stirring slightly. Before he gets up, I walk over to him and hold the point of my katana at his throat.

He feels the point as he tries to sit up and stops. The smile is gone from his face.

"Any last words before I kill you?" I growl, venom dripping off the words.

"Yea. I watched them die. And I laughed as they begged me to spare the other. And the loo- "

I stabbed him through his throat before he finished.

"Shut up." I pull the blade from him and wipe it on my pants, but it doesn't do any good. So I just let it hang at my side.

The rain still beat down on my head, still warm and red as blood. I fall to my knees, the mud splashing up as I land. I stare at the dark clouds and cry.

"Mother, Father, Oshi, my work is done. I have fulfilled all of your wishes: Father, the murderers are dead; Mother, my peoples are united; Oshi, I have found a man to love me as you did.

"Please, I beg of you now, let me live my life in peace. Let my deeds and debts be done. Give me the life I once lived so that I may live it again. Don't make me wander again to find a reason to live. I beg for my happiness to return to me again."

"Your life is still yours to live. You no longer have to wander, for you've found your reason to live. And has your happiness not yet returned to you?" a man says, stopping behind me.

The rain becomes clear and cold, washing the blood from my sword and me. Then the clouds begin to part and the sky clears to reveal a bright moon.

The fighting had lasted into the next night.

"Hiei, arigato. You reminded me why I came back," I whisper, standing up and facing him.

"Any time," he smirks.

A howl sounds in the distance. I immediately take off towards the voice, but stop short when I see who it is.

"Miho," I gasp. And then I see whom she's holding. "Ronin!" I fall down next to her and hold her tight. We rock back and forth a bit, crying over his lifeless body.

Kiyo stood behind us, not sure whether to cry or curse or beat up on something. But tears dripped silently all the same.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, wiping away my tears.

"He lived by the sword and so he wished to die by the sword. And he did. He died for a cause he believed in strongly, and he doesn't regret it. I could swear on it," Miho sniffs, standing up.

"He would've wanted you to have this," Kiyo says, holding out Ronin's katana and scabbard. "Keep it well." I take the items and bow deeply with respect.

"I will. Are you returning to your home lands?"

"Yes. There we shall give him a proper leaving. Take care," Miho smiles. With that, they race off towards the horizon.

"I tried to save him, but he wouldn't have it. He was as stubborn as you," Yusuke smirks, walking to my side. "He died with a smile planted firmly on his face."

"Thank you, Yusuke."

"What're friends for?" He drapes his arm over my shoulders and rubs them gently.

"Mamoru and Tsubasa left not too long ago. They said that if you lived I should tell you hello for them," he grins.

"Had a lot of faith, didn't they."

"Exploding with it." We both laugh heartily.

"When you and Keiko gunna tie the knot?" I inquire after we settle down.

"When I get back and cleaned up."

"So you asked her already?"

"Nope."

"Gee, Yusuke. How do ya know she's gunna say yes?"

"I don't."

I just laugh at him.

"Darkfire, you're ok! I knew it." It was Kuwabara. He picked me up and spun me around and around 'til he nearly fell over.

"Unlike Urameshi here, I asked Yukina already. She said yes, as long as we waited for you to come back. I told her that was my plan."

"How'd you know I was comin' back?"

" 'Cause I knew you couldn't stay away."

"Didja know that Kurama and Botan were engaged?" Yusuke asks.

"You're serious! Wow! When?"

"When…?"

"Are they getting' married?" I say happily.

"Soon as you came back and could attend."

"You guys are such good friends." I notice Osadyro off in the distance. Saying my 'excuse me's, I catch up to her.

"So, what took ya?" I ask.

She blushes again and whispers, "He asked me to marry him."

"And?"

"And I told him he'd have to wait a bit. But that was before I found you. As soon as we had, I told him yes. I just couldn't get away until early this morning."

I smile devilishly because I knew what that meant. "You go girl!"

"Shhh! Not so loud!" she whispers, covering my grinning mouth.

* * *

It has been ten years since Tanashi fell. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all have lovely wives. Botan, Keiko, and Yukina all have loving husbands. As for me, I still have Hiei. And he still has me. Marriage just wasn't something I saw coming from him, and I didn't mind it in the least.

But tonight he's walking up to me with something hidden on his mind.

"Darkfire?" he says.

"Hm?"

"Could you come here for a moment?" He leads me into the living room of Koenma's palace type thing. It was the same room where so many of my memories take place.

It was quiet and our scents were the only ones.

Suddenly he gets down on one knee before me.

"Will you marry me?" he asks, holding out a small box. Inside was a ring with a ruby carved into the shape of a heart.

This was when I notice what he's wearing. A deep red tunic that reached his knees was tied at the waist with a black sash. His pants were also black and he still wore those boots. Around his neck was his tear gem.

The words got caught in my mouth and all jumbled up in my head. I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say.

_Just say, "Yes." That's all you have to say._

I look around and see everybody standing around the room. Even Koenma was there. I turn my eyes back to Hiei and stare into those red pools of blood. But they weren't blood this time. At least, not evil. They were kind and gentle. Gentle pools of blood.

They gave me confidence.

"Yes," I say finally. "Yes, I will marry you." He stands up and kisses me while pulling me tightly to him.

If I told you this was the end, I would be lying. Because it's not the end. Rather the beginning of a new and exciting journey. But this is the end of my tale. The end of the life I have to tell. The rest is for you to guess at. But "the end" is just a six letter word for "the beginning." So, instead, I shall tell you this is only the beginning of a life yet to be lived.

* * *

arigato - thank you

A/N: that's the last chapter! again, i just want to thank all of you who have stuck with me through all 62 chapters. i know that it's a lot more than you're used to. a sequal will be coming. when, i'm not quite sure yet. but there will be one. so, this is the end for now, until another beginning comes.


End file.
